Mister Dragneel's Dragon Maid
by DarkTemplar28
Summary: Han pasado más de 8 años, tras la guerra que asoló Magnolia y Fiore contra el Imperio Álvarez y Acnología. Hay paz en Ishgar, siendo Natsu el comprobador de esto, por primera mano. Un estilo de vida calmado, además de propuestas indecentes y un trabajo ajeno al gremio, abordan en él. Sin embargo, la llegada de una maid algo ¿peculiar? hará de su vida más entretenida. NUEVO CAPITULO
1. Capítulo 00: Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y los elementos de otros autores de diversos animes que uso en el presente fanfic no me pertenecen. Solo los uso para entretenimiento sano y el relax de ustedes, así como el mío. Si hay algún error de caligrafía o no comprenden algo, me lo hacen saber para mejorarlo rápidamente.**

 **Este es un proyecto piloto. Espero su apoyo, queridos lectores y lectoras. Dejen sus opiniones o críticas, siempre y cuando sea para mejorar. Las notas correspondientes del capítulo, al final del texto.**

 **Leyenda:**

\- Conversación entre personas –

 _\- Pensamientos de las personas_

\- [Títulos Honoríficos y Técnicas Mágicas]

 _ **\- Pensamientos de seres mitológicos, como dragones, etc.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 00: Prólogo: Una inquilina inesperada (¡Y que inquilina!)**

Han pasado más de 8 años después de la derrota de Zeref y todo el Imperio Álvarez, junto con Acnología, siendo los actuales tiempos por completos llenos de paz y armonía para Ishgar, más que todo para Fiore, además del progreso tecnológico con el pasar de los años, como nunca antes visto.

En Ishgar, por ejemplo, los trenes habían sido reemplazados por otros más modernos, los actualmente famosos "trenes bala" que funcionaban a base de ethernano del ambiente e iban a más de 200 km/h, la telefonía móvil y los aparatos electrónicos, además de la invención de la computadora y el sistema inalámbrico de información y comunicación. La educación se había vuelto pluralista para todos, así como demás servicios de clase política, económica y social dentro del reino gracias a las nuevas leyes que la reina Hisui E. Fiore estaba brindando y al impulso de nuevas tecnologías para que los civiles no dependan mucho de la magia, creando así una nueva era: Bonanza y Prosperidad.

En el caso de la población, estos empezaron a crecer y hubo una migración de los campos hacia las grandes ciudades en busca de mejores oportunidades para vivir, debido al mejoramiento por parte del gobierno, generando un crecimiento demográfico en estas, siendo Hargeon y Magnolia las de mayor crecimiento, con hasta 500% de crecimiento en tamaño (N.A: En este fanfic, Magnolia tendrá el tamaño de la Ciudad de México D.F). Estas ciudades se expandieron de tal manera que se tuvieron que mejorar los sistemas de transportes y viales, como carretas automatizadas y el sistema de trenes arraigados en todas las ciudades, además de expandir los servicios básicos para los que menos tenían, así como también el área gubernamental: salud, vivienda, educación, justicia, etc.

Sin embargo, así como se estaba mejorando, algunas tradiciones se mantenían, como por ejemplo los gremios de magos, aunque estos, por los actuales tiempos, no tenían mucha demanda, aunque siempre eran requeridos, pero el auge ya no era como antes.

Dentro de estos gremios, en dicha ciudad, para ser exactos, tenemos al más representativo, y al más destructor, sea dicho de paso, el cual fue el principal de todos por los de Ishgar por ser el que derrotó a Zeref: Fairy Tail.

Como siempre, y pan de cada día, el gremio estaba en "paz" por decirlo así, ya que estaban en medio de una trifulca.

\- ¡A quien llamas princesa de hielo, lagartija en llamas! – siseó un joven de cabelleras azabaches y el cuerpo a medio vestir. Con 26 años de edad, 1.87 metros de altura, cuerpo más desarrollado que cuando era más joven, Gray Fullbuster, dueño de la magia [Ice Maker] y [Devil Slayer de Hielo] hacia aparición.

\- ¡Pues a quien más que a ti! ¡Aparte de sordo, idiota! – le refutó un joven de 25 años, cabellera rosa salmón con muchas energías y poseedor de la magia [Dragon Slayer], además de ser el hermano menor de Zeref y el principal Etherias, E.N.D, 1.95 metros de altura, cabellera más poblada y cuerpo más musculoso, resultando, al igual que su amigo mago de hielo, atractivo para cualquier fémina, Natsu Dragneel. Este tuvo que esquivar una silla que iba dirigida a su cabeza.

\- ¡Ahora si sacaste boleto cabrón! – rugió el mago de hielo, sin embargo, este fue tomado de su cabeza por lo que parecía ser una ¿garra?, ya que el dichoso mueble de madera derramó un postre sagrado en la barra.

Gray volteó su cabeza para observar al que se interponía en su pelea con Natsu, pero se asustó cuando vio a esa persona.

\- Gray, mi pastel de fresa – susurró con un aura que prometía miedo, debido a que la silla destruyó el dichoso postre. Con 1.71 metros de altura, poseedora de la magia [Reequipar: El Caballero], un cuerpo de envidia bajo esa armadura, un cabello rojo intenso inconfundible y 26 años de edad: Erza Scarlet - ¿Tus últimas palabras? – preguntó de manera sádica.

\- ¿Alguien puede llamar a Wendy, por favor? – lo dijo entre lágrimas, mientras recibía la masacre.

\- Y aquí vamos de nuevo – susurró desde las mesas del gremio, por completo resignada, una hermosa albina de ojos azules como zafiros, un hermoso cuerpo de envidia: una bomba sexy, modelo de la Sorcière Magazine, usuaria de la magia [Take Over: Satán Soul] y con 26 años de edad: Mirajane Strauss – Laxus, deberías de hacer algo ¿No eres el actual maestro del gremio? – preguntó con un poco de sarcasmo.

\- Valoro mi vida, Mira, además, tengo dos hijos que están en la escuela – argumentó al actual maestro, con 29 años de edad, usuario de la magia [Dragon Slayer] del Rayo. Conservó su estilo de vestir como cuando era joven, con la única varianza que trataba de mostrarse más pulcro, para tener una buena imagen con sus hijos.

\- Es verdad, Hiroto-kun y Makoto-kun ya deben de salir de la escuela ¿No deberías de ir a recogerlos? Recuerda que su mamá esta de misión con su gremio y no tolera que sus adoraciones estén esperando – esto aterró al rubio.

\- Gracias, Mira – y dicho esto, Laxus se fue como alma que lleva el diablo. Ella sonrió, como siempre lo hacía.

\- Desde que se volvió padre, las cosas fueron para mejor con él – suspiró tranquila, para luego tener un gotón en la cien al ver a varios miembros masculinos apostar.

\- Yo apuesto 1000 jewels a que Gray no sale vivo de esta – comentó Alzack, quien se mantenía como siempre, solo que unas pequeñas canas aparecían en su cabellera.

\- Yo unos 2000 a que resiste ¡Resistir es de hombres! – apostó Elfman, con más musculatura en los pectorales y brazos.

\- Yo voy unos 500 para empezar – se unió Gajeel, quien estaba pronto a cumplir los 28 años. Su gran melena negra fue reemplazada por una cabellera corta estilizada, además de vestir un poco más pulcramente, debido a que ya era padre. Otros más decidieron meterle más dinero al asunto, generando que Mirajane tenga pena ajena por el pobre mago de hielo.

Un barril de cerveza cayó, por completo vacío, hacia el piso. Cuando todos vieron el origen de esto, observaron a una Kana por completo feliz.

\- ¡Oye Natsu! ¡Hay que tomar unas cuantas! – le llamó con el rostro un poco sonrosado por tanto beber. Actualmente, la castaña tenía unos 26 años, un cuerpo muy bien cuidado y que incitaba al pecado carnal, ojos marrones hermosos, piernas sexys y pechos de tamaño superior al promedio, además de seguir vistiendo al puro estilo pirata.

\- ¡De acuerdo! – asintió el peli salmón feliz.

Después de la guerra, Natsu y Kana se habían vuelto grandes amigos, hasta compartieron una afinidad por la cerveza. Natsu aprendió a llevarle el paso a la castaña por su resistencia como [Dragon Slayer], aunque también compartían otra afinidad más, una afinidad que llevó a varios miembros del gremio enterarse muchos años después de formada la amistad, incluso a varios de ellos que llevaban una amistad duradera, como es el caso de Lucy, Erza, la misma Mirajane e incluso la mama adoptiva de Happy, Lisanna.

\- ¡Cómo te digo, las maid deben de vestir de negro por ser la evolución final de los trajes desde tiempos inmemoriales, además, deben mantenerse puras y siempre limpias, listas para servir a sus amos! – exageraba Natsu a la vez que se tomaba un barril de cerveza.

\- ¡En eso tienes razón, aunque los mayordomos no se quedan atrás! ¡Quiero mi mayordomo peli salmón o pelirrojo! – argumentó la castaña con un gran sonrojo de la borrachera.

 _\- Estos dos ya van a empezar –_ pensaron con un gotón en la cien los que estaban presentes.

\- ¡A veces quisiera tener una maid de verdad para que este conmigo! – lo dijo exageradamente el mago [Dragon Slayer], generando la atención en el público femenino allí presente, dígase Mirajane y Erza, quien hizo un pequeño alto de su matanza con Gray para escuchar mejor, alegrando al azabache por esto. Sin embargo, ambas recordaban que Natsu era muy exigente en ese sentido, siendo ambas testigos de primera mano de eso.

\- ¡Lo mismo digo, solo que con un chico! ¡Un mayordomo sería lo mejor! – exageraba Kana con una sonrisa enorme – Cambiando de tema ¿Cuándo vas a tener novia, Natsu? Eres el mayor rompe corazones que conozco y no exagero, incluso a mí me rechazaste, a tu _Nee-chan_ amorosa. Y eso que también rechazaste tajantemente el plan harem que la reina te propuso, por ser el [Dragon Slayer] más fuerte de todos – le comentó coqueta.

\- Nada que ver, Kana. Prefiero mantenerme soltero, aunque, como me dijo Igneel cuando vivíamos, mi temperamento se calmaría con el pasar del tiempo. Por ahora, prefiero vivir tranquilo en mi casa, soltero, tranquilo y libre como el viento. Tal vez en algún momento de mi vida tenga que hacer un pequeño viaje de turismo. Me gustaría hacerlo solo y conocer más personas por mí mismo o forme una familia con la mujer que realmente llegue a amar, si es que la encuentro – respondió con su siempre característica sonrisa – Ahora que Happy formó una familia con Charlee, puedo estar más tranquilo y organizarme mejor – lo decía mientras tomaba otro barril.

\- Eso no te lo puedo negar. Cuando cumpliste los veinte, te volviste más responsable, puntual, caballeroso, maduro y atento. Todo gracias a la ayuda de cierta personita que conocemos – le halagó – Dicho sea de paso, te volviste el mejor partido para cualquier chica o mujer soltera en todo el continente y tu ignoras a todas. Cada día llegan muchas cartas de amor para ti, incluso Macao y Wakaba te hicieron un pequeño altar al costado de la oficina del maestro – puntualizó mientras señalaba a los susodichos reverenciando una estatua de oro del mismo Natsu, quienes crearon una pequeña doctrina de adoración al _Dios de la Conquista_ por todo Ishgar y fuera de las fronteras del país, como lo habían hecho llamar en todo Ishgar, sonrojando de la pena al Dragneel – Mira que incluso llamas la atención en mujeres casadas – Alzack escuchó esto por completo alarmado.

\- ¡No te metas con Bisca, Natsu! ¡Te mato si lo haces! – le zarandeó con mucha fuerza, generándole un gotón en la cien al joven.

\- Nunca haría eso y lo sabes – le respondió con calma y pena ajena por Alzack, para luego ver la hora en el reloj del gremio – Creo que llegó la hora de ir al trabajo – comentó.

\- ¡Natsu, toma! – Kana le lanzó lo que parecía ser un pequeño concentrado solido de especias. Este lo tomó sonriente para luego masticarlo – Para que se te pase la borrachera un poco. No puedes ir al trabajo así – le guiñó coqueta con una sonrisa.

\- Gracias, Kana – le agradeció con una sonrisa, para luego ver a Lisanna – Lisanna ¿Algún encargo para Ryunosuke? – le preguntó a su amiga de la infancia. Una belleza en todo el sentido de la palabra, con 24 años de edad, ojos azules zafiro como su hermana mayor y un cuerpo más desarrollado, el cual tenía colado a muchos varones de Magnolia.

\- ¿Puedes llevarle su almuerzo? – preguntó con una sonrisa.

\- Claro. Ambos somos colegas y grandes amigos después de todo – sonrió. Ella se alegró.

\- Dile también que lo estaré esperando en casa – adicionó.

\- Muy bien. Me voy – y dicho esto, tomó velocidad para irse, destrozando la puerta de entrada en el proceso, generando un gotón en la cien de todos.

\- ¡Recuerda no beber mucho junto a Ryunosuke-kun! ¡Y no te comas el almuerzo! – le gritó en señal de advertencia la albina menor, pero no recibió respuesta: solamente una humareda de polvo por el rastro del peli salmón. Todos suspiraron, mientras que Mirajane ocultaba el _Obento_ **(Almuerzo)** que tenía planeado darle a Natsu para que coma, pero por pena no pudo hacerlo. Erza estaba en las mismas, aunque ella no pudo hacerlo por golpear a Gray, quien maldecía porque Juvia se había ido de misión con Pantherlily y esta tomaría, como máximo, una semana siquiera.

Justo en eso, llegaron cuatro personas: se trataba de Lucy, Levy, Wendy y Romeo. Los cuatro habían acordado de ir de misión hace dos días, realizándolo satisfactoriamente.

\- Vimos hace unos instantes correr a Natsu-nii apurado hacia la estación de transporte – les habló el joven del grupo, 22 años, cabellera corta oscura y un cuerpo tonificado.

\- ¿No me digan? ¿Tarde al trabajo? – preguntó la rubia del grupo con un gotón en la cien. Una belleza más del gremio, 26 años, aunque sus ropas eran un poco reveladoras, unos ojos chocolate y un cuerpo que provocaban hasta al más casto hombre a la lujuria.

\- Natsu-san – susurró una chica de cabellera azul atada a una cola de caballo, ojos café oscuros y un cuerpo que se desarrolló con el pasar de los años, volviéndola una de las llamadas a arrebatarle el puesto a Erza con respecto a belleza física y eso que estaba por cumplir los 21 años. Ella estaba apenada por su colega [Dragon Slayer], aunque también estaba feliz por él, ya que siempre deseaba lo mejor para él, por ser su amor secreto.

\- ¿Quién iba a pensar que el infantil Natsu se convertiría en el más maduro de todos los hombres aquí presentes? – comentó una pequeña peliazul de 25 años que, a pesar de los años, se mantenía con su físico y su sonrisa angelical: Levy Mc Garden – Además de eso, también en el mayor rompe corazones del continente y actual compositor, vocalista y productor de música en la casa productora de mayor prestigio en el continente.

\- Por eso, no podemos hacer tantas misiones como en los viejos tiempos – suspiró melancólica Lucy, con un leve sonrojo.

\- ¿Aún no le has dicho lo que sientes por él, Lu-chan? - preguntó la Mc Garden. Ella negó, generando un malestar en ella.

\- Además, no creo que quiera novia – intervino Kana – Según estamos hablando, y todo el mundo escuchó, dijo claramente que quiere ser un espíritu libre – esto dejó en shock a la rubia y también a la [Dragon Slayer] del Cielo, quienes sintieron sus esperanzas hacerse más añicos – Además, sigue rechazando la propuesta de la reina Hisui para ser su esposo y, por consiguiente, el rey de Fiore.

\- ¡Por eso Natsu es tan genial! ¡Salve el _Dios de la Conquista_! – Macao y Wakaba hicieron un saludo al puro estilo nazi en medio del gremio, quienes se vistieron con capuchas negras, imitando al KKK (Ku Klux Klan) (N.A: Quien miró Baka to Test comprenderá).

\- ¡Salve el _Dios de la Conquista_! – gritaron todos los hombres allí presentes, a excepción del mago de hielo, respondiendo al mismo saludo y vestidos, mágicamente, con la misma indumentaria que los que empezaron con el saludo. Esto generó un gotón enorme en todas las mujeres.

\- ¡Tú también, Gajeel! – Levy estaba con los ojos en blanco. Este solo alzo los hombros despreocupado - ¡Hoy no cenas! – le gritó furiosa.

\- ¡Cualquier cosa menos eso, enana! – le dijo arrepentido - ¡Hare cualquier cosa por tu perdón! – lo dijo entre dientes. La pequeña peliazul sonrió maliciosa. El azabache sudo nervioso.

\- Esta noche serás mi maid personal y usarás esta cadena en el cuello – sentenció con una maldad que incitaba a suicidarse, teniendo como fondo relámpagos que tronaban en medio de las oscuras montañas, además de hacer tronar dicha cadena en el piso. Cabe decir que ella también compartía ese gusto con Natsu. Gajeel maldijo por lo bajo.

 _\- Ya valí_ – pensó resignado.

\- No sé qué le ven a ese idiota de flami… - estaba hablando Gray, pero de la nada, se escuchó un martilleo, como si se estuviera en un juicio. Justo en ese momento, el mago de hielo estaba atado, a modo de crucifixión, rodeado por muchos hombres, con sus indumentarias negras mencionadas anteriormente, solo que tenía la letra N en la frente y de color rojo intenso, además de estar armados de hoces, espadas y báculos oscuros. Todos ellos estaban liderados por Macao, quien tenía un cetro necromántico, teniendo una calavera de cabra en la parte superior.

\- Que empiece el juicio de la inquisición – susurró tétricamente el otrora maestro del gremio.

\- ¡¿Pero qué están haciendo, chicos?! – preguntó asustado el hijo de Silver, aunque esto se veía cómico.

\- Al acusado, Gray Fullbuster, se le imputa los cargos de romper una de las reglas sagradas del culto GND (God Natsu Dragneel), el cual consiste en blasfemar con su sagrado nombre ¿Es esto correcto? – preguntó con voz de ultratumba.

\- ¡Es lo correcto! – respondieron todos los miembros de manera asertiva. Macao golpeó su martillo.

\- Acusado ¿Sus últimas palabras? – preguntó oscuramente.

\- ¡¿Por qué mis últimas palabras vienen antes de mi defensa?! – preguntó de manera cómica mientras trataba de zafarse de la cruz. Fue allí que a todos los miembros del GND se les iluminó los ojos, cuales bestias sedientas de sangre.

\- ¡Cállate, culpable! ¡Pena de muerte! – y fue allí que empezó la segunda masacre para el pobre de Gray. El resto que no participaba tenía un enorme gotón en la cien.

\- Dejando a los idiotas ¿El plan harem también falló? – preguntó Lucy a Mirajane, quien asintió. La rubia suspiró – A este paso, Natsu se quedará soltero por siempre y nosotras no podremos hacer nada para confesarle nuestros sentimientos – le dijo.

\- Todo a su tiempo, mi querida amiga, todo a su tiempo – le respondió con una sonrisa reconfortante.

\- Pierden su tiempo, chicas – intervino Kana – Si rechazó a Jenny cuando tuvo la oportunidad, y eso que ella es la actual bomba sexy de Fiore, ustedes podrían correr el mismo riesgo – esto dejó boquiabiertos a los hombres, quienes no sabían que su _Dios_ había rechazado a la hermosa top model, generando más admiración hacia él. Las mujeres también estaban sorprendidas por esto - Aunque yo tengo mayor probabilidad que todas ustedes juntas – esta vez Erza y Wendy se unieron al grupo de Lucy y Mirajane.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con eso, Kana? – preguntó la pelirroja con seriedad.

\- ¿Recuerdan quien fue la que descubrió su talento, después de las burlas que recibió al inicio, y las que lo apoyamos en el difícil camino de la música? – preguntó con serenidad.

Varias de ellas gruñeron con molestia. Recordaron hace cerca de ocho años, después de la guerra y en pleno apogeo de las ciudades junto con la reconstrucción, cuando nadie creía que Natsu podía cantar y todos en el gremio se burlaron de él. Cansado de esto, se fue al lago en el bosque a pensar un poco, pero hubo una chica del gremio que lo siguió en secreto y lo reconfortó: esa chica era Kana. Después de aliviar un poco su dolor, ella le pidió que le cantara algo. Con pena, Natsu le cantó una balada, la cual le valió la admiración y el respeto de la castaña por el peli salmón.

Este evento generó que Natsu y Kana se volvieran más unidos que antes, sorprendiendo en gran medida a todo el gremio, además de que la castaña le pegara el vicio por la cerveza. Días pasaron y algunos miembros del gremio se dieron cuenta que se sobrepasaron al burlarse de manera cruel del pelirosa, por lo que le pidieron disculpas: esas personas eran, aunque no lo crean, Gray, Gajeel, Laxus, Romeo, Juvia, Levy, Lisanna, Happy, Charlee y Pantherlily. Natsu les dijo que no se preocuparan y que no tenía nada que perdonar, con la característica sonrisa de siempre. En adición, les dijo que él cantaría para ellos, para que le creyeran que cantaba. Les cantó una canción distinta a la de Kana, llevándose una grata sorpresa al escucharlo. Tenía una de las mejores voces y todos estaban de acuerdo que llegaría lejos si se lo proponía. Tras esto, ellos respetaron más al joven, aunque los varones que se disculparon no lo demostraban abiertamente, por orgullo más que nada. Sin embargo, su sorpresa radicó aún más cuando Natsu podía modular su voz y cantar en diferentes tonos, acoplándose en diversos ritmos y estilos de música.

Los meses pasaron y en Fiore se presentó un evento fantástico: un programa concurso de canto que se transmitía en vivo a todo el continente, para descubrir los nuevos talentos en el mundo de la música. Kana, tras recibir el panfleto de este evento cuando iba por las calles, decidió ir a donde estaba Natsu y animarlo a participar. Fue difícil, pero logró conseguirlo. Natsu se presentó y lo hizo de maravilla, logrando llegar a la gran final, cuando, por decir pocas personas, lo apoyaron incondicionalmente, en especial la castaña.

Tras ganar y llevarse una cuantiosa suma de jewels a sus arcas, decidió dar parte de este dinero a las personas que lo ayudaron en el difícil camino, en especial Kana y los anteriormente nombrados amigos que lo apoyaron, aunque estos se negaron rotundamente en recibir el dinero, alegando que debería quedárselo, ya que era producto de su esfuerzo. En adición, su popularidad cruzó las fronteras del país, llegando fans de los territorios aledaños, en especial chicas; y no solo eso, casas productoras buscaban su talento para hacerlo crecer hasta llegar al nivel de grandes leyendas de la música. Después de meditarlo, decidió entrar a la humilde casa productora de música "Best Wishes", con sede principal en Magnolia, teniendo por directora principal a una joven de unos 17 años, cuerpo hermoso, del cual resaltaba las torneadas piernas y caderas, cabello castaño oscuro atado a una cola de caballo, ojos azules, gorra blanca y rosa, camiseta blanca manga cero, chaleco negro, shorts azules y botas negras, quien estalló de felicidad al saber que el talentoso Natsu Dragneel había aceptado su propuesta. Esa señorita era Hilda White. Kana recordaba con un poco de molestia como esa chica se replegaba hacia el peli salmón, por completo feliz, aunque Natsu también estaba feliz por esta nueva etapa en su vida. Con el pasar de los años, la confianza que Natsu y la presidenta tenían se vio reflejada en resultados eficaces: Natsu Dragneel y Best Wishes llegaron a ser reconocidos internacionalmente, llegando a muchos conciertos, eventos y producciones con nuevos talentos, todo esto en menos tiempo de lo creíble, obteniendo el prestigio a excelencia máxima, llegando inclusive a ser galardonados con los premios Grammy, Awards, Billboard y el del Salón de la Fama, estampando sus huellas en la avenida de los famosos para el futuro.

A pesar de llegar al estrellato, Natsu nunca se olvidó de sus raíces, manteniendo siempre la humildad y calidez como persona, además de su solidaridad, respeto y servicio hacia los demás, lo cual le generó el interés romántico de muchas damas en Ishgar, siendo la oferta de la actual reina de Ishgar, Hisui E. Fiore, con respecto a casarse, la mayor de las proposiciones, pero este rechazó caballerosamente, además de declarar, ante su audiencia, que le gustaba ser un espíritu libre, andar como el viento por el mundo, y que siempre estaría para los demás cuando más lo necesitaran, como persona y como amigo, sea la raza que fuera. Esto tuvo efecto contrario en las mujeres de diversos estratos y razas, quienes lo vieron como la manzana prohibida y estaban más pendientes de él y acosarlo cada vez más, generando un poco de pena e incomodidad al peli salmón, aunque siempre atento y caballeroso atendía como podía a las damas. Por esto, ganó el apelativo de _Dios de la Conquista_ y otros más, como los también populares _Vengador de los Caídos_ o _Maestro de la Friendzone._ Cabe mencionar que, así como el culto del GND, el cual pregonaba la doctrina del _Dios de la Conquista,_ existían los cultos del MND (Master Natsu Dragneel) y AND (Avenger Natsu Dragneel). Los líderes de estos tres eran, para sorpresa, Macao, Wakaba y Romeo, respectivamente.

Volviendo al presente, Natsu seguía trabajando en la casa productora, con nuevos colegas de trabajo y algunos antiguos que estaban cuando el empezó en el mundo de la música. Actualmente, se desempeñaba como productor, compositor y vocalista en Best Wishes, además de prestar su voz para diversos eventos o programas de las televisoras, y no se arrepentía de la decisión que tomó. A pesar de no tener las peleas emocionantes de antes cuando enfrentó a su hermano mayor, Natsu realmente disfrutaba de este nuevo campo de batalla y como siempre, cuando enfrentaba nuevos retos, se enciende con toda su determinación.

 _ **Magnolia, Nueva Zona Principal Comercial**_

Natsu, después de bajar de la estación cercana del tren, y con un mareo en la cabeza que le quejaba horrores, estaba corriendo a ritmo normal para no molestar mucho a los civiles que pasaban por allí, aunque uno que otra persona le pedía autógrafos, haciendo paradas obligatorias para responder al clamor popular, incluso recibiendo besos en las mejillas de muchas chicas que fantaseaban con él.

Después de tanto ajetreo, llegó a la puerta de un gran edificio que tenía por letrero "Best Wishes". Sonrió y entró con calma. Saludó a las recepcionistas como el solía hacer siempre con el gremio, siendo correspondido por ellas con una sonrisa. Subió a los niveles superiores, en los cuales estaba el área de trabajo. Cuando llegó a su piso, entró con una gran sonrisa.

\- ¡Buenas tardes a todos! – saludó con los brazos alzados y una sonrisa marca Dragneel.

\- ¡Hola Natsu! – correspondieron todos con alegría.

Con calma, el peli salmón llegó hasta su mesa, la cual compartía con un chico, el novio de Lisanna para ser exactos; Ryunosuke Itsuka: 25 años, cabellos negros en punta, ojos chocolate, 1.79 metros de altura, cuerpo tonificado, vestido con ropa formal y usaba unos lentes simples. La primera vez que se conocieron fue en los inicios de la productora, cuando solo eran Hilda, Natsu, el joven azabache antes mencionado y un castaño llamado Hilbert, quien tomó vacaciones prolongadas por el mundo. Cabe resaltar que, cuando Natsu llevó a Ryunosuke, Hilda y el castaño antes mencionado, al gremio, el primero y la menor de los Strauss se hicieron amigos rápidamente. Después de un año de amistad, decidieron hacerse enamorados y actualmente son novios, con planes a casamiento.

\- ¡Yo! Ryunosuke – le saludó Natsu al azabache mientras alzaba su puño para chocarlo con el joven azabache.

\- ¿Cómo esta, Natsu-san? – le correspondió el saludo – Son dos días que no viniste al trabajo ¿Estuviste en alguna misión con tu gremio? – preguntó.

\- Sí, estuve con los chicos. Debo decir que fue un poco relajante salir de la ciudad – sonrió – Es verdad, Lisanna te envía esto – le entregó el _Obento_ – Además de eso, dice que estará en casa temprano.

\- Lisanna-chan – susurró con cariño al oler la sazón de su albina – Hoy le compraré algo por su esfuerzo – sonrió.

\- Más te vale hacerla feliz – le advirtió – Si no, ya sabes que te pasará ¿verdad? – le susurró tétricamente, logrando asustarlo, mientras tomaba una taza de café expreso.

\- ¡Con mi vida, Natsu-san! – respondió militarmente.

\- Si te permito estar con Lisanna es porque eres el mejor partido para ella y una buena persona, además de que la harás gemir como loca en la cama – esto último hizo escupir a Ryunosuke el café que estaba bebiendo.

\- ¡Natsu-san! – cabe decir que el joven estaba sonrojado a más no poder.

\- ¿Qué? Si ambos lo tenemos del mismo tamaño prácticamente, y eso que yo soy un [Dragon Slayer] – argumentó - Lo único que te faltaría sería la resistencia para que aguantes y le brindes noches de maravilla, incluso madrugadas y hasta mañaneros. De eso me encargo con mi entrenamiento para que aumentes tu resistencia física – le dio una solución con autosuficiencia.

\- ¡Eso no lo veo necesario, Natsu-san! – le gritó apenado, aunque luego se estremeció por la mirada que le brindaba el mago.

\- Solo recuerda. Yo seré el padrino de todos tus hijos – sentenció lúgubremente.

\- Si, Natsu-san – susurró avergonzado y asustado.

Justo en eso, un empleado se puso frente a Natsu y Ryunosuke.

\- Natsu-sama, la presidenta lo solicita en la oficina – le habló amablemente – De paso ¿podría ayudarme con una composición que he hecho? – pidió.

\- Oh, muchas gracias – le agradeció con una sonrisa – Bueno, vengo en un rato a ayudarte para la corrección – este sonrió por la ayuda – Ryunosuke, ve avanzando con el informe que te traje la semana pasada. Lo necesitamos para pasado mañana.

\- A la orden, Natsu-san – asintió el joven.

A paso sereno, Natsu se dirigió hacia la puerta de la presidenta. Dio unos pequeños toques para llamarla.

\- Adelante – se escuchó desde el interior.

\- Con su permiso, presidenta – entró el peli salmón.

Una mujer en todo su esplendor, 25 años de edad, la misma cabellera castaña oscura atada en una cola de caballo, hermosa piel melocotón, labios carnosos resaltados por labial rosa, camisa blanca y saco formales de color negro, las caderas y el trasero resaltados por la falda formal apretada, las piernas cubiertas por medias de nylon negras y zapatos de tacón. Natsu tragó duró al verla tan formal y tan sensual, además de que ella cruzaba sus piernas sensualmente mientras estaba sentada. Ella se dio cuenta de esto y sonrió internamente, mientras se levantaba para acercarse al joven mago.

\- Hola, Natsu-kun – le saludó amigablemente la castaña con un beso en la mejilla, lo cotidiano, para luego regresar a su sitio.

\- ¡Yo!, Hilda – saludó de la misma manera para luego sentarse- ¿Cómo has estado? – preguntó con una sonrisa.

\- Bastante solita sin tu presencia, sabes Natsu-kun – le respondió coqueta, mientras se paraba, nuevamente, y usaba las piernas del joven como butaca y posicionaba su trasero en la entrepierna del joven, generando una excitación en este, pero tuvo mucho autocontrol y pensó con mente relajada.

\- Pero si tenías al resto del personal para las labores, sabes ¿no? – le respondió con tranquilidad y un sonrojo por esto - ¿Me llamabas para algún asunto? – preguntó nervioso.

\- Bu~ Natsu-kun aburrido – infló sus mejillas, levemente disgustada, pero recuperó la seriedad - ¿Cómo va el nuevo proyecto? – preguntó.

\- Estamos en eso con Ryunosuke y los chicos, además de que estoy haciendo las correcciones con los novatos, algunas audiciones con algunos prospectos y las canciones recopilatorias en el nuevo álbum que la casa presentará para su venta en el mes que viene – informó – Ryunosuke y yo tendremos el informe preliminar listo para pasado mañana, presidenta – comentó.

\- Ya veo. Espero resultados, Natsu-kun – sonrió gentilmente, mientras regresaba a su lugar y se sentaba - ¿Esta tarde irán al karaoke con Ryunosuke-san? – preguntó.

\- Si, incluso Kana me dijo que estaría allí, esperándonos – comentó – Aunque creo que Ryunosuke se irá temprano porque Lisanna lo estará esperando en su casa – añadió.

\- ¿Puedo ir con ustedes? – preguntó con una sonrisa.

\- Claro, no le veo el problema – respondió alegre – Te esperaré en el horario de salida. Me retiro – dicho esto, salió del lugar.

Algunos se preguntarán ¿Cómo Natsu había aprendido modales necesarios para comportarse en una oficina o cuando la situación lo ameritaba? Sencillo. La respuesta era Hilda. Si Kana se había encargado de apoyarlo moralmente desde un inicio, Hilda lo había hecho en el ámbito formal. Ella tomó las riendas de formar a Natsu a base de comprensión, cariño y paciencia, además con recompensas si lo hacía muy bien. Laxus le estuvo gratamente agradecido por todo esto a la castaña presidenta. ya que por eso, la destrucción que Natsu provocaba tras cada misión se redujo en un 80%, sacando de sus casillas a Erza, ya que ella trató de amoldarlo para que se comportara correctamente, pero ella lo hacía con violencia y crueldad, algo que, al final, nunca funcionó con el peli salmón. Le molestó bastante que otra mujer haya domado a Natsu en ese sentido.

Las horas pasaron, hasta que la puesta del sol. El timbre del edificio sonó, marcando el final de la jornada laboral.

Natsu y Ryunosuke estaban esperando a Hilda, quien salió de la oficina, masajeándose la cien, para luego sonreír e ir con sus amigos, entre ellos su amor secreto desde que lo conoció, para dirigirse al karaoke donde estaban.

Cuando llegaron, Kana estaba impaciente y lista para disfrutar con sus amigos. Se sorprendió gratamente que Hilda estuviera allí. Ambas se saludaron con alegría y empezaron a preguntarse cómo les fue el día. El peli salmón y el azabache sonrieron por esto, a la vez que los cuatro entraron a una de las habitaciones. Hicieron sus pedidos: comida, cerveza, bocaditos y micrófonos. Los cuatro disfrutaron de la estadía, aunque Ryunosuke se retiró una hora pasada esto, debido a que Lisanna lo estaba esperando en su casa. Natsu, Kana e Hilda estaban bebiendo y cantando a más no poder, uno que otro coqueteo de las castañas con el peli salmón y las burlas de ambas en decirle que se quedaría solterón toda la vida. Los tres rieron con muchas ganas y decidieron terminarlo allí porque Hilda se desmayó por pasarse de copas.

\- Bue… Bueno *hic* yo iré a mi *hic* casa – le habló Natsu a Kana, quien llevaba a Hilda entre hombros. La castaña presidenta murmuraba cosas acerca de sado masoquismo y hard sex. Los dos tenían un gotón en la cien.

\- Yo la llevaré. Conozco su casa de todas maneras, así que no te preocupes – le guiñó por completo roja del alcohol.

\- Gracias, Kana. Eres confiable – le sonrió como pudo – Yo me llevaré este par de botellas para seguir bebiendo sake en mi casa. Nos vemos – y dicho esto, se fue del lugar, tambaleando.

\- No tienes remedio, Natsu – sonrió la hija de Gildarts, mientras se llevaba a Hilda a rastras.

 _ **Time Skip. Una hora después**_

Natsu se había perdido por completo, producto del alcohol, en el bosque que estaba aledaño a las montañas cercanas a la ciudad, aun con sus botellas en mano.

\- Ah, esta vida de *hic* paz me agrada bastante, aunque quisiera tener a *hic* Igneel cerca para que me felicitara – comentó para sí mismo.

Siguió caminando con sus botellas hasta que vio algo que le llamó la atención. Cuando se acercó más, pudo ver la silueta de un dragón recostado, herido por completo con una espada gigante en el costado derecho, bajo de sus alas.

\- ¿Igneel? – se preguntó – pero Igneel era rojo, no verde... *hic* igual está herido – dijo lo obvio.

Puso las botellas a un costado y se quitó el polo, la bufanda y el chaleco. De un salto potente, se puso encima del dragón y le quitó la espada gigante con facilidad. Luego, limpió las heridas y retiró las escamas dañadas, procedió a curar la herida como pudo, para finalmente cercenar la herida con su fuego, algo que sorprendió al dragón en cuestión por el uso de magia de fuego. Después de eso, el peli salmón sonrió por su trabajo, aunque mareado y todo, pero lo hizo.

\- Muy bien *hic* ya está liiiistoooooo – se felicitó Natsu – Ahora estarás bien y podrás seguir *hic* volando tranquilamente, dragón – sonrió, para luego darse la vuelta e irse a casa.

El dragón observó como el humano que le había salvado y curado se retiraba de allí, aunque odiaba a los humanos, uno de ellos le había salvado y se preguntaba el porqué de esto. La verdad que no lo entendía muy bien.

\- Espera, humano – le habló el dragón, llamando la atención de Natsu - ¿Por qué me ayudaste? – preguntó.

\- Me recuerdas a mi padre, Igneel: el Rey Dragón de Fuego – esta aseveración llamó mucho la atención del dragón – Además ¿Qué persona no ayudaría a otra cuando está en peligro de muerte? Yo te ayude por mis principios y por qué eres un ser vivo que merece vivir y disfrutar de la vida – comentó con una sonrisa boba, por lo mareado que estaba, pero a la vez esta era sincera y, por completo, invitaba a la paz. El dragón se quedó callado, producto de la sorpresa, admiración y naciente cariño por el humano – Oye, si quieres podemos conversar mejor. Tenemos la noche – sonrió. El dragón asintió con ganas.

Así, los dos, con las estrellas como testigos, hablaron por muchas horas de diversas cosas, tanto personales como trivialidades de la vida.

 _ **Time Skip. Al día siguiente**_

Los rayos del sol se filtraban a través de la ventana: el día ya había empezado en la ciudad de Magnolia. Todos estaban realizando sus cosas, lo diario y común, aunque había una persona que estaba con la resaca del día anterior, dormido por completo en su cuarto de su casa, aunque actualmente era un departamento, debido a que, cuando la ciudad creció, le pidieron amablemente que vendiera su casa para crear un condominio para muchas familias, a cambio, le darían un departamento para que viviera tranquilamente. Este aceptó gustoso. Natsu se incomodó bastante al sentir los rayos del sol y decidió taparse. Luego, con calma, vio la hora y eran las 8:00 am. Ya era hora de ir al trabajo, el cual era a las 9:00 am. Se levantó, duchó y cocinó su propio desayuno, todo gracias a los consejos de Juvia y Levy de cómo ser autosuficiente.

\- Bueno, hoy toca hacer esas revisiones de los nuevos prospectos, además de que tengo que viajar en tren bala a Hargeon, aunque creo que iré primero a la productora. Maldigo la hora en que la nueva zona comercial está al otro extremo de la ciudad y tenga que ir con tren hasta allá o el sistema de carretas automáticas – esto último le dio un escalofrió – Los trenes actuales me hacen vomitar de más que los anteriores modelos y para mi mala suerte se acabaron las pastillas anti mareo – se lamentó con muchas lágrimas al puro estilo chibi, mientras terminaba de cambiarse con unas zapatillas casuales de color marrón, pantalones jean azul claro, polo rosa fuerte manga cero, camisa azul oscura remangada hasta los codos y unos lentes negros casuales con olor a chocolate. Junto a él, su infaltable bufanda bien acomodada y un bolso morral con algunos documentos y sus útiles para el trabajo – Aunque creo que le diré a Ryunosuke que cambiemos labores por hoy y mañana trataré de hacer misiones rápidas en el gremio para presentar el informe preliminar a Hilda juntos – lo decía mientras se acercaba a la puerta para salir.

Abrió la puerta de la entrada de su casa y lo que vio, tras abrirla, lo dejó por completo con sorpresa y en blanco: un enorme dragón verde con escamas, ojos dorados y pupila negra rasgada lo estaba mirando de manera intimidante, incluso pudo sentir el aliento de este mítico ser en todo su cuerpo de manera muy salvaje, revoloteando su ropa y cabellera.

\- ¡Ehhh! – un pequeño grito ahogado se formó en él, a la vez que su rostro se quedaba en una combinación del modo póker y azul de la impresión - _Dragones, los seres más poderosos, de gran capacidad mágica e implacables a la hora de la batalla, siendo yo una de las personas que experimentó su magnificencia de primera mano cuando el Rogue del Futuro los trajo e incluso con el mismo Acnología, a pesar de que era un [Dragon Slayer]. Alientos destructores de acuerdo a su elemento, que pueden volar y usan sellos mágicos para contener su poder –_ justo en eso, el dragón creo un círculo mágico en su boca, se envolvió en un aura de energía naranja, para luego reducir su tamaño y transformarse en una chica rubia de dos coletas con los mechones terminando teñidos de naranja claro, ojos naranjas con pupila negra rasgada, cuernos a los costados, vestida con ropa de una maid, medias blancas largas y calzado marrón, además de que sus pechos sobresalían a pesar del traje de maid que llevaba puesto.

\- ¡Tachan! – ella saltó de alegría en su mismo sitio, para luego posicionarse correctamente frente a Natsu. La chica, de unos aproximadamente 21 años, le sonrió con dulzura al peli salmón.

 _\- O eso pensaba –_ se quedó con cara de póker.

* * *

 **Opening: Rhapsody of Blue Sky – Fhana** (Letras normales: la canción; _Letras en cursiva: el desarrollo de las escenas del Opening_ )

Chu chu yeah!

 _Podemos ver a Natsu y a muchos más alrededor de la pantalla blanca. Luego, la escena cambia a un fondo rojo con decorado de líneas verticales y horizontales de color negro, junto a la cabeza de una chica rubia maid con cuernos_

Please me!

 _Ahora, la escena cambia a una niña rubia de 6 años, ojos azules oscuros con mirada seria; junto a dos niños: una niña azabache, ojos rojos con mirada comprensiva y un rubio de mirada azulada con una mirada llena de confianza. Ambos de la misma edad que la primera. Después, esta escena cambia a un fondo rosa con bolas blancas, teniendo a la cabeza de una niña peli platina de 6 años con cuernos curvos en punta del mismo color del cabello_  
Chu chu yeah!

 _Por siguiente, la escena cambia a un niño azabache de 6 años, ojos azules claros con la mirada tranquila. Luego, la escena cambia a un fondo morado con líneas horizontales blancas, junto a la cabeza de una rubia con tonalidad verde y gorra rosa con cuernos_

Without you

 _Por último, vemos a Happy, Kana, Wendy, Charlee, Laxus, Minerva, Gajeel, Levy, Pantherlily, Sting, Sorano, Yukino, Hilda, Mavis, Ryunosuke y Lisanna, cada uno a su manera, para luego cambiar a la escena donde están dos cabezas: una cabellera negra larga y otra de cabellera negra corta con un cuerno en la frente, teniendo ambos fondos separados: morado azulado con detalles clásicos renacentistas y fondo azul con líneas verticales, respectivamente._

 _Luego, aparecen muchos fondos simples con las siguientes palabras: Maid y Dragon_

 _Aparece el título de la obra: Mister Dragneel's Dragon Maid, teniendo como fondo la ciudad de Magnolia_  
aa! nante koto da sasai na ayamachi da  
jibun no koto ni tararattaratta te yaku

 _Aparecen la chica rubia maid junto a cuatro personas más, dos mujeres, un hombre y una niña. Los tres están bailando en forma curva de manera vertical con las manos levantadas, para luego transformarse en su manera original: dragones, aunque en manera chibi_  
doushite totsuzen? nigekittatte ii desho?  
dakedo nanda ka kimagure MOODO ni nari  
sonna kibun ni nacchatte

 _La escena cambia a la maid rubia sentada en el piso, mirando esperanzada de un futuro prometedor, para luego turnar a uno donde estaba la cabeza de la rubia. De sus cuernos brotaban flores, pero con la cara de ella_

hajimari wa sonna fuu de

 _Después, aparece un conteo en retroceso como en las películas antiguas, teniendo por orden de llegada a cada una de las anteriores personas, siendo la rubia la que encabezaba con el numero uno_  
tsumari wa rashikunai you de

 _Vemos a Natsu trabajar junto a Ryunosuke e Hilda. Después, convivir en Fairy Tail junto a sus amigos de gremio._  
demo ima ja tobira akete hora

 _La niña rubia estaba participando en plena clase escolar_  
koe ga kikoeru yo saa!

 _El niño azabache creando un círculo mágico para empezar su entrenamiento con su papa, pero de este sale alguien por error_

yukou!

 _Vemos a Natsu escribiendo las composiciones de sus nuevas canciones a una velocidad impresionante_

doko e demo

 _Las letras de las composiciones volaron hacia el cielo, formando la cara de la niña peli platina con cuernos_

boku wa kimi no tsubasa ni nareru yuuki ga aru yo!  
(please stay with me)  
donna shiren mo kowakunai sono mahou ga aru kara

 _Podemos observar, en el cielo, a muchas personas de Magnolia saludando a su estilo y otros jugando, en relativa paz._  
(nantettatte KONGURACCHUREESHON!)

 _Ahora, observamos al pequeño rubio en una situación comprometedora con la mujer rubia de tonalidad verde y su enorme par de montañas_  
hajimete deau sekai ni hanataba o okurou

 _Ahora vemos como la rubia maid correa gran velocidad, dejando su silueta en el camino, dirigiéndose hacia alguien en especial_  
(made in society)

tada kono shunkan musubareru yo

 _Podemos ver la puesta del sol, con un Natsu de espaldas, siendo como el objetivo a llegar_

chiguhagu na KOMYUNIKEESHON?

 _Ahora la escena cambia a la cara de la chica azabache de cabellera corta y un cuerno que acompañaba a la maid anteriormente en forma de estampita murmurando la letra de la canción_  
demo betsu ni kamawanai

 _A continuación, se observa la cara del azabache de cabellera larga negra_ brotando en muchas flores de colores, pero este tenía una cara de fastidio  
ashita kara heiwa nara!

 _Ahora vemos como la rubia maid se lanza de alegría hacia Natsu para abrazarlo, quien corresponde el saludo con una de sus clásicas sonrisas_

 _Seguido a esto, observamos a la maid y sus amigos que se pueden convertir en dragones meneando las caderas de un lado a otro_

chu chu yeah!

 _Vemos la ciudad de Magnolia desde una vista panorámica_

without

 _Vemos como Natsu, la rubia maid y la niña peli platina quieren tomarse un selfie_

you!

 _Sin embargo, de la nada, aparecen todos los anteriores que se mencionó al inicio de la canción, cada uno sonriendo a su manera, aunque la rubia maid estaba pegada a Natsu. Mavis se reía con una mano en la boca de la desgracia del joven en una esquina en medio del selfie._

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

Buenos días, tardes, noches mis queridos lectores y lectoras. Aquí les traigo un fanfic que me estaba rondando en la mente y, viendo que estaba un poco de corto de inspiración en Dilemas de Campeón (el cual ya llevo como 50 páginas) y Redención y Salvación (el cual publicaré por ya cumplir con todo lo que creía conveniente, alrededor de 97 páginas).

Este será un fanfic no harem, donde Natsu tendrá una sola pareja, y ya creo que todos y todas adivinamos quien será la pareja del peli salmón. Si, decidí hacerlo un crossover con Kobayashi-san chi no Maid Dragon y pequeñas alegorías a unos animes que he visto (cof-cof… Baka to Test cof-cof), pero dándole un toque diferente debido a que Natsu es el protagonista, y todos sabemos cómo es él, pero en el fanfic tendrá un toque más maduro, el cual se verá en el desarrollo del presente texto y en los capítulos venideros. Añadiendo, hice algunos cambios en la ciudad, como ya leyeron en el inicio, revelando mejoras y todo lo demás (Casi siempre después de una guerra, las ciudades y los países tienen un salto tecnológico gigantesco, por lo que tengo entendido y Fiore no será la excepción). Como siempre, este será más que todo dedicado a la comedia, la familia y el romance, aunque con algunos toques de romance un poco extremo, así que están advertidos. También me tomé la libertad de crear OC (Original Characters o personajes originales de mi creación), como lo son Hilda y Ryunosuke, además de otros más que se verán en el desarrollo del fanfic, quienes serían los hijos de varios personajes de Fairy Tail (Hagan sus apuestas y tendrán mi reconocimiento eterno :V )

Sé que tal vez algunos desearan que haga harem, pero para eso está Redención y Salvación, donde Natsu tendrá un harem bastante extenso, si ya saben a lo que me refiero.

Ahora, el siguiente capítulo se titulará:

 **Capítulo 01: Conviviendo con una maid dragona (¡Y para colmo, la maid más fuerte del mundo!)**

Espero que el prólogo les haya gustado tanto, como a mí me agradó el escribirlo. Espero sus reviews.


	2. Capítulo 01: Conviviendo con una dragona

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y los elementos de otros autores de diversos animes que uso en el presente fanfic no me pertenecen. Solo los uso para entretenimiento sano y el relax de ustedes, así como el mío. Si hay algún error de caligrafía o no comprenden algo, me lo hacen saber para mejorarlo rápidamente.**

 **Este es un proyecto piloto. Espero su apoyo, queridos lectores y lectoras. Dejen sus opiniones o críticas, siempre y cuando sea para mejorar. Las notas correspondientes del capítulo, al final del texto.**

 **Leyenda:**

Conversación entre personas –

 _Pensamientos de las personas_

[Títulos Honoríficos y Técnicas Mágicas]

 _ **Pensamientos de seres mitológicos, como dragones, etc.**_

A partir del 12 de abril del presente año, podré contar con el Soundtrack original de la serie, por lo que podré poner cuando lo requiera en el fanfic. Por ahora, pondré soundtracks de diversos animes, acorde a la situación. Además, este capítulo lo hice rápido. El siguiente aparecerá, a más tardar, en tres semanas. Después, me tomaré una pausa para mis exámenes parciales.

Apóyenme también con mis otros fanfics, en especial con Redención y Salvación. Espero sus reviews allí y, sé que, por ahora, no tendrá sentido, pero, con el último capítulo que vendrá y el inicio de la siguiente temporada, todo tendrá sentido. Espero que me ayuden.

Notas del autor al final del texto.

* * *

 **Capítulo 01: Conviviendo con una maid dragona (¡Y para colmo, la maid más fuerte de Earth Land)**

Eran las 8:45 am en la ciudad de Magnolia. El día anterior, Natsu, junto con Kana, Hilda y Ryunosuke, se había dado una de sus mejores resacas de su vida, además de perderse en el bosque con dos botellas de sake para beberlas en su casa. Casualmente, se encontró con un dragón, a quien curó y tras horas de conversación se hicieron amigos.

Actualmente, el mismo dragón llegó a la puerta de su departamento y se transformó en una joven maid rubia, algo que lo descolocó. A un principio, y analizándola de manera correcta, pensó que se trataba de una [Dragon Slayer] que aprendió la [Draconificación] y el procedimiento reverso para volverse humana, así como la madre de Erza, Irene Belserion, pero su aroma de poder puro, además de que este era realmente poderoso, prácticamente a su nivel, le hizo llegar a la conclusión de que era una dragona cien por ciento auténtica.

\- Buenos días – le saludó Natsu, aún descolocado por la repentina aparición de la maid.

\- ¿Te importa si entro a tu casa? – le preguntó con una sonrisa. Natsu se recompuso.

\- Claro que no. Puedes pasar – le respondió con una de sus clásicas sonrisas mientras le hacía entrar al departamento, además de que esta era la respuesta de un adulto mayor que trabaja.

* * *

 **Opening: Rhapsody of Blue Sky – Fhana** (Letras normales: la canción; _Letras en cursiva: el desarrollo de las escenas del Opening_ )

Chu chu yeah!

 _Podemos ver a Natsu y a muchos más alrededor de la pantalla blanca. Luego, la escena cambia a un fondo rojo con decorado de líneas verticales y horizontales de color negro, junto a la cabeza de una chica rubia maid con cuernos_

Please me!

 _Ahora, la escena cambia a una niña rubia de 6 años, ojos azules oscuros con mirada seria. Después, esta escena cambia a un fondo rosa con bolas blancas, teniendo a la cabeza de una niña peli platina de 6 años con cuernos curvos en punta del mismo color del cabello_  
Chu chu yeah!

 _Por siguiente, la escena cambia a un niño azabache de 6 años, ojos azules claros con la mirada tranquila. Luego, la escena cambia a un fondo morado con líneas horizontales blancas, junto a la cabeza de una rubia con tonalidad verde y gorra rosa con cuernos_

Without you

 _Por último, vemos a Happy, Kana, Wendy, Charlee, Laxus, Minerva, Gajeel, Levy, Pantherlily, Sting, Sorano, Yukino, Hilda, Mavis, Ryunosuke y Lisanna, cada uno a su manera, para luego cambiar a la escena donde están dos cabezas: una cabellera negra larga y otra de cabellera negra corta con un cuerno en la frente, teniendo ambos fondos separados: morado azulado con detalles clásicos renacentistas y fondo azul con líneas verticales, respectivamente._

 _Luego, aparecen muchos fondos simples con las siguientes palabras: Maid y Dragon_

 _Aparece el título de la obra: Mister Dragneel's Dragon Maid, teniendo como fondo la ciudad de Magnolia_  
aa! nante koto da sasai na ayamachi da  
jibun no koto ni tararattaratta te yaku

 _Aparecen la chica rubia maid junto a cuatro personas más, dos mujeres, un hombre y una niña. Los tres están bailando en forma curva de manera vertical con las manos levantadas, para luego transformarse en su manera original: dragones, aunque en manera chibi_  
doushite totsuzen? nigekittatte ii desho?  
dakedo nanda ka kimagure MOODO ni nari  
sonna kibun ni nacchatte

 _La escena cambia a la maid rubia sentada en el piso, mirando esperanzada de un futuro prometedor, para luego turnar a uno donde estaba la cabeza de la rubia. De sus cuernos brotaban flores, pero con la cara de ella_

hajimari wa sonna fuu de

 _Después, aparece un conteo en retroceso como en las películas antiguas, teniendo por orden de llegada a cada una de las anteriores personas, siendo la rubia la que encabezaba con el numero uno_  
tsumari wa rashikunai you de

 _Vemos a Natsu trabajar junto a Ryunosuke e Hilda. Después, convivir en Fairy Tail junto a sus amigos de gremio._  
demo ima ja tobira akete hora

 _La niña rubia estaba participando en plena clase escolar_  
koe ga kikoeru yo saa!

 _El niño azabache creando un círculo mágico para empezar su entrenamiento con su papa, pero de este sale alguien por error_

yukou!

 _Vemos a Natsu escribiendo las composiciones de sus nuevas canciones a una velocidad impresionante_

doko e demo

 _Las letras de las composiciones volaron hacia el cielo, formando la cara de la niña peli platina con cuernos_

boku wa kimi no tsubasa ni nareru yuuki ga aru yo!  
(please stay with me)  
donna shiren mo kowakunai sono mahou ga aru kara

 _Podemos observar, en el cielo, a muchas personas de Magnolia saludando a su estilo y otros jugando, en relativa paz._  
(nantettatte KONGURACCHUREESHON!)

 _Ahora, observamos al pequeño rubio en una situación comprometedora con la mujer rubia de tonalidad verde y su enorme par de montañas_  
hajimete deau sekai ni hanataba o okurou

 _Ahora vemos como la rubia maid correa gran velocidad, dejando su silueta en el camino, dirigiéndose hacia alguien en especial_  
(made in society)

tada kono shunkan musubareru yo

 _Podemos ver la puesta del sol, con un Natsu de espaldas, siendo como el objetivo a llegar_

chiguhagu na KOMYUNIKEESHON?

 _Ahora la escena cambia a la cara de la chica azabache de cabellera corta y un cuerno que acompañaba a la maid anteriormente en forma de estampita murmurando la letra de la canción_  
demo betsu ni kamawanai

 _A continuación, se observa la cara del azabache de cabellera larga negra_ brotando en muchas flores de colores, pero este tenía una cara de fastidio  
ashita kara heiwa nara!

 _Ahora vemos como la rubia maid se lanza de alegría hacia Natsu para abrazarlo, quien corresponde el saludo con una de sus clásicas sonrisas_

 _Seguido a esto, observamos a la maid y sus amigos que se pueden convertir en dragones meneando las caderas de un lado a otro_

chu chu yeah!

 _Vemos la ciudad de Magnolia desde una vista panorámica_

without

 _Vemos como Natsu, la rubia maid y la niña peli platina quieren tomarse un selfie_

you!

 _Sin embargo, de la nada, aparecen todos los anteriores que se mencionó al inicio de la canción, cada uno sonriendo a su manera, aunque la rubia maid estaba pegada a Natsu. Mavis se reía con una mano en la boca de la desgracia del joven en una esquina en medio del selfie._

* * *

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST Oretachi wa F Class – Baka to Test Soundtrack)**

Justo ahora, habían pasado unos cinco minutos y faltaban diez para que Natsu entrara al trabajo, pero se encontraba frente a frente con la joven rubia de coletas y traje de maid. Ambos se miraban tranquilamente, aunque la sonrisa de la joven de ojos naranjas no se la quitaba nadie.

\- Entonces, resumiendo ¿Nos conocimos ayer y te ofrecí vivir bajo mi techo? ¿No es así? – preguntó con una gotita en la cien y una sonrisa nerviosa - ¿Tu nombre era? – cabe decir que la chica se quedó de piedra por que el peli salmón no le recordaba.

\- ¡Qué cruel, Natsu-sama! – hizo un mohín de disgusto por eso, pero luego se recompuso – Mi nombre es Tohru y vengo del otro mundo – se presentó.

\- ¿Otro mundo? – preguntó Natsu.

\- Así es, el otro mundo. Un mundo como este donde los dragones y otras razas, incluyendo a los humanos inferiores, existimos. Vine aquí gracias a que soy lo suficientemente poderosa para abrir un portal hacia acá. Solo pocos podemos hacerlo – explicó con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Y ahora bien? ¿Por qué me nombras con el sama? Es un poco incómodo para mí – comentó con un tic en el ojo izquierdo.

\- ¡Eso sería faltarle el respeto a uno de mis mayores ídolos en el otro mundo, Igneel-sama! ¡Tú eres su hijo, sea de sangre o no, y mereces todo ese respeto, Natsu-sama! – le regañó. Natsu solo suspiró.

\- En primer lugar, no me llames con el sama, me desagrada – lo dijo con una vena en la cien y los dientes en forma de tiburón - Y en segundo, todo lo que te dije el día anterior ¿Es verdad? – preguntó esto último con calma.

\- ¡Sí! – afirmó ella. Natsu suspiró.

 _\- Esto es raro, puede que todo lo que diga sobre ese otro mundo no sea más que un sueño, además de que los dragones desaparecieron literalmente de este mundo, aunque viéndolo bien –_ pensaba mientras observaba la cola verde de la chica - _¿No es un sueño?... No, no… -_ se calmó un poco. Tenía que elegir sabiamente sus palabras, aunque no fuera por completo su especialidad – Este… ¿Dónde nos conocimos exactamente, Tohru? – le preguntó.

\- En las montañas, afuera de esta ciudad – le indicó mientras alzaba su mano derecha y apuntaba la dirección - ¡Nos conocimos allí! – puntualizó.

 _\- ¿Las montañas? –_ pensaba mientras se llevaba la mano al mentón – _Montañas… -_ allí empezó a recordar que estaba por completo borracho bebiendo dos botellas de sake que llevaban por título: Dragon Slayer, además de estar riendo como idiota – _Montañas -_ recordó también que había un dragón malherido. Lo curó, limpió y empezaron a beber juntos, pero el dragón se había convertido en la chica allí presente - _¿Un dragón? –_ se adentró en sus memorias y recordó aún más cuando ambos seguían bebiendo como si no hubiera un mañana – _Entonces… creo que dije…. ¿Quieres venir a vivir a mi casa? –_ y fue allí que vio a la dragona rubia con el rostro por completo azul, mientras esas palabras resonaban en la cabeza del Dragneel - ¡Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! – un grito se escuchó por toda la ciudad, generando que las aves escaparan y los perros ladraran.

\- ¡Nunca olvidaré tus palabras llenas de amabilidad y generosidad! ¡Eres un digno hijo de Igneel-sama! – lo decía con un sonrojo y estrellitas alrededor, por completo agradecida, mientras Natsu se lamentaba golpeándose su cabeza en la mesa. La rubia se acercó hacia el joven desde su lugar - ¡Por favor, a partir de ahora, déjame trabajar para ti como tu maid personal! – le propuso.

\- Imposible – respondió inmediatamente.

\- ¿Ehhh? ¡¿Porqué?! – preguntó con una ceja arqueada y el rostro pálido.

\- Serás una dragona, pero no pensaba contratar a alguien para que me ayude con el orden en mi casa, discúlpame de corazón – le habló de la manera menos dañina posible. Tohru se puso azul.

\- ¡No necesito que me pagues! – contra argumentó.

\- Ese no es el problema – refutó el peli salmón.

\- ¡Puedo serte útil! – le dijo la rubia mientras tronaba las palmas de sus manos contra la mesa, sorprendiendo a Natsu - ¡Puedo crear un mar de fuego por toda la ciudad o maldecir a la gente! – lo dijo de manera un poco oscura.

\- Aunque lo primero suena tentador – comentó el Dragneel con baba saliéndole de la boca al imaginarse todo el fuego que podría comer, alegrando visiblemente a Tohru - ¡Simplemente no puedes hacerlo! – chocó su puño en la mesa - ¿Pero exactamente una maid?

\- Ayer me dijiste que una maid es lo mejor, Natsu-sama – le recordó.

\- No me llames con el sama, por favor – le dijo con una gota en la cien

\- ¿Entonces, Natsu-san? – preguntó.

\- Mucho mejor – sonrió como él sabe hacerlo – Retomando el tema ¿Realmente dije eso? – lo decía mientras observaba su calendario, el cual estaba encabezado por distintas clases de maid y sus estilos. El Dragneel suspiró, mientras se ponía serio

 **(Fin del OST)**

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST Unjust Life – Angel Beats OST)**

\- Escucha, Tohru. Lamento decirte esto y hacerte prometer algo que no puedo cumplir, pero espero que comprendas. Por el momento, quiero ser un espíritu libre que pueda con todas sus responsabilidades y no depender de nadie. Discúlpame de corazón – comentó con una sonrisa un poco triste. Tohru abrió los ojos con sorpresa, tornándose estos tristes y estar a punto de llorar, para luego ser opacados por sus flequillos.

\- ¿Es realmente imposible? – preguntó triste.

\- Si, lo siento, Tohru. Sin embargo, eso no quiere decir que no podemos ser amigos. Nos podemos ver por allí – le habló con una sonrisa.

\- Entiendo. Te pido disculpas por hacerte perder el tiempo, Natsu-san – le sonrió la rubia mientras se inclinaba en señal de respeto, aunque esta sonrisa era falsa – Y si, nos podemos ver cuando gustes. Me retiro – se despidió con un lagrimeo.

Fue allí que Natsu pudo ver que la chica estaba llorando silenciosamente, cuando pasó por su costado, quedándose por completo consternado y sintiéndose por completo horrible como persona, ya que, aunque era una dragona, había hecho llorar a una mujer, a una chica que alegremente había venido a ayudarlo.

 _\- ¿Quieres venir a vivir a mi casa? –_ ese recuerdo resonaba en su mente, haciéndose sentir más culpable de lo que ya estaba – _No puedo borrar esta culpa de mí, simplemente no puedo –_ pensaba mientras observaba como Tohru se ponía los zapatos para retirarse de allí – _Esto no es un sueño. Es la pura realidad…. –_ pensó.

 **(Fin del OST)**

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST Go, Go Naruto – Naruto OST 01)**

Y fue allí que vio la hora. Ya eran las 9:30 am y ya había pasado la hora de entrada, dejándolo de piedra. La única solución que le quedaba era ir directo a Hargeon y contactar con los prospectos, pero el próximo tren pasaba dentro de tres horas y llegaría demasiado tarde.

\- ¡Voy a llegar tarde! – entró en pánico. Corrió hacia la rubia, quien estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta y le tomó de la mano, generándole una sorpresa a ella - ¡Tohru! ¿Puedes volar? – preguntó con una sonrisa apenada. Cabe decir que la rubia lloró de alegría y sonrió como nunca.

 _ **Momentos después. En el cielo de camino a Hargeon**_

Podemos ver a una dragona de color verde sobrevolar a gran altitud por los cielos de Fiore, junto a su jinete, un peli salmón, héroe de Ishgar.

\- ¡Uoahhhhhhhhhhhh! ¡Uoahhhhhhhhhhhh! ¡Uoahhhhhhhhhhhh! – la velocidad era demasiado - ¡Esto es fantástico! ¡Vuelas fenomenal, Tohru! – lo dijo cual niño en dulcería y los ojos brillándole a más no poder - ¡Por eso siempre digo, los dragones son fantásticos! – sonrió.

\- Jeje, bien dicho, Natsu-san – Tohru sonrió. Luego de eso, se formó un silencio incómodo. Natsu observó a la dragona y tomó una decisión.

\- Ya lo decidí, te contrataré como mi maid personal – sonrió.

\- ¡Es en serio! ¡Muchas gracias, Natsu-sama! – agradeció la dragona, por completo feliz.

\- ¡Que no me llames con el sama! – gruñó molesto.

\- ¡Ups! – sacó la lengua, por completo apenada.

\- Tal vez no sea malo tener a alguien que siempre me espere en casa – le sonrió – Pensándolo bien…. – y fue allí que el mareo empezó a molestarle – _Este vuelo no es bueno para mi cuerpo. Tengo que resistir hasta Hargeon_ – pensó con malestar general, mientras se llevaba la mano a la boca para evitar el vómito, a la vez que lloraba por no tener sus pastillas para el mareo.

 **(Fin del OST)**

 _ **Horas después. De regreso en Magnolia**_

Natsu estaba caminando junto a Tohru por el área comercial. Varios transeúntes se sorprendieron de verlo junto con la chica, ya que no era común verlo acompañado de una dama, aunque la gente la confundía con una _cosplayer_ , más que todo por los cuernos que tenía en la cabeza.

Tras seguir con su caminata, llegaron hasta el edificio principal de "Best Wishes".

\- Bueno, Tohru. Llegamos a mi trabajo – le señaló el gran edificio – Llegando a la casa, hablaremos un poco más y las rutinas ¿de acuerdo? – le sonrió.

\- ¡Por supuesto, Natsu-san! – asintió con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Conoces el camino de retorno? – le preguntó.

\- Claro que sí – afirmó.

\- Entonces nos vemos en la noche. Trataré de salir temprano. Llevaré algún postre para la cena – puntualizó. Dicho esto, entró

\- ¡Muy bien! ¡Es hora de ganarme los elogios de Natsu-san! – la rubia se dio ánimos a sí misma.

Sin embargo, cerca de allí, un portal del otro mundo se abrió de la nada, sin que nadie en la ciudad se diera cuenta. De este, salió un dragón blanco con alas emplumadas del mismo color.

 _ **Dentro de Best Wishes**_

\- Entonces ¿Quieres decirme que los prospectos tienen lo necesario para entrar a la casa productora? – preguntó Hilda a Natsu.

\- Claro. Yo pienso que, si queremos iniciar con este nuevo proyecto e invertir nuestro personal en esta nueva área, debemos contar con el entusiasmo de estos jovencitos – comentó sonriente. Hilda le miró con seriedad, para luego sonreír.

\- De acuerdo, Natsu-kun. Ryunosuke-san y tú me presentarán el informe de eso mañana ¿No es así? – preguntó.

\- Eso te lo dije ayer ¿No? – ella asintió con una sonrisa – Pues, bueno, cambiando de tema ¿Cómo despertaste? – preguntó.

\- Con una resaca de los mil demonios, aunque tenemos que repetirlo nuevamente, pero los dos juntos – le dijo coqueta.

\- Cuando gustes – sonrió inocente, para luego ponerse serio. Hilda se sorprendió – Hilda ¿puedo pedirte dos favores? – preguntó.

\- Si están dentro de mis límites, por supuesto, Natsu-kun – asintió.

\- El primero, hoy puedo salir más temprano. Hay alguien que me espera en casa – ella lo meditó, pero algo le daba un mal presentimiento.

\- No le veo el problema. Puedes salir con una hora de anticipación – esto puso a Natsu contento - ¿Y el segundo?

\- Podría tener un aumento de sueldo, no tan considerable, por favor – imploró – La visita que tendré será a tiempo permanente y ahora seremos dos en mi casa, incluso tengo el presentimiento de tres a más bocas que alimentar – explicó.

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST Namida – Carnival Phantasm OST)**

El instinto de la castaña le decía que era una mujer, aunque ocultó sus celos, pero por dentro estaba feliz de que su mejor amigo y amor secreto haya encontrado a alguien.

\- ¿Es una mujer? – preguntó con una sonrisa fingida.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó sorprendido.

\- Eres siempre un libro abierto para mí, Natsu-kun – le dijo – Además, me parece lo correcto. Siempre te propuse un aumento salarial y tú te negabas rotundamente – hizo una pausa – Se te aumentará de los 20 000 jewels mensuales que te daba a unos 200 000 jewels. Con esto, igualarás en salario a Ryunosuke-san, aunque pienso que debería de ser más. Mejor te lo aumento a 300 000 jewels por ser quien llevó a mi casa productora al estrellato – estaba a punto de hacer un informe sobre eso, pero Natsu se negó.

\- Con lo que me aumentaste, es más que suficiente, Hilda – le habló.

\- Está bien. Tendrás tu aumento salarial de 200 000 jewels; seguro de vida, accidentes y demás para ti y las personas que registres bajo tu tutela; tu compensación de tiempo por servicios (C.T.S) semestral; tus aguinaldos por escolaridad, fechas festivas, casamiento, etc.; el aumento salarial por las horas extras de trabajo; y tu descuento de ley en tiempos semestrales hacia el reino de Fiore para su mejoramiento. Esos sería todo – le detalló con una sonrisa alegre, pero la cual, en el fondo, era triste.

 **(Fin del OST)**

\- ¡Muchas gracias, Hilda! ¡Eres la mejor! – Natsu le dio un abrazo de oso a la castaña, a la vez que el peli salmón restregaba su cachete con el de ella, sonrojándola violentamente.

\- No… No tie… tienes de que preocuparte, Natsu-kun – lo dijo con un dulce tartamudeo – Por… por ti, lo que sea – esto último lo dijo en un susurro. Natsu se separó de ella.

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST Comical – Carnival Phantasm OST)**

\- Para celebrar ¿Te gustaría probar un postre que hice esta mañana en mi casa? – le preguntó la castaña, inocentemente. Fue allí que Natsu se quedó impactado por el susto, a la vez que sus ojos se le salían de sus cuencas. Él sabía perfectamente lo que a Hilda no se le daba nunca. Y eso era la cocina. Cabe decir que, la primera vez que lo comió, terminó en un estado de coma por dos semanas por intoxicación, y lo peor es que nadie le decía eso, para no hacerla sentir mal.

\- Bueno, Hilda. Vuelvo al trabajo y para mañana te presentaremos el informe con Ryunosuke – dicho esto, con la cara azul, salió de la oficina más rápido que apurado. Hilda, al verlo salir, se llevó una mano al corazón.

 **(Fin del OST)**

\- Espero que seas feliz, Natsu-kun – sonrió con tristeza. Pobre, solo confundió las cosas y asumió todo a la ligera.

 _ **Afuera de la oficina**_

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST Kimochiyoi Haisen – Baka to Test Soundtrack)**

\- Y bien, Natsu-san ¿Qué te dijo la presidenta? – preguntó el colega azabache al mago.

\- Me dio el aumento – sonrió feliz.

\- Eso me alegra. Ya era hora que pidieras uno. Te esfuerzas demasiado aquí y dejas en alto el nombre, tanto de Best Wishes como el de tu gremio, Fairy Tail – le comentó – Eres un modelo a seguir para todos nosotros – le halagó.

\- Nada que ver. Solamente soy un simple trabajador más como ti y los demás que trabajamos aquí – se rascó la nuca, sonrojado. Justo en eso, los trabajadores alrededor se acercaron.

\- Como dice Ryunosuke-san, usted es nuestro modelo a seguir, Natsu-san – le dijo uno.

\- Ya era hora que le dieran su aumento. Siempre trabaja mucho y nos apoya a todos sin recibir nada a cambio – le dijo esta vez una chica del lugar.

\- ¡Algún día le retribuiremos todos los favores que nos ha hecho! – sonrió otro.

\- Por los esfuerzos que usted y la presidenta hicieron, ahora puedo percibir más y sostener correctamente a mis 3 hijos, incluso logrando que ellos estudien en buenos colegios y alimentándolos con lo mejor, siendo yo una madre soltera. Muchas gracias de corazón, Natsu-sama – le agradeció otra mujer, de unos aparentes 43 años.

Y así, los halagos y felicitaciones se hicieron llegar solos. Natsu solamente sonrió como nunca lo había hecho en su vida, hasta el punto de lagrimear.

\- ¿Qué paso, Natsu-san? ¿Acaso quiere llorar? – le habló Ryunosuke socarrón, ante las sonrisas de los demás.

 _\- ¡Urusai_ **(¡Cállate!),** _Baka-Ryu_ **(Tonto Dragón)!** Solo me entró arenita a los ojos **–** le insultó con una venita en la cien de manera graciosa mientras se excusaba de manera infantil. Todos rieron – Muchas gracias por sus palabras, chicos, pero la casa productora no es nada sin ustedes y el esfuerzo que todos le ponen día a día para que esta sea mejor – hizo una pausa, para luego alzar sus manos y sonreír como él solo sabe hacer, al estilo Dragneel - _¡Yosh!_ Vamos a seguir trabajando y dejar en alto el nombre de Best Wishes ¡¿Quién se apunta conmigo?! – preguntó con entusiasmo.

\- ¡Yo! – dijeron todos con ánimos, mientras volvían al trabajo.

Hilda, quien observaba todo desde la ventana de su oficina, sonrió con un sonrojo al ver el entusiasmo que Natsu les brindaba a todos.

 _\- A pesar de que puedes haber encontrado a alguien en tu vida, ya eres importante en la vida de todos nosotros, Natsu-kun. Aunque mi corazón duele, no me arrepiento el contratarte ese día –_ sonrió para sus adentros, mientras volvía al trabajo.

 **(Fin del OST)**

 _ **Horas de la tarde. 5:00 pm**_

Como había acordado con Hilda, Natsu salió temprano del trabajo con un único propósito: llegar temprano a casa y ver como Tohru se desenvolvía.

Casi siempre era una costumbre, después del trabajo, ir al gremio y hablar con todos sus amigos, además de que siempre cenaba allí las comidas de Mirajane. Sin embargo, ahora, con Tohru, eso cambiaría.

Cerca de su trabajo, observó una pastelería. Entró y compró una tarta de chocolate, pie de manzana y una selva negra. Agradecido por la atención, previa entrada al local donde siempre compraba sus pastillas anti mareo, subió a la estación para ir en tren hacia su casa. Llegó en menos de una hora allí.

\- ¡He vuelto! – saludó antes de entrar a su departamento.

\- ¡Bienvenido, Natsu-san! – saludó Tohru con una sonrisa. Natsu se quedó en blanco al ver que la rubia no había hecho nada.

 _\- Creo que tendré que explicarle como hacer las cosas –_ pensó con una gotita en la cien.

Después de cenar los postres, con una taza de té hecho por el mismo Dragneel, ambos se sentaron frente a frente para empezar con la explicación y las reglas de convivencia.

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST Children's Domain – Accel World OST)**

\- Ejem…. – el peli salmón carraspeó la garganta – Lo primero que debo saber es ¿Qué es lo que consideras apropiado para una sirvienta? – preguntó.

\- ¡Muy bien! ¡Le demostraré! – ella alzó su brazo con entusiasmo.

De la nada, sacó un panfleto y una pancarta con publicidad sobre maids y cafés.

\- ¡Maid Café Cozy! – publicitó la rubia, mientras le entregaba el panfleto a Natsu.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó con los ojos en blanco.

\- Vi que varias hacían eso cuando volaba de camino a tu casa – respondió inocente.

\- Tendré que explicártelo todo desde el inicio – comentó – Primero, la maid de limpieza – empezó.

\- ¡Soy buena limpiando! – respondió. Tohru abrió su boca y creo un rugido naranja de magia, dejando de piedra a Natsu. Este limpió prácticamente todo, haciendo desaparecer las cosas dentro de la casa - ¡¿Qué tal?! ¡A que soy buena! – se felicitó. Natsu estaba con una vena en la cien.

\- ¡No lo destruyas todo! – gruñó.

\- Ahora estará todo de vuelta – Tohru creó un círculo mágico que restauró todas las cosas que estaban allí.

\- ¡Puedes restaurarlo todo! – lo dijo con cara de póker – Ahora, segundo, la limpieza de la ropa – siguió.

\- ¡Eso también se hacerlo! – dicho esto, cogió las ropas sucias de Natsu y se las llevó a la boca, dejando de piedra al peli salmón – Mi saliva tiene propiedades que puedes quitar las manchas de la ropa – lo decía mientras sacaba la ropa, babosa y limpiecita.

\- ¡Por los demonios de Zeref, no hagas eso! – habló con los ojos en blanco y dientes de tiburón – _Aunque yo también soy uno –_ pensó con un gotón en la cien – Debes de ver la estética, al menos, Tohru – le aconsejó – Tercero, la recepción. Atiende a las visitas – prosiguió.

\- ¡Déjamelo a mí! – hizo un punche, mientras guiñaba con el ojo derecho. Justo en eso, llegó un cartero con una caja, encargo para Natsu.

\- Muy buenas noches ¿Puede firmar, por favor? – saludó el cartero.

\- ¡No firmaré nada que un inferior humano me pida! – le gruñó la rubia con los dientes en forma de sierra y un aura que incitaba a la muerte, generando pánico en el pobre hombre.

\- ¡Oye! – le regañó Natsu.

\- ¡Por supuesto, excepto tú, Natsu-san! – le dijo contenta al mago. Después de esto, el cartero se retiró con miedo.

\- Cuarto y último, maid de cocina ¿cocinas correctamente? – preguntó.

\- ¡Soy la mejor en eso! – y dicho esto, Tohru puso en la mesa lo que parecía ser un enorme trozo de carne. Natsu sonrió, pero cuando lo vio más de cerca se quedó de piedra - ¡Mi propia cola asada! – sonrió.

\- No lo comeré – le dijo Natsu con el rostro en blanco, mientras este veía como de la cola salía una sustancia amarillenta desconocida y desagradable. Esto dejó de piedra a la rubia – Para nada – puntualizó.

\- ¿Acaso lo quieres más preparada? – preguntó inocente.

\- No es eso, Tohru – respondió.

\- ¡Te gustará, Natsu-san! – le sugirió feliz, mientras hacia una pose con la v de la victoria, a la vez que su cadera y trasero lo posicionaba para atrás, resaltando sus pechos.

\- Tiene que ser un poco más delicioso – respondió.

\- ¡Entendido! Eres de las personas selectivas con su comida, Natsu-san – le señaló con otra pose.

\- Yo no tengo prejuicios, pero en esto haré una excepción – susurró.

\- No tienes remedio – le dijo la rubia mientras, literalmente, devoraba a trozos, su cola, ante la vista atónita de Natsu. Momentos después, la cola le creció nuevamente.

\- ¡¿Té volvió a crecer?! – preguntó exaltado.

\- Lleva tiempo quitarle el veneno a la cola, sabes – puntualizó.

\- ¡Acaso me quieres matar! – gritó escandalizado.

 _ **Momentos después**_

\- Veo que no tienes los conocimientos básicos de una maid, Tohru – le habló, dejándola sorprendida.

\- ¡Los aprenderé! – puntualizó - ¡Solo dime que no te gusta!

\- Bueno, las cebollas y el pimiento para empezar – recordó.

\- Lo apuntaré en mi mente – le respondió la rubia mientras se concentraba en eso – Por cierto, a mí no me gustan los huevos sin yema. Uno de esos mató a mi amigo Herensuge – recordó.

\- Eso es imposible de creer – susurró - ¿Pero por qué me preguntas lo que no me gusta? ¿No debería de ser lo contrario? – preguntó.

\- No puedo hacer eso – lo decía mientras hacia una cruz con sus dedos, como negando – Muchos de mis amigos fueron asesinados por cosas que les gustaba, como licores, gemas, mujeres y demás.

\- No son muy diferentes a los humanos, sabes – le respondió.

\- ¡Pero debes saber algo! ¡Yo te quiero, Natsu-san! – le dijo sonrojada y determinada.

\- ¿Acaso me quieres comer? – preguntó con cara de póker.

\- ¡Nada que ver! ¡Me refiero en el ámbito sexual! – esto sonrojó violentamente al peli salmón - ¡Me salvaste, Natsu-san! ¡Para pagar tu amabilidad, seré completamente tuya, en cuerpo y alma! Quiero que me uses de nuevo para que vayas a tu trabajo, incluso puedes satisfacer tus necesidades lujuriosas conmigo – lo decía mientras aleteaba con sus alas de dragón versión miniatura. A Natsu casi le da un paro cardiaco por esto último, retando rotundamente lo último que dijo la rubia - ¡Mis padres me enseñaron que debo pagar favores, incluso a los inferiores humanos!

 _\- Dijiste, nuevamente, inferiores humanos –_ pensó con serenidad - Con lo primero, no es necesario que lo hagas. Lo segundo, solamente fui por hoy a Hargeon como una excepción, además, no puedo ir contigo, además, yo no abusaría de una dama. Eso va en contra de mi moral – esto dejo con la cara azul a la chica, aunque lo último hizo que sonriera levemente.

\- ¿Acaso es por tus mareos? – preguntó serena.

\- No solo eso, sino que hay algo más – señaló – Y eso es a que destacas mucho ¡Por lo que leí de los libros de Levy, los dragones están para defender el castillo! – esta declaración sorprendió bastante a la rubia.

\- ¿El castillo? – preguntó. Natsu asintió.

\- ¿Eres una dragona poderosa, no es así? – interrogó.

\- Puedo provocar un Armagedón si lo deseo – respondió.

\- Solo no lo hagas, sino me veré obligado a detenerte – dijo con una gotita en la cien – El mundo ya de por sí solo es peligroso, aunque ahora en menos medida que derroté a mi hermano y a Acnología hace años atrás junto a los demás. Será un alivio el saber que cuidas la casa – esto alegró a Tohru, quien se llevó una mano al pecho, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- ¡Entendido! ¡Déjamelo en mis manos! – se comprometió.

 _\- Chorogon_ **(Tondragón)** – pensó el peli salmón.

 **(Fin del OST)**

 _ **Al día siguiente**_

Natsu estaba a punto de irse al trabajo, además de que en la tarde tendría que ir al gremio para ver a sus amigos. Natsu estaba en la puerta de su casa, con una mano en la manija de la puerta, mientras Tohru estaba despidiéndolo.

\- Bueno, es hora de irme. Si llaman al teléfono, contestas – le habló con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Llamar? – preguntó.

\- Es verdad – comentó. Dicho esto, ambos fueron hacia el teléfono de casa – Este es un modelo que han inventado hace cinco años sin la necesidad de su funcionamiento con ethernano o la magia. Se llama teléfono y sirve para contestar llamadas. Cuando suene, alzas y contestas. Si sabes el número telefónico de la persona, puedes llamar – le explicó – _Gracias por largos días de enseñanza, Gajeel, Levy_ \- agradeció mentalmente el joven a la pareja.

\- ¡Entendido! – respondió Tohru,

\- Ahora sí, me retiro. Te cuidas – se despidió mientras le acariciaba gentilmente la cabeza. Ella se sonrojó, para luego sonreír – Nos vemos – dicho esto, se marchó.

\- No me lavaré la cabeza por un tiempo – se dijo a si misma mientras tenía una mano en la parte donde Natsu le acarició – Ahora bien ¿Defender el castillo? – la rubia se imaginó a ella misma, en su forma dragón, atacar un castillo, mientras observaba como soldados lo defendían - ¿Qué es lo que hacían las personas en el otro mundo? ¡Mejor le pregunto a Fafnir-san! – dijo mientras alzaba el teléfono y creaba un círculo mágico de comunicación hacia el otro mundo. Cabe decir que contestó rápidamente.

\- Mátalos, mátalos a todos – lo decía con un aura que incitaba a la oscuridad - Mata a los sospechosos, mátalos con maldiciones, maldice a su familia – Tohru inmediatamente colgó.

\- Esos son consejos útiles – se dijo a sí misma – Muy bien ¡Este es el verdadero momento en que debo ganarme los elogios de Natsu-san! – se animó. Justo en eso, sintió un forcejeo en la puerta principal.

Afuera, dos fangirls habían averiguado la dirección de la casa de Natsu. Ambas chicas estaban con sonrisas bobas en sus rostros.

\- Ahora podremos entrar a la casa de Natsu-sama y oler sus ropas – lo dijo sonrojada una de ellas.

\- ¡Ya no puedo esperar! – la otra contuvo el chillido fan de siempre.

Cuando abrieron la puerta, lo que vieron a continuación las dejó heladas del miedo. La enorme cabeza de un dragón les miraba de manera intimidante, hasta que sintieron su aliento despiadado en todo su cuerpo, haciéndolas gritar, presas del pánico, y huir de allí lo más rápido posible.

 _ **Time Skip. Horas de la noche**_

Natsu estaba de salida del gremio. En la mañana, la presentación del informe preliminar junto a Ryunosuke había sido todo un éxito de presentación con la presidenta, quien dio el aval para que se realizara sin el más mínimo inconveniente, por lo que ahora tendría más carga de trabajo, pero con una mejora salarial por horas, y eso adicionando al pedido de aumento. Ahora tendría para alimentar a Tohru, comprarle ropa y, hasta tal vez, buscar un nuevo apartamento. No podía tolerar que la chica, a mucha insistencia de ella, en dormir en el sofá.

Justo ahora, estaba bebiendo con Kana unas cuantas copas de sake. Ella lo miraba más feliz de lo común.

\- ¿Qué es lo que pasa, Natsu? – le preguntó.

\- Me dieron un aumento salarial. A unos 200 000 jewels mensuales – comentó con una sonrisa.

\- Eso ya es mucho, aunque creo que nosotros sacamos más por misiones riesgosas o de personas ricas – puntualizó.

\- Aunque la carga laboral por los nuevos proyectos hará que mi presencia acá sea inexistente, literal – sonrió forzadamente – Creo que lo mejor sería retirarme del gremio para dedicarme exclusivamente a mi trabajo… _Y así tengo más tiempo para pasarlo en casa –_ pensó esto último.

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST Torn Apart – Bleach OST 02)**

Cabe decir que esta declaración fue escuchada por muchas personas. Kana dejó de beber, Erza soltó su cucharita con pastel de fresa, Gray dejó de desvestirse, Juvia miró con incredulidad, Gajeel dejó de masticar pedazos de metal, Levy se quedó pasmada, Mirajane soltó un plato y lo rompió, Laxus se quedó de piedra, Lisanna suspiró, Lucy no lo podía creer, Wendy estaba como en la imagen "El Muro", Happy se encontró con la cara en blanco, Macao y Wakaba dejaron de adorar por un momento la estatua de oro de Natsu, y así muchos más integrantes del gremio reaccionaron a su estilo ante estas palabras.

\- ¡Cómo que te piensas retirar del gremio! – todos le acapararon.

\- ¡Quien se une a destruir Best Wishes! – se alzó Erza.

\- ¡Yo! – cabe decir que casi todas las mujeres del gremio, menos Kana, Levy, Juvia, Lisanna y Bisca, se unieron a la moción.

\- Háganlo y haré que se arrepientan de haber nacido, además de que allí si me retiró del gremio de forma permanente y me vuelvo enemigo número uno de los que quieren hacer eso– lo dijo el peli salmón con un tono lúgubre y mirada tenebrosa, sacando su lado Etherias por un momento, el cual asustó a todos.

 **(Fin del OST)**

\- Deténganse en eso – fueron las palabras del actual maestro, Laxus, calmando al mago [Dragon Slayer] - ¿Cuál serían tus razones de tu retiro del gremio, Natsu? – preguntó.

\- No digo que me retire, sino que es una probabilidad… _Y una muy grande_ – pensó lo último. Todos se aliviaron por esto – Bueno, creo que es hora de ir a casa – se levantó de su lugar.

\- Pero Natsu, aún no has cenado – le llamó Lucy.

\- Se me quitó el hambre – respondió secamente, sorprendiendo a todos - Nos vemos otro día – se marchó del lugar con seriedad.

Fue allí que todos miraron a Erza con mala cara. Cabe decir que la pelirroja bufó ante esto y fue a su sitio a terminar su pastel de fresas.

\- Erza, la regaste, literalmente – fue el comentario serio de su ex rival, Mirajane. La usuaria de [Re equipar] no dijo nada y se mantuvo en silencio, ante la mirada mordaz de todo el gremio sobre ella.

Sin embargo, alguien le dio un golpe en la nuca, desmayándola inmediatamente, para luego hacerle beber una poción que le quitaba la magia por 30 minutos. Cuando despertó, la pelirroja estaba atada a una cruz, en medio de una hoguera. Después de unos momentos, Erza despertó, para luego tener el rostro azulado del leve susto que le provocaba los miembros del GND, ya que, no importaba si ella fuera fuerte, el fanatismo que provocaban las tres sectas eran realmente de temer. Ni ella era capaz de detener a una turba como esas. Esta vez, era presidido por Lucy como la jueza del genocidio.

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST Ouja no Fuukaku – Baka to Test Soundtrack)**

\- Es el momento de la inquisición – susurró tétricamente la rubia, bajo su capucha y con una mirada de intenso color rojo sangre, al igual que los demás miembros del culto fanático, mientras golpeaba su martillo de jueza sobre la mesa. Los del GND estaban con sus capuchas, además de estar con antorchas y sus hoces.

\- ¡Espera un momento! – gritó Erza, producto del pánico. La rubia golpeó su martillo con fuerza - ¡La regué, pero perdónenme! – gritó.

\- ¡Cállate! ¡Pena de muerte! – sentenció.

\- ¡¿Acaso no tengo derecho a hablar?! – preguntó de manera cómica.

\- ¡Esperen un momento! – les llamó Mirajane, quien se acercó – No deberían hacerle eso a Erza… - defendió a su ex – rival – Tal vez la haya regado, pero…. – trataba de buscar una justificación – pero…. – los miembros del GND y Erza le miraban: los primeros con miradas y susurros de ultratumba, mientras que la última, con esperanza. Tras unos momentos, no se le ocurrió nada – Jejeje… - sonrió angelicalmente, a la vez que sacaba la lengua. Lucy golpeó su martillo sobre la mesa con fuerza.

\- ¡Tortúrenla primero, luego quémenla y tírenla al rio! – sentenció misma _[Diosa de la Muerte]_ , a la vez que los ojos le brillaron cual bestia sangrienta. Uno de los miembros, quien era Jellal, de infiltrado, se acercó con la antorcha y empezó a quemar la hoguera.

\- ¡Esperen! ¡Esperen! ¡Me quemo! ¡Me quemo! – habló asustada la pelirroja - ¡Me quemo! – gritó a más no poder.

 **(Fin del OST)**

Kana decidió seguir bebiendo, observando el espectáculo, con una gran sonrisa de maniaca y los ojos llenos de satisfacción, a la vez que tomaba un barril entero sin detenerse. Una vez que terminó, presenció con deleite la escenita al frente suyo.

\- Adoro los finales felices – lo decía mientras comía unas palomitas de maíz, aparecidas de la nada, pero luego vio un pequeño trozo de papel debajo de uno de sus vasos. Lo leyó y sonrió con sinceridad - Por supuesto que este fin de semana me encantaría el comprar ropa, Natsu – se dijo a sí misma.

 ** _Con Natsu_**

De camino a casa, el peli salmón compró algunas cosas para su diario, además de alimentos para los días venideros. Cuando llegó al edificio de su departamento, pudo ver a dos chicas fangirls entregándose a la patrulla civil, por completo asustadas.

\- ¡Invadimos una casa! – chilló una.

\- ¡Protéjanos! – siguió la otra.

\- ¿De qué? – preguntó el patrullero.

\- ¡Había un monstruo! – gritaron ambas. A Natsu le llamó la atención esto, pero luego lo desestimo.

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST Way Home – Accel World OST)**

Cuando llegó a casa, se sorprendió de ver a Tohru cocinando. El olor era delicioso y el estómago le rugía a más no poder por comida.

\- Buenas noches – le saludó con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Bienvenido a casa! – respondió Tohru. Natsu sintió esa calidez de hogar cuando escuchó esas palabras.

\- ¿Qué tal el castillo? – preguntó.

\- Me sentí por completo sola – comentó, además de que se apenó un poco – Tampoco pude matarlas – susurró muy bajo. Natsu escuchó esto, gracias a sus súper sentidos desarrollados, con claridad.

\- Espera ¡Ehhh! – el peli salmón se quedó de piedra.

 **(Fin del OST)**

 _ **Días después**_

La jornada laboral en Best Wishes ya había terminado por completo. Natsu y Ryunosuke habían quedado en ir a beber algo por allí. Se lo dijeron a Hilda, quien aceptó gustosa, además por qué así pasaría más tiempo con Natsu, aunque este, según ella, ya no estuviera tan disponible.

\- Sabes que podías pedírselo a Lisanna o a Kana para ir a beber ¿No es así? – preguntó Natsu al novio de su amiga de la infancia.

\- Podía haberlo hecho, pero era mejor proponérselo a alguien que tuviera un poco de tiempo. Lisanna-chan y Kana-san están ocupadas en una misión – comentó.

\- Tienes razón – respondió con una sonrisa, mientras Hilda asintió. Justo en eso, sintieron un aura de envidia que provenía de la salida. Tohru estaba asomando su cabeza, por completo molesta, en especial con Hilda. Natsu tenía un gotón en la cien.

\- ¿Una chica? – preguntó la castaña.

\- ¿La conoces? – siguió Ryunosuke.

\- ¿Ehhh? – Natsu se rascó la mejilla.

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST Break Time – Baka to Test Soundtrack)**

Una vez afuera todos, Natsu se puso a un costado de Tohru. El mago esperaba que la dragona no la regara.

\- Un gusto, soy Tohru Dragneel, una maid que vive con Natsu-san y vivirá con él por siempre – esto último lo hizo con mucho énfasis. Ryunosuke e Hilda le miraron. Natsu se acongojó de la pena.

\- Es una familiar que vive conmigo – puntualizó.

\- Ryunosuke Itsuka, un colega de trabajo – se presentó el azabache.

\- Soy Hilda White, la presidenta de Natsu-kun – continuó la castaña. Esto molestó visiblemente a Tohru con una vena resaltando en la cien, más que todo por el sufijo "kun".

\- Encantada de conocerlos – lo dijo entre dientes, fingiendo una sonrisa.

Decidieron ir caminando hacia el bar más cercano, aunque Tohru estaba siempre a un costado de Natsu, pero sonriendo y moviendo sus brazos alegremente.

 _\- Debo tener cuidado con el humano, aunque sea la menor de mis preocupaciones. Lo que si me molesta es que la estúpida humana intenta seducir a Natsu-san –_ pensó con furia - _¡No la dejaré!_

\- ¿Puedes beber con nosotros, Tohru-san? – le preguntó Hilda cortésmente.

\- Claro que puedo, _Stultus_ **(Idiota)** – le respondió completamente "sonriente".

\- ¿ _Stultus? –_ se preguntaron todos.

Tras llegar al bar y hacer sus pedidos, entre los cuales estaban botellas de sake y demás, aunque Tohru pidió limonada helada, procedieron a beber.

\- ¡Nada mejor que beber después del trabajo! ¡Jajajaja! – sonrió para sus adentros el mago.

\- Tienes razón – siguieron Ryunosuke e Hilda.

 _\- Natsu-san es tan genial –_ pensó Tohru con una sonrisa medio pervertida.

\- ¿Acaso no bebes, Tohru-chan? – preguntó Ryunosuke.

\- Por el momento, no – fue su respuesta - _¡No quiero beber con ustedes!_ – pensó para sus adentros con evidente molestia - _¿Pero qué hago con estos dos? Las reglas de este mundo son estrictas_ – pensó, hasta que se ocurrió algo - _¡Lo tengo! Les mostraré lo cercanos que ambos somos –_ se felicitó con una sonrisa gatuna.

\- Si queremos que la productora incursione en el mundo de los seiyuus y el de la producción general de series animadas, debemos de tener más personal. Con nosotros no nos basta. Por eso, de los nuevos prospectos – comentó Natsu.

\- Tienes razón, aunque pienso que serías un buen seiyuu si modularas tu voz, Natsu-kun – propuso Hilda.

\- Además de eso, debemos corregir y aconsejar a los demás editores y productores con respecto a su trabajo – comentó Ryunosuke.

 _\- Que están hablando ¡Hablen dracónico, por favor!_ \- pensó la rubia con los ojos en espiral. Hilda se dio cuenta.

\- Disculpa si no entiendes nuestra conversación, Tohru-san – se disculpó Hilda. La rubia tuvo una vena en la cien.

 **(Fin del OST)**

\- No es que no les entienda ¡Su nivel de conversación es bajo! – lo dijo de manera tsundere – Hablen del Armagedón o el Ragnarok y allí si me uno – comentó, para luego ponerse furiosa - ¡Mejor que eso, ya me harté! ¡Los mataré ahora mismo y serán comida para los chacales! – ella estuvo a punto de hacer una locura, hasta que Natsu chocó su vaso con la mesa, sobresaltándola - ¿Natsu-san?

\- ¡Tohru! – suspiró cansado, a la vez que un aura negra salía de él - ¡Las maid no hablan de esa manera! – lo decía tan lentamente que asustaba.

\- ¡Estas borracho! - se quedó de piedra.

\- Primero ¿Ese uniforme de sirvienta? ¿Acaso lo subestimas? Recógete el pelo y usa rejillas. Hay muchas maid de estilo francés. Lo tuyo es un mero cosplay – sentenció.

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST Cops'n Robbers - Bleach OST 03)**

\- ¡Allá va! – tanto Hilda como Ryunosuke se levantaron exaltados, ante las palabras maid y cosplay.

\- ¡Itsuka-san! ¡White-san! – la rubia se sorprendió de sus reacciones.

\- ¡Dragneel-dono! ¡Te comprendo perfectamente, ese es un simple y mero cosplay! ¡Es como cuando Erza-dono se vistió de maid gótica, pero igual sigue siendo un burdo cosplay! ¡Esa pelirroja no se mete de lleno en el papel de una maid! – habló Ryunosuke con enojo.

\- Además de que ese era un cosplay mal hecho – fue el turno de Hilda, quien bufó mareada – Si hubiera elegido un cosplay, lo habría hecho de los juegos de pokemon de la Game Boy Advance que salió hace tres años o tal vez esperarse a que salga la nueva consola con la cuarta generación – comentó. Tohru se encontraba bastante mareada y perdida en medio de la conversación rara.

\- ¡Correcto! Reconozco que pokemon está en apogeo y que harán una serie animada, además también de la lindura de las maid góticas ¡Pero apenas eso se acerca a la moda local! – sentenció con firmeza y borrachera el Dragneel - ¡Tanta cólera dan que me dan ganas de meterles Doragon Cro o un Burasto Baan ALV! – afirmó con mareo.

Y los tres siguieron conversando locamente a su ritmo sobre lolis, maids, chicas góticas y pokemon y mucho Doragon Cro.

 _\- Esto va más allá de si pueda unirme a la conversación o no –_ pensó Tohru con una gota en la cien y la mirada entrecortada.

\- ¡Oye, Tohru! – Natsu le llamó entre feliz y enojado – Esta es una conversación de alto nivel sobre maids y pokemon ¿Por qué no te nos unes, ehhh? – preguntó mientras le jalaba de la corbata, sin lastimarla.

\- Lo siento – se disculpó con voz quejosa.

\- Tohru-tan, esos cuernos suben tu nivel de cosplay – comentó Ryunosuke con lentes en forma de espiral.

\- Esos cuernos me hacen recordar a un pokemon de la actual tercera generación, aunque no sé si será verdad, aunque no le encuentro el sentido a esta generación… Pokemon Esmeralda es el peor juego de todos… ¡Hoenn is shit! ¡Ni yo sé que hablo! – intervino Hilda con los mismos lentes que el azabache.

\- ¡Sáquese woman, Kanto es la peor de todas! – gritó Natsu a lo loco, provocando la ira de la castaña.

\- ¡Johto es la peor! – fue el turno de Ryunosuke. Cabe decir que los tres estaban a punto de darse a los golpes. Tohru estaba con los ojos en espiral.

\- No sé de qué hablan. Yo solo soy una dragona – comentó con pena.

\- Quítatelo todo – habló Natsu con mirada mordaz, ignorando la mirada de sus amigos.

\- ¿Ehhh? – susurraron todos.

\- ¡Que te quites toda la ropa! – inquirió Natsu, mientras que, de un movimiento rápido, le quitó todo el traje de maid, revelando los grandes pechos y las torneadas piernas de la rubia, molestando a Hilda un poco, más que todo por el tamaño de los pechos. Ryunosuke volteó a otro lado - ¡Escóndelas! – señaló - ¡Cúbrete las partes íntimas! ¡Avergüénzate cuando estas desnuda, es lo normal! – sentenció. La rubia no lo hizo como él quería, provocándole molestia - ¡No es suficiente vergüenza! – le gritó - ¡Muéstranos de lo que eres capaz, Tohru!

 _\- ¡Los humanos dan miedo! –_ pensó sorprendida y asustada.

\- ¡Traigan más licor, maids y cosplayers! ¡Maids del estilo victoriano, ALV! ¡Se prendió esta m*****! – gritó en todo el local como loco.

 **(Fin del OST)**

 _ **Time Skip. Medianoche**_

Los cuatro se encontraban caminando, aunque Tohru estaba cargando a un dormido Natsu de tanto beber sake y licor.

\- Nos disculpamos por la escena, Tohru-san – se disculpó Hilda.

\- Usualmente, los tres, junto a Kana-san y mi novia Lisanna-chan, además de Hilbert-san cuando estaba en Magnolia, salimos a beber para hablar de maids y pokemon, además de otros juegos de las recientemente inventadas computadora e internet. Somos, como la gente nos llama recientemente, _Otakus –_ siguió el azabache.

\- Reuniones como esta son valiosas para nosotros – puntualizó Hilda – Aunque es raro ver a Natsu-kun borracho al extremo, pero cuando bebe sake se pone así – lo dijo con pena ajena.

\- Sí, los entiendo – les respondió la rubia con pesadez – Entonces, en vista que no hay nadie, a excepción de ustedes, les dejaré con una gran sorpresa – y dicho esto, Tohru se transformó a su forma dragón, dejándolos con la boca abierta y por completo asustados, pero al sentir la mirada seria del dragón, no se asustaron, más bien, suspiraron.

\- Creo que bebimos demasiado – comentó Ryunosuke.

\- ¿Te gusta Natsu-kun, no es así, Tohru-san? – preguntó Hilda con media sonrisa.

\- Así es – le respondió, mientras se envolvía en magia de recubrimiento sensorial – Pero a ustedes los odio, en especial a ti, humana – dicho esto, aleteó fuertemente, para emprender vuelo de regreso a casa. Ryunosuke e Hilda, con una sonrisa, miraron en la supuesta dirección en que se iba la dragona.

 _ **Time Skip. Días después**_

Natsu estaba tomando una taza de café cargado, cortesía de Tohru, antes de ir al trabajo. Esta estaba dejando las ropas secar en el colgador.

\- Los humanos dejan manchas en sus ropas, jejeje…. Especie inferior – comentó sonrojada – Jeje… el olor y las manchas de Natsu-san – lo dijo pervertidamente, mientras lamía la ropa. Natsu observó esto con la cara de póker – Ya no quedan manchas.

Inmediatamente después, Natsu ordenó a Tohru sentarse en la mesa para explicarle.

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST Heiwa na Nichijou – Carnival Phantasm OST)**

\- Te lo dije anteriormente. Deja de lamer las ropas – puntualizó.

\- Pero te comenté que mi saliva tiene propiedades quita manchas – señaló – A partir de ahora, lameré todo tu cuerpo – esto sonrojó al Dragneel.

\- ¡No lo hagas! – gruñó con una vena en la cien, apenado – Y no laves así la ropa. Ahora, dime que pasos sigues.

\- Primero, usa mi clarividencia por si se dejaste algo. Segundo, uso la lavadora para las ropas enteras y de color. Tercero, lavo con mi saliva las ropas delicadas – esto último lo decía sonrojada.

\- ¡Oye! – gritó el peli salmón.

\- Entonces ¿Qué tal si lo limpio así? – preguntó mientras trataba de lamer una camisa de manera muy sensual.

\- ¡No lo hagas así! – señaló molesto – Por cierto, Tohru, siempre te veo con la misma ropa. Deberías de cambiarte siquiera – le sugirió.

\- No es necesario. Estas son mis escamas – comentó con una sonrisa.

\- Vaya, sí que son útiles – respondió, mientras escondía bolsas de ropas femeninas debajo de él. La rubia se dio cuenta.

\- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – preguntó inocente.

\- Bueno, te compre bastantes ropas para que cambies diariamente – le entregó como una docena de bolsas. Cabe decir que Tohru estaba lagrimeando de felicidad.

\- ¡Muchas gracias, Natsu-san! – le dijo.

\- Desde que llegaste, me estás ayudando mucho. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti – puntualizó.

\- ¿Acaso quieres que sea tu sacrificio, Natsu-san? Puedo darte mi sangre con gusto – lo decía mientras quitaba sus guantes blancos.

\- ¡Seré un Etherias, pero no un demonio puro! – gritó.

\- ¡No, tú no eres nada de eso! ¡Eres un ángel, un pan de dios! – le halagó con una sonrisa boba – Pero no adores a ese bastardo, entendido – comentó con aura negra.

\- Solo pruébate las ropas – le sugirió. Tras muchos momentos, Natsu observó que todas las ropas le quedaban bastante bien, más que todo la blusa rosada clara, la falda celeste y el vestido de verano blanco con detalles floreados celestes, siendo este el ultimo que se puso. Este resaltaba sus grandes pechos por el escote, su piel de leche y sus piernas. Natsu desvió la mirada de ella, apenado.

\- ¿Qué tal? – preguntó.

\- Los pechos incomodan un poco – se quejó mientras los movía de un lado para otro, rebotando. Natsu se apenó más.

\- ¿Qué talla eres, Tohru? – preguntó rojo.

\- ¡Soy DD+, de doble dragón plus! – contestó feliz.

\- Deja de aprender cosas innecesarias – susurró.

Después de esto, Natsu se cambió para ir al trabajo.

\- Tohru, para mi vuelta, vas aprendiendo sobre lo básico de la limpieza. Tienes los programas de televisión, el internet de la computadora y las revistas en mi sala de estudios – comentó.

\- ¿Internet? – preguntó.

\- Es verdad, no te lo enseñé – dicho esto, el peli salmón fue con ella hacia la computadora y le enseñó como entrar y buscar información – Y así es como se hace – señaló.

\- ¡Entendido! – respondió con determinación.

\- Entonces, nos vemos en la noche – se despidió.

 **(Fin del OST)**

\- Cuídate, por favor. Y no bebas mucho – le sugirió. Tras irse, ella se dirigió a la computadora – Veamos – Tohru empezó a buscar en la internet, información – Sigo sin entender mucho – dicho esto, fue al teléfono – Preguntaré a Fafnir-san….

\- Mátalos a to…. – Tohru inmediatamente lo colgó.

\- Esto no servirá – susurró – Mejor llamó a Quetzalcóatl-san – llamó hasta que le contestó – Hola, Lucoa-san – saludó.

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST Meal is Ready – Sakurasou no Pet na Kanojo OST)**

\- Oh, Tohru-kun. Cuanto tiempo – correspondió el gesto.

\- Bueno, lo que pasa es…. – y así comentó su caso. Lucoa escuchó y escuchó.

\- Ya veo, esto no es un problema de limpieza ¿Recuerdas a Nidhogg-kun? – preguntó.

\- Claro, el del árbol del mundo – respondió.

\- No importa cuanto lo contamine, las diosas siempre limpian el árbol del mundo, aunque, a pesar de la limpieza, siempre quedarán las maldiciones. Eso es lo que ve Natsu-san. Cuidarse de las maldiciones – le comentó.

\- Muchas gracias, Lucoa-san – le agradeció con una sonrisa.

\- Antes de irme, Tohru-kun ¿Eres feliz conviviendo con los humanos en Earth Land? – preguntó. La rubia no lo pensó dos veces.

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí! – respondió con una sonrisa.

 **(Fin del OST)**

 _ **Time Skip. Horas de la tarde**_

El tiempo estaba nuboso. Al parecer, las lluvias caerían y la ropa no secaría. Tohru estaba molesta por eso.

\- Si sigue así, no secará todo. Ya sé que hacer – y dicho esto, se quitó toda su ropa y quedo con su traje de maid. Subió al techo y usó su magia de bloqueo de percepción, a la vez que se transformaba en dragón.

De un poderoso rugido, disipó las nubes turbias en el cielo en un área. Como su labor fue un éxito, creó más rugidos para dispararlos a un mismo tiempo, disipando todas las nubes de Magnolia.

Natsu observó esto en el trabajo, por completo resignado, aunque los demás trabajadores estaban sorprendidos por esto.

\- Tohru, al parecer tendré que enseñarte a no meterte con los procesos naturales – susurró apesumbrado.

Por otro lado, así como en el resto de Magnolia, los magos se sorprendieron al ver que había cielo despejado, aunque, en otro lado de la ciudad, una niña de unos aparentes 6 años, pelo platino con los mechones terminando en color púrpura claro, ojos azules con pupila negra rasgada y vestida con un poncho blanco con detalles rosas, igualmente la falda, además de las medias blancas largas y calzado rosa, estaba muy serena.

\- Ese rugido de dragón. Te encontré – lo dijo en voz baja.

 _ **Time Skip. Horas de la noche**_

Tohru estaba admirando la ropa limpia de Natsu. Lo había hecho tal y como indicaba el manual de limpieza en internet. En un arrebato, empezó a oler el polo de Natsu.

\- Huele tan bien – susurró con un sonrojo mientras lo olía de cerca. Sin que ella se diera cuenta, el peli salmón le observó con una leve sonrisa.

Después de la cena, Natsu fue a su dormitorio, pero esta vez acompañado de Tohru, quien estaba con una camisa de Natsu, la cual le quedaba grande, aunque al peli salmón le pareció sexy verla así.

\- A pesar de que me digas que no necesitas dormir o que puedes hacerlo en el sofá, quiero que duermas conmigo – le habló. Cabe decir que la rubia se puso más que contenta por esto. Natsu le hizo espacio en su cama de plaza y media.

\- Muchas gracias – dicho esto, ella se acostó al costado del peli salmón.

Después de unos momentos, ambos se quedaron dormidos profundamente.

Sin embargo, horas después, Tohru empezó a tener un mal sueño. Ejércitos rodeándola en su forma de dragón. Guerreros, magos, obispos y un hombre gigante barbudo estaban dándole guerra. Ella se defendía con sus rugidos y su magia. Fue en ese momento que el hombre gigante creo una espada de gran tamaño, lanzándola como una jabalina, la cual fue directamente a su costado. La sangre salpicó demasiado y el dolor era insoportable para la dragona, quien empezó a caer.

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST Theme of One Punch Man ~ Ballad Ver. ~ - ONE TAKE MAN (ONE PUNCH MAN SOUNDTRACK)) (Recomendación, lean esta parte lentamente, junto con el soundtrack)**

Fue allí que se despertó, por completo sudada y respirando agitadamente. Cuando se dio cuenta, Natsu le estaba observando.

\- ¿Tuviste un mal sueño? – preguntó preocupado.

\- Si – respondió mansamente, para luego tornarse triste, mientras su cuerpo temblaba muy ligeramente – Peleaba en el otro mundo en mi forma dragón. Atravesaban mi costado con una espada – Natsu se preocupó – Tenía miedo de morir – susurró acongojada. Esto molestó visiblemente al [Dragon Slayer], quien tenía una vena en la cien, por completo imbuido de ira.

\- ¡Dime quien fue, para ir a partirle su madre a ese cabrón que te hizo eso! – le habló furioso. Ella prefirió olvidar. Natsu se puso más serio de lo normal – Recuerda esto, Tohru. Ahora estás viviendo bajo mi techo y siempre me va a importar que estés bien, tanto físicamente como emocionalmente. Tus problemas, me los cuentas. Ya eres importante para mí – puntualizó con una sonrisa reconfortante. Ella sonrió feliz y sonrojada, al sentir esa calidez que no lo había sentido para nada en su mundo, un calor que le abrigaba y la reconfortaba por completo, el calor que le hacía olvidar las penurias del pasado y cualquier herida que haya recibido, ese calor que le hacía sentir segura, ese calor que alimentaba su espíritu y su corazón, ese calor del cual se enamoró perdidamente y ese calor que reafirmó sus sentimientos hacia la persona que estaba frente a él, hacía el hijo del dragón que admiró desde que era una niña dragona, el hijo de Igneel y actual [Rey Dragón de Fuego], el [Héroe de Ishgar], Natsu Dragneel - ¿Ahora te duele? – preguntó.

\- Después de que curaste, ya no – se sobó el costado, como recordando. Después, el peli salmón acercó su mano hacia la cabeza de ella- ¿Ehhh?... – susurró.

\- Me alegró por eso – le acarició la cabellera, de manera gentil, mientras sonreía a su estilo, la clásica marca Dragneel, sonrojando más a la chica, pero por completo radiante de felicidad, más que antes – Buenas noches, Tohru – le dio un gentil beso en la frente, poniéndola como un tomate, pero luego se recompuso, sonriente.

\- Buenas noches, Natsu-san – ambos se durmieron.

 **(Fin del OST)**

 _ **Time Skip. Al día siguiente. Horas de la mañana**_

Tohru estaba en la mesa, practicando su saludo correspondiente, el cual lo había tomado de una revista que Natsu tenía.

\- Bienvenido, Natsu-san – practicó su saludo, mientras recogía su vestido de manera formal y se inclinaba respetuosa al puro estilo victoriano – Bienvenido a casa – esta vez, lo hizo al estilo japonés - ¡Hola, hola! – esta vez fue un estilo informal. Justo en eso, Natsu vio que hacía y sonrió.

\- ¿Ahora que estas practicando? – preguntó con una gotita en la cien y los ojos por completo cerrados.

* * *

 _Continuará_

* * *

 **Ending 01: Tabidatsu Kimi he – RSP (Bleach Ending 22)** (Letras normales: la canción; _Letras en cursiva: el desarrollo de las escenas del Opening_ )

 _Podemos observar a Natsu de espaldas, con su traje de guerra, mirando hacia el cielo mientras las hojas de sakura vuelan al compás del viento_

Sakuramau mada sukoshi sora no shita

 _El fondo se vuelve negro, para luego brillar intensamente con un rosa intenso y las flores de sakura volar_

Kimi wa yuku chi isana katani rume ya kibo unosete

 _Justo en eso, aparece una silueta, de un miembro de Fairy Tail. Esta pertenecía a Erza_

Matatiba sukimi okuritai

 _Siguen apareciendo más. Esta vez la de Mirajane, Lucy, Happy, Charlee y Pantherlily_

Kyou kara imajimeni utatte ijian?

 _En esta ocasión, aparecen Wendy, Laxus, Minerva, Gray, Gajeel, Levy y Juvia_

Otatte ijian?

 _Continúan apareciendo más miembros: Macao y Wakaba._

Aridakeno egaowo hanabatani

 _Esta vez le tocó a Laki, Evergreen, Alzack, Bisca y Asuka_

Kimi ni tsutaeyo reseichi

 _Ahora cambió a Kagura y a Milliana_

Arigato Issho niwara itekureto

 _Esta vez le tocó a Yukino_

Arigato Issho nina itekureto

 _Ahora fue el turno de la actual reina de Fiore: Hisui_

Daijoubu dayo shita inayo

 _Finalmente, llegó el turno de Gildarts y Makarov_

Shinjitan ichi dakewa suguni ushiro o da yo

 _Justo en eso, la escena cambia a un fondo resplandeciente, teniendo a Tohru como imagen principal, quien estaba sonriendo y acomodándose una bufanda verde con toques rojos, además de una chaqueta beige. Sonreía por la felicidad que tendría en el futuro._

Sayonara koko kara hajimaru kona

 _Ahora vemos la silueta de Ryunosuke, Lisanna, Mavis, Sting, Sorano y algunas personas más_

Sayonara itsu dattem ikato dakara

 _Esta vez es el turno de las siluetas de Hilda, Kana, los niños anteriormente explicados en el opening, Lucoa, Fafnir, Elma y la pequeña Kanna_

Daijobu da yo hitori jana iyo

 _La escena cambia a un pequeño lago, donde las flores de sakura caen con gracia, mientras la silueta de un Natsu cambiado, con ropa casual, se notaba_

Kaete kuru bashowa itsu demo o koko ni aruyo

 _Finalmente, podemos observar como Tohru, con ropa de calle de invierno, está esperando sentada en una banca de un parque, alrededor de árboles de sakura. A sus espaldas, Natsu se acerca a paso calmado, con una sonrisa sincera y de cariño._

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

Buenos días, tardes, noches, mis queridos lectores y lectoras. Aquí les traigo el capítulo 01 de este fanfic/adaptación, aunque con mi propio sello personal. Como observamos, a diferencia del anime o del manga, vemos como Natsu interactúa con Tohru y su apoyo con simples, pero determinantes detalles, los cuales tendrán repercusiones a futuro, además de mostrar los avances tecnológicos que tuvo Fiore en el transcurrir de los años (Si en Naruto, todos avanzaron rápidamente en menos de 10 años ¿Por qué Fiore no lo haría en menos tiempo?). Ahora, vemos los hobbies de Natsu y sus amigos, además de las maid, sino también pokemon (la franquicia me gusta y la verdad que agregaré más referencias a esto a futuro dentro del fanfic).

Con respecto a los poderes de Natsu, estos servirán más que todo para cambiar un poco el enfoque que tendrán Tohru y los demás dragones con respecto a él, ya que no es débil y podría detenerlos cuando la situación lo amerite, además de que haría frente a cualquier amenaza que se presentara en el camino, ya que el peli salmón es el héroe de Ishgar.

En el siguiente capítulo, veremos a una nueva personaje (si, si… algunos ya sabrán de quién se trata, pero algunos no saben, por lo que no es del todo repoio :v ), además de colocar un Ending diferente.

Debo hacerles recordar que este fanfic no será de temática harem, además de que ya se imaginarán quien será la pareja de Natsu, pero desarrollaré paso a paso su avance como pareja (Algunos dirán que ese beso en la frente es apresurado. Yo digo que es un pequeño detalle con una persona que ha pasado por un trauma, el cual sirve para reconfortar a la persona y darle un nuevo sentido a su vida).

Ahora, responderé a los reviews, aunque, a partir del siguiente capítulo, se podría seguir la misma mecánica que hago en Dilemas de Campeón: personajes que aparecen en cada capítulo pueden aparecer aquí para responder los reviews. También pueden hacer sus preguntas en los reviews y estos les responderán al final del capítulo. Pues, pasemos:

Primero, debo agradecer a los que me dieron favoritos (BrandonX0, DOPVen, Edwinedx, MegaChari45, Roy – AoiryuuX23, TheMesias, TheSekiryuuteiDrakSlayer, UltronFatalis, WHITEPIRAHNA, , , Rafael-Dragneel, solidgear69, Braian Alan Dragneel, DarkDragneel, baraka108, EmalfD, YasuoKashida, FairyEraDs, NeKRo16 y KonohaSharingan) y follows (Anacoreta, BrandonX0, DOPVen, Edwinedx, MegaChari45, TheMesias, TheSekiryuuteiDrakSlayer, UltronFatalis, WHITEPIRAHNA, , , , Rafael-Dragneel, Braian Alan Dragneel, DarkDragneel, DarkSoldier41, EmalfD, YasuoKashida, olakeace3225022, FairyEraDs, NeKRo16 y KonohaSharingan). Ahora, pasemos a los reviews:

 **UltronFatalis:** Muchas gracias por tu review. Debo decirte que sí, la verdad se me ocurrió este proyecto piloto desde hace tiempo, mientras la falta de inspiración para mis otras historias me hacían mella. Espero que te haya gustado la historia. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

 **Eleazar -yagami** : Muchas gracias por tu review, hermano. La verdad que sí, y ahora con los OST espero que sea mejor. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

 **Miguel - PuentedeJesus** : Muchas gracias por tu review. De verdad me gustó todo lo que dijiste. Espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

 **Rafael-Dragneel** : Muchas gracias por tu review. Aquí tienes la actualización. Espero que te haya agradado. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

 **TheMesias** : Muchas gracias por tu review. Aquí tienes el capítulo papu. Espero que sea de tu agrado. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

 **Kitsuneblue** : Muchas gracias por tu review. Gracias por decir que fue buena idea. Para tus dos puntos, siempre hay una primera vez y, a pesar de que soy fan del NaLi, quise varias. Soy una persona de cambios. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

 **BrandonX0** : Muchas gracias por tu review. De verdad, muchas gracias por tu tiempo y por dejar en favoritos y seguidores. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

 **Rey Pirata** : Muchas gracias por tu review. Es verdad lo que dices, ya uno quiere variar, y que mejor que hacerlo ahora. Gracias por tus palabras, la verdad que me siento contento y no te preocupes, todo tendrá su tiempo, solo disfruta de la lectura. No abandonaré esta historia, eso te lo puedo asegurar. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

 **DarkSoldier41** : Muchas gracias por tu review, hermano. Si hermano, otra más a la lista. Además de que acertaste con el acierto del guiño a mi otra historia, además de que todas quieren un pedazo de Natsu, pero este no quiere, todo un princeso ALV. Ahora, con este capítulo, no solo has visto el bullying a Gray, sino a Erza. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

 **MegaChari45** : Muchas gracias por tu review. Aquí tienes el capítulo para tu disfrute. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

Adelantando, el siguiente capítulo se titulará:

 **Capítulo 02: Una pequeña dragona y remezón en Fairy Tail (ya empezamos con los spoilers)**

Bueno, eso sería todo. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Y no se olviden de dejarme sus sabrosos reviews.


	3. Aviso General

**AVISO GENERAL (ESTO SE VERÁ EN LOS FANFICS QUE ESTOY HACIENDO)**

Buenos días, tardes, noches a todos y cada uno de ustedes. Algunos estarán felices, pensando, que este este es un capítulo nuevo de su fanfic favorito (Dilemas de Campeón, Redención y Salvación o Mister Dragneel's Maid Dragon), pero lamento informarles que no es así, sino, como el título dice, un aviso general con varios puntos en específico, además que contestaré los reviews del último capítulo que se publicó en su respectiva fecha (Los reviews los contestaré de acuerdo al fanfic, por ejemplo, si eres un lector de Dilemas de Campeón, responderé en este aviso los reviews de este).

1) A partir de ahora, con fecha 03 de abril del 2017, los reviews anónimos (Guest o si tienen otro seudónimo que coloquen) no podrán dejar review alguno en mis fanfics, a menos que pase por mi filtro de autorización. Lamento tomar esta decisión, pero, como dicen por allí, por uno pagan todos. Esto lo hago por qué un grupo de personas me mandó reviews con lenguaje bastante inapropiado, exigiendo que borre mis fanfics. Tuve que borrar estos, ya que eran una falta de respeto hacia mis lectores y lectoras que agradan de mis trabajos (redactar un texto, acorde a tus gustos pueden considerarse un trabajo, un trabajo que disfruto mucho, al igual que mi carrera), además de que muestran lo poco de cultura que tienen como personas y, a su vez, con un nivel de comprensión paupérrimo y la búsqueda de querer imponer ideas de manera prepotente.

Los anónimos que deseen dejar reviews, de aquí en adelante, deben crearse una cuenta en FanFiction, necesariamente, o dejar su review y esperar a que lo acepte y aparezca, como siempre, en FanFiction (el límite de reviews anónimos es 5 por capítulo)

2) A través de mensajes privados, han ofendido hacia mi persona, con insultos realmente denigrantes, ofendiendo a mi entorno familiar, inclusive, exigiendo con ahínco la cancelación de todos mis fanfics, ya que, según esas personas, soy alguien "poco" original y que no respeta las reglas ortográficas. Ante esto último, me rio de ellos, ya que es lo único que puedo hacer, además de preguntarme: existiendo tantos fanfics con horrores ortográficos y mala distribución de los textos ¿Vienen a criticar el mío solo por qué no les gustó algo que me agrada? Sinceramente, si dejan de leer mis fanfics por qué no les gustó algo que escribí o por que no quedó como ustedes querían, no hay problema. Allí veré a mis verdaderos lectores y lectoras. Si van a hacer alguna crítica, es bienvenida, siempre y cuando no sea destructiva y ofensiva, o al menos, como mínimo, que muestre respeto, como dos reviews que contestaré después.

A pesar de esto, mis fanfics no serán cancelados, bajo ningún concepto, por lo que los que siguen mis fanfics no deben preocuparse.

3) Ahora bien, uno de los anuncios importantes es el siguiente: Reeditaré mi fanfic multi crossover: "Redención y Salvación". Este será mejor que la versión anterior, ya que lo sentí un poco mal elaborado en estos últimos capítulos y un poco difícil de entender. Habrá algunos cambios en el inicio, pero la esencia seguirá siendo la misma, así que descuiden.

Cuando termine de editar el prólogo, borrare "Redención y Salvación" como tal y publicaré la nueva versión en el transcurso de la semana, descuiden.

4) Por otro lado, hay varios que me preguntan sobre Dilemas de Campeón. Este ya lo llevo escrito en gran parte, cuyo último capítulo (el cual lo escribo) ya lleva alrededor de 50 páginas. Descuiden, que falta poco para que publique la actualización

Por otro lado, Mister Dragneel's Maid Dragon lo actualizaré dentro de tres semanas a más tardar. Todo eso por el tema de que estoy en clases de universidad y ya empezarán las prácticas.

5) Por último, contestaré los reviews del último capítulo:

 **Baox:** Muchas gracias por el review y gracias por seguir. Nos vemos en la actualización.

 **Eleazar-Yagami:** Muchas gracias por el review, hermano. Es verdad, un Natsu más maduro y más sereno, pero sin perder su esencia. Nos vemos en la actualización.

 **Myco:** Muchas gracias por el review. Yo también pienso lo mismo. Nos vemos en la actualización.

 **Kitsuneblue:** Muchas gracias por el review. Sobre el error, habrá una explicación de esto en los capítulos venideros. Nos es algo que se me haya escapado. Además, este fanfic no será de temática harem, pero si habrá escenas rikolinas y cómicas, además de que, a partir del capítulo 3, se notará la inflexión del fanfic con el anime y el manga, aunque haya pequeñas referencias. Nos vemos en la actualización.

 **Miguel-PuentedelaCruz:** Muchas gracias por tu review. Como siempre, uno no puede descuidar pequeños detalles, detalles que el anime y manga no pueden describir, pero que una lectura puede hacerlo con lujo de detalles. Lo de dejar el gremio, ya se verá. Nos vemos en la actualización.

 **Jawad fan:** Muchas gracias por tu review. Ambos tendrán sus momentos, pero no creo que haga lemon. Si lo hago, avisaré con tiempo. Nos vemos en la actualización.

 **MegaChari45:** Muchas gracias por tu review. Es verdad, tuvo sus toques muy buenos. Nos vemos en la actualización.

 **888** : Muchas gracias por tu review. Gracias por los halagos. Nos vemos en la actualización.

 **Philipbaxton** : Muchas gracias por tu review. No es simplemente reemplazar como tú lo expresas, lo cual se verá en los capítulos futuros, además de que no va a ser igual, a futuro. Además, uno cuando crece, tiende a madurar, progresar, evolucionar, cambiar para bien, no para mal ¿Me quieres decir entonces que Natsu debe ser el mismo idiota denso de siempre? No lo veo correcto y creo que es la perspectiva equívoca que varios escritores poseen, incluyéndome. Las personas crecen, se desarrollan y en este fanfic, vemos a un Natsu más maduro, pero conservando su esencia ¿Si va a ser harem? Creo que está más que claro ¿No lo crees? ¿O tu comprensión lectora es tan baja que no te permite percibir lo que ya está dicho con mucha anterioridad? Nos vemos en la actualización.

 **Thechampionmike957** : Muchas gracias por tu review. Como respondí al anterior, toda persona crece y un "inmaduro" como Natsu no es la excepción ¿Qué debo sentirme avergonzado por que los primeros capítulos se "parecen" al anime de Kobayashi-san? Absolutamente no, ya que, somos nosotros, los fans, quienes hacemos conocer a otras personas que no han visto el anime y contribuimos a que adquiera la fama que se merece ¿Fan terrible de ambas series? ¿Borrar mi historia? No, pero muchas gracias. Además, hay muchos detalles que, tanto el anime como el manga omiten y, como fan, lector, escritor e ingeniero, deseo relatar con detalles, minuciosamente y pulcramente. Finalmente ¿Una historia terrible? Me lo dice una persona que no se ha ATREVIDO a publicar siquiera una historia por diferentes razones o motivos ¿Pero que aún no ha publicado algo que lo exprese? Creo que el chiste se cuenta solo. Nos vemos en la actualización.

 **DarkSoldier41** : Muchas gracias por tu review, hermano. Algún día te daré la receta casera de la abuela, no te preocupes. Nos vemos en la actualización.

 **Rey Pirata:** Muchas gracias por tu review. Es verdad, como dije anteriormente, el beso en la frente representó gentileza. Va a haber interacción romántica, pero con una pequeña dragona de por medio, tendrán que darse su tiempo ¿No lo crees? Y no te preocupes, que uno aprende a remar en contra de la corriente. Tomaré tu sugerencia para el futuro. Por si las dudas, un desconocido mandó dos reviews nada acordes a la situación, bajo tu seudónimo. Rápidamente me dí cuenta que no eras tú, debido a tu forma de escribir y expresarte, por lo que te hago saber esto. Nos vemos en la actualización.

 **DarkDragneel:** Muchas gracias por tu review. Gracias por tus halagos y creo que ese es el trabajo de un escritor, el describir las escenas de la mejor manera posible. Nos vemos en la actualización

Bueno, eso sería todo y nos vemos pronto.

PD: SI FUI OFENSIVO O ALGO POR EL ESTILO, HÁGANMELO SABER.


	4. Capítulo 02: Una pequeña dragona

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail, Kobayashi-san chi no Maid Dragon y los elementos de otros autores que uso en el presente fanfic no me pertenecen. Solo los uso para entretenimiento sano.**

 **Leyenda:**

\- Conversación entre personas –

 _\- Pensamientos de las personas -_

\- [Títulos Honoríficos y Técnicas Mágicas] -

 _ **\- Pensamientos de seres mitológicos, como dragones, etc. -**_

Notas del autor al final del texto.

 **HE REEDITADO UN NUEVO FANFIC: REDENCIÓN Y SALVACIÓN: UN MULTI CROSSOVER ENTRE NARUTO, FAIRY TAIL Y MUCHOS ELEMENTOS MÁS QUE PONDRÉ A FUTURO. ESPERO QUE ME APOYEN ALLÍ CON SUS FAVORITOS, SEGUIDORES Y REVIEWS. LOS ESPERO ALLÍ TAMBIÉN. ES UNO DE LOS FANFICS DONDE PONGO MI EMPEÑO EN CREAR ALGO…**

 **AQUELLOS QUE QUIERAN DEJAR REVIEWS ANÓNIMOS (GUEST U OTRO SEUDÓNIMO, YA QUE NO TIENEN CUENTA EN FANFICTION), PUEDEN HACERLO CON TOTAL NORMALIDAD…**

* * *

 **Capítulo 02: Una pequeña dragona y remezón en Fairy Tail (ya empezamos con los spoilers)**

 _ **Un mes después. Día domingo. Fairy Tail**_

Era temprano en el gremio más fuerte de toda Fiore. Casi nadie estaba allí, a excepción de Mirajane, quien estaba ordenando todo para el día siguiente, ya que todos acordaron en ir a la playa a relajarse, todos, menos Natsu.

Desde ese día en que Erza propuso destruir "Best Wishes", Natsu se mostró más escéptico con las chicas que querían destruir la casa productora, menos con los miembros que no se mostraron a favor de esto. Le dolía en el alma que Natsu se pusiera así con ella, aunque era de comprender, ya que el peli salmón estaba protegiendo el trabajo de personas civiles que tenían a la productora como único sustento para vivir. Lo que también le extrañó bastante era que Natsu ya no venía a cenar cada noche al gremio, ni siquiera se dignaba en aparecer siquiera. Los primeros días lo tomó como pasajero, pero de allí se preocupó de que ya no viniera como siempre, hasta que una declaración de Kana, el último jueves, la sorprendió, no solo a ella, sino a todas las mujeres que tenían intereses románticos hacia el peli salmón.

 _\- Al parecer, Natsu está recibiendo el calor de hogar y no vendrá en un largo, pero largo tiempo –_ recordó esas palabras de la bebedora, quien se enteró por Hilda de la actual situación del [Dragon Slayer], incluso lo confirmó por el mismo Natsu.

\- No creo que pase eso, aunque en la semana que viene me cercioraré de ello – se dijo a sí misma la bella albina – Por ahora, iré a hacer compras al viejo distrito comercial para abastecer al gremio de alimentos – dicho esto, con el presupuesto que Laxus le dio para que ella lo administrara, emprendió rumbo hacia ese lugar.

* * *

 **Opening: Rhapsody of Blue Sky – Fhana** (Letras normales: la canción; _Letras en cursiva: el desarrollo de las escenas del Opening_ )

Chu chu yeah!

 _Podemos ver a Natsu y a muchos más alrededor de la pantalla blanca. Luego, la escena cambia a un fondo rojo con decorado de líneas verticales y horizontales de color negro, junto a la cabeza de una chica rubia maid con cuernos_

Please me!

 _Ahora, la escena cambia a una niña rubia de 6 años, ojos azules oscuros con mirada seria. Después, esta escena cambia a un fondo rosa con bolas blancas, teniendo a la cabeza de una niña peli platina de 6 años con cuernos curvos en punta del mismo color del cabello_  
Chu chu yeah!

 _Por siguiente, la escena cambia a un niño azabache de 6 años, ojos azules claros con la mirada tranquila. Luego, la escena cambia a un fondo morado con líneas horizontales blancas, junto a la cabeza de una rubia con tonalidad verde y gorra rosa con cuernos_

Without you

 _Por último, vemos a Happy, Kana, Wendy, Charlee, Laxus, Minerva, Gajeel, Levy, Pantherlily, Sting, Sorano, Yukino, Hilda, Mavis, Ryunosuke y Lisanna, cada uno a su manera, para luego cambiar a la escena donde están dos cabezas: una cabellera negra larga y otra de cabellera negra corta con un cuerno en la frente, teniendo ambos fondos separados: morado azulado con detalles clásicos renacentistas y fondo azul con líneas verticales, respectivamente._

 _Luego, aparecen muchos fondos simples con las siguientes palabras: Maid y Dragon_

 _Aparece el título de la obra: Mister Dragneel's Dragon Maid, teniendo como fondo la ciudad de Magnolia_  
aa! nante koto da sasai na ayamachi da  
jibun no koto ni tararattaratta te yaku

 _Aparecen la chica rubia maid junto a cuatro personas más, dos mujeres, un hombre y una niña. Los tres están bailando en forma curva de manera vertical con las manos levantadas, para luego transformarse en su manera original: dragones, aunque en manera chibi_  
doushite totsuzen? nigekittatte ii desho?  
dakedo nanda ka kimagure MOODO ni nari  
sonna kibun ni nacchatte

 _La escena cambia a la maid rubia sentada en el piso, mirando esperanzada de un futuro prometedor, para luego turnar a uno donde estaba la cabeza de la rubia. De sus cuernos brotaban flores, pero con la cara de ella_

hajimari wa sonna fuu de

 _Después, aparece un conteo en retroceso como en las películas antiguas, teniendo por orden de llegada a cada una de las anteriores personas, siendo la rubia la que encabezaba con el numero uno_  
tsumari wa rashikunai you de

 _Vemos a Natsu trabajar junto a Ryunosuke e Hilda. Después, convivir en Fairy Tail junto a sus amigos de gremio._  
demo ima ja tobira akete hora

 _La niña rubia estaba participando en plena clase escolar_  
koe ga kikoeru yo saa!

 _El niño azabache creando un círculo mágico para empezar su entrenamiento con su papa, pero de este sale alguien por error_

yukou!

 _Vemos a Natsu escribiendo las composiciones de sus nuevas canciones a una velocidad impresionante_

doko e demo

 _Las letras de las composiciones volaron hacia el cielo, formando la cara de la niña peli platina con cuernos_

boku wa kimi no tsubasa ni nareru yuuki ga aru yo!  
(please stay with me)  
donna shiren mo kowakunai sono mahou ga aru kara

 _Podemos observar, en el cielo, a muchas personas de Magnolia saludando a su estilo y otros jugando, en relativa paz._  
(nantettatte KONGURACCHUREESHON!)

 _Ahora, observamos al pequeño rubio en una situación comprometedora con la mujer rubia de tonalidad verde y su enorme par de montañas_  
hajimete deau sekai ni hanataba o okurou

 _Ahora vemos como la rubia maid correa gran velocidad, dejando su silueta en el camino, dirigiéndose hacia alguien en especial_  
(made in society)

tada kono shunkan musubareru yo

 _Podemos ver la puesta del sol, con un Natsu de espaldas, siendo como el objetivo a llegar_

chiguhagu na KOMYUNIKEESHON?

 _Ahora la escena cambia a la cara de la chica azabache de cabellera corta y un cuerno que acompañaba a la maid anteriormente en forma de estampita murmurando la letra de la canción_  
demo betsu ni kamawanai

 _A continuación, se observa la cara del azabache de cabellera larga negra_ brotando en muchas flores de colores, pero este tenía una cara de fastidio  
ashita kara heiwa nara!

 _Ahora vemos como la rubia maid se lanza de alegría hacia Natsu para abrazarlo, quien corresponde el saludo con una de sus clásicas sonrisas_

 _Seguido a esto, observamos a la maid y sus amigos que se pueden convertir en dragones meneando las caderas de un lado a otro_

chu chu yeah!

 _Vemos la ciudad de Magnolia desde una vista panorámica_

without

 _Vemos como Natsu, la rubia maid y la niña peli platina quieren tomarse un selfie_

you!

 _Sin embargo, de la nada, aparecen todos los anteriores que se mencionó al inicio de la canción, cada uno sonriendo a su manera, aunque la rubia maid estaba pegada a Natsu. Mavis se reía con una mano en la boca de la desgracia del joven en una esquina en medio del selfie._

* * *

 _ **En ese mismo momento, Casa de Natsu**_

El [Dragon Slayer] estaba acostado en su cama, después de una semana más que agotadora en muchos sentidos, recordando cómo su vida había cambiado hace poco más de un mes.

 _ **Flash Back. Un mes atrás**_

Después de que Erza haya actuado de manera tan impulsiva tras dirigirse de esa manera a la productora, la relación entre ambos cambió un poco. Cabe resaltar que Natsu solamente mantenía una política de respeto hacia gran parte del gremio que se expresó de esa manera, claro con excepciones. Gran parte de los miembros buscaron rápidamente culpables, pero, con una rápida intervención de Laxus como maestro, lograron sobreponerse y decirles que esto no solo era responsabilidad de uno, sino de todos en general. El rubio, así como los otros [Dragon Slayer] masculinos, incluso Gray, su amigo/rival, estaban bastante preocupados, ya que el peli salmón ya no iba al gremio, sino directo a su trabajo en la casa productora. Ellos observaban las repercusiones que esto había traído: desunión, tristeza, culpa y mortificaciones.

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST Heiwa no Nichijou – Carnival Phantasm OST)**

Por otro lado, Natsu estaba dedicado en su trabajo, más que todo en la presentación de un nuevo single, además de nuevos conciertos y su presentación oficial musical en el primer "Dai Comiket to Ishgar" **(Gran Comiket de Ishgar)** que se realizará en la ciudad de Magnolia dentro de cuatro meses, el cual ganó por sorteo, ya que siempre, desde su creación hace poco más de cuatro años, en Pergrande o en Joya. Sin embargo, había ocasiones en donde se reunía con Kana para beber en algún bar cada cierto tiempo, llegándole a comentar sobre su situación y más que todo de Tohru, comprendiendo al joven [Dragon Slayer]. Regresando a su caso, Natsu no sabía qué hacer.

\- Ahora como haré para hacer todo eso – susurraba el peli salmón tras salir del trabajo. No pudo salir con Ryunosuke o con Hilda, ya que ambos tenían más carga de trabajo por el día de hoy – Ya tengo la letra del single en un block, pero necesito encontrar la voz perfecta para hacerlo – esto lo dijo un poco alto. Alguien se rió a su espalda.

\- ¿Acaso el famoso _Sen no Koe_ **(Mil voces)** , aquel que puede cantar como un bebe, un hombre joven o un anciano, no puede encontrar la voz perfecta para su canción? – le dijo burlona. Natsu tenía una vena en la cien.

\- ¡ _Urusai_! – le gritó cómicamente - ¿No deberías de estar en tu casa esperando a Ryunosuke, Lisanna? – preguntó el [Dragon Slayer].

\- Ryunosuke-kun me dijo que hoy tardaría más de lo debido. Salí a hacer algunas compras para la cena – comentó con una sonrisa.

\- Oh, ya veo – dijo.

\- ¿Es verdad que no puedes encontrar una voz perfecta, siendo tú la persona que compone, crea y canta las canciones como si fueran distintas personas? Digo, si has podido confundir con tu voz cuando cantaste metal, rock, pop, jazz, balada, románticas y una que otra canción de anime en los álbumes que sacaste, incluso pusiste voz para los openings y endings de varios de ellos, incluso yo no me la creía – comentó.

\- Es verdad – respondió – Después de que descubrí este talento, me propuse en usarlo para llevar felicidad a las personas, a través de mi canto. Sin embargo, ahora… - susurró.

\- ¿Es por qué tienes a Tohru-san en tu casa verdad? – el Dragneel se quedó estático de la sorpresa.

\- ¡¿Cómo lo sabes?! – exigió saber.

\- Ryunosuke-kun me lo dijo, además de que también es una dragona pura, incluso Kana-san me lo confirmó hace unos días atrás – siguió.

\- Juro que patearé el trasero de ese _Baka-Ryu_ **–** murmuró entre dientes, mientras apretaba los puños. Lisanna sonrió por pena ajena. Tal vez no debió decirlo – Aunque con Kana, ya es otra cosa – puntualizó.

\- Descuida, Natsu. Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo – le sonrió amigablemente - ¿Entonces, me permites conocer a Tohru-san? – preguntó. El [Dragon Slayer] suspiró cansado.

\- De acuerdo – respondió.

Así, siguieron caminando tranquilamente por las calles de Magnolia, aunque las mujeres y los niños le pedían autógrafos al peli salmón, quien accedió a dárselos.

Cuando llegaron, Natsu le abrió la puerta a la albina menor. Acomodaron sus calzados en la entrada.

\- Ya llegué – habló Natsu en voz alta. La maid rubia fue a recibirlo.

\- ¡Bienvenido, Natsu-san! – le recibió con una sonrisa, la cual se deformó a la ira pura, ya que había una albina muy bonita y completamente desconocida para ella. Lisanna sonrió nerviosamente.

\- Creo que mejor me presento – comentó la Strauss – Soy Lisanna Strauss, amiga de la infancia de Natsu y compañera de su gremio, un placer – sonrió amigablemente.

\- Yo soy Tohru Dragneel – le respondió la rubia de manera posesiva – Maid de Natsu-san y que siempre estará con él, siempre y por siempre – hizo énfasis en ello, ya que pensaba que la albina era una rival de amor.

\- Y me olvidaba. Soy la novia de Ryunosuke – agregó la albina. Esto quitó de un peso a la rubia.

\- Bu… Bueno – susurró con una sonrisa fingida. A pesar de esa aclaración, aún no confiaba en los humanos del todo. Se giró a Natsu – Natsu-san, la comida esta lista – le sonrió dulcemente. Lisanna se dio cuenta de inmediato la mirada de la rubia. Ella también tenía esa mirada cuando observaba a su actual novio.

\- ¡Oh, entonces vamos a comer los tres! – sonrió como él solo sabe hacerlo – Lisanna, déjame decirte que las comidas que hace Tohru son las mejores. Nada mejor que su comida casera – sonrió contento. La maid estaba feliz por el cumplido.

\- Entonces no hay más. Comamos esa deliciosa comida – respondió de la misma manera. Tohru los observó. Al menos, la humana era de confianza. Esperaba no equivocarse.

Los minutos pasaron, hasta que estos se convirtieron en horas. Tras comer, se pusieron a beber un poco. Cabe decir que esto fue suficiente para que la albina y la rubia congeniaran de la mejor manera. Los tres se quejaban de sus vidas pasadas, en el caso de Tohru; los problemas en el trabajo, por parte de Natsu; y lidiar con los dilemas y problemas amorosos de sus hermanos mayores, dicho por Lisanna. Reían como locos, uno que otro escupía fuego, hacían bromas en medio de la sala con sus cuerpos, etc.

Ya era medianoche. Natsu estaba cargando a Tohru hacia su habitación para que descansara, mientras que Lisanna prácticamente estaba babeando encima de la mesa. No debió hacerla beber tanto. Justo en eso, tocaron la puerta. Natsu atendió y era Ryunosuke.

\- ¿Está Lisanna-chan? – preguntó.

\- Allí está tu respuesta – le comentó con un poco de sueño mientras señalaba a su espalda. El azabache sonrió y cargó a la chica estilo princesa.

\- Bueno, yo me la llevo. Nos vemos mañana en el trabajo, Natsu-san – se despidió, mientras salía de la puerta.

\- Hora de dormir – susurró entre mareado y somnoliento, dirigiéndose a su cuarto, acomodarse lo más posible para no incomodar a la rubia y dormir apaciblemente.

 **(Fin del OST)**

Tras esto, los días pasaron tranquilamente. En los momentos que Natsu tenía libre, los cuales eran pocos, ayudaba con los deberes de la casa, ya que esos tiempos habían pasado de estar en el gremio, a estar en su casa, con alguien que lo esperaba con una cálida sonrisa a diario.

A la semana y media, Natsu decidió salir con Tohru hacia una de las nuevas zonas comerciales de la ciudad, al otro lado de esta. El peli salmón miraba que la rubia siempre llevaba la misma ropa de siempre, a pesar de que este le había comprado unas cuantas ropas. Con la mirada, observó que había una tienda de ropas que recién se había inaugurado. Ante la insistencia del Dragneel, entraron. Ambos fueron recibidos por una chica de cabellera castaña y ojos azules, vestida con un conjunto casual muy femenino, aunque el estilo de coletas dobles en su cabello, amarrados en lo que parecían ser moños circulares, llamaban demasiado la atención, además de los enormes pechos, pasando un poco de talla a los de Tohru.

\- Bienvenidos, mis primeros clientes – les dijo con una gran sonrisa amigable – Confecciones Rose les da la bienvenida. Me presento ante ustedes, soy Rosa y soy la dueña, confeccionista y modista de esta pequeña casa de venta de ropas exclusivas hechas por mi – sonrió, para luego fijarse bien de quien se trataba - ¡Pero si es el famoso Natsu Dragneel! – ella estaba hiperventilando a montones al ver a su cantante favorito - ¡Me puede dar su autógrafo! – este asintió con una sonrisa marca Dragneel, poniendo celosa a la rubia maid - ¡Muchas gracias! – agradeció – Veo que quiere comprar ropa, pero solo confecciono ropa femenina, desde bebes hasta para ancianas – comentó.

\- Un gusto, Rosa, pero ahora estaba observando esta tienda junto a Tohru – comentó sereno.

\- Oh, entiendo. Señorita Tohru, un placer – extendió la mano, animada, a modo de saludo. Ella correspondió con las justas. La castaña se quedó sorprendida - ¡Pero que ven mis ojos! ¡Usted posee una belleza inigualable y esta vestida con esas ropas de maid! – lanzó el grito al cielo - ¡Venga conmigo de inmediato a los probadores! ¡Señorita Tohru, usted como la novia de Natsu-sama se merece vestir con lo mejor y más innovador en prendas! ¡Y quien mejor que yo para no hacerlo, una graduada con los más altos honores en la mejor casa de estudios de la moda en Bosco! – y dicho esto, la castaña se llevó a la rubia a toda prisa, ante la vista incrédula de Natsu, aunque un poco sonrojado porque Rosa había asumido que Tohru era su novia.

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST Koibitotachi – Carnival Phantasm OST)**

Pasaron los minutos, como unos 30 minutos, hasta que por fin salieron. Cabe decir que Natsu se quedó con la mandíbula en el piso por el excelente trabajo que había hecho Rosa. Tohru, sencillamente, no tenía nada que envidiar a cualquier top model del continente, ya que, sumada a su gran belleza, el juego de ropas que la castaña le brindó era realmente como si estuviera haciendo un modelaje en una competencia de alta gama.

\- Te ves muy bella, Tohru – fueron las simples y gratas palabras del peli salmón. La rubia sonrió bobamente, a la vez que miraba para otro lado y el sonrojo monumental en su rostro aumentaba cada vez más y más.

\- Ve que hago un magnífico trabajo, Natsu-sama – comentó la castaña con autosuficiencia, mientras le daba el pulgar al mago. Este también le devolvió el pulgar arriba.

Con la promesa de comprar las ropas de Tohru, exclusivamente en esa tienda, se fueron para casa, aunque previamente Natsu la llevó a cenar a un restaurant.

 **(Fin del OST)**

Los días pasaron, hasta convertirse cerca de la tercera semana de convivencia entre ambos: una dragona y su "Némesis": [Dragon Slayer], en un mismo departamento. En una mañana de viernes, Tohru había caído gravemente en una enfermedad, fiebre, gripe y tos. Natsu se extrañó por esto. Iba a llamar a alguien para que la atendiera, pero decidió no hacerlo, ya que había aprendido algo de medicina con Porlyusica, aunque esta le enseñara a regañadientes. Con todas las atenciones del caso, Natsu estuvo de vigilia tres días completos, atendiéndola día y noche, sin siquiera ir al trabajo. Logró justificarse por teléfono con Hilda, quien aceptó esto. Para la noche del último día de la semana, Tohru había retomado la conciencia, sorprendiéndose y luego sonriendo de felicidad al ver que Natsu, quien estaba por completo dormido apoyado encima de ella, había tomado cuidado con ella y tratando de curarla. Tratando de no incomodarlo, decidió dormir con él, aunque no lo necesitara por completo. Al día siguiente, Natsu estaba echado en su cama, cómodo, a la vez que el olor a comida deliciosa viajaba por toda la casa. Despertó y vio a la rubia, tarareando una canción mientras cocinaba. Él le abrazó, contento porque su amiga estaba bien y repuesta. Tohru simplemente recibió ese gesto y le agradeció mucho el haber cuidado de ella, ya que, tal parecía que el efecto del ataque que había recibido antes de llegar a [Earth Land] no había desaparecido con solo retirar la espada de su cuerpo. Ahora, con el cuidado que tuvo, ya estaba por completo sana y los efectos de aquella espada habían desaparecido por completo. Tras esto, la vida cotidiana siguió su cauce normal.

Llegado casi el primer mes de convivencia, en la noche, Natsu estaba arreglando algunas cosas para que lo usara al día siguiente en el trabajo. Tohru estaba a una cierta distancia del peli salmón.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Tohru? Estas un poco extraña – le habló.

\- Verá, Natsu-san… Yo, aún…. – murmuraba. El [Dragon Slayer] maso menos intuía lo que la rubia pensaba – Aún no puedo confiar en los humanos – le dijo con la mirada apagada y mirando hacia abajo, apretando el mandil de su traje con sus manos.

\- Tohru – susurró el Dragneel.

\- Verá, en mi mundo, los humanos siempre eran seres egoístas, inferiores y ególatras que solo se fijaban en ellos mismos y no en los demás, cómo se sentían y demás. Lo mismo he visto acá, en tu mundo – hizo una pausa – Aunque eres hijo de Igneel-sama, aún posees genes de humanidad en tu interior, por lo que no puedo confiar en ti al 100% - esto lo dijo visiblemente triste, mientras que Natsu solo escuchaba. Él, por fin, estaba aliviado de que la rubia se esté sincerando – ¡Pero…!... ¡Una parte de mi quiere creer! ¡Quiere confiar! ¡¿Puedo confiar en ti, Natsu-san?! ¡¿Puedo confiar en los humanos?! – le preguntó con voz alta, mientras apretaba aún más su mandil y lloraba silenciosamente. El [Dragon Slayer] suspiró y cerró los ojos.

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST Omoi – Carnival Phantasm OST)**

\- No te digo que confíes en los humanos, ya que cada uno es distinto, tanto en su formación como en su forma de ser – comentó. Esto puso triste a la rubia – Sin embargo, ten por seguro algo ¡Nunca pienses que te traicionaré o haré algo que te lastime, Tohru! ¡Puedes creer en mí y mi palabra! – aseveró con seguridad y determinación. Ella le miró con sorpresa, para luego llorar a borbotones y sonreír mucho. Se lanzó hacia Natsu y le abrazó con felicidad.

\- Creeré en tus palabras, Natsu-san, por siempre y para siempre. No tendré dudas – le agradeció. El peli salmón le acarició la cabellera gentilmente.

 _\- Juro que protegeré esa sonrisa, así me cueste la vida –_ pensó con coraje y serenidad. Fue allí que se le ocurrió una letra para su nuevo single.

Así, pasó el primer mes de convivencia, hasta llegar a la situación actual en la que se está.

 **(Fin del OST)**

 _ **Fin del Flash Back**_

El [Dragon Slayer de Fuego] y actual [Rey de los Dragones] sonrió tras esto, pero luego sintió una pequeña explosión que remeció su casa/departamento. Suspiró cansado.

 _ **Momentos después. Calles cercanas al viejo distrito comercial y cerca al departamento de Natsu**_

Natsu, quien estaba vestido con ropa simple casual, iba junto a Tohru, con su traje de maid, por las calles. El mago [Dragon Slayer] miraba un poco molesto a la rubia, quien sonreía apenada.

\- Por _Kami_ **(Dios)** _,_ Tohru ¿Tenías que quemar todos los ingredientes para el desayuno? – preguntó con la mirada entrecerrada.

\- Lo siento, Natsu-san – se disculpó con sonrisa nerviosa.

\- Debes de confiar en el fogón de las hornillas, no convocar una llamarada infernal en la cocina que casi destruye mi departamento – comentó con molestia.

\- Pensé que no era suficiente – puntualizó la rubia con pena.

\- Piensa con un poco más de lógica ¿De acuerdo, Tohru? – le sugirió amablemente. Ella asintió – _Ahora que lo veo, es la primera vez que voy de compras con Tohru en los alrededores. Casi siempre íbamos a otros lados de la ciudad, incluso íbamos más a cenar a restaurants y comprar una que otra ropa a la tienda de confecciones de Rosa... Bueno, siempre hay una primera vez para todo –_ pensó con tranquilidad, sin saber que cierta albina se acercaba a su posición, además de que una pequeña peli platina los observaba de lejos.

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST Change Clothes – Sakurasou no Pet na Kanojo OST)**

Los dos siguieron caminando normalmente, hasta que pasaron por el viejo distrito comercial. Natsu siguió de largo, pero Tohru se detuvo. El peli salmón se dio cuenta de ello y volteó a verla, extrañado.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Tohru? – preguntó.

\- ¿No compras en el viejo distrito comercial? – indagó con mirada sorprendida.

\- ¿Acaso no usas el centro comercial cercano para hacer las compras? – contra preguntó.

\- Ese sitio es como un castillo y la verdad es que me desagrada bastante – le dijo con evidente incomodidad.

\- ¿Un castillo, ehhh? – preguntó el Dragneel.

\- El color blanco me recuerda a los castillos que usaban los cruzados – respondió con molestia.

\- ¿Y el viejo distrito comercial? – Natsu esperaba una respuesta.

\- Son como los bazares de los gremios de magos. Eso es un poco mejor – contestó. El mago [Dragon Slayer] solo sonrió.

\- Así que basas tu vivencia diaria con tus experiencias en el otro mundo – comentó – _Aunque el edificio del gremio se parece más a un castillo que a otra cosa, pero en tamaño miniatura –_ pensó - Bueno, ahora empecemos con los pescados y mariscos – le dijo.

\- ¡Si! – asintió la rubia.

Ambos se dirigieron a la tienda del pescador, quien se sorprendió de ver a Natsu comprar de allí.

\- Saludos, Tohru-chan – le habló el hombre.

\- Buenos días – respondió la chica con amabilidad.

\- Es raro verte con compañía, y más que todo con el héroe de Ishgar, Natsu-sama – comentó sonriente.

\- Hola – se saludó Natsu con una sonrisa – Y no me llames con el sama, me es incómodo – aconsejó.

\- ¿Es su familiar, Natsu-san? – le preguntó.

\- Él es mi amo – Tohru habló primero, con felicidad. El pescador tuvo una gotita en la cien, al igual que Natsu.

\- Sí que eres graciosa, Tohru-chan… Bueno ¿Qué van a llevar? – les preguntó.

\- Dos filetes de atún fresco y tres disecados – ordenó.

\- También tengo caballa fresca – esta vez a Natsu le abrió el apetito.

\- Tres filetes frescos y uno seco – esta vez fue el turno del peli salmón con baba saliéndole a borbotones.

\- ¡A la orden! – respondió el pescador.

Tras salir de la tienda, ambos siguieron con su travesía de comprar más cosas.

\- Vaya, nos dio tres filetes extras por la compra – comentó Natsu.

\- El pescador sí que es gentil – respondió la rubia.

\- ¿Cómo te hiciste su amiga? – preguntó.

\- No somos amigos – alegó – Cuando compré por primera vez de él, solamente fui cortés y él comenzó a ser amable conmigo, eso es todo – dijo de manera normal.

\- Al parecer, no comprendes mucho los sentimientos humanos, aunque yo no soy quien para decirte eso – susurró.

\- Bueno ¡La situación contigo es diferente, Natsu-san! ¡Compartimos un amor mutuo! – lo dijo con un sonrojo y una alegría notables.

\- Definitivamente no lo entiendes del todo – comentó con una gota en la cien. Al parecer, la rubia malinterpretó amor con cortesía, amabilidad y caballerosidad.

Justo en eso, llegaron a la carnicería. El carnicero les ofreció bistec y demás carnes de distintos tipos de animales a precios especiales por ser cliente frecuente y también por Natsu. El peli salmón se sorprendió bastante de la interactuación de la rubia con las demás personas.

 _\- Aquí también pasa lo mismo que con el pescador –_ pensó detenidamente.

Siguieron caminando, a la vez que la dueña de una tienda de ropas les saludó cortésmente, incluso con más énfasis a la rubia, quien correspondía el saludo. Niños también la saludaban como la chica del cosplay, aunque también le pedían uno que otro autógrafo al héroe de Ishgar o también firmar polos con algunos recordatorios de sus más famosas canciones.

 _\- Esta dragona interactúa mucho mejor que cualquier persona que conozco y así dice odiar a los humanos y llamarnos especie inferior –_ pensó con sorpresa, mientras esperaba que la chica terminara de comprar algunas verduras. Él ya estaba cargando las frutas, carnes y otros, mientras que ella, las especias y verduras – _Supongo que no nos odia, después de todo –_ sonrió.

\- ¿Te hice esperar mucho? – preguntó.

\- Nada que ver – respondió con calma – ¿No quieres un postre? – sugirió. Ella asintió feliz.

Ambos fueron de camino hacia la dulcería, donde estaban una gran cantidad de postres deliciosos en el mostrador.

\- Yo quisiera un _Eclair,_ Natsu-san. Sabes, la palabra _Eclair_ significa trueno relampagueante – comentó la rubia.

 _\- Ahora que lo pienso, no sé mucho de la vida de Tohru…. ¿Sería correcto preguntarle? –_ pensó, hasta que recordó cuando la vio la primera vez: atravesada por una espada gigante en su forma dragón, además de la enfermedad que tuvo hace poco y de la cual salió bien librada – _Mejor no lo hago. Podría ser doloroso para ella –_ lo desestimó – Hablando de rayos, tengo entendido, por los libros de una amiga, que existían los dioses en la antigüedad, hace ya muchos, pero muchos años ¿Tienes algo que ver con el dios Thor? – preguntó.

\- Por supuesto que no, Natsu-san. Mis padres me comentaron que mi nombre provenía de un autor de un libro de este mundo – fue su respuesta.

\- ¿Tus padres…? – iba a preguntar, pero escucharon el grito de una señora en todo el distrito comercial.

 **(Fin del OST)**

\- ¡Alguien ayuda! ¡Me han robado mi bolso! – pidió, por completo asustada y aterrorizada. Natsu solo suspiró cansado.

\- Esta gente no aprende. Tendré que darle la lección de su vida – habló, mientras imbuía su puño derecho en fuego, algo que sorprendió a la rubia. Nunca lo había visto usar su magia, por lo que era algo nuevo para ella.

\- No es necesario que intervengas, Natsu-san – le habló Tohru – Yo puedo hacerlo por usted – se ofreció. Natsu le miró detenidamente.

\- ¿Puedes hacerlo? – preguntó - ¿Sin entrar a tu forma dragón? – inquirió.

\- ¡Puedo hacerlo! – dicho esto, se preparó como en una carrera y de un gran impulso supersónico, el cual hizo crujir el suelo bajo ella, se fue. Su impulso fue tal que levanto polvo y una onda expansiva.

Mientras tanto, el ladrón estaba feliz de su hurto y por lo bien que había salido.

\- Bien, ahora que estoy lejos, nadie pue… - sin embargo, no continuó por la sonrisa dulce de Tohru en su espalda - ¡Pero que de…! – tras un giro grácil de 360° por parte de Tohru, un poderoso golpe en la espalda lo incrustó en el suelo, generando un pequeño cráter. Este quedó inconsciente en el acto, producto del sonoro ataque. La rubia se acomodó las coletas, con mirada llena de seriedad contra el ladrón, sin siquiera sudar.

\- Vaya, sí que es fuerte, incluso sentí su poder mágico por un momento. Ella se contiene demasiado – comentó el peli salmón feliz – Me gustaría enfrentarme a ella de manera amistosa algún día ¡Estoy encendido! – se dijo a si mismo con su clásica frase, animado. Sin embargo, su mirada cambió, debido a que la gente alrededor miraba con miedo a la maid, quien se sintió cohibida por esto - _¡Maldita sea, esto es malo! –_ pensó Natsu, por completo alarmado al ver que los demás seguían mirándola de esa manera, como un bicho raro, siendo su mundo, un mundo de magia. Corrió hacia ella, con el afán de protegerla - ¡Tohru! – le llamó.

Sin embargo, las personas actuaron al contrario de lo que él y ella pensaron. Gritos de algarabía general se escucharon allí.

\- Ehhh – susurraron ambos sorprendidos.

\- ¡Felicidades, Tohru-chan! – se acercó la vendedora de ropa.

\- ¡No sabía que eras tan fuerte! – fue el turno del carnicero.

\- ¡Digna familiar de Natsu-sama! – habló el pescador.

Cabe decir que Natsu sonrió por esto, aunque, disimuladamente, tomó de la mano de la rubia, gentilmente, y se la llevó de allí, a paso lento, mientras se despedían de las personas, quienes correspondieron esto, despidiéndose con los brazos abiertos. Cabe decir que Tohru estaba sonrojada por esto.

Sin embargo, lo que ellos no se dieron cuenta era que una hermosa albina observó esto último, dejándola por completo anonadada y con la mandíbula en el piso, además de celosa cabe resaltar.

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST Way Home – Accel World OST)**

Tanto Natsu como Tohru, ignorando al mundo y caminando tranquilamente, con las compras, tomados de la mano, de camino a casa. La rubia tenía la mirada gacha y triste, mientras que Natsu aferró su agarre, de manera suave, para no lastimarla.

\- Tuve miedo por las miradas que pusieron en mí antes de felicitarme – le dijo triste.

\- Yo también me preocupe – le habló – Fue mi error el no decirte que te controlaras, aunque de todas maneras estuvo bien. Hiciste lo correcto, Tohru. Eres una digna Dragneel – le felicitó. Esto puso muy feliz a la rubia, pero estaba apenada.

\- Disculpa, tu mano – sin embargo, Natsu aferró más su agarre, sorprendiéndola.

\- Recuerda, mi mano siempre te alcanzará. Eres parte de mi familia y la nueva vida que compartimos, Tohru – le sonrió como él solo sabe hacer, la famosa sonrisa marca Dragneel.

\- Si, Natsu-san – se reconfortó – _No me lavaré esta mano durante un tiempo –_ se dijo a sí misma, sonrojada.

Un poco alejada de ellos, una niña peli platina los observaba tras un poste, como si los estuviera acosando. En otro sitio, Juvia sintió que alguien seguía sus pasos en la materia de acosar a las personas.

 **(Fin del OST)**

 _ **Time Skip. Hora de almuerzo**_

Natsu y Tohru estaban tomando refresco tras almorzar hasta cansarse. Cabe decir que la chica estaba un poco cansada, ya que el peli salmón comió más de 10 raciones de comida, aunque, a simple vista, el joven tenía más hambre.

\- Oye, Tohru ¿Tu cola como sabe? – preguntó. Ella se puso contenta, mientras cerró los ojos y empezó a moverse de un lado para otro, en su mismo lugar, con las manos en sus mejillas, además de que estrellitas brillaban a su alrededor.

\- Es dulce y cremosa – contestó con alegría.

 _\- Hablando bien de ti misma –_ pensó con una gotita en la cien.

 _ **Time Skip. Momentos después**_

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST Peaceful Days – ONE TAKE MAN ( ONE PUNCH MAN SOUNDTRACK))**

Natsu estaba descansando en su sofá, mientras leía una revista sobre música. Un artículo mencionaba uno de sus proyectos, el cual eran sacar dos discos recopilatorios con sus mejores canciones, además de una entrevista hacia él, incluso había varios artículos que lo relacionaban con el mundo de los seiyuus, además de cantar el nuevo opening para la película de un anime.

Justo en eso, alguien tocó la puerta.

\- Creo que llegó mi nueva tarjeta de crédito por correspondencia – se dijo a sí mismo, mientras abría la puerta – Hola – vio que no había nadie, pero luego vio hacia abajo y había una niña peli platina que terminaban en mechones color lila claro y una coleta, de aparentes seis años, ojos azules con pupila rasgada, bincha color azul oscuro con detalle de un listón en el medio, vestida de un poncho blanco con detalles rosas, vestido del mismo color y detalles similares, medias blancas largas hasta las piernas, calzado rosa, cuernos de dragón platinos al estilo tribal y una cola fina que terminaba en una pequeña pelota lila clara. Natsu le hizo pasar inmediatamente y ambos se sentaron de rodillas frente a frente en la alfombra de la sala. Ambos se miraban detenidamente – _La hice entrar a mi casa. No es que sea un lolicon o algo parecido, y no tengo esos fetiches cabe resaltar, pero era incomodo tenerla fuera de mi casa… -_ hizo una pausa – _Tiene cuernos y una cola. Debe de ser una amiga de Tohru que viene del otro mundo, pero ella ahora está comprando para la cena. Lo mejor será preguntar su nombre y que es lo que desea –_ pensó con suficiencia - Hola ¿Cómo te llamas? – le preguntó con una sonrisa, pero no había respuesta de la niña, quien le miraba seriamente, hasta que decidió hablar, más bien, exigir.

\- ¡Rompe tu relación con Tohru-sama! – demandó de manera monótona la menor.

\- ¿Ehhh? – susurró el peli salmón - ¿Tohru-sama?

\- Sé que la sedujiste con tu aroma de dragón y ligero olor a demonio – habló.

 _\- ¿Cómo sabe de eso?_ – se preguntó sorprendido.

\- Pervertido – le insultó - ¡Dragón-demonio casanova! – Natsu entrecerró los ojos, un poco nervioso.

\- Estas equivocada, niña. Soy un humano. Yo no soy – iba a continuar, pero la niña le estaba golpeando infantilmente.

\- ¡Despídete de ella! ¡Regrésamela! – exigió en medio de la lluvia de mini golpes.

\- Oye, espera – se "protegió" de los golpes, mientras le daba la espalda a la puerta. Justo en eso, Tohru entró.

\- ¡Regresé, Natsu-san! ¡Encontré verduras…! – la rubia vio dos manos en la cintura del peli salmón. Una gran vena creció en la frente de la maid, mientras un aura negra de muerte la rodeó - ¡Acaso me eres infiel! - gritó furiosa, con los ojos rojos y sus dientes en forma de un depredador a punto de matar a su presa.

\- Espera, Tohru. Quieres calmarte – le pidió con un poco de miedo y gotas en su nuca. Fue allí que la niña movió su cabeza y miró a la rubia.

\- ¿Tohru-sama? – le preguntó la menor. Tohru se sorprendió de verla.

 **(Fin del OST)**

 _ **Time Skip. Instantes después**_

Los tres estaban sentados en el sofá, después de que Tohru acomodó las cosas en la cocina, con las compras para la cena.

\- Esta chica es Kanna Kamui. Es una conocida – presentó la rubia a la peli platina.

\- Suponía eso – respondió con autosuficiencia el peli salmón.

\- Tohru-sama vino aquí de repente y no dijo nada a nadie - habló Kanna.

\- ¿Desapareció? – preguntó Natsu. Kanna asintió – Debiste avisar a tus amigos de que te fuiste, Tohru – regañó el [Dragon Slayer].

\- Lo siento – contestó apenada, para luego mirar a Kanna – Pero me sorprende que me hayas encontrado aquí – le habló.

\- Sentí tu poder mágico desde este punto, cuando escupiste tus alientos de fuego – le respondió.

\- Eso puede ser peligroso, Tohru. Aquí en Ishgar, hay un consejo mágico que puede detenerte por considerarte alguien de peligro, aunque en estos tiempos de paz no harían mucho, pero de todas maneras no quiero arriesgarte – le advirtió.

\- No te preocupes, Natsu-san. Mi magia de bloqueo de percepción es la mejor en su clase, por lo que mi presencia y mi magia son imperceptibles, aunque los que son dragones o pueden usar magia de dragón, como tu caso, Natsu-san, pueden sentirme – señaló.

 _\- Tal vez Laxus, Wendy, Gajeel, Sting o Rogue puedan haberla sentido. Tengo que hablar con ellos, seriamente, una vez que me digne siquiera en ir al gremio –_ pensó detenidamente el peli salmón.

\- Tohru-sama ¿Por qué vistes de esa manera? – preguntó Kanna – Regresa a casa conmigo ¡Te necesito! – le suplicó con tierna voz y mirada suplicante, derritiendo el corazón de Natsu casi por completo. Tohru no sabía que responderle.

 _\- ¡Ella es demasiado tierna! ¡Me puede dar diabetes! ¡Es malo para mi salud! –_ pensó el mago [Dragon Slayer] mientras trataba de no escupir arco iris.

\- No regresaré – le respondió la rubia a la menor.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó sorprendida y triste.

\- ¡Por qué estoy enamorada de Natsu-san! – le respondió con un sonrojo monumental y corazones dirigidos, mientras señalaba al peli salmón.

\- Oye, Tohru. No confundas las cosas – susurró con una gota en la cien.

\- ¡Ya lo sabía! – se levantó Kanna, por completo seria.

\- ¡Ehhh! – se alarmó Natsu.

\- Les vi en muchas citas, en el bazar y restaurants, y caminaban juntos por muchos sitios durante todo este mes. Se tomaban de la mano en público, bien apegados y cariñosos… ¡Pervertidos! – señaló la peli platina.

\- ¿En muchas citas? – preguntó con sonrisa nerviosa, el mago.

\- Jejeje…. – Tohru se rascaba la nuca, sonrojada y alegre.

\- ¡No te sonrojes! ¡Esto es serio! – gruñó molestó con los dientes de tiburón. Fue allí que un aura negra rodeó a Kanna.

\- En ese caso ¡Tendré que matarte! – sentención la menor, expandiendo su poder mágico.

 _\- Esta niña también es fuerte. Tendría la fuerza suficiente para derrotar a Wendy o a Gajeel si se esfuerza –_ pensó con miedo y emoción.

\- ¡Muere! – gritó, mientras atacaba de manera infantil en las piernas de Natsu, dejándolo con cara de póker.

 _\- Tal vez me equivoqué –_ pensó con una gota en la cien, pero tanto a él como a Tohru les llamó la atención que la niña se agitara rápidamente.

\- Kanna, te ves rara ¿Acaso te debilitaste mucho tras venir a este mundo? – preguntó Tohru.

\- Tu eres la rara, Tohru-sama. En este mundo, la pureza del maná es relativamente nulo, aunque traté de recolectar esta energía mágica en el ambiente – comentó mientras respiraba bocanadas de aire. Natsu pensó rápidamente.

\- Kanna-chan, eso quiere decir que no puedes regresar a tu mundo ¿Me equivoco? – preguntó. Esto dejó de piedra a la menor.

\- Eso no es cierto – respondió, sin darle la mirada.

\- ¿Así que estoy mal? Entonces eso quiere decir que tampoco tienes donde quedarte ¿verdad? – esto dejó azul a la niña – Vamos, responde – le inquirió con ojos funestos y un aura que daba miedo.

 _\- Ahora el que da miedo eres tú, Natsu-san –_ pensó Tohru con nerviosismo, mientras que Kanna estaba lagrimeando. La rubia suspiró – Kanna, será mejor que digas tus verdaderas intenciones. Si vas detrás de Natsu-san, ríndete. Yo ya soy suya – puntualizó. Iba a continuar hablando, pero Natsu puso su mano en su cabeza, gentilmente.

\- Tohru, puedes calmarte un momento. Dejemos que se explique – sugirió, mientras miraba a la menor.

\- La verdad es que…. – empezó a explicar su situación.

 _ **Time Skip. Una hora después**_

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST Sorrow – ONE TAKE MAN (ONE PUNCH MAN SOUNDTRACK))**

\- ¿Te exiliaron por solo querer llamar la atención de tus padres? – preguntó indignado el peli salmón, para luego ponerse furioso - ¡Donde están esos cabrones! ¡Los incineraré hasta morir por no darle atención a su pequeña hija! – lo dijo con una vena en la cien y un aura de fuego a su alrededor. Ambas chicas tenían gotones en la cien.

\- ¡No lo haga, Natsu-san! – le regañó Tohru.

\- ¿Pero, quien es su sano juicio te exilia por hacer una broma? ¿Quién hace semejante barbarie por solo querer un poco de su atención? – preguntó molesto.

\- Los dragones somos seres bastante independientes, usted lo sabe bien, Natsu-san, y los padres de Kanna siguen mucho las reglas – le respondió - A esta pequeña le encanta hacer bromas – comentó la rubia.

\- ¡Pero eso no es excusa, Tohru! ¡Se supone que un padre debe tomar atención de sus hijos cuando estos requieren de su apoyo! – le respondió, pero decidió calmarse, a la vez que respiraba hondamente – Aunque no estoy de acuerdo con lo que hicieron esos tontos dragones, déjame haber si entendí correctamente - hizo una pausa - En otras palabras, castigaron a Kanna como cuando a un niño le castigan encerrándolo en su cuarto por hacer algo muy malo ¿no es así? – preguntó aún molesto.

\- Estas en lo correcto – asintió – Ella no podrá volver hasta que reflexione, y eso será en muchos años, siquiera unos 50 a 100 años – puntualizó.

\- ¡Tanto tiempo! – se enojó aún más.

\- Será inútil llevarla de regreso – habló.

\- En resumen, ella está sola y desamparada en este mundo – dijo Natsu, mientras veía a la niña.

\- Sí – respondió la rubia.

Natsu observó a la niña, quien estaba con restos de lágrimas en sus ojos, por completo triste y abatida. Esto acongojó el corazón del peli salmón, haciéndose con una idea que, tal vez, podría arrepentirse, pero, de la cual, sabría que hizo lo correcto y no dejó a nadie sin afecto o cariño, y lo más importante, sin calor de hogar.

\- ¡Decidido, ya lo tengo decidido! – lo dijo seriamente y sacando humo de sus narices, mismo toro de plaza taurina. Esto llamó la atención de ambas dragonas – Kanna-chan – la peli platina le observó - ¿Quisieras que te adopte? – le preguntó con una sonrisa marca Dragneel. Esto sorprendió bastante a Tohru y a Kanna. La menor le miró con los ojos brillantes.

\- Oiga, Natsu-san. Usted me rechazó a la primera y a Kanna la acoge rápidamente ¡Eso no es justo! – se quejó con un mohín.

\- Ya tengo a una dragona viviendo en mi techo. Dos no harían diferencia – puntualizó.

\- ¡No confió en los humanos! ¡Estas planeando algo! ¡Me vas a utilizar! – la niña, por completo desconfiada, iba a continuar, hasta que sintió una caricia gentil y reconfortante del peli salmón, quien seguía sonriendo de manera confiable – Ehhh…

 **(Fin del OST)**

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST Memory – Angel Beats OST)**

\- ¿No confías en nadie por ser este un mundo desconocido por ti, es verdad? – preguntó. Ella no respondió. Tohru escuchaba sorprendida y atenta cada palabra del mago – Es lo normal, pero debes de saber algo. Siempre, no importa lo que te pase, sea bueno o malo, siempre existirán personas que estarán para ti, para poder ayudarte y escucharte cuando más lo necesites – hizo una pausa, mientras le sonreía, con su sonrisa marca Dragneel – El confiar plenamente es algo de entre padres e hijos, amigos de toda la vida, novios, o marido y mujer– señaló. Kanna agachó la mirada – Kanna-chan, lo que te pido es que me dejes ayudarte, que vivas conmigo, con nosotros – lo dijo con una sonrisa cálida y gentil, mientras miraba a Tohru, quien sonrió por esto – Vivamos los tres, juntos – finalizó.

Kanna se dejó llevar por estas palabras amables. La gentileza y calidez que su mundo no tenía, esa seguridad que había perdido por completo con esos seres que se hacían llamar sus padres, esa frialdad que ellos le brindaban, no se comparaban con la calidez, solidaridad, cariño, generosidad y hospitalidad que el humano frente a ella le profesaba en esos momentos. Lágrimas de alegría y añoranza salieron de ella, quien sollozaba bajo.

\- ¡Sí! – asintió con la cabeza gacha, mientras Natsu le seguía acariciando la cabellera, como un padre reconforta a su hijo o hija.

Tohru, quien era fiel observadora de todo esto, solo sonrió con alegría por su pequeña amiga, además de mucho amor hacia el peli salmón.

 _\- Igneel-sama, ese tal Makarov-jichan, de quien tanto me habla Natsu-san, y White-san hicieron un gran trabajo –_ pensó, mientras los seguía observando – _Me alegro haberme enamorado de Natsu-san._

La escena cambió a la entrada de la casa, donde estaban tres pares de calzados en una fila, siendo los calzados casuales de Natsu estar posicionados en el centro. En la izquierda, estaban los de Kanna, y en la derecha, los de Tohru.

 **(Fin del OST)**

 _ **Al día siguiente**_

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST Clear Days – Accel World OST)**

Natsu, Tohru y Kanna habían terminado de tomar el desayuno, cortesía de la rubia, para alistarse a realizar sus deberes del día.

\- Bueno, si todo marcha perfectamente, vendré muy noche hoy, pero si no, estaré mañana a la hora del almuerzo – les habló el peli salmón a ambas. Estaba vestido con un chaleco manga cero de color azul, pantalones blancos y sus clásicas sandalias, además de su clásica bufanda.

\- ¿Por qué llegarás mañana, Natsu? – preguntó Kanna.

\- A parte de que soy cantante y productor, también soy un mago y pertenezco a un gremio de magos legales. Como trabaje casi sin descanso por un mes en "Best Wishes", me dieron tres días libres para ir a mi gremio, realizar alguna misión y traer dinero extra. Mi magia es la [Dragon Slayer] de Fuego que me enseñó mi padre adoptivo, Igneel, el rey dragón de fuego – le respondió con una sonrisa.

\- ¿El legendario Igneel-sama te enseñó la magia asesina de dragones? – preguntó con estrellitas en los ojos, por completo admirada.

\- Ahora que recuerdo ¿Igneel era famoso en el otro mundo? – miró a Tohru.

\- ¡Si! – asintió – Igneel-sama era uno de los dragones más poderosos que siempre defendía a los más necesitados y buscaba la igualdad entre facciones de dragones, además de su gran poder destructivo y su completa independencia, antes de venir junto a un gran lote de dragones, que no seguían a alguna facción en nuestro mundo, a este mundo. Cuando era una simple niña, me enseñó algunas cosas. Siempre fue mi modelo a seguir, incluso ahora más que nunca al enterarme que te adoptó y pasó su magia – comentó la rubia con admiración.

\- Oh, ya veo. Así que mi padre realizó todo eso – respondió – Bien, entonces me marcho. Recuerda enseñar a Kanna-chan las reglas de convivencia y las leyes, Tohru – le dio unas palmaditas gentiles en la cabeza, para luego acariciar la cabellera de Kanna.

\- ¡Déjamelo en mis manos, Natsu-san! – asintió con suficiencia.

\- Nos vemos – se marchó.

\- ¡Que tengas buenos días! – se despidieron ambas.

Tras retirarse, ambas chicas habían decidido ir a salir de compras y salir por allí, para que Kanna aprendiera un poco el mundo.

 **(Fin del OST)**

 _ **Una hora después**_

Natsu se encontraba caminando tranquilamente, ya que quería llegar a paso calmado al gremio, aunque, por dentro, antes de ir de misión, tenía planeado hablar con los [Dragon Slayer] por el asunto de Tohru y Kanna. Ellos, al ser más sensibles a la magia de dragón, podrían haber sentido a ambas dragonas. Quería explicar que ellas no eran peligrosas y que estaban bajo su cuidado.

Cuando entro, pateando la entrada del gremio, como siempre, pudo ver que todo estaba como siempre, aunque Gajeel y Gray estaban peleando por algo que no tenía sentido, bueno, si tenía sentido para el hijo de Metallicana: habían tirado su bote de metales al tacho de desperdicios, por lo que el azabache se agarró a golpes con el mago de hielo.

\- ¡Hola a todos! – saludó el mago, como siempre lo hacía.

\- ¡Hola, Natsu! – correspondieron todos, felices de verlo después de un poco más de un mes. Algunos pensaron que ya nunca más iba a venir, pero se habían equivocado, además, se mostraba esa gran sonrisa y forma de ser que lo caracterizaban, por lo que asumieron que no tenía cólera alguna contra ellos tras las palabras y el casi intento de motín por parte de Erza contra Best Wishes.

Justo en eso, se le acercó Wendy, con la mirada gacha, visiblemente triste. Esto sorprendió a Natsu.

\- ¿Qué es lo que pasa, Wendy? – preguntó extrañado.

\- Bueno, Natsu-san. Sobre lo de ese día, te pido disculpas por decir que queríamos destruir la productora en donde trabajas – se disculpó. El mago negó con una sonrisa, mientras le acariciaba gentilmente la cabeza.

\- No te preocupes, Wendy. Sé que lo hicieron por algo que estaba pensando, lo cual es justificable, pero no se preocupen. Si llega a pasar algo, avisaré con tiempo y con buenas razones – le comentó.

\- Ya veo. Muchas gracias, Natsu-san – agradeció con un sonrojo la peliazul.

\- Ahora que lo veo, Luce y Erza no están – miró a su alrededor, mientras seguía observando como Kana dormía encima de uno de sus barriles de cerveza, generándole un gotón en la cien. Este se incrementó al ver a sus adoradores, rezándole cual divinidad a su estatua de oro.

\- Se fueron con Happy y Charlee de misión. Juvia-san fue de compras al nuevo distrito comercial algunas cosas que Mira-san le pidió. Elfman-san salió de misión con Evergreen-san, aunque creo que es para que Elfman-san pida perdón a Evergreen-san. Laki-san se fue de visita a un lugar y los demás todavía no llegan – informó.

\- Ohhh... – justo en eso, una pelota de metal y otra de hielo fueron en dirección hacia ellos. Natsu se interpuso y las destruyó sin esfuerzo, con las manos desnudas - ¡Oigan, hombre de lata, princesa de hielo! ¡Fíjense donde lanzan sus poderes de porquería! - gruñó molesto, mientras que Wendy se sonrojó por ser defendida.

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST Ditty for Daddy – Bleach OST 01)**

\- ¡A quien llamas princesa, lagartija parlante! ¡Y ya era hora que llegaras! – gruñó Gray.

\- ¡Salamander! – le gritó Gajeel. Levy miró con una gota en la cien como su novio reaccionaba de esa manera. Solo esperaba que su pequeño hijo no terminara como el padre: belicoso y testarudo.

\- Ustedes no aprenden a las buenas ¡Entonces aprenderán a las malas! – y fue allí que se lanzó contra ellos, con sus puños de fuego. La pelea entre los tres empezó, generando una pequeña nube de golpes, patadas, uno que otro fuego, hielo y metal. Mirajane, quien estaba en la cocina, salió a ver el desmadre que estaban haciendo y observaba como los demás seguían haciendo sus cosas a pesar de esto. Todo era como siempre.

\- Y aquí vamos de nuevo – susurró incomoda la albina, pero con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja, aunque recordó a la rubia que sostenía la mano de su amor platónico ese día, enojándose un poco. Lisanna también salió de la cocina, con sonrisa nerviosa al ver la pequeña disputa. Wendy estaba en el mismo estado que la menor de los Strauss.

Justo en eso, salió Laxus, quien estaba acompañado de Sting y Rogue, los dragones gemelos de Sabertooth, siendo el rubio el maestro de su gremio. Cabe decir Laxus estaba con una vena en la cien, mientras que los otros dos reían nerviosamente.

\- Dejen de pelear – les ordenó Laxus, pero aún seguían – No peleen – esta vez alzó su voz, pero a ellos les importaba un bledo - ¡QUE DEJEN DE PELEAR! – gritó tan fuerte que se escuchó por todo el gremio.

\- Y luego Laxus es un pisado que siempre estaba bajo las faldas de Minerva – comentó Natsu en medio de la trifulca detenida, muy al estilo del "Chavo del Ocho". Esto generó expresiones de risa en casi todos, menos en el mencionado, quien estaba rojo de la furia y con la boca bien abierta del enojo – Lo mismo que el hojalata y Blanca Nieves con Levy y Juvia – esto enfureció más a los mencionados y produjo la risa masiva de los presentes, menos Levy, quien, con un bate de metal hecho con su magia [Solid Script] **(Escritura Sólida)** , le dio un golpe tremendo en la cabeza del peli salmón, dejándolo inconsciente de una. Esto fue felicitado por el trio de hombres.

 **(Fin del OST)**

Tras las atenciones médicas de Wendy, Natsu pudo recomponerse mejor y disculparse por el desorden que provocó en el gremio. Luego saludó a Mirajane y a Lisanna, para luego ver a Sting y a Rogue.

\- ¡Yo! Sting, Rogue ¿Cómo han estado? – preguntó con una sonrisa.

\- Yo tomándome el día libre, Natsu-san – le saludó Rogue de manera cordial, además de respeto hacia uno de sus modelos a seguir.

\- Con sueño, Natsu-san – lo dijo un ojeroso Sting, generándole un gotón en la cien al peli salmón – Además de que venimos a hablar con Laxus-san de un asunto que nos compete, como [Dragon Slayer] que somos – esto lo habló serio, apuntando también a un atento Gajeel y a una sorprendida Wendy.

\- Pasemos a mi oficina para conversar mejor el tema, además de que te compete por completo. Gajeel, Wendy, vienen también – fueron las palabras de Laxus.

Cuando estuvieron adentro, los seis se pusieron cómodos como pudieron. Gajeel, Wendy, Sting y Rogue se pusieron a los costados de Laxus, quien estaba frente a frente con Natsu.

\- ¿Y bien, de que quieren hablarme? – preguntó calmadamente Natsu.

\- Verás, Natsu-san. Estas semanas hemos sentido magia de dragón en la ciudad – fueron las palabras de Sting.

\- Incluso cuando estuve de misión en Hargeon, pude sentir un leve aroma de dragón. No exactamente de algún [Dragon Slayer] como nosotros, sino el aroma de un dragón puro – aseveró Rogue. Natsu se puso serio.

 _\- Tal y como me lo imaginaba_ – pensó serio el peli salmón.

\- Hace unos días, cuando fui con la enana al viejo distrito comercial, vimos a una chica maid rubia con cuernos. Pensaba que era una chica de esas que le llaman ustedes: cosplayer, pero yo me di cuenta de que era una dragona pura al sentir su aroma – aseveró Gajeel.

\- Ayer en la noche, fui a tu casa para disculparme, pero sentí el aura de dos dragones puros, Natsu-san – fue el turno de Wendy. El mencionado se mantenía en silencio.

\- Y bien, Natsu. Esperamos tu respuesta acerca de por qué tienes dos dragones en tu casa – le habló Laxus con seriedad y cruzado de brazos. El peli salmón suspiró cansado, mientras se rascaba la nuca – O tendré que llamar al consejo mágico para detenerlos si son peligrosos – dijo mucho más serio que antes.

\- Parece ser que tendré que explicarlo desde el inicio – comentó, calmando a los presentes – Bueno, todo empezó… - y así, por una larga hora, les informó de la situación de Tohru y Kanna.

Cabe decir que a los [Dragon Slayer] les sorprendió bastante es saber que Natsu encontró a Tohru, en su forma dragón, por completo lastimada y atravesada, sintiéndose aliviados por saber que su amigo le ayudó y curó, además de que le estaba dando cobija en su casa, aunque se rieron al saber que la rubia se ofreció como su maid de tiempo completo. Con la situación de Kanna, cabe decir que Laxus, Sting y Gajeel se pusieron furiosos, preguntándose qué clase de padres tenía la menor para exiliarla por solo querer un poco de atención de ellos. Los tres eran padres, pero, por muchas travesuras que hicieran sus hijos, no eran tan frívolos como lo eran los padres de Kanna. Se alegraron al saber que Natsu le ofreció ser el padre adoptivo de ella, así como lo hicieron los dragones con los [Dragon Slayer] de primera generación. Wendy sonrió contenta por el generoso corazón del hombre que se enamoró y Rogue asintió con una sonrisa por la correcta decisión de Natsu. Fue allí que el peli salmón fue abordado por Laxus, Gajeel y Sting, sorprendiéndolo un poco.

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST A Brisk Conversation – Sword Art Online II Original Soundtrack Vol. 01)**

\- ¡Bienvenido al club de padres! – con confeti y serpentinas, de quien sabe sacaron, los tres le dieron la bienvenida a tan maravilloso club. Natsu tenía una gota en la cien.

\- Ahora sabrás las responsabilidades de ser padre, Natsu-san – le habló Sting.

\- Tienen que ir un día a mi casa para que se haga amiga de mis hijos – intervino Laxus.

\- Solo espero que no sea torpe como Salamander cuando era más joven – comentó Gajeel, generando que Natsu se enoje, pero decidió calmarse.

\- ¿Podría ir un día a conocer a Tohru-san y a Kanna-chan? – preguntó Wendy con una sonrisa.

\- Claro – respondió alegre el peli salmón.

\- Ahora entiendo el porqué de tu mayor felicidad, Natsu-san – le habló Rogue, llamando la atención de todos – Antes de que ellas llegaran, eras feliz y todos nos dábamos cuenta, pero ahora que están, irradias más felicidad de lo común, incluso tanto que varios civiles me comentaron que no te enojas por gusto y respondes con una sonrisa gentil ante lo bueno y lo malo que suele a presentarse – puntualizó.

\- ¿De verdad? – preguntó. Todos asintieron – Mi vida entonces cambió para bien – susurró.

\- ¡Entonces hay que ir a brindar por el nuevo papa! – sugirió Laxus.

\- Espera, Laxus. Necesito una misión donde pueda ganar una buena cantidad de dinero, para poder comprar un nuevo departamento – le habló.

\- ¿Piensas mudarte? – preguntaron. Este asintió.

\- El espacio en mi casa es muy reducido y necesito un lugar con mínimo cuatro dormitorios, por lo que el dinero me va a faltar, a pesar de los ahorros y el aumento de sueldo que tengo – lo dijo con lágrimas en cascadas – Y eso que faltaría comprar las nuevas cosas para el hogar y demás – se hundió en un aura negra depresiva. Todos tenían un gotón en la cien.

\- No has contabilizado los gastos escolares de la pequeña Kanna – intervino Wendy. Natsu se hundió aún más en su pena. Los demás le miraron con una gota en la cien.

\- Cierto, olvidaba eso – se apesumbró aún más.

\- ¡Oye, oye, oye! – reprendieron Sting y Rogue a Wendy, quien se apenó por esto.

\- Lo siento – murmuró la peliazul con sonrisa nerviosa.

\- Iré al mural y escogeré una misión de acuerdo a tus necesidades – Laxus salió de su oficina, con un gotón enorme en la cien.

Tras salir, los otros [Dragon Slayer] vieron como Natsu aún lloraba cómicamente, por qué su billetera saldría por demás afectada.

Justo en eso, Laxus llegó con un poster, aunque este estaba con sonrisa nerviosa, a la vez que decidió traer a Gray, una recién llegada Juvia y a Levy. Laxus había decidido contarles también la situación a ellos, ya que eran menos bocas flojas que los demás miembros. Cabe decir que Levy estaba contenta y quería que la pequeña Kanna-chan se hiciera amiga de su hijo, mientras que Juvia fantaseaba con tener pequeños hijos con su Gray-sama. El susodicho reía nervioso de las fantasías de su actual novia.

\- ¿Y cabeza de cerillo? ¿Para cuándo la boda entre tú y la dragona Tohru? – preguntó socarrón.

\- Solamente me está ayudando – respondió un poco molesto y apenado - ¿Conseguiste la misión, Laxus?

\- Sí, y es una en que pagan bastante bien, incluso para equipar por completo un amplio departamento, como el que deseas – le respondió – Solo que debes de ir a Crocus y ser el chambelán de la reina Hisui E. Fiore. El pago es de 850 000 jewels – esto lo dejó de piedra. La recompensa era sumamente cuantiosa, pero también era bailar con la reina. No podía negarse. Suspiró cansado.

\- Tienes que bailar, incluso con la persona que te propuso tener un harem de chicas – le habló Levy de manera incómoda.

\- ¡Y pienso seguir negándome si sigue con esa loca propuesta! – respondió de manera enérgica.

 _\- Eres el único demente que conozco que rechaza esa propuesta –_ pensaron Gray y Laxus con un gotón en la cien.

\- Juvia piensa que ahora tienes a la maid más fuerte del mundo, Natsu-san – intervino Juvia – Además de que tienes a Kanna-chan como hija adoptiva.

\- Ese es el problema. Al parecer, una televisora transmitirá el evento en directo y Tohru puede malinterpretarlo – se apesumbró.

\- ¿No creo que se ponga celosa, o sí? – preguntaron todos al unísono.

\- Es demasiado celosa. Con tan solo decirles que casi mata a Ryunosuke y a Hilda cuando fuimos a beber un rato. Sino intervenía y me volvía loco por beber sake, tal vez hubiera terminado peor – comentó.

\- La tienes difícil – respondieron con pena ajena. Fue allí que a Levy, Juvia y Wendy se les ocurrió algo. Las tres se miraron con complicidad.

\- ¡Tenemos una idea, Natsu-san! – habló Juvia.

\- Para eso, todos los hombres deben de irse, menos Natsu-san – intervino Wendy.

\- ¡Vamos, todos fuera! – les sacó Levy, prácticamente a patadas, menos al [Dragon Slayer] de Fuego.

Tras varios minutos, y con una Wendy que entraba y salía, con muchas ropas, utensilios, pelucas y demás, el alboroto en la oficina terminó. Las tres habían terminado y salieron de allí. El trio de féminas estaba con una sonrisa enorme.

\- Puedes salir – le dijeron.

\- Esperen un rato – respondió.

\- ¡Sal de una maldita vez! – le gritaron los varones con venas en la cien.

 **(Fin del OST)**

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST With my Friend – Sword Art Online Original Soundtrack Vol. 01)**

Y cuando salió, se quedaron de piedra, ya que era una persona por completo distinta. Varios sabían que Natsu era varonil y sexy cuando se lo proponía. Lo sabían por lo eventos de alta gala que había ido con Hilda como acompañante y eran transmitidos por televisión, pero ahora sí que las chicas habían hecho un trabajo magnifico: peluca castaño-rojiza, lentes de contacto color verde esmeralda bajo esos lentes negros casuales, smoking negro y calzado negro formal, además de que la ropa estaba entallada a su cuerpo, resaltando sus pectorales y amplia espalda. Varias mujeres, incluso Juvia, tenían corazones en los ojos al verlo así. Gray se incomodó bastante con esto.

\- Levy, Juvia, Wendy. Son unas genios – felicitó Laxus con el pulgar arriba. Los demás estaban haciendo lo mismo. Cabe decir que Kana, quien seguía dormida, se levantó y le mandó piropos al sujeto allí, sin saber que era Natsu, mientras que Mirajane se sonrojó en extremo al verlo desde la barra. Lisanna sonrió, ya que por lo que le dijo su novio, el mago tendría que conseguir más dinero para solventar a Tohru. Ella ya sabía de la maid dragona por Ryunosuke.

\- Ahora sí, muchas gracias a todos. Con el dinero sobrante de la misión, llevaré a Tohru y a Kanna-chan a una cena, mañana en la noche. Y es verdad, cuando lo consiga, ustedes serán los primeros en conocer el nuevo sitio – les dijo con voz diferente, ya que, gracias a ser cantante, aprendió a modular la voz. No por gusto era el llamado _Sen no Koe_ **(Mil Voces)**.

\- Apresúrese, Natsu-san. El tren bala para Crocus saldrá en menos de quince minutos de la estación – señaló Sting.

\- Bueno chicos. Nos vemos – y dicho esto, se retiró.

Cuando se retiró, la hija de Gildarts quería seguirlo. Al parecer, tuvo un flechazo por ese lindo pelirrojo.

\- ¡Espera, bombón pelirrojo! ¡El mayordomo de mis sueños! ¡No te vayas sin que te dé una mordida! – lo dijo, entre borracha y lasciva. Mirajane quería decir lo mismo, pero se contuvo. Sin embargo, se detuvo ante las miradas de tres féminas, con un poco de temor en sus ojos.

\- Kana-san, ese era Natsu-san – sentenció Wendy, con seriedad.

\- Además, está yendo de misión para tener un lugar mejor para su hija y su maid – secundó Levy, severamente.

\- Juvia piensa que Kana-san debe de contenerse. Ahora, Natsu-san es un hombre de familia – lo dijo la peliazul con mirada entrecerrada y con molestia.

\- Lo siento – susurró apenada, mientras agachaba su cabeza en señal de derrota.

Mirajane escuchó esto y se quedó petrificada, para luego recordar a la rubia del día de ayer, quien estaba tomada de la mano con Natsu. Su mirada se entrecerró.

 _\- Así que se llama Tohru. Ya verá esa niña que no debe meterse con hombres que otras ya marcamos –_ pensó seriamente.

 _\- Nee-san ¿En qué estarás pensando? –_ suspiró Lisanna, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

 **(Fin del OST)**

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST Peaceful Afternoon – Bleach OST 01)**

 _ **Time Skip. Al día siguiente**_

Tohru y Kanna estaban descansando en el sofá después del almuerzo, aunque la rubia estaba un poco preocupada de Natsu, ya que el peli salmón se había ido a una misión con su gremio de magos. Ella no confiaba en los humanos en su totalidad, a excepción de su "amo".

En cambio, la pequeña dragona estaba por completo admirada de las hazañas de Natsu por las palabras de un par de gatos alados el día anterior. Ahora respetaba mucho al hijo de Igneel, mientras rememoraba la conversación con ambos seres.

 _ **Flash Back. Día anterior: hora de la cena**_

Las dragonas estaban viendo una serie de CD en la televisión, la cual se trataba de un hombre que era de otro planeta y que peleaba contra enemigos muy fuertes, capaz de destruir planetas. Justo estaba en el capítulo en que el protagonista estaba peleando contra un guerrero maligno de color rosado y con una "M" en su cinturón, en un planeta sagrado. Ambos atacaban con todo lo que tenían. Cabe decir que Tohru y Kanna no se despegaban de la televisión.

\- ¡Vamos, eso! ¡Golpéale más duro! ¡Métele una ráfaga de Ki! – Tohru estaba viviéndolo como si fuera ella misma la protagonista, a la vez que movía sus manos y brazos, emulando golpes y gritaba con los dientes en forma de tiburón con los ojos sobresaltados.

\- Los humanos de este mundo sí que tienen poderes más que sorprendentes – comentó Kanna con estrellitas en los ojos, muy a su estilo.

\- ¡Eso, ataca a máximo poder! ¡No te dejes golpear por gusto! ¡Ese otro humano inferior y su perro están por gusto allí! – declaró exaltada - ¡Jajajajajajajajaja! ¡Ese tonto humano tiene mala suerte al impactarle la piedra en la cara! – se rió a más no poder, para luego ponerse furiosa - ¡Eso, una ráfaga más! ¡Y OTRA! ¡Y OTRA! ¡DALE! ¡NO, DEMONIOS! ¡MALDITA GOMA DE MASCAR QUE COMIÓ ESTEROIDES, NO TE ESTIRES Y PELEA JUSTAMENTE! – gritó indignada.

Tras terminar el capítulo, decidieron dejarlo allí, ya que querían verlo junto a Natsu. Tohru sabía que su "amo" peli salmón miraba la serie de la que ellas se habían vuelto, prácticamente, adictas.

 **(Fin del OST)**

Justo en eso, el timbre sonó. Ambas saltaron como resortes del sofá principal.

\- ¡Natsu-san! / Natsu – dijeron ambas, pensando que era el mago.

Sin embargo, cuando abrieron, se dieron que había un par de gatos con alas de ángel. Uno era azul con mirada alegre y la otra era blanca, con la mirada seria y escéptica. Tohru les brindó una mirada seria.

\- ¿Disculpa, pero esta es la casa de Natsu? ¿No? – preguntó el gato azul.

 _\- ¡Qué son estas criaturas! ¿Un par de gatos con alas? Estas cosas no hay en el otro mundo –_ pensó detenidamente Tohru.

\- Si te refieres a Natsu, se fue a una misión con su gremio – respondió Kanna.

\- Oh, gracias – el gato azul estaba a punto de irse.

\- ¡Alto allí, Happy! – le detuvo la gata blanca – No las conozco a ustedes y no sé por qué están en la casa de Natsu ¿Quiénes son? – preguntó de manera escéptica la gata.

\- ¿No crees que deberían de presentarse primero, gata? – le preguntó de la misma manera la rubia. Cabe decir que ella se enojó ante la provocación.

\- Oh, es verdad – habló Happy con naturalidad y una sonrisa alegre – Yo soy Happy y ella es mi novia Charlee. Somos Exceed – presentó - ¿Ustedes son? – preguntó inocente.

\- Soy Kanna Dragneel, hija de Natsu. Ella es Tohru-sama y es la novia de Natsu – presentó la niña peli platina con la mirada monótona.

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST Comical – Carnival Phantasm OST)**

Cabe decir que el tiempo se detuvo en ese momento para los cuatro allí. Tohru estaba por completo ida, Happy con la mandíbula que se le cayó al piso y Charlee por complejo perpleja. Kanna tenía la cara en póker por las reacciones.

\- ¡Espera, Kanna! ¡Yo no soy la novia de Natsu-san! – le regañó por completa roja y apenada a la menor.

\- ¡Natsu no me comentó que tenía hermana! – chilló sorprendido Happy - ¡Y al parecer, por fin, ya tiene pareja! ¡Mis plegarias fueron escuchadas! ¡Además es muy bonita! – este cumplido apenó a Tohru - ¡Se nota que se guuuuustaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! – alzó las cejas, con picardía.

\- ¡Cállate, Happy! – Charlee le mandó un golpe en la cabeza, desmayándole y provocándole un chinchón gracioso – Así que tú eres la famosa maid cosplayer del viejo distrito comercial y la considerada gran rival de muchas chicas del gremio – esta aseveración llamó la atención de Tohru y Kanna.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó.

\- Puedo comentártelo con calma, pero ¿No podemos pasar? – la rubia les dio pase, mientras Charlee tomaba a Happy y lo cargaba.

 **(Fin del OST)**

Después de unos momentos, para mayor comodidad, Charlee cambió a su forma humanizada, llevándoles una sorpresa a las dos dragonas.

\- ¿Tú también puedes transformarte a una forma humana ideal? – preguntó.

\- Así es. Fue parte de mi entrenamiento hace años – respondió – Por tu pregunta, puedo entender que ambas no son humanas ¿Estoy en lo correcto? – indagó seria. Ambas asintieron – Ya veo. No sé por qué Natsu las aceptaría, pero sí lo hizo es por qué ambas no son peligrosas para nosotros y vio que eran tratables – comentó.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó Kanna.

\- Todos en el gremio conocemos bien a Natsu. Yo y mi mejor amiga, otra [Dragon Slayer], sabemos que él acogería a quien lo necesitara. Esa es la clase de hombre que es – respondió seria.

\- ¿Cuántos [Dragon Slayer] hay en este mundo? – preguntó Tohru, seria. Se preocupaba que hubiera alguien "malo" o que fuera enemigo de su "amo".

\- Son siete. No te preocupes, todos son amigos y no harían nada en contra de la voluntad de Natsu – respondió la Exceed blanca - ¿Y a que raza pertenecen? – preguntó.

\- Somos dragonas – lo dijo la rubia con naturalidad.

Cabe decir que esto dejó prácticamente en shock a Charlee. Sabía por Wendy que Natsu tenía una compañera de piso, pero, dos y que estos sean seres místicos, ni en sus más locos sueños, que el peli salmón había acogido a dos seres tan poderosos como los dragones. Fue allí que se dio cuenta de la cola de dragón y los cuernos que ambas tenían. Evidentemente, ambas eran de la mítica raza.

\- Natsu, siempre hace lo que quiere – masculló – Bueno, no les preguntaré cuáles son sus motivos de estar acá, pero me sorprende que aún haya dos dragones en este mundo. Pensábamos que todos se habían extinto, después de la muerte de los cinco grandes dragones, entre ellos Igneel, el padre de Natsu, y Grandeeney, la madre de mi mejor amiga - esto llamó la atención de las dos dragonas. Tohru tomó de los hombros a la gata, sorprendiéndola por completo.

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST Tasogare – Carnival Phantasm OST)**

\- ¡¿Conoces a Grandeeney-sama?! – preguntó son evidente sorpresa. Kanna estaba llorosa por saber que la dragona había muerto.

\- Grandeeney-sama – hipó la menor de las dragonas, llorosa.

\- ¿Acaso son algo de los grandes dragones? – preguntó curiosa.

\- Considero a Grandeeney-sama como una gran amiga desde cuando era una simple niña dragona. En el otro mundo, ella, junto a Igneel-sama, Metalicana-sama, Weisslogia-sama y Skiadrum-sama fueron grandes dragones famosos por su vasto poder, incluso eran capaces de pelear de tú a tú contra los líderes de las facciones de dragones del otro mundo. Varios trataron de que se unan a sus facciones, pero eran independientes por completo – comentó Tohru con admiración, aunque luego se puso triste – Así que murieron en combate – susurró visiblemente consternada, ya que Natsu nunca le dijo que habían muerto, para luego ver que Kanna quería llorar más. La rubia le abrazó cálidamente para que se calmara – Aunque con Kanna, Grandeeney-sama comparte un vínculo mucho mayor. Kanna es la sobrina directa de Grandeeney-sama por sangre – reveló. Esto sorprendió a Charlee. Si la información era verídica, tendría que hacerle saber a Wendy que tenía una prima – Kanna nunca conoció a su tía, pero siempre sabía de las hazañas que ella hizo por otros dragones amigos ¿Cómo murió? – preguntó.

\- Te hablaré el contexto en que estábamos cuando pasó eso – le respondió.

Tras muchos minutos, ambas dragonas se enteraron de la batalla que Fairy Tail tuvo contra un gremio oscuro, Tártaros, los cuales, en su mayoría eran demonios artificiales, sirvientes de un demonio principal, E.N.D. Las peleas contra los diversos miembros de este oscuro gremio estaban a punto de terminar, pero la intervención de un [Dragon Slayer] maligno que había alcanzado la [Draconificación] hacía peligrar la vida de todos. Fue allí que los cinco dragones, sellados en sus hijos, salieron poderosos e intervinieron en la pelea. El nombre de este [Dragon Slayer] era Acnología, llamándose a sí mismo como el [Rey de los Dragones] o el [Dragón Negro del Apocalipsis]. Igneel le hizo frente, mientras que el resto de dragones ayudaba en la batalla contra el gremio oscuro, pero, lamentablemente, perecieron en la batalla.

Cabe decir que Tohru estaba triste, agobiada y cegada por la ira. Enterarse que Natsu lloró ese día por la muerte de su padre y casi muere por la batalla la dejaron en ese estado.

Sin embargo, Charlee decidió contarle más hechos, como la verdadera edad de Natsu, el porqué de su naturaleza demoniaca y draconiana, además de muchas cosas más, incluso con lujo de detalles los incidentes que envolvieron a Natsu e Ishgar contra el Imperio Álvarez. Ambas dragonas se sintieron tristes cuando se enteraron que el hermano mayor de Natsu había manipulado la magia oscura y había resucitado a Natsu, pero como un demonio artificial, una calamidad. Se alegraron cuando Natsu, con la ayuda de sus amigos, sacó adelante la situación y pudieron ganar la guerra, con el fin de Zeref y Acnología.

\- Ya veo, así que Natsu-san vengó a Igneel-sama – susurró con alegría la rubia. Kanna también estaba admirada, pero con ligera tristeza por su tía.

\- Tras esto, y es algo que les diré a ustedes, es que Natsu, después de derrotar al [Rey de los Dragones], se volvió automáticamente el actual [Rey de los Dragones], por lo que muchas mujeres, tanto grandes amigas y de otros lugares, se han fijado en él, y eso añadiendo la fama que se ganó por lo que hace actualmente, incluso la reina de este reino le propuso formar un harem de chicas, por su condición de [Rey] – Tohru tenía una vena en la frente. Al parecer, tendría muchas "zorras" que liquidar - Pero, para mi sorpresa y la de mi novio dormilón – lo decía mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Happy con ternura - Natsu se negó rotundamente, además de que no tiene novia alguna – rió bajito – Tenías que ver la cara de cada mujer que Natsu rechazaba – rio a su estilo, para luego ponerse seria – Tal vez, Natsu estaba esperando a la hembra ideal, ya que, creo yo, las humanas serían poca cosa para alguien como él, alguien de su condición – de allí, miró a Tohru, sería – Aunque me maldiga, pero creo que tú, al ser una dragona pura, tienes más posibilidades de tener una relación con Natsu. Solo deja que las cosas fluyan con naturalidad – mencionó. La rubia se puso roja como un semáforo.

\- ¡Tohru-sama, pelee! – le animó Kanna. Cabe decir que Tohru se ponía mucho más roja de lo común.

\- Yo ya les conté la situación. Sería justo que me dijeran sobre ustedes ¿No les parece correcto? – preguntó la gata. La rubia asintió.

Una hora después, Tohru les contó todo acerca de ellas y de cómo Natsu había influido en sus vidas. Cabe decir que Charlee estaba gratamente aliviada. Sabía que Natsu era así: ayudaba a quien lo necesitaba.

\- ¡Entonces cuenten con mi ayuda! – habló un Happy repuesto.

\- ¿Desde cuándo estabas despierto? – le preguntó Charlee.

\- Desde un inicio – respondió alegremente, para luego volar sobre Kanna – Hola, hermana menor – le habló – Así como tú, yo también soy hijo adoptivo de Natsu, pero ahora estoy viviendo formalmente con mi novia Charlee en nuestra casa que compramos hace más de un año – comentó.

\- Un gusto – fue el turno de Kanna.

\- ¿Entonces, por qué no jugamos algo? – preguntó Charlee, con un tablero de monopolio – Siempre veníamos días como estos para jugar con Natsu, aunque no lo hacíamos por más de un mes por pequeños problemas – hizo una pausa - Pero como están ustedes, esto será entretenido – habló con una sonrisa. Ellas se extrañaron al ver el tablero. Charlee sonrió de medio lado – Yo les enseñaré las reglas del juego – puntualizó.

\- ¡Yey! / ¡Si! – asintieron ambas dragonas.

\- ¡Aye! – fue el turno del gato.

Cabe decir que los cuatro se la pasaron jugando hasta cerca de la medianoche, en medio de risas, fuego y una que otra maldición amistosa. Tras esto, Happy y Charlee se despidieron, con la promesa de jugar, incluyendo a Natsu.

 **(Fin del OST)**

 _ **Fin del Flash Back**_

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST Nakama – Naruto Shippuden OST 01)**

Justo en eso, alguien había entrado a la casa. Tohru y Kanna se dieron cuenta de ello. Se alegraron cuando vieron un mechón salmón que se asomaba a verlas.

\- Hola Tohru, Kanna-chan – les saludó con su característica sonrisa marca Dragneel. La pequeña peli platina fue hacia su tutor legal y le abrazó de la cintura. Natsu se alegró bastante. Tohru sonrió - ¿Cómo han estado? – preguntó.

\- De maravilla, Natsu-san – le sonrió - ¿Y cómo te fue en tu misión? – preguntó.

\- Un poco tediosa, pero pude sacar una gran cantidad de dinero para vivir tranquilos – le respondió – _Aunque prefiero olvidar por completo todas las propuestas que Hisui me dijo para que tenga un harem y sea el [Rey] de Magnolia –_ pensó con un escalofrío, mientras sacaba de una pequeña dimensión de bolsillo un peluche gigante de un león dorado con melena roja y un par de aretes en forma de gotas de agua, hechos de esmeraldas con pan de oro. Esto sorprendió bastante a las chicas – Más bien que aprendí un poco de la magia [Reequipar] con Bisca – susurró – Kanna-chan, este peluche lo compré en la capital. Le puse de nombre [Thousand Sunny], pero puedes llamarlo Sunny. Espero que te guste – le brindó una gran sonrisa. La pequeña empezó a lagrimear, para luego abrazar su peluche con fuerza y cariño.

\- ¡Natsu, te quiero! – le abrazó, mientras restregaba su cara contra la ropa del peli salmón. Este sonrió gentilmente, mientras le acariciaba la cabellera, tranquilamente.

\- No hay de que – le respondió, para luego mirar a Tohru. Se separó despacio de la pequeña dragona, para luego ir con la rubia – Espero que te guste. La compré de los mejores artesanos de Crocus – cabe decir que la maid estaba sonrojada y sonriendo como nunca en su vida.

\- ¡Muchas gracias, Natsu-san! – tomó delicadamente el hermoso trabajo orfebre - ¿Podrías colocármelo? – se pidió animada. Natsu solo suspiro.

\- De acuerdo – sonrió, mientras, con delicadeza, separó la cabellera que tapaba los oídos de la rubia y colocó los aretes en su lugar, sin provocarle algún daño – Bueno, está hecho – lo dijo con alegría.

\- ¿Qué tal me veo? – preguntó, mientras daba giros leves.

\- Te ves bonita – respondió con su clásica sonrisa – Por otro lado, Tohru ¿No habrá comida? Me muero de hambre – lo dijo, mientras su estómago gruñó como si tuviera vida propia. A la rubia y a la pequeña peli platina se les salió un gotón en la cien. Cabe decir que Kanna estaba aferrada a su peluche.

\- Por supuesto, Natsu-san. Siéntese en la mesa y espere a que le sirva – dijo alegre.

Dicho esto, el peli salmón se sentó en la mesa y comió todo lo que Tohru le dio. Tras prácticamente terminar una pila de más de 20 platos de comida, se sintió en el cielo.

\- Nada como la comida de casa que preparas, incluso debo decir que superas a muchas que conozco en cocinar – le sonrió.

\- Muchas gracias, Natsu-san – agradeció la dragona. En eso, Natsu sacó unos papeles que tenía en su espalda y mostró a ambas dragonas.

\- ¿Recuerdas cuando hice trámites de registro civil para ti, Tohru? – preguntó Natsu. Esta asintió – Pues acá tengo los papeles que me acreditan como tutor legal de Kanna-chan. A partir de ahora, eres mi hija, Kanna-chan – le habló a la pequeña. Esta se quedó sorprendida – Serás para este mundo, Kanna Dragneel, legalmente, y la hija de Natsu Dragneel – enfatizó.

\- Gracias – lo dijo llorando. Natsu solo le abrazó, como un buen padre haría. Había visto varios ejemplos con Laxus, Sting y Gajeel el cómo debería ser un buen padre.

\- No te preocupes, Kanna-chan – hizo una pausa – Debemos hacer una pequeña parada al centro comercial. Necesitas ropa. No tienes ninguna. También, de paso, celebramos en un restaurante, como debe de ser, tu integración a la familia – comentó con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Tohru estaba disgustada.

\- Sabes que odio ir al centro comercial, Natsu-san. Ese castillo blanco – murmuró asqueada.

\- Entonces yo y Kanna-chan iremos solos – respondió con malicia.

\- ¡Yey! ¡Iré con Sunny! – la pequeña peli platina alzó una mano, mientras que con la otra tenía al peluche.

\- ¡No me dejen sola! – chilló cómicamente.

 **(Fin del OST)**

 _ **Time Skip. Una hora después**_

Natsu, Tohru y Kanna estaban recorriendo el centro comercial de la zona, hasta que llegaron al área de ropas.

\- Ven, acá hay más variedad, aunque el viejo distrito comercial no se queda atrás – comentó con los brazos cruzados – Aunque creo que iremos después a la zona comercial del otro lado de la ciudad, la tienda de Rosa para ser exactos. No quiero que se resienta – dijo.

\- Tiene razón. Si le decimos a Rosa-san para que haga ropas para Kanna, estaría encantada – agregó la rubia.

Siguieron caminando por el lugar, aunque había muchas fangirls que querían un autógrafo de Natsu, sin embargo, una mirada de muerte por parte de Tohru bastó para que estas se alejaran despavoridas. Era como ver a una dragona que defendía lo suyo.

Justo en eso, aparecieron Gray y Juvia, quienes estaban allí comprando algunas ropas para la peliazul. La maga de agua estaba aferrada del brazo derecho del azabache, mientras que, con el brazo libre llevaba ropas femeninas.

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST Dodo Dance – Bleach OST 02)**

\- ¡Yo! Princesa de Hielo, Juvia ¿Cómo van? – les saludó, mientras levantaba la mano, amigablemente, para luego ir contra Gray, de manera amistosa, aunque por amistosa quería decir que los dos chocaban frentes con hostilidad.

\- Aquí, flamitas. Comprando ropa para Juvia – respondió desafiante.

\- Como está, Natsu-san – saludó la peliazul, para luego darse cuenta de la maid rubia y la pequeña peli platina – Juvia les saluda ¿Ustedes deben de ser Tohru-san y Kanna-chan? – les saludó a su estilo.

\- Oh… Así que ella es la famosa Tohru de quien tanto hablaste, lagartija en llamas – Gray miraba de pies a cabeza a la rubia, quien se sintió incómoda, incluso ofendida con el sobrenombre.

\- ¿Por qué me mira tanto? – preguntó incómoda – Además, quiero matarlo por decirle lagartija en llamas a Natsu-san – lo dijo con un aura oscura, la cual hizo que Gray se refugiara en Juvia. Natsu se acercó a ellos.

\- Así como yo, ella es de fuego – les dijo bajito a ambos. Ahora entendía el motivo de la molestia de la rubia. Gray se recompuso.

\- Nada mal, nada mal, Natsu – masculló esto último, conteniéndose en insultarlo allí mismo, por la dragona que estaba frente a él - Tienes a una gran mujer como futura esposa, además de que tiene un poder mágico sorprendente. Pasarán noches inolvidables – comentó con picardía. Cabe decir que Natsu se sonrojó levemente y la mencionada estaba como semáforo. Natsu le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Gray – Eso si dolió, cabrón – masculló. Juvia siguió con un látigo de agua - ¿Ahora que hice? – preguntó a su novia, por un chinchón.

\- Estamos frente a niños, Gray-sama – reprendió la maga – Pervertido – susurró. Esto dejó en shock al azabache. Natsu y Tohru sonrieron. Kanna miraba neutralmente esto. Después de unos momentos, Gray se recompuso.

 **(Fin del OST)**

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST Like That Cloud – Dragon Ball Super Original Soundtrack Disco 01)**

\- ¿Y qué hacen? – preguntó serio.

\- Estamos de compras. Kanna-chan necesita ropas – comentó.

\- ¿Juvia piensa que su podemos ayudar? – preguntó, mientras miraba a Gray, quien solo asintió.

\- Por supuesto – respondió Natsu, alegre. Esto incómodo bastante a Tohru, aunque Kanna miraba normalmente esto – Tohru, ellos son buenas personas, además saben de la condición de ambas – esto lo dijo en un susurro. Ella solo asintió.

\- Es verdad. Solo pocos sabemos que son dragonas, así que estén en confianza. La familia de Natsu es nuestra familia, así que, si alguien se quiere pasar de listo con ustedes, nosotros les ayudaremos – les habló Gray, con una sonrisa sincera.

\- Bueno, que esperamos ¡Esas ropas no se comprarán solas! – Natsu estaba animado.

\- ¡Yay! – Kanna también lo estaba, mientras tenía a Sunny con una mano.

Los cinco fueron hacia el área de ropas para menores. Cabe decir que había muchas clases de ropas, con diseños llamativos y bonitos, incluso los calzados. Kanna se llevó las manos a la cara, mientras brillaba inusualmente por tantas cosas lindas. Natsu, Tohru, Gray y Juvia tenían sendos gotones en la cien por esto.

\- Ella está brillando de la emoción… - comentó el azabache del grupo.

\- Al parecer, le gustó todo acá – susurró Natsu, para luego acercarse a Kanna – Kanna-chan, puedes escoger las ropas que te gusten. Tohru, tú también puedes escoger algunas – les dio autorización.

Y fue allí que se armó Troya. Con la ayuda de Juvia, además de la supervisión de Natsu y Gray, Tohru y Kanna empezaron a escoger muchas ropas: de casa, para salidas de baño, casuales para salir y formales para eventos, además de ropas interiores. Tohru reía a veces de que la pequeña era un poco torpe al probarse algunas ropas. Natsu y Gray reían levemente, aunque el azabache miraba que su amigo/rival tenía un brillo en los ojos, especial. Se dio cuenta de que se trataba y suspiró.

Así siguieron por un poco tiempo después. Tras pagar unos 150 000 jewels, Los dos grupos se despidieron. Cabe decir que a Tohru les agrado un poco la pareja de magos, considerándolos no peligrosos. Tras una despedida calurosa y la promesa de una salida grupal, el trio salió hacia un restaurante cercano y celebraron como se debía, tanto la integración de Kanna a la familia, así como la bienvenida oficial de Tohru a la casa de Natsu. Todo fue alegría, respeto, risas y calor de hogar, algo por lo cual Natsu estaba agradecido. Después de la partida de Happy, prácticamente se quedó solo en casa y ya no tenía ese calor de hogar de antes. Se sentía vacío, solo, a pesar de que tenía amistades y relaciones fraternales con muchas personas que no eran de Magnolia. Con la llegada de Tohru, esta soledad y este frio de hogar fue reemplazado por la alegría, afectuosidad y servilismo de la maid dragona. Ahora, con Kanna más, esto mejoraría, además de que ya es el padre legar de la antes mencionada. Con un pensamiento en su mente, sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Para dedicarse de lleno a su nueva vida pacífica, tendría que hacerlo.

 **(Fin del OST)**

 _ **Al día siguiente. Gremio de Fairy Tail. 7:00 pm**_

Natsu estaba con Kana, bebiendo un poco de cerveza, mientras hablaban de sus gustos o cosas triviales, con una gran sonrisa, a la vez que el peli salmón estaba esperando a Laxus, quien no llegaba. Lisanna le había dicho que el actual maestro llegaba en menos de 30 minutos. Cae resaltar también que gran parte de los miembros del gremio estaban allí.

Tras esperar el tiempo, para su sorpresa, Laxus había llegado para entregarle las llaves a Mira y que cierre el gremio. Sin embargo, antes de que hiciera eso, el [Dragon Slayer] de Fuego le abordó.

\- Laxus ¿Tienes tiempo? – le comentó con una mirada tan seria que llamó la atención del rubio, aunque ya se hacía una idea. Gray le había comentado el encuentro de ayer y la inquietud que tenía.

\- Vamos a la oficina – respondió.

Cabe decir que todos estaban un poco consternados, ya que nunca habían visto a Natsu tan serio. Tras unos tensos minutos, los dos salieron, con los flequillos cubriendo sus miradas. Todos estaban temerosos, hasta que Natsu soltó algo.

\- ¡Fiesta! – gritó, a la vez que el rubio asentía.

Todos siguieron las ordenes de su maestro. Formaron la mayor fiesta que se haya armado alrededor del gremio, incluso varios de la ciudad se unieron.

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST Argument Not Made-Up – Sakurasou no Pet na Kanojo OST)**

Siguieron pasando las horas, hasta ser cerca de las 11:00 pm. Fue allí que Laxus tomó la palabra, con un micrófono. En esos momentos, Gray y Kanna sonrieron falsamente, llamando la atención de Mirajane, Lucy y Erza. Wendy se hacía una idea de lo que iba a pasar.

\- ¡Muchachos, tengo un anuncio importante que hacerles, bueno, exactamente yo no debería de hacerlo, aunque lo meditamos y traté de convencerlo de que no lo hiciera, pero ya está hecho! ¡Ahora está en una nueva etapa de su vida, por lo que decidí que era lo correcto! – comentó. Esto llamó la atención de muchos, quienes murmuraban cosas - ¡Natsu, ven para acá! – llamó al peli salmón. Este se puso al costado de Laxus, aunque se le notaba triste.

\- ¡Amigos, ustedes saben que son como mi familia y que siempre estaré para ustedes, cada vez que el tiempo lo requiera! ¡Siempre los tendré en mis corazones, en cada misión, fiesta o desastre que hicimos juntos! – lo dijo con una gran sonrisa, aunque con ligeras lágrimas, llamando la atención de muchas mujeres, dándoles mala espina en todo este discurso - ¡Sin embargo, ahora paso una nueva etapa de mi vida y otras personas necesitan de mi ayuda y de mi cobija, por lo que ahora tomé la siguiente decisión! – suspiró a grandes bocanadas, mientras cerraba los ojos. Luego, los abrió y miró tranquilamente a sus queridos amigos - ¡A partir de hoy, dejaré de ser mago de Fairy Tail y me dedicaré de lleno a mi actual profesión! – declaró.

 **(Fin del OST)**

* * *

 _Continuará_

* * *

 **Ending 01: Tabidatsu Kimi he – RSP (Bleach Ending 22)** (Letras normales: la canción; _Letras en cursiva: el desarrollo de las escenas del Opening_ )

 _Podemos observar a Natsu de espaldas, con su traje de guerra, mirando hacia el cielo mientras las hojas de sakura vuelan al compás del viento_

Sakuramau mada sukoshi sora no shita

 _El fondo se vuelve negro, para luego brillar intensamente con un rosa intenso y las flores de sakura volar_

Kimi wa yuku chi isana katani rume ya kibo unosete

 _Justo en eso, aparece una silueta, de un miembro de Fairy Tail. Esta pertenecía a Erza_

Matatiba sukimi okuritai

 _Siguen apareciendo más. Esta vez la de Mirajane, Lucy, Happy, Charlee y Pantherlily_

Kyou kara imajimeni utatte ijian?

 _En esta ocasión, aparecen Wendy, Laxus, Minerva, Gray, Gajeel, Levy y Juvia_

Otatte ijian?

 _Continúan apareciendo más miembros: Macao y Wakaba._

Aridakeno egaowo hanabatani

 _Esta vez le tocó a Laki, Evergreen, Alzack, Bisca y Asuka_

Kimi ni tsutaeyo reseichi

 _Ahora cambió a Kagura y a MIlliana_

Arigato Issho niwara itekureto

 _Esta vez le tocó a Yukino_

Arigato Issho nina itekureto

 _Ahora fue el turno de la actual reina de Fiore: Hisui_

Daijoubu dayo shita inayo

 _Finalmente, llegó el turno de Gildarts y Makarov_

Shinjitan ichi dakewa suguni ushiro o da yo

 _Justo en eso, la escena cambia a un fondo resplandeciente, teniendo a Tohru como imagen principal, quien estaba sonriendo y acomodándose una bufanda verde con toques rojos, además de una chaqueta beige. Sonreía por la felicidad que tendría en el futuro._

Sayonara koko kara hajimaru kona

 _Ahora vemos la silueta de Ryunosuke, Lisanna, Mavis, Sting, Sorano y algunas personas más_

Sayonara itsu dattem ikato dakara

 _Esta vez es el turno de las siluetas de Hilda, Kana, los niños anteriormente explicados en el opening, Lucoa, Fafnir, Elma y la pequeña Kanna_

Daijobu da yo hitori jana iyo

 _La escena cambia a un pequeño lago, donde las flores de sakura caen con gracia, mientras la silueta de un Natsu cambiado, con ropa casual, se notaba_

Kaete kuru bashowa itsu demo o koko ni aruyo

 _Finalmente, podemos observar como Tohru, con ropa de calle de invierno, está esperando sentada en una banca de un parque, alrededor de árboles de sakura. A sus espaldas, Natsu se acerca a paso calmado, con una sonrisa sincera y de cariño._

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

Buenas tardes, lectores y lectoras. Muchas gracias de corazón si han terminado de leer, como a mí me gradó hacerlo, además del apoyo que muchos de ustedes me dieron tras estos pequeños percances de la vida con algunas personas que trataron, por todos los medios, de querer que cancele el fanfic. La verdad es que ya tenía este capítulo preparado hace mucho, pero por los problemas causados, decidí esperar un tiempo para publicarlo. Déjenme decirles a aquellas personas que, para su pesar, no lo consiguieron. Como dicen por allí, **haters gonna hate** , por lo que prefiero ahorrarme las palabras con ellos y seguir mi vida tranquilamente. Ahora entiendo cuando mis colegas escritores del fandom de Latinoamérica y Europa de Fairy Tail me decían, y me siguen diciendo, que gran parte del fandom inglés ( más que todo), está casi por completo toxificado, y no solo limitado a Fairy Tail, sino a muchos otros fandom más. Con respecto a los reviews pasados, algunos dicen que soy "cruel", por lo que trataré de ser lo más "gentil" posible, ya que, a pesar de expresarme con respeto y tino hacia ellos, no logran entender por completo y toman todo como un insulto. Si supieran que existen personas que ni siquiera guardan respeto alguno por lo demás o admiración hacia los trabajos que hacen los autores de los animes o mangas, los cuales llevan a los fans, literalmente, a copiar y pegar su trabajo, incluso con mala caligrafía y puntuación, sin siquiera respetar norma alguna de la RAE.

Vemos, en este capítulo, en buena parte de la primera parte, la cual está apegada al anime, que, como siempre, Natsu se hace querer más, además de las explicaciones hacia las dos dragonas. Algunos también se preguntarán ¿Cómo Igneel y los demás dragones eran conocidos en el otro mundo? Los dragones, al parecer, eran originarios de otro mundo, por lo que allí eran conocidos.

También observamos como varios se enteran de la condición en la que se encuentra Natsu y las dos dragonas, prometiendo no hacer nada y, más bien, felicitando de las acciones realizadas por Natsu. Ahora sabemos que puede haber una posible mudanza (esto ya se vio venir :v ), además de un futuro choque de Mirajane y las demás contra nuestra querida maid rubia, más con lo último que Natsu dijo (Seprendió :v)

Ahora bien, por qué puse en este capítulo algo tan repentino como "retirarse" del gremio. Sencillo. Cuando una persona tiene muchas responsabilidades, como trabajar en dos lugares a la vez, y estos resultan ser agobiantes, las personas tienden a elegir el que les sea más factible y más amigable, con el Bonus de que sea algo nuevo e innovador en tu vida, algo que te satisfaga como persona, eso sin incluir el motivo económico, social, etc. Además, también está el factor familiar. Uno quiere que tu familia tenga una vida de paz y tranquilidad, por lo que seguir en el gremio sería algo contraproducente, ya que, tras combates contra enemigos fuertes, estos podrían tomar represalias contra tus seres queridos. Natsu vio todo lo anterior y por eso de su decisión, pero eso no quiere decir que se desentenderá de Fairy Tail por completo. Simplemente dejará el gremio, ya que, por las razones anteriores, no paraba mucho, pero eso no quiere decir que no se preocupará por sus amigos. Siempre contactará con ellos y estará al pendiente, siempre cuando pueda.

Ahora bien, el siguiente capítulo está abierto a muchas posibilidades y la aparición de muchos personajes nuevos, además del tema de la mudanza. Ahora que he leído el manga de Kobayashi-san chi no Maid Dragon, puedo tener una idea más clara de lo que podría pasar (Si, el anime lo hizo de manera desordenada, pero creo que fue algo innovador, además de que se vio más llamativo, pienso yo). Solo como adelanto, aparecen Lucoa, Fafnir y otros personajes (Esto ya se vio venir x2 :v ), además de varias escenas nuevas relacionadas con las chicas del gremio y de otros más, quienes quieren tener un pequeño pedacito de "amor" del peli salmón.

Ahora, pasemos a los favoritos, follows y los reviews.

 **\- Nuevos Favoritos:** Muchísimas gracias a Joel.502, Natsu013, alex1893, maxfz19, alexsjd, Arago2, Emperior Spectra, DanteSparda1959, Frank Walker, juandavir, NiuJV, Primordialdragon y TheDevilZero. Se los agradezco de corazón 😊

 **\- Nuevos Follows:** Gracias enormes a Joel.502, Natsu013, alex1893, alexsjd, Arago2, DanteSparda1959, Frank Walker, juandavir, Obito no Kamui, HeartLess – XY, uzumakidragneel559, NiuJV, Primordialdragon y TheDevilZero. Les agradezco, de verdad 😊

 **\- Nuevos reviews:**

 **\- Eleazar – Yagami:** Muchas gracias por tu review, hermano. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo 😊, y como dije notas arriba en el texto, hay algunos que son mal elaborados, pero que, a pesar de eso, esta uno para ayudarlos a mejorar, siempre dándoles la oportunidad, con respeto, ante todo, ya que estamos para eso, apoyarnos, no destruirnos como muchas personas que, con malas intenciones, buscan lo malo, hasta por lo más mínimo, y destruirlo por completo. He visto muchos casos y la verdad que resulta frustrante el no poderles hacer cambiar de opinión. Muchas gracias también por las palabras que dices sobre mí, realmente me ayuda. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo... 😃

 **\- Miguel - puentedejesus:** Muchas gracias por tu review, hermano. Aquí tienes la continuación del fanfic. Espero que te guste. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo… 😃

 **\- Brianday557:** Respondiéndote lo más respetuosamente sobre tu "comentario". Primero que nada, revisa muy bien el fandom por completo, hasta el más mínimo detalle, ya que, si a mí me tildas de "copión", sin siquiera agregarle alguna parte "original" de mi autoría a este fanfic, tendrías que mandar muchas demandas a muchos autores, tanto en TU idioma, como en muchos otros más… 😊

 **\- Theraceytracey:** Valoro mucho tu comentario, la verdad, fuera de bromas. Son pocos como tú que, con respeto y palabras con tino, sin llegar a la falta de respeto total pueden expresar. Si bien es cierto que el primer capítulo se apegó al anime, te habrás dado cuenta que, en este, tiene, como mencioné, parte del anime, así como otros muchos que agregué y que tendrán repercusiones en el futuro de este fanfic, ya que, déjame decirte, que todo tendrá un motivo. Como en el anterior comentario, te invito a que observes bien el fandom por completo, no solo guiándote a historias de tu agrado, sino en general, de cualquier género. Agregando dos cosas más a lo anterior: primero, la dependencia a las cosas es lo que abunda bastante en el FanFiction, ya que para eso se hizo: tener una base preparada para los escritores de tiempo libre y hacer disfrutar a las personas que quieran leerlo en sus tiempos libres, invitando también, a los que no gustan de determinadas lecturas y géneros, a no leerlo, todo siempre con respeto y no llegando a ataques verbales, ya que, por internet, todos y todas tenemos el valor para increpar de diversas maneras a las personas que gustan de esto; segundo y último, no es un sentido de abuso de poder el haber bloqueado, en su entonces, los comentarios anónimos, ya que yo no lo hice así por así: te imaginas despertar todas las mañanas y encontrarte, en tu bandeja de entrada del correo electrónico, con comentarios anónimos que te gran putean, te insultan a ti con adjetivos realmente vulgares, también refiriéndose a tu madre, padre, familiares y seres queridos de la peor forma (no solo hablo de este fanfic, sino de otros más, pero estos ya por mensaje privado) ¿Te gustaría sentir eso, te pregunto? Esa fue la gran razón por la que bloquee, no fue por otra. Relee bien el aviso que hice, por qué de seguro no lo has entendido bien… 😊

 **\- Rey Pirata:** Muchas gracias por tu review. No te preocupes, ya me podrás dejar review. Gracias por el apoyo. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo… 😃 PD: Dile a tu hermano que, si no le gusta mi historia, se abstenga a comentar con comentarios ofensivos, por favor.

 **\- Myco:** Muchas gracias por tu review y el apoyo. Como dije anteriormente arriba, haters gonna hate y gracias por seguir mis otros reviews. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo... 😊

 **\- Arago2:** Muchas gracias por el review, hermano. Jajaja, tu computadora por fin funcionó XD… aunque tomando en cuenta la situación con ustedes, los hermanos venezolanos y el presidente que tienen, es un milagro que comentes. Rezo para que tú y todos los demás hermanos y hermanas de Venezuela estén bien… 😊, Ahora bien, viniendo a tus preguntas:

 **\- Capítulo 00:** Es verdad, en el gremio siempre va a existir trifulcas y sí, acertaste XD. Creo que usaré a los gemelos de Gajeel y Levy, y creo que sí, a Gajeel le gusta ser el sumiso. A partir del siguiente capítulo, verás cómo se prende esta shit. Kanna ya llegó y el modo padre entrará en acción cuando llegue el momento de la escuela y lo de Hilda, ya sabrás, XD.

 **\- Capítulo 01:** Me morí de risa también en esa parte, la verdad, mi hermano. Ya me leí el manga, y es muy bueno. Tomaré pequeñas bases de ambos, no te preocupes. Iruru no creo que aparezca, pero si aparece será para darle la contraria a Natsu y a Tohru, más que todo al primero, por ser hijo de Igneel. Podría ser que sí, así como que no, quien sabe. No quiero dar spoilers. Ahora iré donde Tohru – lo digo, con micrófono en mano y rodeado de todos los personajes que aparecieron desde el capítulo 00, acercándome a la rubia – Tohru ¿Cuál es tu pensamiento acerca del Ending o del pensamiento de Arago2? – le pregunté.

\- Bue… Bueno… Yo…- trataba de responder, pero no podía, ya que, al imaginarse a niños y niñas de ella y Natsu se quedó ida por completo.

\- Tohru-sama está en el nirvana – respondió Kanna a su estilo, a la vez que picaba sus pechos con un palito, para saber su estaba viva.

\- Ya veo. Dile que después le hago unas escenas hot con Natsu :v – respondí, mientras que el resto del público me veía con cara de póker – Bueno, Arago2, mi hermano, creo que la rubia está en el quinto cielo, por lo que no te podrá responder, aunque ese sonrojo monumental ya creo que te dice todo ¿No?... 😊 – hice una pausa, mientras sonreía – Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo 😃

 **\- Guest:** Muchas gracias por tu review. Aquí está la actualización. Nos vemos en el siguiente 😊

 **\- TheDevilZero:** Muchas gracias por tu review y por la felicitación hacia mi historia. Igualmente, se agradece tus palabras de apoyo en el mensaje privado. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo 😃

El siguiente capítulo del fanfic se titulará:

 **Capítulo 03: El principio de una nueva vida (Y para colmo, se armará el desmadre con las chicas del gremio :v… Se prendió esta mierda \ :V /)**

Bueno, eso sería todo. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, mis queridos lectores y lectoras. No se olviden de dejar sus sensualones reviews.


	5. Anuncio de suma importancia

**ANUNCIO IMPORTANTE**

Saludos muy importantes para todos mis queridos lectores y lectoras, los cuales están todos dentro de mi corazón.

Disculpen si este no es una actualización de su fanfic favorito, pero lamentablemente no lo es.

Debo informarles brevemente que, en los últimos meses, me detectaron bacterias que me generaban un proceso de neumonía a mi persona (esto fue algo que acarreó mi asma desde un buen tiempo atrás), además de una hipertrofia en las fosas nasales (por nacimiento), las cuales me impedían respirar por la nariz.

Actualmente, ando en proceso de recuperación, además de que ya me intervinieron quirúrgicamente hace ya una semana, además de que ya, cerca de las once de la noche de ayer, me dieron de alta, pero ando en proceso de reposo absoluto. Los doctores me dijeron que no debo hacer esfuerzo alguno, ni físico ni mental, por lo que les tomaré la palabra. Lo bueno fue que di bien mis exámenes antes de entrar a la operación y por una parte ando tranquilo, pero, como dije, debo recuperarme.

Muchas gracias a todos los lectores que, desinteresadamente, me preguntaron por mensaje privado en Facebook y por Whatswapp, de manera muy especial y afectiva a mis amigos de México y mis amigos de Perú, ellos ya saben en sus corazones y les agradezco el apoyo moral en los que fueron mis momentos más difíciles. Algún día les enviaré algún recuerdo, así me cueste una fuerte suma de dinero, lo juro.

Bueno, ahora viniendo con los fanfics: debo decirles que me tomaré un tiempo de recuperación, pero no los abandonaré. Una vez me recupere hasta este fin de mes, incluso antes, retomaré mis escritos, ya que tengo varios avanzados, por lo que descuiden, pero como me dicen, primero es mi salud… 😊

Eso sería todo y nos vemos en la siguiente actualización.

Se despide cordialmente de ustedes, mis lectores y lectoras.

DarkTemplar28


	6. Capítulo 03: El inicio de una nueva vida

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y los elementos de otros autores que uso en el presente fanfic no me pertenecen. Solo los uso para entretenimiento sano**

 **Leyenda:**

\- Conversación entre personas –

 _\- Pensamientos de las personas -_

\- [Títulos Honoríficos y Técnicas Mágicas] -

 _ **\- Pensamientos de seres mitológicos, como dragones, etc. -**_

Notas del autor al final del texto.

Hice lo mejor que pude. Espero que haya quedado bien, ya que, como dije, estaba con problemas de salud 😊

Para Jawad fan, muchas gracias por tus palabras de aliento. No puedo darte un mensaje privado como se debe, ya que no tienes cuenta en FF, por lo que quería darte las gracias desde el inicio. Espero que te encuentres bien. Saludos desde Perú hasta la lejana Francia 😊

 **PD: Ahora, para evitar confusiones, escribiré el nombre de Cana Alberona, mientras que la pequeña dragona, bajo Kanna.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 03: El principio de una nueva vida**

 _ **Al día siguiente. Casa de Natsu**_

Los rayos del sol entraban tranquilamente, a la vez que el delicioso olor a comida casera inundaba una casa. Una cabellera salmón asomaba, debajo de todas las sabanas en que estaba, para sentir ese magnífico olor. Fue allí cuando vio a su alrededor.

\- Estoy en casa – habló con jaqueca – ¡Auch, mi cabeza! – susurró mientras se sobaba – Tal vez ayer bebí demasiado antes de decir a los chicos – dijo apesumbrado, mientras recordaba todos los eventos del día anterior.

 _ **Flash Back. Momentos después de la declaración**_

\- ¡A partir de hoy, dejaré de ser mago de Fairy Tail y me dedicaré de lleno a mi actual profesión! – declaró.

Tras esto, se formó un silencio bastante incómodo. Cabe decir que las palabras de Natsu generaron un tremendo impacto en varios miembros, más que todo en los miembros femeninos, incluso en los civiles que estaban allí como invitados. Saber que el mago más fuerte de todos estaría libre generaría una conmoción muy grande en todo el territorio y en el sistema de gremios, considerando que Natsu, por sí solo, es una fuerza militar de temer. Sin embargo, varios otros que estaban allí ya se intuían esto, ya que se habían enterado de Tohru y Kanna, por lo que esperaban que el peli salmón deseara un estilo de vida más tranquilo, más relajado, todo para dedicarse de lleno a su nueva familia. No podían objetar eso, ya que Natsu merecía ser feliz, como él quisiera, pero esperaban que lo dijera en otro momento, no tan pronto.

 **(Aquí, coloquen el OST Theme of ONE PUNCH MAN ~ Ballad Ver. – ONE TAKE MAN (ONE PUNCH MAN SOUNDTRACK))**

Ergo, las que no podían creer la situación actual eran tres mujeres en específico: Lucy, Erza y Mirajane. El trio se levantó con distintos sentimientos: tristeza, cólera y negación.

\- ¿Por qué lo haces? ... ¡¿Por qué demonios quieres separarte de tu familia, de la familia que estuvo contigo desde que eras un niño?! – una Erza muy dolida le rebatió - ¡Desde que te metiste al maldito mundo de la música, ya no eres el de antes! ¡Te desconozco, Natsu! – le gritó, mientras trataba de contenerse el no llorar.

\- ¡Es verdad! – siguió Lucy - ¡No tienes tiempo para nosotros, no hacemos misiones como cuando éramos más jóvenes! ¡No disfrutamos de ti, de tus logros! ¡No compartes nada! ¡Eres un egoísta, Natsu! – recriminó.

\- ¡Sabemos que estás ocupado y lo comprendemos, pero también nosotros necesitamos un poco de ti, Natsu! ¡Eres una de las luces del gremio y decir esto nos rompe el corazón! ¡¿Acaso no lo entiendes, maldito desconsiderado?! – gritó Mirajane, con lágrimas. Natsu les observó con tristeza.

\- Chicas, yo… - susurró.

Justo en esos momentos, alguien golpeó la palma de su mano sobre una de las mesas, tronando con fuerza, como un martilleo en medio del vacío. Todos observaron a la persona menos pensada levantarse, con los ojos ensombrecidos.

\- ¡Ya cállense de una maldita vez! ¡Ya parecen niñatas! – les gritó con fuerza y seriedad, Gray Fullbuster.

\- ¡Quién demonios te crees que eres! – le gritó Erza. Mirajane y Lucy estaban envueltas en un aura negra.

\- ¡Dejen de pensar solo en ustedes! ¡¿No creen que están siendo egoístas?! – preguntó con seriedad.

\- Gray-sama – susurró Juvia.

\- Escuchen atentamente y no lo repetiré otra vez ¡Yo soy el primero en aceptar la decisión de Natsu! – habló en voz alta, para que todos lo escucharan, con firmeza. El silencio reinó en todo el lugar. Luego, una persona se levantó.

\- Yo también pienso que [Salamander] estará mejor fuera del gremio. Hemos disfrutado su amistad por mucho tiempo y lo seguiremos haciendo. Si él cree que su destino es seguir con su carrera, es lo mejor priorizar lo que él desea. Una familia apoya a los suyos en sus decisiones, incluso si esta nos separa de los que queremos, por más que nos duelan estas – fue su respuesta. Una respuesta tan sabia que desconcertó a todos. Levy sonrió por lo dicho por su esposo.

\- Apoyo a mi futuro esposo y padre de mis hijos. Si Natsu desea ser feliz, que lo sea, como él desee – ratificó la pequeña peliazul. Lucy le miró con rabia. La rubia esperaba el apoyo de Levy, pero le salió al revés – ¡Cuenta con nuestro apoyo! – puntualizó.

\- Juvia apoya lo dicho por Gray-sama, Gajeel-san y Levy-san. Todo por la felicidad de Natsu-san – intervino Juvia – Es cierto que Natsu-san es un pilar importante del gremio, pero también debemos de pensar en el bienestar de ese pilar y su prosperidad – habló serena.

\- Como tu adorada _Nee-chan_ , diría que te quedes, pero eso sería egoísta de mi parte. Vivimos tiempos de paz y creo que Natsu merece ser feliz. Tienen mi apoyo – fue el turno de Kana – Pero eso sí ¡Recuerda que siempre nos iremos a beber con Lisanna, Ryunosuke e Hilda, como siempre lo hacemos y discutiremos de maids, mayordomos, cosplayers y pokemon! – puntualizó, mientras se tomaba un barril de cerveza - ¡Por si las dudas, Hoenn es shit! – esto generó un gotón en la cabeza de todos y la evidente molestia de Natsu.

\- Natsu, eres mi amigo de la infancia y duele saber que te alejarás de nosotros, pero también estoy feliz por qué tienes otros proyectos. Sé feliz – habló la menor de los Strauss. Mirajane miró a su hermana con evidente molestia.

\- ¡Si es de hombres dejar que sus amigos sean felices, que así sea! ¡Soy hombre y dejaré que mi amigo disfrute de su futuro! ¡Por qué eso es de hombres! – intervino Elfman con una gran sonrisa. La mayor de los Strauss no lo creía. Tenía a sus dos hermanos en su contra.

\- Sé que ha algunos no les convence mi actual convicción, pero creo que con una canción podemos resolverlo ¿No lo creen? – preguntó el [Dragon Slayer] con una gran sonrisa, de oreja a oreja.

 **(Fin Del OST)**

Y de la nada, un estrado apareció en medio de las celebraciones. Gajeel, Levy y Romeo estaban apoyando en la batería, guitarra acústica y tambores acústicos, respectivamente. Cana, al ver esos instrumentos, sonrió. Sabía de que canción se trataba: fue la canción que hizo ganar la final del concurso de talento musical al joven [Dragon Slayer].

\- Bueno, creo que debemos empezar esto con una sencilla pregunta – les dijo el hijo de Igneel con un micrófono mágico en mano - Si pudieran volver en el tiempo atrás ¿Harían lo mismo? – les comentó, para luego voltear a ver a sus amigos con ánimos - ¡Denle caña hojalatas, princesita de nieve, Romeo! – los aludidos asintieron.

 **Sueños – Diego Torres (Sin Julieta Venegas) (Natsu Dragneel como Diego Torres) (Aquí, pongan la canción en Youtube) (Letra en cursiva, la canción. Letra en normal, las reacciones)**

Cana, inmediatamente, empezó a sonreír, recordando viejas experiencias al lado de Natsu cuando lo acompañaba a los concursos de talentos.

 _Cuando la noche se acerca_

 _hay algo en mi alma que vuelve a vibrar_

 _Con la luz de las estrellas_

 _en mis sentimientos te vuelvo a encontrar_

Todos estaban tranquilamente, meneando sus cabezas al ritmo de la canción. Era una canción que mostraba el reflejo de lo que Natsu quería transmitirles

 _Quiero que me mires a los ojos_

 _y que no preguntes nada más_

 _quiero que esta noche sueltes_

 _toda esa alegría que ya no puedes guardar_

Muchos en el gremio empezaron a sonreír, recordando los viejos tiempos y los actuales. Si bien es cierto que tuvieron pérdidas importantes en la guerra contra el Imperio Álvarez, supieron reponerse y sonreír una vez más

 _Paso las horas fumando_

 _oyendo en el viento la misma canción_

 _Porque el tiempo que vale_

 _lo marca el latido de mi corazón_

Para buenos entendedores, el peli salmón ya estaba cansado de seguir con la rutina de mago. Quería variar un poco y que mejor sería dedicarse de lleno a la música

 _Quiero que me mires a los ojos_

 _y que no preguntes nada más_

 _Quiero que esta noche sueltes toda esa alegría_

 _que ya no puedes guardar_

Cana sonrió. Ella sabía que Natsu merecía ser más feliz que nadie, ya que él sacrificó muchas cosas por el gremio y siquiera debían reponerle algo de todo el tiempo invertido a su familia

 _ **Primer Coro**_

 _Deja que tus sueños sean olas que se van_

 _libres como el viento en mitad del mar_

 _Creo que la vida es un tesoro sin igual_

 _de los buenos tiempos siempre quiero más_

 _ **Fin del Primer Coro**_

 _Soy como el agua del río_

 _y por el camino me dejo llevar_

 _porque aprendí que la vida_

 _por todo lo malo algo bueno te da_

Y fue allí que les dio una lección a las chicas que no querían que se vallan. Estas se sintieron mal. Es cierto que perdían a un miembro valioso del gremio, además de la vigilancia de su interés romántico, pero eso no querría decir que ellas perderían su amistad con el joven. Ya no estaría en el gremio, pero aún podían visitarlo como buenos amigos que son

 _Quiero que me mires a los ojos_

 _y que no preguntes nada más_

 _quiero que esta noche sueltes toda esa alegría_

 _que ya no puedes guardar_

Y fue allí que todos aplaudían al ritmo de la canción, con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja

 _ **Segundo Coro**_

 _Deja que tus sueños sean olas que se van_

 _libres como el viento en mitad del mar… ¡En mitad del mar!_

 _Creo que la vida es un tesoro sin igual_

 _de los buenos tiempos, siempre quiero más_

 _Deja que tus sueños sean olas que se van… ¡Que se van!_

 _libres como el viento en mitad del mar_

 _Creo que la vida es un tesoro sin igual_

 _de los buenos tiempos, siempre quiero más… ¡Siempre quiero más!_

 _(Aleleía, Aleleía, Ouahh, Ouahh)_

 _Deja que tus sueños sean olas que se van..._

 _(Ouahh, Ouahh)_

 _Creo que la vida es un tesoro sin igual_

 _(Ouahh, Ouahh)_

 _¡Me dejo llevar...!_

 _ **Fin del Segundo Coro**_

 _Aleleía, Aleleía, Aleleía…._

 _Ouahh, Ouahh_

 _Aleleía, Aleleía, Aleleía…._

 _Ouahh, Ouahhhhhhhhhhhhh…._

Y fue allí que todo el mundo aplaudía con algarabía, realmente conmovidos por tal letra de una gran canción, incluso las que estaban en contra de que Natsu se fuera del gremio no podían dejar de aplaudir. Era una magnifica canción, además que demostró de que Natsu realmente quería ver nuevos horizontes. No solo las peleas era el único escenario en que uno podía dar lucha ¡Uno podía luchar por sus sueños siempre cuando uno lo deseara!

Y así, la canción, como las respuestas en cadena después del canto de Natsu, por parte de cada miembro del gremio más fuerte y devastador de Ishgar, a favor de la medida que había tomado el peli salmón con respecto a su futuro se estaban dando, y cabe decir que unas eran muy alentadoras y otras eran con nostalgia. Cabe decir que las palabras de Gray influyeron bastante en la decisión de la gran mayoría del gremio. El mago de [Ice Maker] sonrió, para luego calmar a todos.

\- Como verán, todos estamos de acuerdo – puntualizó, mientras observaba al trio de chicas – Por otro lado, no es como si flamitas se desentendiera por completo de nosotros. Somos familia y la familia siempre está al pendiente de los suyos – puntualizó.

\- Mucho mejor de lo que imaginaba – habló Laxus con una gran sonrisa, mientras aplaudía lo dicho por el mago de hielo – Hablaste de maravilla, Gray – le felicitó – Tal y como lo dice, siempre estaremos al pendiente de lo que ocurra con Natsu y él hará lo mismo, cuando tenga tiempo ¿No es verdad? – le brindó una sonrisa fraternal.

\- Por supuesto – sonrió a su estilo - ¡Si el gremio necesitara ayuda, yo seré el primero en venir! – señaló - ¡Por qué todos somos familia y siempre nos apoyaremos, no importa donde estemos! ¡Viva Fairy Tail! – alzó una jarra de cerveza.

\- ¡Qué viva! – gritaron todos, con mucha alegría, bueno, con ligera excepción de algunos o, en específico, algunas.

 _ **Fin del Flash Back**_

\- ¿Quién iba a pensar que la [Princesa de Hielo] terminaría apoyándome de manera categórica? – se habló con una sonrisa – Ya hablaré después con los que no estuvieron de acuerdo con mi decisión – se dijo, mientras miraba el lugar donde estaba su marca de gremio, la cual ya no estaba – Se siente extraño sin la marca del gremio… - miró con añoranza al techo.

\- ¡Natsu-san! ¡El desayuno está listo! – le llamó Tohru desde la cocina.

\- Bueno, una nueva vida me espera ahora – susurró con una sonrisa, mientras se levantaba y se colocaba un buzo.

* * *

 **Opening: Rhapsody of Blue Sky – Fhana** (Letras normales: la canción; _Letras en cursiva: el desarrollo de las escenas del Opening_ )

Chu chu yeah!

 _Podemos ver a Natsu y a muchos más alrededor de la pantalla blanca. Luego, la escena cambia a un fondo rojo con decorado de líneas verticales y horizontales de color negro, junto a la cabeza de una chica rubia maid con cuernos_

Please me!

 _Ahora, la escena cambia a una niña rubia de 6 años, ojos azules oscuros con mirada seria. Después, esta escena cambia a un fondo rosa con bolas blancas, teniendo a la cabeza de una niña peli platina de 6 años con cuernos curvos en punta del mismo color del cabello_

Chu chu yeah!

 _Por siguiente, la escena cambia a un niño azabache de 6 años, ojos azules claros con la mirada tranquila. Luego, la escena cambia a un fondo morado con líneas horizontales blancas, junto a la cabeza de una rubia con tonalidad verde y gorra rosa con cuernos_

Without you

 _Por último, vemos a Happy, Kana, Wendy, Charlee, Laxus, Minerva, Gajeel, Levy, Pantherlily, Sting, Sorano, Yukino, Hilda, Mavis, Ryunosuke y Lisanna, cada uno a su manera, para luego cambiar a la escena donde están dos cabezas: una cabellera negra larga y otra de cabellera negra corta con un cuerno en la frente, teniendo ambos fondos separados: morado azulado con detalles clásicos renacentistas y fondo azul con líneas verticales, respectivamente._

 _Luego, aparecen muchos fondos simples con las siguientes palabras: Maid y Dragon_

 _Aparece el título de la obra: Mister Dragneel's Dragon Maid, teniendo como fondo la ciudad de Magnolia_

aa! nante koto da sasai na ayamachi da  
jibun no koto ni tararattaratta te yaku

 _Aparecen la chica rubia maid junto a cuatro personas más, dos mujeres, un hombre y una niña. Los tres están bailando en forma curva de manera vertical con las manos levantadas, para luego transformarse en su manera original: dragones, aunque en manera chibi_

doushite totsuzen? nigekittatte ii desho?  
dakedo nanda ka kimagure MOODO ni nari  
sonna kibun ni nacchatte

 _La escena cambia a la maid rubia sentada en el piso, mirando esperanzada de un futuro prometedor, para luego turnar a uno donde estaba la cabeza de la rubia. De sus cuernos brotaban flores, pero con la cara de ella_

hajimari wa sonna fuu de

 _Después, aparece un conteo en retroceso como en las películas antiguas, teniendo por orden de llegada a cada una de las anteriores personas, siendo la rubia la que encabezaba con el numero uno_

tsumari wa rashikunai you de

 _Vemos a Natsu trabajar junto a Ryunosuke e Hilda. Después, convivir en Fairy Tail junto a sus amigos de gremio._

demo ima ja tobira akete hora

 _La niña rubia estaba participando en plena clase escolar_

koe ga kikoeru yo saa!

 _El niño azabache creando un círculo mágico para empezar su entrenamiento con su papa, pero de este sale alguien por error_

yukou!

 _Vemos a Natsu escribiendo las composiciones de sus nuevas canciones a una velocidad impresionante_

doko e demo

 _Las letras de las composiciones volaron hacia el cielo, formando la cara de la niña peli platina con cuernos_

boku wa kimi no tsubasa ni nareru yuuki ga aru yo!  
(please stay with me)  
donna shiren mo kowakunai sono mahou ga aru kara

 _Podemos observar, en el cielo, a muchas personas de Magnolia saludando a su estilo y otros jugando, en relativa paz._

(¡nantettatte KONGURACCHUREESHON!)

 _Ahora, observamos al pequeño rubio en una situación comprometedora con la mujer rubia de tonalidad verde y su enorme par de montañas_

hajimete deau sekai ni hanataba o okurou

 _Ahora vemos como la rubia maid correa gran velocidad, dejando su silueta en el camino, dirigiéndose hacia alguien en especial_

(made in society)

tada kono shunkan musubareru yo

 _Podemos ver la puesta del sol, con un Natsu de espaldas, siendo como el objetivo a llegar_

chiguhagu na KOMYUNIKEESHON?

 _Ahora la escena cambia a la cara de la chica azabache de cabellera corta y un cuerno que acompañaba a la maid anteriormente en forma de estampita murmurando la letra de la canción_

demo betsu ni kamawanai

 _A continuación, se observa la cara del azabache de cabellera larga negra_ brotando en muchas flores de colores, pero este tenía una cara de fastidio  
ashita kara heiwa nara!

 _Ahora vemos como la rubia maid se lanza de alegría hacia Natsu para abrazarlo, quien corresponde el saludo con una de sus clásicas sonrisas_

 _Seguido a esto, observamos a la maid y sus amigos que se pueden convertir en dragones meneando las caderas de un lado a otro_

chu chu yeah!

 _Vemos la ciudad de Magnolia desde una vista panorámica_

without

 _Vemos como Natsu, la rubia maid y la niña peli platina quieren tomarse un selfie_

you!

 _Sin embargo, de la nada, aparecen todos los anteriores que se mencionó al inicio de la canción, cada uno sonriendo a su manera, aunque la rubia maid estaba pegada a Natsu. Mavis se reía con una mano en la boca de la desgracia del joven en una esquina en medio del selfie._

* * *

 _ **Justo en ese momento, Mermaid Heels**_

Kagura estaba cambiándose un poco de ropa dentro de los vestidores del gremio femenino, tarareando una de las canciones de Natsu, una de género pop-romántica, la cual era su favorita y la que Natsu le compuso a ella, un buen detalle por parte del joven [Dragon Slayer].

\- Natsu Dragneel – susurró un poco sonrosada la usuaria de [Archienemigo] al recordar al alegre mago y cantante – A pesar de que posee una fama que traspasa las fronteras de Ishgar misma, no ha perdido esa humildad y la cálida sonrisa que lo caracteriza – se dijo para si misma, mientras se ponía unos jeans azules. Ya estaba con una blusa blanca y con su pelo arreglado.

 **(Aquí, coloquen el OST Comical World – Bleach OST 01)**

Sin embargo, lo que ella no sabía era que las demás magas de su gremio, maestra incluida, la observaban con una sonrisa pícara. Fue allí que todas se miraron entre sí, perversamente, para luego asentir. Millianna era la encargada de la misión del día: molestar a la peli morada.

\- ¡Kagura-neesan y Natsu-san son novios! ¡Van tomados de la mano! ¡Se besan bajo un árbol! ¡Se van a un hotel de amor a hacerlo como conejos en primavera! - con cara de un troll empezó a decir en voz alta. La espadachín miró hacia donde estaban sus amigas del gremio, violentamente sonrojada, mucho más que el cabello de Erza.

\- ¡Millianna! – como nunca en su vida, por completo avergonzada, con [Archienemigo] en mano, la maga más fuerte de Mermaid Heels empezó a corretear a todas sus colegas del gremio, mientras la maestra observaba todo, comiendo palomitas y tomando un sorbo de una gaseosa helada.

Los destrozos empezaron a escucharse desde afuera del gremio, el cual desprendía un aura negra de muerte, infierno y dolor. Los hombres que pasaban por allí sentían que debían alejarse lo más posible, si es que querían vivir un día más.

Tras muchos minutos, una vez ya calmadas, además de unas golpeadas magas por parte de su [As] y el interior de su gremio casi destruido, decidieron seguir con su rutina diaria.

\- ¿Y cuándo piensas declararte a Natsu-san, Kagura-neesan? – preguntó curiosa la castaña. La peli morada estaba roja.

\- Bue… Bueno… creo que lo haré la siguiente semana – respondió, desviando la mirada, como quien no quería seguir con la conversación.

\- Siempre dices lo mismo – dijeron a coro las demás, maestra incluida, con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- ¡Que no es así! – contestó apenada y echando humo por las orejas.

\- Cambiando de tema – dijo Risley - ¿Se enteraron de las nuevas noticias? – preguntó. Todas le miraron como si fuera la cosa más interesante del universo. La de cabellera azabache sacó una revista de la [Sorcière Magazine], la cual había sido publicada a última hora. Millianna le quitó rápidamente el dichoso medio noticioso.

\- A ver… - susurró mientras lo leía, para luego abrir los ojos ampliamente - ¡Por los demonios de Zeref! - gritó de tal manera que, a lo lejos, podía verse al gremio de Mermaid Heels volverse forma chibi y saltar ante los gritos de la usuaria de [Nekousoku Tube] **(Tubo de Gatito de Restricción)** \- ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Natsu-san renunció ayer en la noche a ser un miembro de Fairy Tail! – todas se pusieron en blanco – _3…2…1…._

\- ¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! – fue el grito colectivo de las mujeres. El edificio del gremio, de nuevo, saltó en forma chibi.

\- ¡Sigue leyendo, Millianna! – le ordenó seriamente Kagura, quien aparentaba no mostrar interés, pero era la más ansiosa y feliz por dentro.

\- Veamos. Aquí dice que, para dedicarse a su nueva carrera musical, Natsu-san va a dejar a su gremio y todo lo afiliado a los gremios mágicos – esto mandó al tacho toda posibilidad de reclutar el primer miembro masculino del gremio – Sin embargo, comentó que, si había alguna dificultad, siempre apoyaría al que lo necesitara – hizo una pausa – Todo indica que el actual maestro de Fairy Tail, Laxus Dreyar, y Natsu-san llegaron a un acuerdo mutuo, por lo que terminó siendo una fiesta de despedida a lo grande – finalizó - ¡¿Y cómo no nos enteremos de eso?! – preguntó indignada de no ir a la fiesta. Todas no sabían que responderle.

 _\- ¡Bien! –_ Kagura se alegró de esa noticia – _¡Eso quiere decir que podré tener mi oportunidad de acercarme más a Natsu y que ninguna de las de Fairy Tail lo acaparen por completo! –_ ella estaba dando saltos internos - _¡Muy bien, lo primero será llevarle algo de comer! Me imagino que, por ser [Dragon Slayer], comerá mucho…_ \- pensó con detenimiento - _¿O tal vez algún presente que sea de su agrado? Aunque conociéndolo, seguro que acepta cualquier regalo ¡Ya sé! ¡Haré un regalo manual! ¡Esos tienen un valor más especial que los comprados! ¡De allí, le diré para salir un rato, en plan de amigos, y de allí seguiremos en más citas, para luego ir al camino del noviazgo! –_ se felicitó por su plan. Si que era toda una romántica de closet. Las demás magas miraban como Kagura reía con suficiencia y un marcado sonrojo.

 **(Fin del OST)**

 **(Aquí, coloquen el OST Ditty for Daddy – Bleach OST 01)**

\- Espera, aquí hay una nota más – esta vez fue el turno de Beth - ¡Pero que rayos! – esto si fue algo alarmante - ¡Han tomado algunas fotos donde Natsu-san aparece acompañado de una maid cosplayer rubia muy bonita! - los instintos asesinos de Kagura se levantaron a más no poder - ¡La última fue una tomados de la mano! – fue allí que Arania hizo que se detuviera en su lectura - ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó.

\- Mejor será que no sigas leyendo. Parece ser que esa noticia si la afectó – le dijo, mientras señalaba a la peli morada, cuyo rostro cambió de uno de alegría a uno de incredulidad y enojo masificado.

\- ¿Qué es lo que acaban de leer? – preguntó con una sonrisa "amigable", pero bajo un aura de muerte y destrucción. Todas se asustaron.

\- ¡Corran por sus vidas, que nos va a matar! – gritaron muy, pero muy asustadas. La maestra también lo hizo, dejando desolado al gremio.

 _ **Por otro lado. Crocus. Palacio Real**_

La reina Hisui E. Fiore seguía leyendo el magazine de emergencia como si fuera su vida dependiera de ello.

\- Así que Natsu decidió retirarse de Fairy Tail para dedicarse al mundo de la música. Esto si que es interesante – comentaba con una delgada sonrisa – Creo que lo invitaré para que viva conmigo al palacio real, además de las muchas chicas que quieran estar con él – hizo una pausa – Además de eso, necesitaré hacer todos los trámites para declararlo [Rey] de Fiore y poner mi posición como la primera mujer de Natsu – seguía con sus planes. Arcadios, un poco alejado, escuchaba todo con un gotón en la cien.

 _\- Pobre Natsu. La [Reina] si que lo desea_ – suspiró cansado de la obsesión de Hisui. Sin embargo, justo en eso, una reacción enojada de ella le hizo reaccionar - [Reina] Hisui ¿Que sucede? – preguntó serenamente.

\- ¡QUIEN DIABLOS ES ESA MALDITA RUBIA! - gritó a los cuatro vientos, sintiéndose en toda la capital.

Y así, como en muchos lugares más de Ishgar, incluso pasando fronteras de continentes, abarcando además medios internacionales, la noticia de que Natsu Dragneel se había separado de Fairy Tail estaba causando mucho revuelo, pero, lo que realmente llamó mucho la atención era el "AMPAY" del siglo en el mundo de la música: El [Dios de la Conquista], [Vengador de los Caídos] y [Maestro de la Friendzone] había sido descubierto tomado de la mano con una rubia maid cosplayer, además de que la imagen tomada de ella la mostraba por completo sonrojada, con un Natsu sonriéndole cálidamente. Todo indicaba que eran pareja.

Sin que Natsu o Tohru lo supieran, una gran cantidad de paparazis, reporteros, acosadoras y fans de toda Ishgar iban en dirección a Magnolia. Una migración de hormonas femeninas iba a superar cualquier estadística en los registros históricos de Fiore, como nunca antes en la historia mundial.

 **(Fin del OST)**

 **(Aquí, coloquen el OST Track 07 – Kobayashi-san chi no Maid Dragon Original Soundtrack – Kobayashi-san chi no Ishukan Music Disc 01)**

 _ **Mientras tanto. En la casa de Natsu**_

Podemos ver a un peli salmón comer un sándwich hecho con carne de la cola de Tohru. Ante la insistencia de la maid, Natsu solamente tuvo que suspirar y comer la dichosa cola, aunque él lo consideraba una especie de "canibalismo", ya que ambos tienen esencia de dragón.

Cabe decir que, cuando comió el dichoso alimento, estaba muy delicioso, alegrando a la rubia de ello.

\- Tohru. Es cierto que tu cola es deliciosa y todo – le habló con serenidad, ambos mirándose frente a frente. La pequeña Kanna estaba tomando un jugo de naranjas - ¡Sin embargo, no puedo permitirme comer tu cola, ya que es una parte de ti! – sentenció.

\- ¡Ehhh! ¿Por qué? – lo dijo muy acongojada.

\- Eso se debe a que sería comerme a un amigo dragón, y yo, como buen hijo de Igneel, no dañaría a los míos, por lo que te pido que no me des más tu carne de dragón, por muy rica y sabrosa que se sienta – decretó, a la vez que tenía vestido un traje de un comandante. Ni el mismo sabía de dónde sacó ese traje.

\- Está bien – murmuró apenada.

Sin embargo, en ese momento, Natsu sintió un gigantesco escalofrío por toda su columna vertebral. No sabía el motivo, pero sabía que se iba a meter en muchos problemas de faldas.

La rubia, por otro lado, también sentía que muchas harpías vendrían por Natsu. El instinto femenino se lo decía.

\- Kanna, mientras tanto, estaba comiendo un sándwich de la misma carne que Natsu estaba comiendo, aun no sabiendo que hacer, solamente descansando.

 _\- Bueno, dejaré pasar esta sensación de peligro que siento –_ pensó Natsu con desdén.

Justo en eso, la alarma general del reloj principal sonó. Natsu se alarmó demasiado.

\- Maldición ¡Voy a llegar tarde al trabajo! – gritó como loco. Ambas dragonas tenían un gotón en la cien, bueno, solo Tohru. Kanna le miraba como si nada.

\- ¿Vas a ir a trabajar, Natsu? – preguntó la pequeña de cabellos blancos lavanda. Este asintió.

\- Hoy tengo que acordar algunos conciertos que me están pidiendo que haga, además de algunos papeleos, por lo que demoraré un poco más de lo debido. Si me hago tarde, pueden ir cenando – les dijo.

\- ¿Te llevo a tu trabajo, Natsu-san? – preguntó entusiasta la dragona mayor.

\- Si pudieras, por favor, pero no quiero dejar sola a Kanna-chan – comentó.

\- No te preocupes, Kanna es más que suficiente para matar y pulverizar humanos malos – contestó con autosuficiencia y una gran sonrisa.

 _\- ¿Pulverizar y matar, ehhh? –_ pensó el [Dragon Slayer] - ¡Eso está prohibido, Tohru, tenemos reglas que respetar, y lo sabes! – ella solo asintió.

\- ¿No tendrás problemas con tus mareos? – preguntó.

\- La primera vez que me llevaste si tuve problemas, pero ya me he familiarizado contigo lo suficiente, por lo que puedes llevarme al trabajo sin problema alguno – comentó con una gran sonrisa marca Dragneel. Ella se alegró enormemente. Ese era un gran paso.

\- ¡Qué esperamos, Natsu-san! ¡Vamos! – le dijo mientras le tomaba de la mano, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo - ¡Kanna, vengo en un rato! -sin embargo, la menor se aferró al peli salmón.

\- ¡Yo también quiero ir a tu trabajo! – dijo con su carita angelical. Cabe decir que Natsu casi vomita arcoíris al verla así, por lo que no lo quedó de otra más que aceptar.

\- ¡Muy bien, familia Dragneel! ¡Vamos para mi trabajo! – las dos asintieron.

 **(Fin del OST)**

 _ **Unos diez minutos después. Casa Productora [Best Wishes]**_

Natsu, Tohru y Kanna llegaron al trabajo del [Dragon Slayer] sin ser vistos siquiera por cualquiera, gracias a la magia de bloqueo de percepción de la rubia maid. Pasaron sin inconveniente alguno hacia la puerta principal de trabajo. Allí, Natsu le dijo a Tohru que desactivara la magia. Ella asintió dubitativa.

\- ¡Gente, ya llegué! – saludó como siempre lo hacía, con los brazos estirados y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- ¡Buenos días, Natsu-san! – saludaron todos a coro, pero se extrañaron de ver a dos personas más con él, menos Ryunosuke e Hilda, quien observaba desde la ventana de su oficina.

\- ¿Quiénes son ellas, Natsu-san? – preguntó una de las oficinistas.

\- Ejem… déjenme presentarlas. Ella es Tohru Dragneel, alguien muy querida por mi – señaló a la rubia dragona, quien se sonrojó mucho al ser presentada así intempestivamente de la nada, mucho peor con el apellido de Natsu, aunque por dentro estaba feliz que Natsu la haya considerado así – Por otro lado, tenemos a mi pequeña hija, Kanna Dragneel – la menor fue cargada por el joven, como un padre de familia, a la vez que le acariciaba la cabeza con alegría – Tohru, Kanna-chan, ellos son mis colegas de trabajo – presentó.

\- Así que la novia de Natsu-san – dijo otro de los oficinistas – De parte de [Best Wishes], les deseamos lo mejor a ustedes, Tohru-san, Kanna-chan – la rubia no tenía más que agradecer por el gesto de cada uno de ellos hacía su persona. No esperaba que estos humanos fueran tan cálidos. Kanna, por otro lado, estaba contenta por dentro por ser tomada en cuenta como la hija de Natsu. Ryunosuke se acercó a ellos.

\- Ohhh, Tohru-chan – saludó con alegría. Fue allí que recibió una patada en el trasero - ¡Y eso por qué, Natsu-san! – se quejó.

\- ¡Eso es por andar de vieja chismosa por lo que ya sabes! – le dijo con ojos fúricos - ¿O me equivoco? – preguntó mortalmente.

\- No, nada que ver, Natsu-san – respondió militarmente, mientras sudaba a mares. Sabía que había metido bien la pata con decirle el secreto de Tohru a Lisanna. Todos rieron por las ocurrencias del joven peli salmón.

\- Bueno, creo que debemos empezar con el trabajo ¿No lo creen, muchachos? – todos asintieron ante la pregunta de Natsu con un "SI" muy animado – Los postulantes Luthor, Dex, Bob y Marlon, vamos a la sala de audiciones para ponerlos a prueba – los aludidos asintieron ante el pedido de uno de los principales mentores.

Justo en eso, salió Hilda, con su terno ajustado, como siempre. Esto encendió las alarmas de Tohru, ya que, a pesar de que la castaña no estuviera ya prendida por el joven mago, era un rival de temer. En cualquier momento, podía olvidarse de todo e ir a por Natsu.

 **(Aquí, coloquen el OST Track 07 – Kobayashi-san chi no Maid Dragon Original Soundtrack – Kobayashi-san chi no Ishukan Music Disc 02)**

\- Natsu-kun ¿Pueden tú y tu familia venir a la oficina? – preguntó con una sonrisa tranquila.

\- Por supuesta, directora – respondió respetuosamente – Vamos, chicas – estas asintieron.

Una vez entraron, observaron que la castaña los miraba amablemente. La atención de Hilda pasó directamente a Kanna.

\- ¡Pero si eres tan bonita! ¿Kanna-chan, verdad? – preguntó. La niña asintió - ¡Eres la niña más bonita que he visto en mi vida! ¡Déjame presentarme, Yo soy Hilda White! ¡Un gusto, Kanna-chan! – fue allí que lo pensó detenidamente - ¡Espera, eres una dragona como Tohru-san?

\- Así es, Hilda-san – fue el turno de Tohru en responder, aunque conteniéndose de liquidar a la castaña.

\- Eres un encanto como siempre, Tohru-san – le dijo con una risilla tranquila – Por ahora, ya que hemos hecho las presentaciones del caso, debo decirles algo – hizo una pausa – Natsu-kun, si que te gusta hacer todas las cosas en grande ¿No? – preguntó con una dulce sonrisa.

\- ¿A que te refieres, Hilda? – contestó. La directora sacó una revista de la [Sorcière Magazine] y se la extendió.

\- Léelo por ti mismo – esto extrañó al mismo. Tohru, por curiosidad, se acercó. Fue allí que el peli salmón se puso en blanco, extrañando a Kanna.

 **(Fin del OST)**

 **(Inserte sonido de disco rayado)**

\- Natsu ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó la menor. El joven padre adoptivo tenía su cara hecha un poema – Tohru-sama ¿Qué le pasa a Natsu? – le preguntó a la rubia. Un aura de muerte pura rodeó a la dragona rubia, quien solo se tronaba los puños.

\- Juro que liquidaré a esos paparazis y beberé su sangre antes de que den cuenta siquiera – masculló entre dientes la maid.

 **(Aquí, coloquen el OST Comical – Carnival Phantasm OST)**

\- ¡Ahora todo se pondrá boca arriba por Magnolia! – gritó a los cuatro vientos, haciendo saltar la casa productora en modo chibi. Todos tuvieron que taparse los oídos.

Natsu recordó muchos eventos en el pasado. Una vez ya había pasado la final del concurso, una gran cantidad de mujeres, desde jovencitas con las hormonas revueltas hasta divorciadas urgidas, habían llegado de todas partes del reino para tener una pequeña oportunidad con el [Héroe de Fiore] y futura estrella de música. El joven había sido acosado hasta el hartazgo, incluso no pudiendo dormir por semanas enteras de la privacidad de su casa, incluso tenía que disfrazarse de tacho de basura para pedir una simple hamburguesa por correspondencia. Además, la gota que rebalsó el vaso fue cuando confundieron a Cana y a Hilda como las parejas de Natsu en ese entonces. Cabe decir que se formó la mayor trifulca de la historia por un hombre en toda Fiore. La destrucción de puestos civiles, gubernamentales y demás fue devastadora, como si un cataclismo hubiera pasado por la ciudad, incluso dejando estéril, por un tiempo, los terrenos de cultivo aledaños a la ciudad. Sino hubiera sido por sus compañeros de gremio, además de algunos gremios aliados, así como los guardias reales que Hisui envió en ayuda, Magnolia habría desaparecido de la faz del planeta.

 **(Fin del OST)**

\- Es verdad, Natsu-kun – le habló Hilda – Ahora que han tomado esta foto, además de que pueden llegar a haber una confusión que aquella vez… _Aunque lo disfruté_ – esto último lo pensó con una sonrisa disimulada – Deben de tomar las medidas de precaución necesarias ¿Entendido? – advirtió seriamente.

\- Creo que tienes razón – comentó desanimado – Con esto, tendremos que mudarnos mucho antes de los esperado – susurró.

\- ¿Tan fuerte es el problema, Natsu? – le preguntó la pequeña Kanna. El [Dragon Slayer] le sonrió con dulzura, para luego cargarla.

 **(Aquí, coloquen el OST Omoi – Carnival Phantasm OST)**

\- No te preocupes, Kanna-chan. Ni todas esas hormonas femeninas me impedirán brindarles la seguridad que se merecen – le reconfortó con su clásica sonrisa marca Dragneel. Con la mano libre, le acarició la cabellera a Tohru, quien se sonrojó alegre.

\- Ejem – la castaña tosió para llamar la atención – No quiero interrumpir su momento, pero ¿Por qué no van a mi buscador de domicilios? – preguntó – Él es muy confiable, además de discreto. Tiene buenos sitios donde pueden pasar desapercibidos en la ciudad – hizo una pausa – A partir de mañana, te daré cuatro días para que te mudes de casa, con la condición de ser yo y los de confianza, como Ryunosuke, quienes conozcamos tu nueva casa ¿De acuerdo? – le propuso. Este asintió contento de tener una directora tan amable como ella – Y ahora si, tenemos trabajo que hacer, además que ya estamos atrasados con algunas cosas – Natsu asintió.

\- Yo acompañaré al techo a Tohru y a Kanna-chan. Ambas pueden regresar volando a mi casa – Hilda aceptó esto, pero antes, se despidió afectuosamente de ambas, aunque Tohru tenía un poco de recelo con ella.

Natsu se llevó a Kanna cargándola en sus brazos, junto a Tohru, quien estaba su costado. Las dos se despidieron de los demás empleados de [Best Wishes], con la promesa de volver otro día, además de que algunas mamas que trabajaban allí querían que sus hijos se relacionaran con la pequeña de cabellera blanca lavanda, algo que Natsu y Kanna aceptaron.

Cuando llegaron al techo, Tohru usó su magia de bloqueo de percepción y se fue junto con Kanna, ambas bajo su forma de dragón, con rumbo hacia la casa de Natsu. Antes de irse, la maid le dijo al [Dragon Slayer] que prepararía una comida deliciosa, de las que a él le encantan. Esto motivo aún más al peli salmón.

 **(Fin del OST)**

Sin embargo, lo que ellos no sabían era que una pequeña rubia observaba con una sonrisa maliciosa todo esto, además de tener un bote de palomitas y una botella de soda, disfrutando de las aventuras y desventuras alrededor de Natsu y las dos dragonas.

\- Esto es mejor que pagar por esos eventos de televisión – murmuró la pequeña rubia con una sonrisa troll.

 _ **Time Skip. En la noche. Casa de Natsu**_

 **(Aquí, coloquen el OST Way Home – Accel World OST)**

Tohru estaba terminando de hacer la cena, mientras que Kanna miraba en la televisión cómo los niños humanos se divertían, en lo que parecía ser un comercial de comida rápida junto con productos de "Pokemon Esmeralda". Esto llamó la atención de la dragona. Ya le diría a Natsu acerca de eso.

Justo en eso, los comerciales pasan y muestran a los noticieros. La reportera de actualidad estaba informando acerca de los avances tecnológicos, además de algunos reportes de la guardia real en pos de su captura contra traficantes de personas que rondaban por las principales ciudades del reino. Cuando terminó su sección, pasó a la sección de entretenimiento, música y ocio, en la cual mostraron a Natsu.

\- Tohru-sama – la rubia dragona miró a Kanna – Es Natsu que sale en las noticias – cabe decir que, a una velocidad mayor que el sonido, la maid se puso frente al televisor.

 _\- Y en nuestras notas principales, la gran estrella musical de Fiore y mundial, Natsu Dragneel, está terminando de hacer un casting en vivo con algunos de los prospectos de la famosa casa productora [Best Wishes]. Al parecer, todo indica que pasaron la prueba y estarán representados por nuestro héroe en su ascenso al estrellato musical –_ hizo una pausa – _Nuestra corresponsal en vivo está tratando de entrevistarlo para saber más, pero, todo indica que está un poco apurado, por lo que pasaremos a entrevistar al grupo de seleccionados…_ \- en eso, Tohru cambió de canal.

\- Natsu-san si que anda bastante ocupado con su trabajo ¿Kanna, te parece si calentamos un poco de agua en el pequeño baño para que se relaje? – le propuso.

\- Está bien – respondió tranquilamente.

Después de unos 20 minutos, con la comida ya terminada y esperando a servirse caliente, además de una relajante ducha caliente, Natsu había llegado a su casa, por completo agotado, parado afuera de su puerta.

 _\- Pero que cansado me fue hoy –_ pensó agobiado – _Sin embargo, esos chicos si que supieron hacerla. Se nota que será un grupo unido. Solo espero que su música no sea efímera. Bueno, pero igual, tendré algunos días de descanso para pensar en lo demás –_ hizo una pausa en sus pensamientos con respecto al trabajo, golpeándose levemente los cachetes - _Por ahora, quiero disfrutar un poco de la familia que tengo, aunque bueno, ya sería familia, por ser Kanna-chan mi hija adoptiva –_ pensó con una sonrisa alegre - ¡Llegue a casa! – abrió la puerta – Tohru y Kanna le recibieron con los brazos abiertos, siendo la pequeña quien lo abrazaba en las piernas y Tohru, acercándose. Natsu les acarició la cabeza con gentileza a ambas dragonas. Ella sonrió, mientras que Kanna se dejaba querer.

\- Muy buen esfuerzo hoy en el trabajo. Serviré la comida, Natsu-san, pero, por mientras, ve a bañarte en la ducha caliente que Kanna y yo preparamos – le indicó con dulzura. Natsu sonrió ante este gesto de amabilidad.

\- Muchas gracias, Tohru, Kanna-chan – les respondió, mientras se desabotonaba las mangas de sus ropas y se iba a la ducha – _Definitivamente, creo que podría acostumbrarme a una vida así –_ pensó con optimismo, mientras se alistaba para bañarse.

Después de bañarse, los tres cenaron como una familia feliz, sin preocupación alguna sobre el exterior, solamente viendo por ellos. Rieron amenamente, conversaron de todo un poco y, como siempre, Natsu comió como para 15 personas, sin exagerar.

\- ¿Bueno, vamos a dormir los tres a la cama? – preguntó.

\- ¿Puedo llevar a Sunny para dormir con él, Natsu? – Natsu asintió ante la pregunta de la pequeña Kanna.

\- De acuerdo, vamos los tres – dicho esto, el peli salmón, la rubia y la peliblanca de tonalidad lavanda se fueron a dormir a la cama, agregando más al peluche. Iba a ser realmente incómodo, pero tendrían que aceptarlo, hasta conseguir una casa nueva con más habitaciones.

 **(Fin del OST)**

 _ **Medianoche. Catacumbas de Magnolia**_

 **(Aquí, coloquen el OST FFF Dan – Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu Ni Original Soundtrack)**

Iluminados con antorchas, muchas personas encapuchadas se dirigían hacia distintas direcciones, de camino a muchas bases subterráneas de la ciudad, donde la informalidad operaba sin que nadie lo supiera.

Planes conspirativos contra el reino, dominación mundial, sodomización y burdeles de mala muerte se podía encontrar allí, pero, había algunos centros informales, cuyos miembros tenían un punto de culto en común: Natsu Dragneel. Estos cultos eran los GND **(God Natsu Dragneel)** , MND **(Master Natsu Dragneel)** y AND **(Avenger Natsu Dragneel)**. La gran mayoría de estos grupos estaban compuestos por hombres.

Sin embargo, así como existía un culto masculino hacia el [Dragon Slayer] por haber rechazado a todas las chicas existentes y por haber, incluso llegando a niveles de rechazar el reinado de todo Fiore, además de tener la oportunidad de que muchas princesas en Bosco, Pergrande, Midi y Ca-Elum se hayan enamorado de él haberlas rechazado, había un grupo más que tenía como imagen de adoración a Natsu. Este, el cual era liderado por una diarquía, compuesto únicamente por mujeres, se autodenominaba [Sweet Dragon of Temptation] **(Dulce Dragón de la Tentación)** o en sus siglas SDT. La diarquía estaba compuesta por dos de las magas más representativas de Fiore: Erza Scarlet, alias [Titania]; y Mirajane Strauss, alias [Demonio]. Todas las acolitas de esa secta, las cuales es esos momentos llegaban a los 1500 miembros, solo en el rustico sector suroeste de la ciudad, sin contar las miles que existían en toda Magnolia, además de las muchas más en los reinos de Ishgar y pasando las fronteras del continente, estaban vestidas con túnicas rojas, cada una de acuerdo a su propio estilo. Atrás de ellas, estaba un altar de Natsu en oro puro. Sin embargo, se preguntarán ¿Por qué tenían un culto hacia el [Dragon Slayer]? Todas lo consideraban su hombre ideal, ya que, la gran mayoría de ellas se sintieron hostigadas por tener buenos cuerpos y que no se fijen como son ellas mismas, algo que Natsu Dragneel no le toma mucha importancia, valorando más como es la persona y sus sentimientos, además de tener esa dichosa sonrisa que lo hacía ver más encantador, fácil de seducir y, por, sobre todo, muy violable, para muchas de ellas, que, en su mayoría, eran unas completas pervertidas.

En esos momentos, todas estaban armadas con palos y antorchas, además de muchas hoces, además de que, a un costado, un pequeño grupo estaba haciendo un muñeco de trapo similar a Tohru, pero versión gigante, junto a una hoguera.

\- ¡Que vamos a hacer! – dijeron las líderes a alta voz.

\- ¡Masacre, tortura, muerte! – respondieron con voz de ultratumba, mientras una sed de sangre les invadía, una sed dirigida a una mujer en específico.

Muy bien, ahora, estos cuatro grupos estaban debatiendo un punto en común, y todo tenía que ver con cierta "información" que la [Sorciere Magazine] había distribuido en su último número de emergencia: la llegada de una chica a la vida de Natsu Dragneel. Los grupos estaban decidiendo tomar partido: Si apoyar la decisión del que consideran uno de sus mayores ídolos o revelarse contra él y hacerle la vida imposible, aunque las mujeres tenían en claro un solo objetivo: hacerle la vida de cuadritos a la desgraciada que se atrevía a quitarles a su preciado dragón. Los planes estaban formándose de a pocos.

 **(Fin del OST)**

 _ **Justo en esos momentos. Casa de Natsu**_

El peli salmón se levantó de manera intempestiva, sudando balas de tanque de asedio en modo asedio, en otras palabras, a borbotones.

\- ¿Natsu-san? – preguntó la rubia, un poco somnolienta. El joven le reconfortó.

\- No es nada. Seguro alguien debe de estar haciendo algo a mis espaldas – comentó con una sonrisa tranquila – _Definitivamente, alguien está pensando cosas a mis espaldas –_ pensó seriamente, con los ojos completamente en blanco y la boca temblándole un poco más de lo común – Vamos a descansar ¿Te parece? – la dragona asintió, mientras trataban de acomodarse junto a la pequeña Kanna y el león peluche.

 _ **Al día siguiente. Casa de Natsu**_

Después de que tomaron su desayuno, los tres procedieron a ir hacia el lugar que Hilda rentó su departamento.

Cuando estaban caminando por las calles, Natsu, Tohru y Kanna sintieron los olores de muchas mujeres, los cuales estaban siguiéndoles de lejos, además de algunos olores de hombres y la sensación de que eran asechados. La pequeña Kanna cerró los ojos y esparció un poco de su electricidad hacia el suelo.

\- Natsu – Kanna le jaló del polo – Hay muchas personas siguiéndonos. Exactamente unas 300 personas en todos los alrededores, incluso con simple magia de bloqueo y pociones – le dijo.

\- ¿Acaso puedes sentir la cantidad exacta de personas, Kanna-chan? – preguntó el [Dragon Slayer], muy sorprendido.

\- Kanna es una dragona de electricidad, Natsu-san. Puede sentir las vibraciones magnéticas y eléctricas como si fuera un juego de niños – respondió Tohru.

\- Y como todo ser viviente posee algo de electricidad, por polos positivos y negativos, Kanna-chan puede sentirlo, además de que, sea humano o un ser sobrenatural, puede bloquear exitosamente el campo magnético que influye sobre la tierra – puntualizó Natsu de manera muy inteligente. Algunos se sorprenderán de porqué Natsu sabía algunas cosas de tecnología y demás. Esto tenía respuesta: Hilbert, el miembro honorifico de la casa productora [Best Wishes], quien no estaba dispuesto por ahora. Si Cana e Hilda se encargaron del apoyo y los modales, respectivamente, Hilbert se había encargado de ilustrar a Natsu en las ciencias, letras y demás afines.

\- Correcto – afirmó la dragona rubia.

\- Ya veo… Tohru – la aludida le miró al peli salmón - ¿Puedes cubrirnos con tu magia de bloqueo de percepción? – ella asintió, orgullosa de su creación, ya que, a diferencia de cualquier magia de bloqueo, la suya era casi completamente absoluta, solo perceptible para dragones y otros que dominaban magia draconiana. Creando un circulo mágico de color naranja, cubriendo a los tres y volviéndoles imperceptibles por todos los sentidos humanos y mágicos – Ahora si, podemos ir tranquilamente – las dos asintieron.

Tras seguir con su camino por unos treinta minutos, además de despistando a todas aquellas "stalkers", los tres miembros de la familia Dragneel llegaron a un pequeño local, donde se arrendaban departamentos y casas. Un hombre calvo estaba en la recepción. Natsu le indicó a Tohru que desactivara su magia. Ella aceptó. El recepcionista se sorprendió, pero luego sonrió al ver de quién se trataba.

\- Bienvenido, Natsu-sama – le saludó cordialmente.

\- Hola – saludó – Y por favor, déjame de llamar con el sama, me incomoda – le dijo apenado.

\- Nada que ver. Usted merece todo el respeto de los países de Ishgar, por lo que eso es lo mínimo que debo hacer con alguien de su talla – le refutó seriamente. El joven suspiró desanimado, haciendo reír de pena a Tohru, mientras Kanna observaba el mostrador con las imágenes de muchas casas – Hilda-sama me llamó y me dijo que quería un departamento residencial, que no llamara mucho la atención y que contara con todas las comodidades que pudiera ofrecer – le dijo.

 _\- Esa mujer si que no deja nada al aire –_ fue el pensamiento de Tohru, mientras se imaginaba a una Hilda chibi sonriéndole burlona, guiñándole un ojo y sacándole la lengua.

\- Tiene razón. Esas son las características superficiales, además de muchos detalles que necesito que hagan rápidamente – fue la respuesta del joven. Este asintió – Sin embargo, quiero que sea un departamento de unos cuatro dormitorios, sala de estar, comedor, cocina, sala de estudios, almacén, lavandería, sala libre y demás especificaciones de otros espacios en el departamento que le traigo en esta nota. Lo que dice extra, en cada apartado de las habitaciones, no lo incluya dentro del paquete del departamento, pero si necesito que lo equipen con la mayor cualificación posible. Lo abonaré a su cuenta corriente el día de mañana a primera hora ¿Entendido? – le extendió un papel con lo dicho anteriormente. Este lo leyó detenidamente, para luego asentir.

\- Muy bien. Tengo tres departamentos que satisfacen todas sus necesidades, pero en zonas distintas – respondió.

\- Vamos para verlos, entonces – contestó con cordialidad el [Dragon Slayer] – Tohru, Kanna-chan – ellas asintieron, mientras el peli salmón cargaba a la pequeña en sus hombros.

Gracias a un servicio de carretas móviles por magia, en las cuales Natsu tenía que tomar obligatoriamente sus pastillas anti mareos, mientras Kanna estaba admirada por que a magia movía un carro y estaba dentro de ello, con su carita de sorpresa. Vieron los tres, al final. El primero y el segundo departamento eran zonas cercanas al gremio, además de que eran bastante espaciosos, pero no tenían un espacio al aire libre. El tercero, el cual compartía las mismas características que los dos anteriores, tenía eso: un espacio compartido al aire libre. Las dos dragonas se emocionaron al ver que podían observar el cielo, alegrando a Natsu de que ellas se sintieran cómodas. Sin embargo, este se encontraba en el otro extremo de la ciudad, aún rodeados por parques y lugares un poco menos céntricos, aunque contando con lo básico, como colegios y demás, incluso una nueva zona comercial recién estrenada y muchas tiendas de diversas necesidades, con atención las 24 horas del día. Lo malo, estaba alejado de su centro de trabajo. Sin embargo, al ver las sonrisas de ambas hizo que desistiera en no querer tener ese departamento.

\- ¿Y que le parece este último? Las personas no sabrán por mucho tiempo que está viviendo por aquí – le dijo el recepcionista.

\- Me lo quedo – ambos se dieron un apretón de manos, realizando el acuerdo. En una mesa libre, Natsu leyó todas las cláusulas y que todo estuviera en orden. Una vez terminado, firmó y le entregó gran parte de todo el dinero que tenía en sus arcas: 800 000 jewels.

\- Muy bien, Natsu-sama. Entonces, mañana el servicio de mudanzas pasará a su casa a horas 06:00 am para pasar desapercibidos, por lo que le recomiendo que aliste sus cosas una vez llegando a su casa ¿Entendido? – este asintió – Mañana, el personal de mudanzas le entregará las llaves de su casa, con todo amueblado y dispuesto, tal como indicó en la nota que trajo ¿Pasamos a retirarnos, por favor? – el joven aceptó, pero vio que Tohru y Kanna seguían disfrutando del departamento aún sin amueblar.

\- Creo que me iré con ellas a piso superior. Tengo mis métodos para llegar a casa, así que descuide – le respondió con una sonrisa alegre.

\- Si es así, me despido. Aquí le dejo una llave para que asegure el departamento. El resto, el personal le hará entrega – hizo una pausa - Nos vemos, Natsu-sama y gracias por confiar en nosotros para sus asuntos de hogar – dicho esto, se despidió.

 **(Aquí, coloquen el OST Everyday Life – Sword Art Online Original Soundtrack Vol. 01)**

Natsu, quien aún observaba como las dos dragonas disfrutaban de su nueva vida, su nuevo departamento, con sonrisas genuinas y ojos sinceros. En ese momento, se juró a si mismo que nunca más haría que ambas pierdan su manera de vivir, así él tenga que sacrificarse por ambas. Ellas ahora eran su familia y nada ni nadie, ni siquiera una avalancha de hormonas femeninas quisieran apartarlos, algo que él sentía que podría pasar en cualquier momento, después de la dichosa noticia por parte de la revista de espectáculos.

 _ **En la tarde. Casa de Natsu**_

\- Muy bien. Empezaremos a empacar con las cosas de la mudanza. También tenemos que limpiar el departamento para posibles candidatos a comprarlo – aunque esto último lo dijo con un gotón en la cien, ya que recordó la ocasión en que vendieron su guitarra autografiada con la que ganó la final del concurso musical. Cabe decir que se subastó hasta en 4 millones de Jewels.

\- ¡Si! – ambas asintieron, alzando los brazos.

Primero, se encargaron de la sala, limpiando mueble por mueble, incluso algunos artefactos, ya que el peli salmón solo dejaría en la casa el closet principal, una cama del dormitorio, el televisor y la lavadora. El resto, se lo llevaría.

\- Vamos a destruir el polvo, la, la, la, lala… - tarareaba Tohru una canción improvisada.

 _\- Vaya, si que tiene una bonita voz. Puede que le pida hacer un dueto en una canción -_ pensó con alegría el [Dragon Slayer].

\- Quitar el polvo y destruirlo…. No dejar polvo alguno con vida… Exterminar el mundo… Vamos a limpiar, a limpiarlo todo - seguía en su papel. Natsu no sabía que hacer, ya que la canción pasó a ser muy destructiva en sí.

\- ¡Sabes que no puedes hacer eso! - le regañó - ¡Tenemos reglas que seguir! – la rubia se extrañó demasiado, con una interrogante en su cabeza.

Siguieron en los demás cuartos. Natsu observaba la diligencia con la que Tohru limpiaba. Era algo realmente agradable.

\- Tohru, una pregunta – ella volteó a verle, mientras limpiaba unos muebles - ¿Eres una fanática de la limpieza? – quiso saber – Te veo siempre limpiando y lo demás ¿No tienes otros hobbies? – preguntó. La rubia se llevó un dedo al mentón.

\- Veamos, creo que sí, Natsu-san. Me gusta cepillarme y lavarme los dientes – contestó.

\- ¿Cepillarte los dientes? ¿Acaso existen cepillos de talla dragón? – preguntó esperanzado.

\- Nada que ver, solamente me los quito con mis garras, nada del otro mundo – respondió.

\- ¿No te preocupas de las bacterias o algo parecido? Mis amigos se preocupan por eso, ya que a sus hijos les dio enfermedades por las bacterias, en especial una con neumococos y pseudomonas en pleno invierno pasado – comentó.

\- Eso es para ustedes, los humanos, Natsu-san – contestó con un poco de desdén la rubia mientras estiró los brazos a los costados, de manera relajada – Nosotros no tenemos por qué preocuparnos por esas nimiedades.

\- Oh, ya veo. Creo que incluso la limpieza completa es algo difícil en el cuerpo de un dragón – comentó dubitativo.

\- Tienes razón, incluso tuve problemas para encontrar un sitio en donde vivir – dijo – A veces dormía en ruinas, cuevas, castillos abandonados, incluso dormía mientras volaba – esto lo dijo con una risilla nostálgica.

\- ¡¿Qué, acaso eres un ave migratoria?! – preguntó desencajado. Mientras tanto, Kanna estaba observando el vuelo de una mariposa en el balcón.

\- Sin embargo, a pesar de que escogía esos sitios, no podía bañarme, por lo que los dragones nos lamíamos entre nosotros para limpiarnos. Kanna y yo lo hicimos varias veces – respondió como si nada. Natsu se sonrojó de golpe.

\- ¡Qué demonios! – se escuchó un grito general, incluso todo el departamento saltó en estado chibi - ¡¿Cómo que se lamían entre ustedes?! – preguntó muy desencajado.

\- Eso es para obtener un cuerpo limpio y saludable, nada del otro mundo, Natsu-san – dijo.

\- ¡Pero eso está mal visto en este mundo! ¡Suena tan pervertido y obsceno! – respondió con dientes de tiburón y los ojos en blanco.

\- Pues, creo que tiene razón, pero para nosotros es lo más normal, debido a que no nos enfermamos y esas cosas – siguió, a la vez que todos seguían limpiando el departamento. Kanna, mientras tanto, hizo que la mariposa que volaba se posara en su dedo. Inmediatamente, se la comió como si nada –

\- Los seres humanos tendrían mucha envidia de todos ustedes, incluso de mí mismo, ya que yo no me enfermo, solamente tengo esos problemas de mareo que me matan cada vez que subo a un transporte público – comentó deprimido.

\- Por otro lado, Natsu-san. Debes de cambiar un poco tus hábitos. A veces, dejas latas de gaseosa y cerveza regados por allí, incluso ropas sucias – le regañó. El peli salmón miró para un costado, haciéndose el desentendido – Está bien que te apoye, pero también debes poner tu parte. No quiero que seas un mal ejemplo para Kanna – siguió llamándole la atención.

\- Pero Tohru, es una de las ventajas de estar soltero – le habló – Además, es mi casa, puedo hacer mis cosas con normalidad – trató de llevar la fiesta en paz.

\- Además de eso, tienes libros desordenados, notas musicales regadas en diversas partes de la sala de estar, componentes musicales empolvados e instrumentos en mal estado – siguió con su monologo la rubia.

\- Eres un poco quisquillosa, sabes – sonrió de medio lado, con la mirada entrecerrada.

\- Está bien. Quitaré lo de los libros, pero recoge la basura y las ropas, para luego colocarlas en los lugares que deben de estar, como los cestos y los tachos. Debes de ser un buen ejemplo para Kanna, ahora que es tu hija ¿Entendido? – regañó con un dedo alzado. Natsu asintió apesumbrado.

 _\- Así que… esto es lo que siente el hojalatas, Laxus y Sting cada vez que son regañados por sus parejas –_ pensó triste, hasta que se le ocurrió una idea de lo más genial. Rió internamente – Sin embargo ¿Sabías una cosa, Tohru? – la aludida le miró – Todo esto lo hago por mero accidente, ya que soy feliz de que siempre estás allí para apoyarme cuando más lo necesito. Desde que llegaste, siempre estás a mi lado en todo, en las buenas y en las malas, podríamos decirlo así. Después de todo, eres una dragona muy poderosa y estas nimiedades serían pan comido para ti – dijo con tranquilidad. Cabe decir que la rubia estaba hecha una tetera hirviendo, por completo feliz de que haya sido considerada de esa manera. Se llevó las manos a la cara, mientras corazones la rodeaban.

\- Natsu-san – susurró admirada y sonrojada. Fue allí que se imaginó una versión más masculina del peli salmón, a la vez que le sonreía sensualmente, con los dientes más blancos que un comercial de pasta de dientes "Colgate", quien le iba a decir las siguientes palabras.

\- ¿Me seguirás apoyando en las buenas y en las malas, verdad Tohru? – esto bastó y sobró para que un flechazo de amor traspasara el pobre corazón de la dragona _\- ¡Fue supereficaz! –_ pensó un chibi Natsu haciendo la pose de la victoria.

\- ¡Si, por supuesto! – asintió con los brazos levantados.

\- Chorogon **(Tondragón)** – susurró con un poco de burla.

\- Natsu, sinvergüenza – Kanna, quien rápidamente se puso a su costado, estaba con una cara de póker.

Después de terminar con la limpieza general, siguieron con el empaquetado de todas las cosas, ordenando los libros por etiquetas y cajas, junto a los instrumentos musicales y demás afines, además de los utensilios de cocina y el resto de demás cosas que se podían guardar.

\- Discúlpenme por hacerles empaquetar todo. Casi todo es mío – comentó apenado el [Dragon Slayer].

\- No es necesario, Natsu-san ¡Lo haré con gusto! – la rubia se llevó una mano al pecho.

\- ¡Yo también ayudaré! – fue el turno de Kanna.

\- Muchas gracias a las dos. Una vez nos mudemos, mandaré a comprar pizza hawaiana para cenar ¿Les parece? – preguntó. ambas asintieron.

Siguieron con el ordenamiento. Tohru y Kanna seguían ordenando los libros en cajas, hasta que la pequeña se topó con un álbum de fotos, el cual estaban las fotos de Natsu. Esto llamó la atención de la pequeña, quien estaba mirando admirada al pequeño Dragneel.

\- Ohhh…. – se sorprendía de ver las fotos de su padre adoptivo.

Afuera de esta habitación, una pequeña rubia usaba una magia de bloqueo de percepción similar a la de Tohru, solo que más potente. Estaba sonriendo porque ella fue la que encontró todas esas fotos e hizo un álbum con ellos: desde la infancia de Natsu en Fairy Tail hasta ahora. Se reía de lo lindo, mientras esperaba un buen desenlace.

\- Kanna, deberías de seguir ayudan… - la rubia iba a continuar, pero vio las fotos de Natsu - ¡Pero si es Natsu-san de niño! – chilló emocionada, mientras quitaba el álbum a la pequeña. La rubia botaba humo de sus narices, mismo toro, pero de manera muy pervertida - ¡Pero que lindo se veía de niño! ¡Ya desde allí era un pequeño Adonis! – seguía en su afán de leer el libro.

\- Tohru-sama, pervertida – susurró la pequeña con una mirada de palo. La mirona que estaba afuera solo reía de lo lindo. Justo en eso, llegó Natsu.

\- Tohru ¿Qué estás haciendo? – llamó la atención. Inmediatamente, la maid tapó y oculto el álbum como si su vida dependiera de ello.

\- Na... Nada… Natsu-san – respondió balbuceando. El aludido tenía una interrogante en la cien.

Después de eso, Natsu fue a su cuarto y siguió empaquetando sus libros, hasta que encontró una serie de mangas de Pokemon Special, justo en las sagas Gold and Silver. Se detuvo un rato a leerlos, hasta que no los dejaba de leer por nada del mundo. En eso, un aura negra empezó a acercarse a él. Inmediatamente volteó asustado.

\- Natsu-san – murmuró Tohru.

\- Jeje, disculpen. Me desvié en el sendero de la vida – se rascó la cabeza, apenado.

El tiempo siguió transcurriendo entre ordenar, empaquetar y limpiar, hasta que a Tohru, en una de sus revisiones minuciosas, encontró lo que parecía ser un traje de maid empaquetado en una caja. Cuando lo abrió, se quedó sorprendida de lo bonito y provocador que se veía. Corriendo, se acercó a donde estaban Natsu y Kanna.

\- ¡Natsu-san! ¡Natsu-san! – llamó la maid - ¡Mire lo que encontré! – el aludido y la pequeña dragona vieron al detalle el traje de maid.

\- Ohhh, así que encontraste el traje de maid de Lucy – comentó con nostalgia. Fue allí que los celos de la rubia se activaron al cien por ciento.

\- ¿Quién es Lucy, Natsu-san? – preguntó como quien no queriendo la cosa.

\- Es una gran amiga cuando estaba en Fairy Tail, además de que esa fue la recompensa de una de nuestras misiones juntos – respondió sin temor.

\- Ya veo – susurró. Entonces, se le ocurrió una idea - ¿Puedo probármelo? – preguntó.

\- La verdad, pensaba dárselo a Lucy antes de mudarme, pero creo que mejor no. Pruébatelo, y si te queda, te lo quedas. No creo que le importe. Total, si no me lo pide hasta ahora – lo dijo con tranquilidad.

\- ¡Está bien! – con alegría, la dragona se fue a un cuarto a cambiarse.

Natsu y Kanna estaban esperando tranquilamente, hasta que la maid llegó vestida con el traje que una vez le perteneció a Lucy. Se veía realmente coqueta, mostrando inclusive un poco más de su cuerpo, mucho más que Lucy en aquella vez.

\- Se te ve bastante hermosa, Tohru – felicitó el [Dragon Slayer] con un buen cumplido.

\- Tohru-sama, preciosa – fue el turno de Kanna.

\- Muchas gracias – se inclinó con respeto a ambos, para luego acomodarse un poco más los pechos – La verdad, este traje me incomoda un poco en los pechos. Son muy pequeños – comentó. Natsu estaba en blanco.

 _\- Si los pechos de Lucy son uno de los más grandes que he visto ¿Eso quiere decir que Tohru le supera en medidas a ella, y no solo a ella, sino a Erza, Mirajane y muchas más?_ – pensó descolocado el peli salmón, aunque un poco sonrojado - ¿Realmente que talla eres, Tohru? – preguntó desconcertado.

\- Soy DD+, de doble dragón plus – respondió animada.

\- Mentirosa – murmuró serio.

 _ **Time Skip. Horas de la noche**_

Natsu había mandado a comprar 15 pizzas hawaianas familiares por teléfono, además de unas gaseosas. Cuando llegó, todos se sentaron en una pequeña alfombra para comer y beber tranquilamente.

\- Muchas gracias por su ayuda, Tohru, Kanna-chan – les agradeció el [Dragon Slayer].

\- No hay de qué, Natsu-san – fue la respuesta de la dragona.

\- La pizza es deliciosa – la pequeña estaba degustando tranquilamente, a la vez que bebía gaseosa.

 **(Fin del OST)**

\- Creo que iré un rato a bañarme. Vayan comiendo mientras tanto – las dos asintieron.

Natsu fue a buscar al baño una muda de toallas para poder ducharse, pero no estaban. Fue a ver si estaban encima de la lavadora, pero tampoco.

\- Oigan ¿Han visto las toallas? – preguntó.

\- ¡Las empaqueté! – respondió la rubia de inmediato.

\- Ehhh… - susurró desencajado.

\- Ehhh… - la dragona le imitó. Fue allí que se dio cuenta de su error. Demasiado tarde para ello. Los tres, visiblemente asustados y con la cara azul, se acercaron a las cajas ya empaquetadas.

\- Ahora, la cosa va a ser buscar las toallas – murmuró. Ambas asintieron ante esto, con las cejas tristes.

 _ **Time Skip. Al día siguiente. Nuevo departamento de Natsu**_

Después de que el servicio de mudanzas se llevara todas las cosas de Natsu al nuevo departamento, los tres tuvieron que hacer un tiempo hasta que todo el nuevo departamento estuviese bajo orden.

\- Natsu-san ¿Qué le parece si vamos a estirar un poco las piernas? – preguntó de manera muy retadora – Como hijo de Igneel, me imagino que debe de ser muy fuerte, además de que existen los rumores acerca de que usted fue capaz de detener a un par de inmortales - esto haciendo referencia a Acnología y a Zeref.

\- Bueno, yo no lo he hecho todo, pero me encantaría ¿Dónde tienes planeado llevarnos? – preguntó.

\- Que sea un lugar espacioso – pidió Kanna.

\- Muy bien, entonces, vamos para otro sitio – comentó la rubia.

Con su magia de bloqueo de percepción, Tohru se llevó a Natsu y a Kanna a una velocidad más que supersónica hasta otro país, en menos de una hora, como si fuera un juego de niños.

El peli salmón se sorprendió de ver que estaban en un campo verde muy hermoso. Cerca de allí, había un descampado con montañas agrestes: un lugar perfecto para poner a prueba sus poderes.

\- ¿Cómo quieren entrenar? – preguntó Natsu con una sonrisa desafiante.

\- ¿Puede ser una Battle Royal? Todos contra todos – pidió Tohru.

\- No estoy de acuerdo con golpearlas, por lo que solo me limitaré a defenderme ¿Entendido? – ellas asintieron, mientras se separaban y ponían en posición de combate - ¡Empecemos! – dio la señal.

 **(Aquí, coloquen el OST Alert Sign – Accel World feat Onoken)**

Ambas dragonas se lanzaron contra el [Dragon Slayer], ambas con sus puños apretados, dispuestas a golpearlo en la cara. Ambas estaban muy serias. Natsu bloqueó el ataque como si nada, con ambas manos, aunque la fuerza aplicada de ambas era realmente algo de admirar.

\- Me gusta esa mirada – sonrió retadoramente - ¡Me estoy encendiendo! – con fuerza, apretó los puños de las dragonas y las mandó contra los aires. Ambas se prepararon para hacer un rugido. Tohru usaría fuego y Kanna uno de trueno, con sus manos.

Sin perder el tiempo, Natsu entró a [Raienryuu Modo] **(Modo Dragón de Llamas Eléctricas)** como si nada, en menos de un segundo. Después de haber derrotado a Acnología, quien poseía todas las magias, pudo desbloquear muchas más, no solo pudiendo entrar al modo que estaba usando, sino a muchos más, los cuales estaba desbloqueando con entrenamiento secreto.

Juntó sus manos y creó un círculo mágico de gran calibre, haciéndole recordar cuando usó por primera vez la magia de su padre, la del [Rey Dragón de Fuego].

\- ¡[Raienryuu no Hoko]! **(¡Rugido del Dragón de Llamas Eléctricas!) –** una poderosa llamarada combinada con truenos impactó de lleno contra el rugido combinado de Tohru y Kanna, atravesando está en el proceso. Las dragonas tenían que esquivarlo, ya que esa magia les indicaba "PELIGRO" en letras mayúsculas contra sus vidas.

Usando sus alas, la rubia maid voló a una velocidad más allá del sonido, muy cerca de la posición de Natsu.

\- ¡Te tengo, Natsu-san! – la rubia sonrió confiada, lanzándose al ataque con una ráfaga de uppercuts, los cuales estaban siendo bien bloqueados por la guardia estilo espartana de Natsu.

Sin embargo, en ese momento, Kanna también fue contra Natsu, pero ella si fue capaz de mandarle un tremendo golpe a la cara, haciéndolo volar un poco lejos de allí. Recuperó el equilibrio en el aire, dando un volantín.

\- Vaya, vaya. No lo hacen nada mal. Peleando juntas, si que tienen oportunidades – comentó con una sonrisa, muy característica de él.

Tohru y Kanna se separaron rápidamente, e inmediatamente, para luego atacar con sus característicos rugidos, sin oportunidad de distraerse. El impacto fue directo. Ambas, de allí, pensaban pelear entre ellas, pero algo las dejó bastante sorprendidas: Natsu había bloqueado con sus manos desnudas los rugidos y ¡¿Se los estaba comiendo?!

\- ¡Pero que…! – Tohru estaba incrédula por completo.

\- Natsu – Kanna estaba anonadada por el nivel mostrado de su padre adoptivo. Podía comer lo que fuera que viniera. Eso si que era bastante novedoso en el sistema de poderes draconianos, ya que en el otro mundo los dragones no podían hacer eso, literalmente, tragarse el ataque de tu enemigo y usarlo como combustible.

Tras comérselo, el hijo de Igneel se sobó el estómago con alegría por el bocadito que se había tragado.

\- Eso estuvo muy delicioso, chicas – les felicitó – Su magia es muy potente e hicieron que me llenara el estómago – halagó, pero de allí, se puso un poco serio – Creo que debemos subir un poco más el nivel – susurró. La rubia miró a la pequeña dragona.

\- Kanna, quiero que te apartes. Voy a ir en serio contra Natsu-san. Quiero ver a qué nivel está – le ordenó.

\- Tohru-sama, pelee – le animó la pequeña, mientras se alejaba un poco del campo de batalla. Natsu se extrañó por eso.

\- ¡Natsu-san, quiero pelear en serio contra usted! – le pidió la rubia. El joven asintió.

\- Sin embargo, con la condición de que, quien dé el primer golpe, se rinde ¿Entendido? – ella asintió, mientras se ponía en una posición de combate marcial, con su puño derecho adelante y el izquierdo detrás, en forma de garra. Sus manos estaban transformadas al de una dragona.

 **(Fin del OST)**

 **(Aquí, coloquen el OST Alert Sign (raio0) – Accel World OST)**

Fue allí que su poder mágico empezó a crecer a más y más, mientras un aura naranja y fuego empezó a rodearla.

\- Haré todo lo posible para luchar seriamente – comentó seria, mientras se preparaba – ¡Muchas gracias, Natsu-san! – dijo con la mirada ensombrecida.

Tras esto, se lanzó contra Natsu a una velocidad que superaba el sonido, con una patada. La velocidad era impresionante, incluso Kanna tenía problemas de verla moverse.

Sin embargo, antes de que impactara en Natsu, este lo esquivó echando medio cuerpo hacia el suelo, con toda la calma del mundo.

\- Tch… - masculló Tohru al ver que su ataque no funcionó. Deteniendo su impulso, dio un giro elegante con una patada giratoria en contra del peli salmón a máxima velocidad. Este volvió a esquivarlo como si nada

\- Ohhh… - Natsu sonrió de alegría. Al parecer, no solo tenía a una maid amante de la limpieza, sino también a una compañera de entrenamientos.

Tohru siguió dando vueltas alrededor de Natsu, dejando restos de espejismo de ella en el campo, los cuales desaparecían de a pocos, para luego impulsarse y caer de picada con una patada.

Antes de que cayera, Natsu lo esquivó. El poderío de Tohru redujo en un enorme boquete la tierra donde estaba Natsu, generando, además, una gran nube de polvo y rocas que se desprendían de a montones. Este se sorprendió del ataque, pero no era el momento de distraerse.

\- ¡[Rugido de Destrucción]! – Tohru lanzó una de sus técnicas más fuertes de sus manos, en un gran torrente de llamas destructoras a gran velocidad, incluso por mucho más que la del rayo de Laxus. Natsu lo esquivó rápidamente, pero este siguió su curso, destruyendo parte de una montaña.

Cuando volteó a ver lo que quedó de esta, se alivió por completo, suspirando alegremente.

\- Vaya, si no lo esquivaba, habría hecho añicos la ropa que Cana me compró. Allí si hubiera valido – susurró amurado.

La dragona suspiró un poco agotada, ya que ninguno de sus ataques funcionaba contra el hijo de uno de sus mayores ídolos dragón.

 _\- ¡La super desarrollada velocidad que tengo no es suficiente para darle un golpe siquiera! ¡Necesito más poder para poder alcanzarlo y darle un golpe! –_ se reprochó. Empezó a acumular más magia a sus piernas, logrando levitar un poco y hacer hervir la tierra que estaba debajo de ella. Natsu observaba pacientemente. La maid desapareció en un zumbido estático. Natsu hizo lo mismo.

Ambos impactaban en el aire y en la tierra, con sus puños y patadas a grandes velocidades, dejando enormes boquetes de fuego y destrucción alrededor, haciendo volar la tierra, rocas y árboles en simples escombros que quedarían para el recuerdo. Kanna estaba sorprendida de que ni siquiera pudiera ver el combate como quisiera, siendo ella una dragona.

Fue en eso que Tohru acorraló a Natsu, dándole un buen castigo de combate cercano con sus puños imbuidos en fuego, logrando destruir muchos muros de piedra y rocas, incluso desprendiendo arboles de alrededor.

Cuando la rubia paró el ataque, se sorprendió que el peli salmón no estuviera allí.

 _\- ¡Pero que…! ¡¿Acaso me la pasé golpeando una simple imagen residual?! –_ pensó desconcertada, para luego mirar a todos lados, tratando de buscarlo. Fue allí que lo vio. Estaba yéndose a velocidad de zumbidos estáticos - ¡Te encontré! – sonrió.

De un gran impulso sónico, Tohru se puso frente al peli salmón, quien se detuvo calmadamente. Ella creó un círculo mágico gigante y lo puso frente al mago.

\- ¡[Ola de Destrucción]! – una gigantesca llamarada, cinco veces más fuerte que la anterior técnica, impactó de lleno contra Natsu.

El resultado, era más que obvio. Teniendo como ganadora a la dragona.

 _\- ¡Muy bien! Ese impacto fue lo bastante instantáneo y directo para no haberlo dejado respirar siquiera. Con esto, soy la ganadora –_ pensó feliz.

Sin embargo, en ese momento, sintió que unos dedos hincaban sus cachetes. Ella volteó a ver de quién se trataba.

 _\- ¿Acaso está detrás de mí? –_ y dicho esto, efectivamente, Natsu, con una sonrisa, estaba detrás de la rubia, quien ya estaba un poco cabreada.

\- Creo que yo gané – comentó alegre, pero la maid canceló su círculo mágico y trató de darle un puñetazo de fuego a Natsu, quien logró esquivarlo. La onda expansiva del golpe destruyó por completo otra gran pila de rocas cercanas - ¡Oye, eso estuvo muy cerca! – comentó un poco molesto.

\- Natsu-san – susurró con la mirada ensombrecida.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó.

\- ¿No habrás olvidado la regla que dijimos, verdad? Quien dé le primer golpe, pierde – le recordó, con la mirada demasiado seria – Además, quiero agregar algo. No quiero que me consientas esta vez. Quiero pelear con todo, hasta que alguno no pueda más en el combate – dijo con los ojos entrecerrados.

Natsu, por otro lado, estaba con los brazos cruzados, observando serio como la dragona estaba pidiéndole una pelea, no como conocidos, sino como guerreros. Se puso muy serio.

\- No necesitas tener misericordia de mí. Esa es una ofensa a mi orgullo – le reprochó, mientras alistaba sus puños. Natsu seguía estático en su posición, para luego inclinar levemente sus pies, sin que ella se diera cuenta – Eso es todo lo que pido, Natsu-san – le pidió con mirada férrea.

Sin embargo, antes de que ella se diera cuenta, Natsu ya estaba frente a ella, dejándola sin reacción alguna. Cuando obtuvo la reacción, le tiró una patada, pero logró patear una imagen residual. Natsu estaba a espaldas de ella, con la mirada en blanco y con una presencia que irradiaba poder puro. A paso calmado, el peli salmón preparó su puño.

\- ¿Qué?... – susurró la dragona, desconcertada, mientras sudaba a mares por lo que iba a venirle encima.

Fue allí que lo vio. Un aura negra y sangrienta de muerte que Natsu irradiaba. Todos sus sentidos le decían que no volteara, que encontraría la muerte en sus ojos. La desesperación y la angustia en esos instantes eran lo más determinante en su mente y corazón, la ahogaban por completo. Sin embargo, la curiosidad, amiga y enemiga de todos, se puso en ella, haciéndola voltear.

En esos momentos, un gigantesco dragón rojo carmesí, mucho más salvaje que Igneel mismo, estaba a las espaldas de Natsu, con un puño gigantesco a punto de mandarla al otro mundo. La rubia veía estática como el puñetazo se acercaba cada vez más a su rostro, esperando lo peor, pero, justo a milímetros de su rostro, Natsu detuvo el golpe. Una gigantesca corriente de aire presurizado viajó a los costados de ella, sin dañarla por completo, solamente meciendo sus cabellos hacia donde iba el viento. Esto la dejó perpleja.

 **(Fin del OST)**

Después de esto, Natsu le dio unos golpecitos en la frente, con cariño, para luego sonreírle, como él solo sabía hacerlo.

\- Bueno, llevémonos a Kanna-chan a un parque en Magnolia y vamos a almorzar algo. Propongo ramen – le dijo alegre, mientras se daba la vuelta e iba donde la pequeña dragona, quien estaba realmente anonadada por el poder de su padre adoptivo. Superaba en crecer a muchos de los seres en su mundo.

\- Está bien… Vamos – respondió atontada, mientras trataba de moverse, pero esa sensación de muerte no la dejaba moverse – _Sé que soy muy fuerte y respetada en el otro mundo por ser la hija del líder de una facción, además de que estoy dispuesta a hacerme respetar por la fuerza si es necesario…_ \- en ese momento, volteó a ver a su espalda, ya que, antes, habían unas serie de cinco montañas no muy lejanas de allí, haciéndola abrir los ojos - _Sin embargo, no se me ocurrió por la mente que Natsu-san tuviera semejante poder destructivo –_ para su incredulidad, todas esas montañas fueron barridas del mapa por el puño de Natsu – _No creo que pueda ser tan fuerte como él…._ – en eso, volteó a verlo, quien estaba cargando a Kanna, para irse de una vez – _Natsu-san se encuentra a un nivel diferente que al resto de humanos o seres sobrenaturales que he sentido desde que llegué a esta tierra, incluso superaría a muchos seres más en mi mundo…._

Natsu, al ver la cara incrédula de la rubia, además de que no se movía para nada, se puso un poco apesumbrado.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Tohru? ¿Acaso no te gusta el ramen? – preguntó incómodo, con Kanna siendo cargada en brazos.

 _ **Time Skip. En la noche**_

Después de la pelea, los tres almorzaron y le pidieron, por teléfono, a Ryunosuke si podía prestarles su baño. Este aceptó gustoso, mientras le dijo que podía estar en su casa, mientras terminaban con la mudanza.

Cuando Tohru y Kanna vieron la casa del colega de Natsu, más que todo la rubia, pudo determinar algo: el azabache era un friki de los videojuegos en todo sentido, aunque, dentro de toda la colección del mencionado, hubo algo que le llamó la atención: era un poster con la imagen de un par de hombres, un castaño y un albino, ambos con ropa llamativa, quienes hacían unas poses muy "masculinas" y un poco bizarras, pero que eran demasiado geniales, para su gusto. Por otro lado, a Kanna le llamó mucho la atención algunas figuritas de una chica rubia de ojos azules con armadura plateada y ropajes azules, además de que llevaba en mano una funda y espada color dorado, en una pose de combate, quedándose maravillada. Natsu, por otro lado, estaba pensando llevarse sin permiso una figurita de acción de un chico que quería ser el [Rey de los Piratas].

Tras pasar el rato, el recepcionista de ayer le llamó, diciéndole que todo ya estaba listo, por lo que fueran a su nueva casa.

 **(Aquí, coloquen el OST Jump – Boruto – Naruto The Movie Original Soundtrack)**

Cuando llegaron, el personal de mudanzas le entregó todas las llaves de la casa al peli salmón, además de que le prometieron total discreción con respecto a su nueva vivienda, además de que los demás moradores ya habían sido advertidos de la actual situación, por lo que iban a guardar silencio y dejarle tener una vida más tranquila y pacífica.

Muy bien, vamos a ver las nuevas habitaciones – comentó el [Dragon Slayer]. Estas asintieron – Muy bien, aquí tenemos el comedor y la cocina, además de que la sala con el televisor, la radio y demás accesorios electrónicos que mandé a comprar están aquí. También los sofás reclinables, hechos de cuero puro – las dragonas vieron lo mencionado. De allí, caminaron a la sala de estudios – Aquí, estarán los libros con enciclopedias, libros de consulta sobre cualquier cosa, amenidades, comics, mangas, la computadora y algunos juegos que quieran usar – las dos quedaron maravilladas de cómo había quedado la sala de estudios.

De allí pasaron a uno de los dormitorios. Este se caracterizaba por tener una decoración para niña, simple per bello, el cual contaba con un pequeño escritorio, un pequeño estante de libros, una cama, un closet, una radio pequeña, materiales de estudio y ocio, una mesita de noche con una lámpara al costado de la cama junto a una alarma en forma de reloj análogo de color rosa-dorado y algunas cosas demás, además de la iluminación respectiva, todo para una niña. Lo mejor de todo, es que el peluche [Sunny] estaba en la cama, muy bien acomodado.

\- Esta es la habitación de Kanna-chan – dijo el peli salmón con una sonrisa. La mencionada se quedó conmocionada, para luego sonrojarse y abrazar a Natsu.

\- ¡Te quiero, Natsu! – se aferró al [Dragon Slayer], quien le acarició la cabellera.

\- Muchas gracias y me da gusto que te haya agradado – le respondió alegre - ¿Qué te parece si disfrutas de tu habitación? – ella asintió, mientras saltaba de alegría en su cama.

Natsu y Tohru observaban con una sonrisa que la pequeña disfrutaba su infancia como debió haber sido, no bajo el método cruel que le querían imponer en el otro mundo.

\- Oye, Tohru – la aludida miró al joven peli salmón – Creo que mejor dejamos sola a Kanna-chan ¿No lo crees? – ella asintió. Los dos, con el mayor silencio, dejaron a la pequeña disfrutar de su nueva vida.

Una vez afuera, Natsu le explicó que debían de seguir con ver las siguientes habitaciones y que Kanna ya podría verlas cuando quisiera, ya que era su casa, además de que, a cada una, les daría una llave.

\- Ahora, quería decirte algo, Tohru – la dragona le miró.

\- ¿Qué es lo que sucede, Natsu-san? – preguntó.

\- Bueno, no sabría decírtelo, pero ¿Tú quieres una habitación propia o seguir durmiendo conmigo? – fue la curiosidad del [Dragon Slayer]. Cabe decir que la rubia se quedó estática, para luego sonrojarse – ¡Disculpa por ser tan brusco con esa pregunta! – le suplicó.

\- Ehhh… no te preocupes, Natsu-san – comentó, mientras se rascaba la nuca, apenada. Al parecer, algunas costumbres de Natsu se le estaban pegando, por lo que respiró un poco y se calmó – Aunque me gustaría dormir contigo, creo que lo mejor sería que cada uno tenga una habitación propia – respondió tranquilamente. Natsu sonrió.

\- Creo que tomé la decisión adecuada – sonrió – Ven, vamos a otro de los dormitorios – comentó, mientras le indicaba.

Esta estaba frente a la habitación de Kanna. Cuando la abrió, pudo ver que era una habitación de lo más pulcra, de color crema y detalles naranjas, además de algunos pequeños decorativos con motivos de dragón, color rojo con bordes negros, además de piso de madera color ocre claro. Esta consistía en una cama de dos plazas, la cual jugaba mucho con la habitación; una mesa de noche con una lámpara con detalle de dragón rojo; un gran closet con muchas ropas femeninas; un escritorio en "L", además de una silla esponjada reclinable; un pequeño sofá reclinable; muchos materiales de consulta; además de una computadora personal, una radio y un guarda calzados; además de muchas otras cosas más que la rubia tendría en cuenta de revisar.

Cabe decir que Tohru estaba por completo contenta con la habitación que estaba frente a ella. Nunca se imaginó que Natsu le haría ese detalle. Era algo muy considerado de su parte, incluso eso ya era mucho.

\- Bueno, como siempre me apoyas, en las buenas y en las malas, decidí hacer esto. Quería darte este pequeño detalle, aunque creo que no es mucho – comentó apenado.

Sin embargo, él se quedó atontado al sentir que ella le estaba dando un largo beso en el cachete, dejándolo sonrojado.

\- Te lo ganaste, Natsu-san – le sonrió alegre, mientras le guiñaba un ojo. El solo asintió, contento por obtener semejante premio.

\- Bu… Bueno…. Lo mejor será ver las otras habitaciones – dijo, aún con el sonrojo en su rostro.

De allí, pero esta vez con Kanna más, pasaron a las siguientes habitaciones: el cuarto de Natsu, el cual también tenía buenos detalles, pero un poco más serenos, aunque había una guitarra eléctrica allí colgada; el cuarto para visitas, con una cama de dos pisos y una cama normal, además de algunas cosas; el cuarto de audiciones, en el cual estaban todos los instrumentos de trabajo de Natsu cuando no pudiese ir a su trabajo: desde instrumentos musicales clásicos y electrónicos hasta un armario con toda la discografía original de todos sus álbum existentes y por haber, era como tener un almacén con todos los instrumentos de sinfónica, rock, pop, metal, jazz y demás, pero, lo mejor de todo, era que esa habitación era a prueba de sonido, por lo que, cualquier sonido de allí no podía salir al exterior, al estar, además, reforzado con magia de contención; el baño, el cual tenía un jacuzzi de tamaño regular, además de los demás servicios; el cuarto exclusivo de lavandería aledaño a la zona de tendido del balcón, el cual tenía una gran lavadora renovada que recién había salido al mercado, además de una secadora de aire caliente y otros utensilios de limpieza del hogar; una pequeña habitación con un mini bar, con todas las bebidas existentes y por haber en el mundo, algunas se estaban conservando, pero, lo mejor de esa habitación eran los vinos, los cuales eran de hace 200 años; y, lo mejor de todo, la última habitación, la cual tenía muchos estantes, pero todo dedicado exclusivamente a mercancía de series, comics, mangas, anime, videojuegos: carteles, muñecos exclusivos, juegos edición limitada; mini paneles; trajes cosplay y demás, cada uno autografiados por sus respectivos creadores. Además de eso, estaban los discos en formato VHS y en el reciente DVD de muchas series, comics y anime en general, todos originales, además de que había un televisor de clase Plasma, el cual recién había salido al mercado, de unas 72 pulgadas, con dos reproductores VHS y DVD, ambos sincronizados a dos parlantes de alta calidad y al televisor antes mencionado, todo para ver sus series favoritas sin interrupción. Si Ryunosuke era un friki completo, Natsu no se quedaba atrás. Finalmente, en el balcón, además de los colgantes para ropa, había un pequeño jardín botánico para plantar algunas verduras de mediana envergadura, las cuales servirían de alimentación para la familia.

En otras palabras, el poder adquisitivo de Natsu le había permitido tener todo eso y algunas cosas más durante sus años como estrella musical, la cual aún seguía en vigencia.

\- Si quieren coger algo, un álbum mío u otra cosa, pueden hacerlo, con confianza – les dijo el [Dragon Slayer].

\- ¡Sí! – ambas asintieron.

Después de la revisión, con todos los productos alimenticios que había en la refrigeradora, la cual estaba repleta con muchos productos por orden de Natsu al servicio de mudanza, Tohru había preparado la cena. Todos comieron con alegría, además de que se sorprendieron también de que el peli salmón había mandado a renovar muchos utensilios de cocina, desde cucharas hasta ollas y sartenes, incluso la misma cocina. Comieron con alegría, mientras hablaban de sus cosas y demás, como por ejemplo Kanna, quien había encontrado un pequeño Game Boy en un paquete de regalo, con algunos juegos, como Mario Bros. y algunas de las sagas de Pokemon.

\- Gracias por la comida, Tohru – le agradeció a la dragona.

\- No hay de que, Natsu-san – le sonrió la rubia.

\- Muchas gracias por la comida, Tohru-sama. Estuvo deliciosa – siguió Kanna.

\- Es bueno escuchar eso de tu parte, Kanna – le dijo la rubia, alegre.

\- Creo que iré a tomar una ducha antes de dormir ¿Les parece? – estas asintieron, mientras Tohru llevaba unas cuantas pilas de platos, ya que, como siempre, Natsu había comido por más de 15 personas.

 **(Fin del OST)**

 **(Aquí, coloquen el OST Affection – JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Battle Tendency [Leitch Verwendbar])**

Una vez se puso una muda de toallas en la cintura, entró a la ducha y alistó el jacuzzi con agua tibia. Cuando estaba lista, entró tranquilamente.

\- Esto si que es relajante – se dijo por completo aliviado, mientras se masajeaba un poco los hombros, a la vez que cerraba los ojos, pausadamente.

Fue allí que lo pensó calmadamente. Tal vez el haber dejado a su gremio haya sido una decisión apresurada, pero realmente valió la pena, ya que las personas que vivían con él, bajo su techo, sonreía sinceramente, algo que, hasta el más tonto, podría darse cuenta. Realmente valía la pena cada instante el verlas allí, sin preocupaciones y siendo ellas mismas. Además, no era como si se desentendiera de sus amigos de gremio, así como con el mundo mágico, sino que quería estar en paz, al lado de quienes consideraba su nueva familia, una familia que, a futuro, podría crecer, si es que llegase a formalizarse algo. Esto lo hizo sonreír ligeramente, aunque también estremecerse, ya que esa decisión podría acarrear muchos problemas, incluso a niveles de estado. Eso le decía la intuición draconiana.

\- Creo que, por ahora, disfrutaré de un nuevo lugar, una nueva vida – suspiró con media sonrisa.

Justo en eso, la puerta de la ducha se abrió, haciendo que abriera un ojo para ver quién era. La rubia había entreabierto la puerta.

\- ¿Te froto la espalda? – preguntó con una sonrisa.

\- No es necesario que lo hagas, Tohru. Solamente quiero relajarme. Es todo - le dijo amigablemente. La rubia frunció el ceño.

\- A mí me gusta que todo esté limpio – le dijo con los cachetes inflados. El Dragneel sonrió por la ocurrencia de la dragona.

\- Bueno, si quieres hacerlo, no puedo negarme para nada – comentó con un poco de burla, mientras le daba la espalda. La rubia se alegró, para luego tomar un jabón y una esponja húmeda, dispuesta a frotarle la espalda.

El peli salmón estaba disfrutando de maravillas los cuidados que Tohru le daba a su espalda, con suma diligencia y buen trato. Fue allí que pensó algo.

\- ¿No sería más fácil que te bañaras en forma humana? – preguntó.

\- Es un poco limitado, Natsu-san, además de que existen muchas normas y productos que realmente hace tedioso todo lo que es limpieza personal – comentó con incomodidad, al recordar que había muchas marcas de jabón y no saber cuál elegir.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que odias la forma humana? – esto hizo que la rubia abriera los ojos de manera intempestiva, para luego abrazar al [Dragon Slayer].

\- ¡Qué no se te ocurra decir eso! ¡No odio esta forma humana, para nada! – le reprochó, un poco dolida, ya que, sin esa forma humana, no podría interactuar con su salvador y primer amor.

En eso, la puerta se abre nuevamente, revelando a una Kanna semidesnuda, solo cubierta por una toalla.

\- ¡Tohru-sama! ¡También báñeme! – le pidió la pequeña de cabellos blancos lavanda.

\- Bueno, que se le va a hacer – susurró con media sonrisa.

\- ¿No sería lo mejor que todos nos bañemos colectivamente? – comentó Natsu con sarcasmo.

Y así, empezó la nueva vida de Natsu Dragneel, junto a su nueva familia: su maid personal a tiempo completo, además de ser denominada, por muchos, como la pareja de este: Tohru Dragneel; y la pequeña que llegó a pasar la hija adoptiva del [Dragon Slayer]: Kanna Dragneel.

 **(Fin del OST)**

 _ **Mientras tanto. En lo que quedó del Imperio Álvarez. Capital.**_

 **(Aquí, coloquen el OST Is This Love – Sword Art Online I Original Soundtrack Vol. 02)**

En lo que parecía ser una pequeña y apacible casa, por fuera, aunque con todas las comodidades por dentro, una chica de cabellera verde corta y ojos verdes, con el flequillo en forma recta, además de tener una ropa un poco llamativa, la cual mostraba su perfecto cuerpo. Bebía un poco de café recién pasado, mientras estaba acostada en un sofá. Realmente adoraba la paz que estaba viviendo, y se lo debía agradecer a Fairy Tail, en especial a Natsu Dragneel. Si bien es cierto que aún, a pesar de los años, estaba un poco dolida por la pérdida de su emperador, su vida, tras saber muchas verdades que se negaba a escuchar, había dado un giro para bien.

Después de la guerra, ella había querido volver a Álvarez para rehacer su vida por completo, despidiéndose de Fairy Tail y los demás, aunque el [Consejo Mágico] buscaba ponerla bajo arresto perpetuo, ya que ella había sido una de las enemigas más temibles de Ishgar, al conformar parte del estrado de los [12 Spriggan], pero, gracias a la intervención de Natsu ella había quedado bajo libertad condicional, con orden de hacer obras sociales en muchas ciudades del reino de Fiore y otros más, todo bajo la supervisión del [Dragon Slayer de Fuego], además de que, por el mismo consejo, ella tuvo que vivir por tres años obligatorios, junto al peli salmón, volviéndose su huésped por ese tiempo. Natsu aceptó tranquilamente, ante la incredulidad de todos y muchos, incluso de muchas mujeres. Al principio, ella lo juzgó mal, ya que pensaba que, tal vez, le haría cosas pervertidas, como cualquier hombre común, pero realmente se había equivocado: Natsu le trataba como todo un caballero, sin faltarle el respeto y, por, sobre todo, tratándola como una chica. Con el tiempo, se volvieron los mejores amigos y confidentes, contándose todos sus secretos y confiando ella en él, así como él en ella. Con el pasar de las semanas, y, por consiguiente, los meses, ella llegó a enamorarse profundamente del joven de cabelleras rosas, además de hermano menor de su emperador, pero él, como siempre, era un completo denso.

Sonrió también al recordar que fue una de ellas quien descubrió su talento para la música, halagándolo. Decidió apoyarlo también en ese mundo, como su asistenta. Sin embargo, ella también tenía un talento innato para la música, algo que Natsu también se había dado cuenta, por lo que él le dijo para que fuera a Best Wishes para que fuera una cantante. Hilda le hizo el casting respectivo. El resultado: sensacional. La chica tenía un talento innato para el baile sensual y la música por igual, por lo que le propuso ser una de las cantantes de la casa productora. Con el apoyo de Natsu, ella también se lanzó a la fama, siendo el equivalente femenino del peli salmón, acorde a música.

Sin embargo, como todo no duraba para siempre, ella quería regresar a Álvarez, por lo que la directora de [Best Wishes] le ofreció ser la representante de su casa productora en Álvarez, algo que ella aceptó más que gustosa, siendo la principal supervisora de los nuevos talentos en esa parte del mundo. Como si fuera poco, gracias a sus trabajos de integración por la paz entre Ishgar y Álvarez, fue declarada [Embajadora de la Paz], así como Natsu, quien había sido declarado [Embajador de la Paz].

Sus labores, actualmente, no habían cambiado por completo, ya que siempre sacaba nuevos álbumes, los cuales siempre eran un completo éxito en ventas. Una parte de las ganancias las destinaba a las personas pobres; otra parte para obras de caridad; otra, la cual era un poco más generosa, era para aquellas personas con enfermedades terminales; una parte más era para las casas de animales desamparados, sea cual sea el tipo. El resto, para sus producciones y ayudar a nuevos talentos.

En otras palabras, le iba de maravilla. Sin embargo, su enamoramiento por Natsu no había disminuido con el pasar del tiempo y la distancia que los separaba: este aumentaba con el pasar del tiempo, demostrándolo en muchas canciones que había compuesto y cantado. Recordó todas las veces, con un dulce sonrojo, que los paparazis y la prensa los vinculaba sentimentalmente, siendo para ella, y para la desgracia de muchas mujeres, sus días de gloria, incluso tuvo, como le pasaba a Juvia, los famosos ataques de fantasía, con una familia feliz, compuesta por ella, su amado y todos los frutos de su relación, pero, como siempre, el [Dragon Slayer] alegó que ella era una de sus mejores amigas, poniéndola muy triste, aunque ella nunca se iba a rendir con él, ya que, para ella, Natsu Dragneel ya era la persona que reinaba en su mente y su corazón, un corazón que había buscado ese amor desde hace mucho.

Actualmente, tenía planes de hacer un "single" con Natsu, de paso servía para verlo. Realmente extrañaba a su mejor amigo y amor secreto, además de que le ponía contenta que este rechazara, como siempre, a todas las mujeres existentes y por haber, dándole la oportunidad de intentar algo con él, siempre y cuando tuviera el valor de declarársele.

Justo en eso, suena el timbre de su casa. Cuando la abre, se da cuenta que era el cartero con muchos sobres para ella.

\- Aquí tiene, señorita Brandish – le habló cortésmente el cartero.

\- No hay de qué – respondió amablemente.

Firmando la cuenta, ella le dio una generosa propina para que le entregara y se marchara.

\- Veamos un poco las noticias de Ishgar – comentó con una fina sonrisa. La cual se borró al ver semejante noticia, para luego que esta se incrementara más – Y por fin, Natsu sabía que haría esto algún día – lo decía con suficiencia, mientras recordaba todas las veces en que le decía que dejara Fairy Tail para que se dedicara por completo a la música – Ahora sí, creo que tendré más oportunidad con él – sonrió feliz, para seguir leyendo la dichosa revista.

 **(Fin del OST)**

 **(Aquí, inserte sonido de disco rayado)**

Sin embargo, esta se volvió una mueca de incredulidad, para luego pasar al disgusto y, finalmente, a la ira completa.

\- ¡PERO QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO! - gritó por completo descolocada y cabreada, a la vez que su casa saltaba por toda la capital, en modo chibi - ¡NO QUIERO TERMINAR SOLTERA COMO LUCY Y CRIANDO GATOS HASTA QUE ENVEJEZCA! – gritó dramáticamente.

Si, Brandish se había enterado desde ya que Natsu estaba viviendo con una hermosa maid cosplayer rubia y lindos ojos naranja. Ahora no solo tendría a muchas mujeres tras Natsu, sino que, además de eso, tendría que enfrentar a una rival directa de amor, y para colmo, sin que ella sepa, a una hija adoptiva de por medio.

 _ **Al día siguiente. Magnolia. Fiore. Gremio de Fairy Tail. Hora del almuerzo**_

 **(Aquí, coloquen el OST Paradise – Naruto Shippuden Movie 06 – Road to Ninja OST)**

El día a día del gremio seguía su curso. Desde misiones, las cuales habían reducido su número por los días de paz vividos en el reino, hasta las constantes peleas que siempre se daba.

A pesar de que Natsu los había dejado, la esencia de Fairy Tail no había cambiado para nada. Gajeel había tomado la batuta de Natsu y ahora molestaba a Gray, para no perder la costumbre, incluso ahora Romeo se unía a la trifulca. Los hijos del [Dragon Slayer de Hierro], quienes estaban en la escuela y el kínder, respectivamente, apoyaban en las peleas a su padre, para mala suerte de Levy. Por otro lado, el mago de hielo estaba pensando seriamente en casarse con Juvia, aunque todavía no lo decía, pero le pediría una ayudadita a Natsu para hacerlo de la mejor manera posible.

Cana, quien estaba bebiendo tranquilamente de su barril, vio la hora, además de que recordó que día era hoy.

\- Creo que lo mejor será ir al trabajo – se dijo con una sonrisa amena, mientras masticaba algunos concentrados de especias para quitar la borrachera y la jaqueca. Justo en eso, se acerca Lisanna.

\- ¿Piensas ir nuevamente a modelar? – le preguntó con una sonrisa.

\- Si no, como mantengo mis gustos – respondió con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Aún recuerdas el videoclip que hiciste con Natsu? – la castaña asintió.

\- Si que es mi favorito, además de que ese fue el que me lanzó a ser una reconocida modelo en Fiore – comentó con alegría – Aún lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer – susurró melancólica, además de pasaba las yemas de sus dedos a sus labios, recordando perfectamente la sensación de ser prácticamente besada por Natsu.

\- Ese videoclip si que fue por demás sensual, debo agradecer que Ryu-kun no haya sido el que interactuara contigo – dio aliviada.

Justo en eso, la radio general del gremio empieza a escucharse, la cual fue prendida por Mirajane, quien estaba preparando un _Obento_ **(Almuerzo)** especial para Natsu. Tenía como objetivo llevárselo a su casa y pasar un rato con él, como buenos amigos que eran.

La canción empieza a sonar, recordando a Cana todo lo vivido, quien solo cerró sus ojos.

 **(Fin del OST)**

 _ **Flash Back. Hace unos 4 años atrás. Fairy Tail**_

 **(Aquí, coloquen el OST With my friend – Sword Art Online 1 Original Soundtrack Vol. 01)**

Natsu estaba por completo desesperado, ya que Hilda le había dicho que la modelo con quien trabajaría para hacer el nuevo videoclip había enfermado gravemente, por lo que buscar a una a última hora era un poco contraproducente, por lo que debían de encontrar a una persona de confianza que reuniera todas las cualidades necesarias para realizar el trabajo.

\- ¡Maldición! – gritó al aire el [Dragon Slayer de Fuego]. Todos tuvieron que taparse los oídos. Gajeel le metió tremendo golpe a la cabeza, el cual le tumbó de una - ¡Y que te pasa, maldito hojalatas! – le gritó con una vena en la cien.

\- ¡Quieres callarte por una vez, [Salamander]! – bufó iracundo - ¡No vez que Levy está en un estado delicado por su embarazo! – fue el griterío del azabache, quien estaba con una niña en sus hombros, quien tenía cabellera azabache y ojos rojos, pero con la cara de su mama. La bebé solo asentía, ya que estaba masticando un pedazo de pan bastante grandecito para su edad.

\- ¿Qué es lo que pasa, Natsu? – le preguntó Laki con una sonrisa amable. El mago miró a la chica usuaria de [Magia de Madera] ya calmado.

\- Bueno, lo que pasa es que haré mi nuevo videoclip en colaboración con _Baka-Ryu_ , pero necesitamos una modelo, ya que la que iba a ayudarnos terminó enfermándose – comentó triste.

Un poco a lo lejos, Lucy, Mirajane y Erza, quienes habían escuchado todo, silbaban por completo desentendidas de la situación, como si ellas no "supieran" que pasó con la pobre modelo.

\- Y es por eso que ando buscando a una chica que pueda reunir las características ideales para hacer bien el trabajo – le explicó – Hilda me dijo que iba a haber una muy buena paga, con relación al porcentaje de ganancias que sacaría el videoclip – comentó esto último.

 _\- Mi momento ha llegado –_ pensaron muchas allí.

Fue allí que Wendy se acercó, con una sonrisa gentil y un marcado sonrojo. Muchas de allí estaban con las alarmas encendidas, ya que estaba

\- ¿Podría participar en ese videoclip, Natsu-san? – preguntó la peliazul. Natsu no sabía que responderle. Si bien es cierto que su amiga tenía las buenas intenciones, tal vez no podría resistirlo.

\- Muy bien ¿Qué te parece si hacemos unas pruebas frente a los chicos del gremio, para ver si estás lo suficientemente preparada? – ella asintió de alegría.

Ante la vista de todos, Natsu empezó a explicarle a Wendy su papel en lo que sería el videoclip. A un principio, lo tomó normal, pero de allí empezó a ponerse más y más roja, superando en intensidad al cabello de Erza. Tras terminar la explicación, se desmayó por completo, con humo saliéndole de las orejas. Todos tuvieron un gotón en la cien.

\- Creo que no lo superará – comentó apenado el [Dragon Slayer], para luego desesperarse más y ver que el tiempo se le acababa - ¡Y ahora que hago! – siguió con su griterío.

 **(Fin del OST)**

 **(Aquí, coloquen el OST Smile for Me – Sword Art Online 1 Original Soundtrack Vol. 01)**

Las demás ya estaban listas para dar el paso siguiente y decirle a Natsu para hacer ese bendito papel, pero se miraban de manera muy asesina, impidiendo que dieran el primer paso, sin antes matarse. Fue en eso que Cana se despertó, después de que tomó muchos barriles de cerveza, un poco confundida. Allí vio que Natsu estaba haciendo un griterío, el cual le daba un poco de dolor de cabeza.

\- Natsu ¿podrías calmarte, por favor? – preguntó con un poco de irritabilidad la hermosa castaña. El aludido le miró con alegría.

\- Cana ¡Tal vez tú seas mi salvación! – se hincó frente a ella, sonrojándola de golpe. Parecía como si le estuviera proponiendo matrimonio.

\- ¿De que hablas, Natsu? – preguntó un poco curiosa, pero el sonrojo no se le iba por nada del mundo.

Y allí, le empezó a explicar la situación en la que se había metido. Cabe decir que ella casi se muere de la risa al enterarse de que le faltaban modelos a la siempre precavida Hilda, por lo que pidió que le explicara con más detalle. Él le dijo todo, por lo que ella, con los ojos cerrados, meditó bien y aceptó con una dulce sonrisa. Esto alegró mucho al [Dragon Slayer], quien, inmediatamente, tomó de la mano a la bebedora del gremio y se la llevó corriendo a [Best Wishes].

Las demás, mientras tanto, se quedaron con cara de palo, al ver que, por su innecesaria rivalidad, habían desperdiciado una de las mayores oportunidades en sus vidas, una vida que, tal vez, la hubieran podido empezar allí, de manera sentimental, junto a Natsu.

Cuando llegaron a la casa productora, allí vieron que todos estaban en un gran ajetreo con la formación del nuevo videoclip, incluso Lisanna estaba ayudando a darle algunos toques faciales a Ryunosuke, quien estaba vestido con un conjunto un poco más urbano-holgado, pero que le quedaba bastante bien.

\- Ya era hora que llegara, Natsu-san – le dijo con alivio el joven azabache, quien estaba leyendo las letras, estas mejoradas por Hilbert, quien, se acercó al peli salmón.

\- ¿Trajiste lo que te pedimos, Natsu? – le preguntó con amabilidad.

\- Si, Hilbert – respondió con alegría - ¡Cana es más que capaz de hacerlo! ¡Confío en ella! – la castaña sonrió por la enorme confianza que Natsu le tenía.

\- Tienes razón – contestó – Aunque también habrías traído a Brandish y normal, pero ella anda ocupada con el lanzamiento de su nuevo "single" – fue su respuesta, mientras observaba una agenda – Muy bien, Cana-san, sígame para que la lleven a su habitación de maquillaje y vestimenta, por favor – le extendió la mano, caballerosamente.

\- No tienes por qué ser tan formal, Hilbert. Somos amigos, después de todo – sonrió burlona.

\- La formalidad, ante todo, en el trabajo – respondió tranquilamente.

Los dos se fueron, dejando a Natsu, quien fue llamado de inmediato por Hilda. Ella se encargaría de vestirlo por completo, ya que había dejado encargado a muchos de la casa productora para los escenarios y los trajes, incluso había encargado a una chica de nombre Rosa, quien era una de las mejores estudiantes de ropa de modelaje en Bosco, para que se encargara de las vestimentas de muchas modelos de allí, todo por correspondencia.

\- Muy bien, Natsu-kun, ahora debemos de alistarte. Primero báñate con agua fría, vienes y te alisto ¿Te parece? – preguntó amablemente.

\- Está bien, Hilda – respondió alegremente.

Y así, el tiempo pasó, como una hora exactamente. Todos ya se habían alistado, por lo que, bajo la orden de Hilbert, fueron hacia la movilidad que los llevaría hacía los lugares donde rodarían el videoclip.

Cuando Natsu vio a Cana, y viceversa, cabe resaltar que ambos se comían con la mirada. Cana estaba vestida con un vestido color un vestido muy ceñido al cuerpo color crema oscuro, el cual tenía brillos llamativos, además de mostrar la espalda y el escote; pulseras de oro; un collar de perlas; unos aretes circulares; un par de tacos color beige claro; además de que estaba pulcramente maquillada, resaltando su belleza como mujer, con el delineador rojo muy sensual y su cabello perfectamente cuidado. Por otro lado, Natsu estaba con un pantalón negro, zapatillas casuales, un polo blanco muy ceñido al cuerpo y un chaleco sin mangas de cuero negro, además que su cabello, ordenado por Hilda, estaba por completo arreglado al estilo salvaje, dándole un aspecto más varonil al peli salmón. No se dijeron nada en el camino, por la pena, pero ambos se sonreían cada vez que podían.

 **(Fin del OST)**

Una vez que llegaron, todos se colocaron en posición para empezar con el rodaje de la canción. La harían allí mismo

\- ¿Listo, Ryunosuke? – le preguntó Natsu al novio de Lisanna.

\- Cuando quiera, Natsu-san – fue el turno del azabache. Estaba vestido con un polo blanco; un sombrero blanco con una línea negra; casaca jeans celeste claro manga corta; pantalón blanco y zapatillas del mismo color, además de tener muchos relojes de oro en ambas muñecas.

\- ¡Buena suerte a todos! – la menor de los Strauss animaba desde lejos, aunque ella también estaba participando como una modelo menor del videoclip.

\- ¡Muy bien! ¡A mi señal, empiezan en 3, 2, 1...! ¡Ahora! – Hilbert chocó sus manos, en señal de inicio.

 **Despacito - Luis Fonsi Ft Daddy Yankee (Natsu como Luis Fonsi y Ryunosuke Itsuka como Daddy Yankee) (Esto será como el videoclip oficial en Youtube) (Letras en negritas son los nombres de los cantantes; las normales son las letras de las canciones; las letras en cursiva, el desarrollo de la canción)**

 _Podemos ver que hay un pequeño pueblo al costado de la playa, con Natsu observando como las olas chocaban con él_

 **Natsu:**

Ay

 **Ryunosuke:**

Dragneel  
DY

 _En eso, vemos una vista panorámica del lugar a cámara rápida, de la playa y el litoral. La cámara pasa a Cana, quien estaba derrochando sensualidad atrás de unos murales._

 **Natsu:**

Ohhh… Ohhh no (coro)

 _Regresamos al lugar donde estaba Natsu, quien alzaba sus manos hacia el cielo. Finalmente, pasamos a Cana, quien estaba modelando perfectamente_

Si, sabes que ya llevo y un rato mirándote  
tengo que bailar contigo hoy

 _Cana estaba caminando por el litoral del pueblo, saludando a un niño que pasaba_

 **Ryunosuke:**

(DY)

Vi, que tu mirada ya estaba llamándome  
muéstrame el camino que yo voy

 **Natsu:**

Ohhh…  
Tu eres el imán y yo soy el metal  
me voy acercando y voy armando el plan  
Solo con pensarlo se acelera el pulso

 _Podemos ver que Natsu y Ryunosuke estaban cantando en medio del pueblo a plena luz del día_

 **Ryunosuke:**

Ohhh… Yeah  
Ya me está gustando más de lo normal  
todos mis sentidos van pidiendo más  
esto hay que tomarlo sin ningún apuro

 _Y allí, observamos a Cana, con una sonrisa de lo más coqueta, posando atrás de un mural color azul claro, mientras escuchaba como Natsu cantaba sensualmente_

 **Natsu:**

Des-pa-cito

 _Muchos modelos, entre hombres y mujeres, estaban bailando al ritmo de la canción, muy pegados entre ellos, misma salsa._

Quiero respirar tu cuello despacito  
deja que te diga cosas al oído  
para que te acuerdes si no estás conmigo

Des-pa-cito  
quiero desnudarte a besos, despacito  
firmar las paredes de tu laberinto  
y hacer de tu cuerpo todo un manuscrito

 _Y allí, podemos ver a Cana moverse de su posición, caminando y derrochando glamour mientras andaba en un callejón a plena luz del día_

 **Ryunosuke:**

Sube, sube, sube… Sube, sube…

 **Natsu:**

Ohhh…  
Quiero ver bailar tu pelo  
quiero ser tu ritmo

 **Ryunosuke:**

Uohhh, Uohhh…

 **Natsu:**

Que le enseñes a mi boca

 **Ryunosuke:**

Uohhh, Uohhh…

 **Natsu:**

Tus lugares favoritos

 **Ryunosuke:**

Favoritos, favoritos… Baby...

 **Natsu:**

Déjame sobre pasar  
tus zonas de peligro

 **Ryunosuke:**

Uohhh, Uohhh…

 **Natsu:**

Hasta provocar tus gritos

 **Ryunosuke:**

Uohhh, Uohhh…

 **Natsu:**

Y que olvides tu apellido

 **Ryunosuke:**

Si te pido un beso, ven dámelo  
yo sé que estás pensándolo  
llevo tiempo intentándolo  
mami esto es dando y dándolo  
sabes que tu corazón conmigo  
te hace boom boom  
sabes que esa beba está buscando  
de mi baam baam

 _Y todos estaban bailando al ritmo del "Despacito", con mucho entusiasmo, estilo y ritmo. Natsu y Ryunosuke estaban haciendo un paso a la vez, juntos._

Ven prueba de mi boca, para ver cómo te sabe  
quiero, quiero, quiero, ver cuanto amor a ti te cabe  
yo no tengo prisa, yo me quiero dar el viaje  
empezamos lento, después salvaje

 _Podemos ver que Cana entra a un pequeño salsodromo rustico, acaparando la vista de todos los hombres del lugar. Ella no les toma importancia a estas miradas._

Pasito a pasito, suave suavecito  
nos vamos pegando, poquito a poquito  
cuando tú me besas, con esa destreza  
creo que eres malicia, con delicadeza

 _Ahora Natsu era el que llegaba, acaparando toda la atención de la castaña. Ambos se miran, sonriéndose_

Pasito a pasito, suave suavecito  
nos vamos pegando, poquito a poquito  
y es que esa belleza, es un rompecabezas  
pero para móntalo aquí tengo la pieza, oye.

 _Todos siguen bailando al ritmo de la música_

 **Natsu:**

Des-pa-cito  
quiero respirar tu cuello despacito  
deja que te diga cosas al oído  
para que te acuerdes si no estás conmigo

 _Natsu y Ryunosuke, en el centro de la pista de baile, estaban señalando lugares, al ritmo de la canción_

Des-pa-cito  
quiero desnudarte despacito  
firmar las paredes de tu laberinto  
y hacer de tu cuerpo todo un manuscrito

 _Ahora, Natsu y Cana se habían encontrado, por lo que ambos se pegaron muy íntimamente y empezaron a bailar muy provocativamente, una salsa en todo su esplendor_

 **Ryunosuke:**

Sube, sube, sube… Sube, sube…

 **Natsu:**

Ohhh…  
Quiero ver bailar tu pelo  
quiero ser tu ritmo

 **Ryunosuke:**

Uohhh, Uohhh…

 **Natsu:**

Que le enseñes a mi boca

 **Ryunosuke:**

Uohhh, Uohhh…

 **Natsu:**

Tus lugares favoritos

 **Ryunosuke:**

Favoritos, favoritos… Baby.

 **Natsu:**

Déjame sobrepasar  
tus zonas de peligro

 **Ryunosuke:**

Uohhh, Uohhh…

 **Natsu:**

Hasta provocar tus gritos

 **Ryunosuke:**

Uohhh, Uohhh…

 **Natsu:**

Y que olvides tu apellido

 _Y fue que allí pasó lo que prácticamente casi manda al tacho todo el trabajo, ya que, incluso, Hilda, quien observaba, se quedó con la quijada en el suelo, mientras que todos los demás estaban por completo estupefactos por dentro, pero siguiendo todo normal, demostrando su profesionalismo: Natsu y Cana estaban besándose de una manera muy apasionada, en pleno videoclip. Hilbert, con mímicas, había dado la orden de seguir, ante el estado de shock de Hilda_

Des-pa-cito  
vamos hacerlo en una playa en Puerto Rico  
hasta que las olas griten, ay bendito  
para que mi sello se quede contigo, (báilalo)

 _Y allí, podemos ver a Cana, replegando su espalda, sonriendo con coquetería a Natsu, quien le devolvía la misma sonrisa, ambos siguiendo bailando al ritmo de la salsa sensual, como si nada hubiera pasado_

 **Ryunosuke:**

Pasito a pasito, suave suavecito  
nos vamos pegando, poquito a poquito

 **Natsu:**

que le enseñes a mi boca  
tus lugares favoritos,

 **Ryunosuke:**

Favoritos, favoritos, Baby…  
Pasito a pasito, suave suavecito  
nos vamos pegando, poquito a poquito

 **Natsu:**

hasta provocar tus gritos y que  
y que olvides tu apellido

 **Ryunosuke:**

(DY)

 **Natsu:**

Des-pa-cito

 **Todos:**

Pasito a pasito, suave suavecito  
nos vamos pegando, poquito a poquito  
eh, eh, eh, eh...  
Pasito a pasito, suave suavecito  
nos vamos pegando, poquito a poquito  
eh, eh, eh, eh...

 _Todos terminaron bailando la canción, mientras algunos se estaban dejando llevar por el momento, besándose y apegándose más y más, como era el caso de Natsu y Cana._

Al final, tras terminar, cabe resaltar que el peli salmón y la castaña se iban a ir a un cuarto de hotel, ya que la canción, además que la ropa que llevaban puestas no ayudaba para nada.

Sino hubiera sido por los celos de Hilda, tal vez ahora habría habido una relación entre la bebedora de Fairy Tail y el [Rey de los Dragones] de Ishgar.

 _ **Fin del Flash Back**_

Cana recordó todo eso en un instante. Decir que fue maravilloso era poco, fue glorioso para ella. Volvió la sensación de tener las manos del chico que amaba sobre ella, en cada rincón de su cuerpo, además de ese candente beso que la sonrojó al extremo.

\- ¿Recordando el videoclip de "Des-pa-ci-to"? – preguntó Lisanna con una gran sonrisa, mientras hacía algunas poses sensuales cuando decía "DESPACITO".

\- Si no hubiera sido por Hilda, ahora tal vez haya sido la señora Dragneel – respondió triste – Pero bueno, creo que, si hubiera pasado lo que pasó esa vez, ahora no viviríamos una vida plena. Creo que fue lo mejor para que Natsu se desarrollara como persona – le dijo – Aunque debo decir que las ganancias fueron lo bastante grandes, incluso se mantuvo como éxito por todo un año en sintonía, hasta ahora es un clásico en fiestas juveniles – rió bajito.

\- Piensas claramente – le habló con una sonrisa – Además, ese videoclip fue el que lanzó a la fama en Fiore para que seas una de las modelos mejor pagadas en la revista competencia de la [Sorcière Magazine]: la [Secret's Àngels] – ella asintió.

\- Y lo mejor de todo, es que no me consume mucho tiempo, además de que la paga es muy buena – dijo alegre.

 **(Aquí, coloquen el OST Change Clothes – Sakurasou no Pet na Kanojo OST)**

\- Hubieras visto la cara de mi hermana y las demás cuando el videoclip se reveló al mundo, además del beso – comentó burlona.

\- Hilbert estaba muy de acuerdo en eso. El pobre tuvo que convencer de mil y un maneras a una histérica Hilda para que lo lanzara tal cual, alegando que sería un éxito que sobrepasaría fronteras, y vaya que tuvo mucha razón – Cana recordaba con un gotón en la cien todas las humillaciones que Hilbert pasó para que la dichosa canción saliera a la luz, mientras Lisanna recordaba la trifulca femenina que se formó contra Cana, ya que ella fue la afortunada en besar a Natsu en pleno videoclip, incluso formaron motines para mandarla a matar, hasta lo peor, otras se mandaron a hacer cirugías faciales y corporales para hacerse pasar por ella y tener su oportunidad con Natsu.

\- Sabes, Cana-san – le dijo la albina menor – Creo que tú y Natsu harían buena pareja – comentó. La castaña arqueó una ceja.

\- ¿Creí que apoyabas a Tohru, aunque no la conozco? – preguntó.

\- Estoy en un espacio neutral, podría decirse así, pero creo que tú, así como ella, tiene sentimientos puros por Natsu, por lo que las apoyaré como pueda – sonrió. La bebedora se armó de valor y sonrió con determinación.

\- ¡Tienes razón, Lisanna! – ella abrazó a la albina – Aún si Natsu me haya rechazado, no me rendiré con él ¡Ya verás que le demostraré mi amor!

\- ¡Así se habla, Cana-san! – le correspondió el abrazo.

Por otro lado, las chicas del gremio que estaban enamoradas de Natsu entraron en estado de pánico, ya que una de las chicas con mayor probabilidad de enamorar a Natsu había entrado nuevamente en carrera, por lo que debían de calcular muy bien sus siguientes jugadas.

\- Sin embargo, tendré que hablar con esa chica, Tohru. Quiero hablar con ella de mujer a mujer, para que la pelea sea justa – dijo la castaña.

\- Le diré a Ryunosuke-kun para que me apoye, aunque ahora tenemos que jugar Pokemon Esmeralda. Llegó el evento de Mew Shiny en Lujo Ball – lo dijo con estrellitas en los ojos.

\- ¡Es en serio! ¡Eso no me lo pierdo por nada! ¿Nos conectamos con los demás en la noche? ¿En mi casa? – preguntó. La albina asintió - ¡Oye, ya me hice tarde, tengo que irme! – se despidió con apuro.

\- Entonces, nos vemos en la noche – sonrió, mientras se despedía con la mano.

 **(Fin del OST)**

 **(Aquí, coloquen el OST What, Sorata – Sakurasou no Pet na Kanojo OST)**

Tras la partida de la castaña, Mirajane se acercó a su hermana menor, con una sonrisa muy "amigable". Ella ya sabía de las intenciones de su hermana, por lo que no se intimidó.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Mira-nee? – preguntó con una sonrisa tranquila.

\- Lisanna, escuché que ibas a apoyar a Cana con una posible relación con Natsu ¿Creo que escuche mal? – le dijo.

\- No has escuchado mal, Mira-nee – respondió tranquilamente – Solamente apoyo a quien tiene más oportunidad de tener una relación con Natsu, eso es todo. Hasta ahora, dentro del gremio, en tener la mayor posibilidad de estar con él es Cana-san – fue su sencilla respuesta – Si, a pesar de todos tus intentos, no pudiste llamar su atención, lo mejor sería que desistas - esto sorprendió a la albina mayor – Te recomiendo que no lo hostigues como hiciste esa vez con Laxus-san – fue su sugerencia. Sin embargo, Mirajane lo tomó a mal, por lo que estaba a punto de lanzarle una cachetada a su hermanita, porque no tomaba en cuenta los sentimientos de esta hacia el peli salmón.

Sin embargo, antes de que ella hiciera algo, una persona, a una velocidad supersónica, puso una pierna arriba, cerca de la mandíbula de la conocida como [Demonio]. Lisanna y varios presentes en el gremio se sorprendieron de quién se trataba.

 _\- ¡No logré verlo! –_ pensó con alerta la albina mayor, incluso varios allí estaban sorprendidos.

\- ¿Qué pasa, cuñadita? – preguntó esa persona con una sonrisa dura - ¿Por qué lastimarías a mi querida novia por algo que tal vez tenga razón? ¿Acaso no son familia? – preguntó con una mirada de muerte, para luego ver con amor a su albina - ¿Estás bien, Lisanna-chan?

\- Ryu-kun – saludó Lisanna con una sonrisa alegre, mientras le abrazaba – Al parecer, tus entrenamientos con Natsu han dado resultados – comentó.

\- A pesar de ser un cero a la izquierda en la magia, Natsu-san se encargó de entrenarme en todo lo físico, más que todo en mi estilo de ataques con las piernas, por lo que puedo pegar tan fuerte como él – fue su sencilla respuesta, para luego ver seriamente a la albina mayor – No me gusta golpear a una dama, pero creo que lo mejor será que te disculpes con Lisanna-chan, Mirajane-san – esta vez, incluso Elfman no intervino, ya que sabía que su futuro cuñado tenía toda la razón. La obsesión de su Mira-nee la estaba llevando a situaciones un poco complicadas.

 **(Fin del OST)**

Ella, aceptando su error, se disculpó con su hermanita, y agradeció la intervención de su cuñado. Los demás miembros suspiraron de alivio al ver que las cosas terminaron bien, aunque sorprendidos de todas maneras al ver que Natsu había entrenado a ese chico, quien no tenía mucho dominio mágico, pero, quien, a pesar de todo, tenía algo que podía dar pelea a los magos: voluntad.

\- Vine un rato para almorzar con Lisanna-chan y me llevo esta sorpresa – dijo con un poco de burla – Creo que las cosas se calmaron con Natsu-san fuera ¿No? – preguntó.

\- ¿Cómo está Natsu, Ryunosuke-san? – le preguntó Lucy.

\- Bien, aunque ahora tiene unos días de descanso, por motivos personales. No me los dijo, así que respeto eso – comentó sereno – Aunque también vengo para otra cosa – lo dijo mientras sacaba algunos tickets de sus bolsillos – Natsu-san estrenará un nuevo álbum musical en una presentación que hará en el Estadio Nacional de Magnolia, además de que tocará, al inicio, una de las canciones de este álbum. Irán muchos invitados internacionales para cantar junto a él los temas colaborativos, por lo que me dejó todos estos boletos en la zona VIP para todos los miembros del gremio que quieran ir – lo decía mientras le entregaba a Erza, quien aceptó gustosa – Recuerden que el concierto será dentro de unos cinco días, por lo que tomen las medidas de precaución necesarios – recomendó. Lo de bueno de Natsu era que siempre los consideraba para sus conciertos, dejándoles pases en sitios preferenciales.

\- ¿Y que vas a hacer ahora? – le preguntó Erza – El maestro no está, pero puedes quedarte – comentó serena.

\- Eso pensaba hacer, además de que tengo turno dentro de una hora y quería pasarla un rato con mi novia – respondió –

 **(Aquí, coloquen el OST This is a Serious Matter, Junior-kun – Sakurasou no Pet na Kanojo OST)**

\- Y verdad, se me olvidaba ¿Sabían que se va a estrenar JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Stardust Crusaders este fin de semana? – esto llamó la atención de muchos allí. La tercera parte de uno de los mangas más famosos del mundo iba a ser estrenado esta semana – Y Natsu-san es el encargado de darle la voz al opening, además de que aceptó ser el seiyuu del protagonista de la serie – fue allí que varios hombres saltaron de sus asientos.

\- ¡QUE ACEPTÓ QUÉ! – gritaron todos a coro.

\- ¡AHORA ME ENAMORÉ DE NATSU! – fue el chillido de Laki, quien estaba con corazones en los ojos y un manga de JoJo's en mano de quién sabe sacó - ¡Natsu es Jotaro Kujo! ¡Qué alguien me sostenga, que me va a dar un desmayo de emoción! – hiperventilaba la pobre - ¡Ya quiero que salga "Star Platinum" y sus **ORAORAORAORA ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA~**! ¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! – gritó como fangirl, para luego ir corriendo a la casa del mencionado a firmarle el manga. Pobre, si supiera que él ya no vive allí. Todos tuvieron un gotón en la cien.

\- Le pidieron que module su voz a una más grave de lo normal para el papel principal, incluso hizo muchas gárgaras para poder interpretarlo, pero, para la buena suerte de Hilda-san, él aceptó tranquilamente, por lo que todo se llevará a cabo – respondió tranquilamente.

\- ¿Y a ti te dijeron algo, Ryu-kun? – preguntó Lisanna con cariño. El azabache sonrió.

\- ¡Me dieron el papel de Jean Pierre Polnareff! – lo dijo con una sonrisa más que amplia. Le agradó la idea de que le hayan dado a uno de sus personajes de JoJo's favoritos.

\- ¡Es perfecto! ¡Felicidades, Ryu-kun! – Lisanna seguía abrazándolo. Fue allí que Elfman llegó y también le abrazó.

\- ¡Cuñado, es de hombres que hayas aceptado a mi personaje favorito de los JoJo's del ultimo manga! – este estaba muy contento. Con esto, ya se había ganado aún más a su futura familia.

Por otro lado, sintió un jalón de su polo. Se trataba de Erza, quien estaba con un manga de JoJo's. Así como Laki, ella también era una fan acérrima de ese manga, más que todo por las técnicas que mostraban. Si existieran, le habría gustado enfrentarlas, más que todo a [Silver Chariot], por ser un espadachín como ella, aunque ahora tenía a la voz del [Stand Master] de [Silver Chariot]. Temblando levemente, además de un poco avergonzada, miró a Ryunosuke.

\- ¿Podrías darme una firma de la persona que dará vida al [Stand Master] de [Silver Chariot]? -preguntó, desviando la mirada. El azabache asintió, mientras sacaba una pluma y firmaba el manga de la pelirroja, más específico en una imagen donde estaba dibujado el dichoso [Stand], todo a color. Cabe decir que ella ensanchó una sonrisa y se fue contenta, a comer su pastel de fresas.

\- Aunque, por el momento, no sabemos qué es lo que pasará con las aventuras, ya que el autor recién empezará con la segunda parte de esta saga: la [Saga Egipcia] – comentó. Justo en eso, Gray, quien estaba dormitando, se despertó. Juvia le dijo todo lo que pasó y se emocionó. Él también era fan de esa serie

\- Yo quiero saber algo ¿Quién dará voz a Joseph Joestar? ¡Él es el Best JoJo's! – dijo muy animado.

\- Gray-sama, Juvia debe de refutarlo, pero el mejor JoJo's para Juvia es Jonathan Joestar – le dijo con evidente fanatismo. Cabe decir que el mago de hielo se quedó estático – Además, Juvia cree que el mejor [Stand Master] y [Stand] son Noriaki Kakyoin-san y [Hierophant Green] ¡A Juvia le encantaría hacer un [Emerald Splash]! – continuó, pero esta vez con corazones en los ojos, al recordar a dos de sus personajes favoritos. Su novio, mientras tanto, se sintió desplazado por un personaje de anime, sabiendo ahora lo que se sentía ser desplazado por tu "husbando" o una "waifu", como dirían los _Otaku._

\- ¡Todos ustedes hablan piedras! ¡El mejor JoJo's es Jotaro! – fue el turno de Lucy, con corazones en los ojos - ¡Y el mejor Stand es [Star Platinum]! – les rebatió.

\- ¡Cállate, coneja! ¡Que [Stand] ni que ocho cuartos! ¡El [Hamon] es lo mejor! ¡Te defiendes a puñetazo limpio! ¡Y concuerdo con mi hermana, Jonathan Joestar es el mejor JoJo's! – fue el turno de Gajeel - ¡Pero el mejor personaje femenino es Lisa Lisa! – dijo.

\- ¡Polnareff es de hombres! – fue el turno de Elfman.

\- Prefiero a Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli. Sus técnicas con las burbujas de agua con [Hamon] y la luz son de lo mejor, además de que es muy varonil y sexy – Evergreen estaba con una discreta sonrisa, mientras imaginaba al mencionado en una de sus viriles poses, mientras que Elfman estaba celoso de un personaje de anime.

\- Debo decir que su abuelo, William Anthonio Zeppeli, fue el mentor de Jonathan Joestar, por lo que merece todo el respeto y créditos – esta vez, Erza le rebatió.

\- ¿Alguien no tiene a Abdul y a [Magician Red] como [Stand Master] y [Stand] favoritos? – fue el turno de Wendy, un poco cohibida.

\- ¡Odio a ese perro que apareció al final del ultimo manga! ¡Santana es el mejor personaje! – fue el turno de Happy. Charlee le dio un coscorrón - ¿Y eso porqué? – se quejó.

\- ¡Según datos oficiales, ese perro se llamará Iggy y será un [Stand Master], con el [Stand]: [The Fool], un [Stand] de arena por completo versátil y muy fuerte! – le dijo la gata, mientras tenía un poster edición limitada que se repartió en el último volumen del manga, con los datos del mencionado perro y su [Stand].

\- Todos son unos insulsos. Si no hubiera sido por Speedwagon y su fundación, todos los JoJo's habrían valido – aseveró Pantherlily, uniéndose al pleito.

\- ¿Alguien quiere olvidarse de los JoJo's y pensar en la palabra de Dio-sama? – preguntó Mirajane inocentemente.

\- ¡WRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! – gritaron Wakaba, Macao y Romeo.

Y fue allí que se armó Troya. Todo el gremio estaba discutiendo, a punta de puñetes, patadas y trifulcas quién era el mejor JoJo's, JoJo's friend o el mejor [Stand], ante la vista atónita de Lisanna y Ryunosuke. Quienes tenían cara de palo.

 _\- Al parecer, se prendió esta mierda –_ pensó con un gotón en la cien. Carraspeó la garganta, llamando la atención de todos – Y Gray-san, respondiendo a tu pregunta, creo que lo hará un viejo que conozco, pero prefiero evitarles los spoilers – sonrió de manera troll.

\- ¡Bu~! - todos apabullaron. Esto generó un gotón en la cien del pobre azabache.

\- Pero Natsu-san me mandó algo también – esto generó sorpresa en todos, cuando sacó un pequeño disco – Esta es la versión completa del opening que aún no ha salido al mercado y que me dijo que dejara al gremio ¿Alguien tiene una reproductora de CD? – preguntó. Como si fuera invocada, Laki había llegado como alma que lleva el diablo hacia el centro del gremio, con algunas ropas relacionadas a los JoJo's.

 _\- Se volvió toda una friki a los JoJo's –_ pensaron todos al unísono.

Gajeel sacó el que tenía el gremio y lo puso en medio de las mesas, mientras que todos se acomodaban para escuchar. Justo a tiempo, Laxus y sus hijos habían llegado, además de Levy, con su pequeña hija de seis años y el menor de cuatro. Gajeel les dijo de la situación y se emocionaron también, ya que, para los niños, el "tío" Natsu había hecho otra canción genial.

\- ¡Ustedes si que no tienen buenos gustos! – Laxus interrumpió a la labor - ¡El mejor personaje es Kars! – al parecer, el rubio quería avivar las llamas de la discordia. Le valía un pito si era el maestro del gremio o no, pero realmente disfrutaba de ese programa.

\- ¡El mejor villano de todos es Wamuu! – dijeron los hijos del [Dragon Slayer de Trueno]. Esto lo dejó en blanco.

\- Por favor, si de capacidades de narrativa se trata, Dio es el mejor villano personaje hasta ahora. Es viril, calculador, astuto, oscuro y ¿Ya dije viril? – fue el turno de Levy. Fue allí que sintió un jalón en su polo. Miró a su pequeña.

\- Mami, creo que Jonathan-san es el mejor personaje – le dijo con una sonrisa. Cabe decir que Gajeel se puso más que contento y abrazó a su hija, por recibir el apoyo, mientras que Levy estaba en una nube de depresión. Al parecer, padre e hija le llevaban la contraria. Todos tuvieron un gotón en la cien.

 **(Fin del OST)**

\- Bueno, hora de poner el opening – comentó el azabache.

 **STAND PROUD - (Natsu Dragneel como Jin Hashimoto) (Letras en cursivas, las reacciones de los que escuchan)**

 _Una vez empezando el solo, todos se emocionaron. Era un buen opening, incluso varios emulaban tocar la guitarra_

Soshite tsudoishi STAR DUST  
Hyakunen me no mezame ni yobarete  
Otoko tachi wa mukau  
Toki no suna wo koeru Journey

 _Aquí, varios se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaría en la serie, bueno, los fans acérrimos de la serie_

Kusari no you tsunaru karami au KARMA  
Hikari de tatsu sadame

 _En esta parte, todos estaban a punto de hacer coro. No sabían por qué, pero intuían que debían hacerlo_

Stand up! ¡Stand up! ¡Stand up!  
Uchi komu no wa  
All right now!0 ¡All right now! ¡All right now!  
Hokori no Bullet

JOJO! JOJO! JOJO!

Break you down! ¡Break you down! ¡Break you down!  
Kobushi hanatsu seinaru VISION Stand Proud!

JOJO!

 _Y no se arrepintieron. El coro fue de lo más genial. Algo icónico._

 _De allí, siguió un poco del solo de la guitarra, acompañado de una gran batería, algo que los hombres apreciaban de verdad_

Tojirareteta toki ni  
Hi no hikari abiseru no wa dare da  
Mirai nokosu kibou  
Nagare hoshi no CRUSADERS

 _Seguían con los benditos spoilers, pero no se arrepentían en escucharlo. La música era un deleite para ellos, los fans de la serie_

Kakeru no wa inochi mamoru beki ai to  
CARD wa kubareta

 _Y se prepararon para el segundo coro, mientras Laki cantaba a todo pulmón_

¡Stand up! ¡Stand up! ¡Stand up!  
Tachi hadakaru  
All right now! ¡All right now! ¡All right now!  
Teki wo taoshi

JOJO! JOJO! JOJO!  
Break you down! ¡Break you down! ¡Break you down!  
Michi wo hiraku tamashii no VISION Stand Proud!

 _La maga de madera seguía realmente avivada por semejante canción, cantando las partes donde hacían referencia a los JOJO, ante la vista de todos, quienes tenían un gotón en la cien_

 _Sin embargo, el siguiente solo los dejó por completo embelesados. Era una obra de arte de la guitarra, hecha por las propias manos de Natsu. Ellos sabían qué era él quien había hecho ese solo, generando la admiración de todos_

Yami no naka warau senaka wo  
Sagashi ooi motomeru otoko no  
Sono ashi oto REQUIEM  
Sabaku ni hibiku

 _Y aquí, escucharon la parte del futuro enfrentamiento contra Dio, haciéndoles poner su piel de gallina_

 _De allí, siguió el coro_

¡Stand up! ¡Stand up! ¡Stand up!  
Uchi komu no wa  
All right now! ¡All right now! ¡All right now!  
Hokori no Bullet

JOJO! JOJO! JOJO!  
Break you down! ¡Break you down! ¡Break you down!  
Kobushi hanatsu seinaru VISION Stand Proud!

 _El solo final que acompañaba la parte final de la música realmente era exquisito para todos, pero la canción aún seguía_

¡Stand up! ¡Stand up! ¡Stand up!  
Tachi hadakaru  
All right now! ¡All right now! ¡All right now!  
Teki wo taoshi

JOJO! JOJO! JOJO!  
Break you down! ¡Break you down! ¡Break you down!  
Michi wo hiraku tamashii no VISION Stand Proud!

 _Todos cantaron a viva voz la parte final, mientras casi todos los hombres emulaban tener una guitarra y una batería eléctrica, dando por finalizado el opening completo de la serie_

Cuando la canción terminó, todos aplaudieron, realmente satisfechos con el opening de una de sus series favoritas. Ahora, con más razón, cada sábado en la noche, se reunirían en el gremio para no perderse JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Stardust Crusaders desde el primer capítulo, ya que, además de eso, era el debut de Natsu en el mundo de los seiyuu y el anime en general.

\- ¡Pero que pedazo de canción! – fue el comentario a viva voz de Gajeel, quien estaba realmente extasiado. Todos lo miraron raro – Sin confusiones ¿De acuerdo? – estos silbaron como si nada hubiera pasado.

\- Debo decir que es un buen opening, aunque prefiero el primero de la serie, pero como dicen por allí, para todos, colores de todos los gustos – les sonrió Ryunosuke – Ahora, con mi labor terminada, tengo que comer algo e irme – los demás asintieron, mientras algunos querían que el disco se quedara, ya que lo consideraban un material invaluable para ellos. Ryunosuke les dijo que era un regalo de Natsu, por lo que, contentos, siguieron escuchando STAND PROUD hasta cansarse. Al parecer, se estaba volviendo el nuevo himno del gremio. El azabache y su novia albina tenían un gotón en la cien, además de sus rostros en blanco.

Y así, algunas, muy a pesar de tener todo en contra, ya estaban en camino para tener un pedazo del actual mago, además de que ya varias, en el gremio, se habían enterado de que iba a ser el seiyuu de uno de sus personajes favoritos, por lo que la cotización por él iba a ser más. Pobre Natsu, lo que le espera.

 _ **En ese instante. Parque frente al departamento de Natsu**_

 **(Aquí, coloquen el OST I'm going – Sakurasou no Pet na Kanojo OST)**

El peli salmón estaba sentado en una butaca junto a Tohru, mientras observaban como Kanna hacia amigos de su edad. Ella interactuaba normal con ellos, como toda niña. El [Dragon Slayer] sonreía por esto.

Luego, con una gotita en la cien, observaba como Tohru estaba leyendo, prácticamente, sin descanso las tres sagas de JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, desde el día anterior. Su lectura rápida le permitió saber todo de la serie que le había llamado mucho la atención.

 _\- ¿Le digo que haré el papel de Jotaro Kujo? –_ se debatía Natsu con una sonrisa nerviosa – _Nahhh… mejor no. Que se lleve la sorpresa de su vida cuando lo vea por la TV –_ desestimó por completo su idea inicial.

\- ¡Sorprendente! ¡[Star Platinum] es muy poderoso, además de que Jotaro-san es todo un badass! – dijo admirada la dragona.

\- ¿Verdad? – le preguntó con una sonrisa – Por eso, es mi [Stand] favorito – le contestó.

\- Y tienes buenos gustos, Natsu-san – devolvió la sonrisa.

Justo en eso, se acercó Kanna.

\- Tohru-sama, Natsu, tengo hambre – les pidió. Para buena suerte, la rubia había preparado unos cuantos almuerzos para ellos.

\- Aquí tienes, Kanna. Que lo disfrutes – le sonrió.

\- Muchas gracias – y dicho esto, se dispuso a comer.

Los niños, al ver a Natsu, se emocionaron mucho, ya que, además de ser cantante, también ayudaba mucho a los menores de edad a desarrollarse y ser ellos mismos, inculcandole valores en sus mensajes comerciales que hacía gratis, cuyos fondos iban directo para orfanatos necesitados en cualquier reino o país en Ishgar. Pidieron algunos autógrafos y se fueron contentos.

\- Si que eres famoso, Natsu-san – le dijo Tohru.

\- Creo que descubrieran mi talento hizo posible todo esto, además, si no hubiera sido por eso, tal vez no te habría conocido – habló con una sonrisa amena.

\- Tienes razón – ella puso su cabeza en el hombro del [Dragon Slayer], como cobija.

Un silencio cómodo se formó en el lugar. Él disfrutaba del lugar. Era realmente acogedor y pacífico, algo que necesitaba desde hace tiempo.

Fue allí que tuvo una idea, por lo que debía de consultar a Tohru primero.

\- Oye, Tohru – la aludida le miró.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Natsu-san? – preguntó.

\- Como ya tenemos casa nueva, quería invitar a algunas personas de confianza para que la conozcan, además de que podría presentarlas a ambas como se debe y así evitar algunas confusiones – le dijo. Cabe decir que la rubia se incomodó bastante.

\- ¿A quiénes tienes pensado invitar? – preguntó, mientras una ceja le temblaba deliberadamente.

\- Bueno, pensaba llamar a Lisanna, Ryunosuke, Hilda, Cana, Gray, Juvia, Gajeel, Levy, Laxus, Sting, Rogue, Wendy, Happy y a Charlee – le propuso.

\- Así que todos ellos, ehhh – susurró, para luego pensarlo – Está bien. Puedes llamar a todas esas personas, Natsu-san, pero, a cambio, yo también quiero llevar algunas personas de mi confianza – le pidió. Esto extrañó al [Dragon Slayer].

\- ¿También son dragones? – ella asintió – Muy bien, si son pacíficos y conocidos tuyos, no le veo el problema. Pueden venir – autorizó. Ella se puso feliz.

Sin embargo, lo que él no sabía era que esos dragones pondrían la vida patas arriba de muchos de sus amigos, por lo que debían de prepararse, para un toque de momentos un poco bizarros e incómodos, pero graciosos.

 **(Fin del OST)**

* * *

 **Ending 01: Tabidatsu Kimi he – RSP (Bleach Ending 22)** (Letras normales: la canción; _Letras en cursiva: el desarrollo de las escenas del Opening_ )

 _Podemos observar a Natsu de espaldas, con su traje de guerra, mirando hacia el cielo mientras las hojas de sakura vuelan al compás del viento_

Sakuramau mada sukoshi sora no shita

 _El fondo se vuelve negro, para luego brillar intensamente con un rosa intenso y las flores de sakura volar_

Kimi wa yuku chi isana katani rume ya kibo unosete

 _Justo en eso, aparece una silueta, de un miembro de Fairy Tail. Esta pertenecía a Erza_

Matatiba sukimi okuritai

 _Siguen apareciendo más. Esta vez la de Mirajane, Lucy, Happy, Charlee y Pantherlily_

Kyou kara imajimeni utatte ijian?

 _En esta ocasión, aparecen Wendy, Laxus, Minerva, Gray, Gajeel, Levy y Juvia_

Otatte ijian?

 _Continúan apareciendo más miembros: Macao y Wakaba._

Aridakeno egaowo hanabatani

 _Esta vez le tocó a Laki, Evergreen, Alzack, Bisca y Asuka_

Kimi ni tsutaeyo reseichi

 _Ahora cambió a Kagura y a MIlliana_

Arigato Issho niwara itekureto

 _Esta vez le tocó a Yukino_

Arigato Issho nina itekureto

 _Ahora fue el turno de la actual reina de Fiore: Hisui_

Daijoubu dayo shita inayo

 _Finalmente, llegó el turno de Gildarts y Makarov_

Shinjitan ichi dakewa suguni ushiro o da yo

 _Justo en eso, la escena cambia a un fondo resplandeciente, teniendo a Tohru como imagen principal, quien estaba sonriendo y acomodándose una bufanda verde con toques rojos, además de una chaqueta beige. Sonreía por la felicidad que tendría en el futuro._

Sayonara koko kara hajimaru kona

 _Ahora vemos la silueta de Ryunosuke, Lisanna, Mavis, Sting, Sorano y algunas personas más_

Sayonara itsu dattem ikato dakara

 _Esta vez es el turno de las siluetas de Hilda, Cana, los niños anteriormente explicados en el opening, Lucoa, Fafnir, Elma y la pequeña Kanna_

Daijobu da yo hitori jana iyo

 _La escena cambia a un pequeño lago, donde las flores de sakura caen con gracia, mientras la silueta de un Natsu cambiado, con ropa casual, se notaba_

Kaete kuru bashowa itsu demo o koko ni aruyo

 _Finalmente, podemos observar como Tohru, con ropa de calle de invierno, está esperando sentada en una banca de un parque, alrededor de árboles de sakura. A sus espaldas, Natsu se acerca a paso calmado, con una sonrisa sincera y de cariño._

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

Hola, mis queridos lectores y lectoras. Si están leyendo todo esto, se los agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón…. *Se esconde antes de que lo puteen por poner DES-PA-CI-TO*

Como les dije en las notas de urgencia, la cual publique hace poco, me estoy recuperando de mis enfermedades. Para mi buena suerte, los doctores me dieron de alta completa, pero con la condición de que guarde reposo, sin mucho esfuerzo físico de por medio, ya que afectaría a mi desempeño.

Mientras estaba en cama, se me habían ocurrido muchas ideas con respecto a la continuación de este fanfic, por lo que decidí hacerlo en los momentos que podía escribir un poco. Debo decir que me demoré mucho, aunque creo que realmente valió la pena, ya que estoy transmitiendo muchas cosas en este nuevo capítulo, como lo es el inicio de la vida de Natsu junto a Tohru y Kanna, además de las reacciones de muchas chicas hacia él y la negativa a rendirse por tener un poco de amor del [Dragon Slayer]. Además de eso, muestro también el anuncio del debut de Natsu en el mundo de los animes, esto dicho en anteriores capítulos, y nada mejor que con una de las series que realmente me gustaron mientras la veía en el DVD del cuarto de hospital: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. Debo decir que incluso el otorrino se volvió un fan conmigo mientras lo veíamos, hasta hacía poses el muy desgraciado a lo Josuke XD…. Con esas ideas, ya no podía esperar escribir este capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado.

Como hemos visto en este capítulo, no ha habido algún encuentro entre Tohru y las chicas, pero sí la introducción y la reintroducción de muchas más que se enamoraron de Natsu, quienes pelearán por su amor, con todas sus armas disponibles.

Muchas gracias por todas las palabras de aliento hacia mi persona para mi recuperación, se los agradezco bastante. Por eso, les doy una recomendación: Siempre, pero siempre, si sienten que su cuerpo se siente mal, incluso en lo más mínimo, deben de ir a hacerse ver con el doctor para descartar enfermedades.

Muy bien, ahora a los agradecimientos, favoritos, follows y reviews…. 😊

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Se la creyeron we \ :v /

* * *

 **Omake: Cuando una dragona y una bebedora se enteran de que harás de seiyuu de tu personaje favorito**

 _ **Al día siguiente. 10:00 am**_

Podemos ver a Natsu sentado tranquilamente, mientras Kanna usaba sus piernas como almohada, a la vez que este acariciaba su cabellera. Tohru miraba esto con cariño. Se notaba que el peli salmón se tomaba en serio su papel de padre adoptivo. Ambos miraban la televisión.

Fue allí que el programa de siempre se interrumpió, para mostrar un comercial de publicidad de series y afines.

Tohru enfocó su atención al comercial, ya que mostraba algunas escenas cortas de la serie a estrenarse, la cual era JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Stardust Crusaders.

 _\- Se anuncia que este sábado a horas 08:00 pm en zona horaria Fiore-Bosco, Caelum, a nivel mundial, se estrenará la adaptación al anime de uno de los mangas más famosos a nivel mundial, del célebre mangaka Hirohiko Araki, el inicio de la tercera saga de los JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders_ \- decía el del comercial – _El reparto de seiyuu están por saberse estos días, pero tenemos dos confirmados, el de Jotaro Kujo y el de Jean Pierre Polnareff… -_ dijo.

\- ¡DÍ DE UNA VEZ QUIÉNES SON! – Tohru estaba emocionada por saber de quienes se trataba, ya que uno de ellos era su personaje favorito.

 _\- Creo que le va a dar un paro a Tohru –_ pensó Natsu con una sonrisa nerviosa.

 _\- El seiyuu de Jotaro Kujo será nada más ni nada menos que el famoso cantante y conocido como el [Mil Voces], Natsu Dragneel-sama; por otro lado, el seiyuu de Jean Pierre Polnareff será dado a otro cantante famoso, Ryunosuke Itsuka. El opening de la serie será interpretado por Natsu Dragneel-sama y tendrá por título "STAND PROUD" –_ terminó de relatar el comentarista.

 **(Aquí, coloquen el OST If I said, ¡I'll do it! ¡I'll do it! – Sakurasou no Pet na Kanojo OST)**

La rubia, mientras tanto, giraba su cabeza lentamente, mismo exorcista, con una sonrisa gatuna de oreja a oreja, y unos brillos mismos centellas de sus ojos.

 _\- Definitivamente, le dio un paro –_ pensó el peli salmón con un enorme gotón en la cien.

\- Nat-su-san – canturreó contenta - ¿Es cierto que harás de Jotaro-san? – preguntó con la misma sonrisa gatuna, mientras se le acercaba sensualmente.

\- ¿Tohru-san? – preguntó alarmado.

\- Si es un sí, mereces un premio – le dijo coqueta.

\- ¡Oye, espera! ¿No vez que Kanna-chan está durmiendo plácidamente! – le detuvo como pudo.

\- Tch…. – masculló en su fallido intento de acercársele – Pero al menos responde mi pregunta – le pidió con un mohín.

\- El comercial tiene razón. Yo haré el papel de Jotaro Kujo – le respondió, para luego hacer una pose, de la cintura para arriba, a lo Jotaro – _Yare yare daze…_ Déjenme tener al menos un momento de paz – esta vez, lo dijo con la voz que tenía Jotaro.

\- ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! - un grito de fangirl se escuchó por todo el lugar. Esto generó que todos despertaran, incluso la pequeña Kanna.

Sin embargo, en el piso inferior, una castaña estaba tapándose los oídos, ya que tenía mucho sueño, ya que el día anterior había trabajado mucho en el modelaje.

\- Quisiera que alguien callara a la nueva vecina – murmuró la belleza castaña, para luego ver la hora.

Prendió la televisión y vio el comercial. Cabe decir que, al principio, se quedó estática, para luego, también, chillar como fangirl, con corazones en los ojos.

\- ¡Natsu hará de Jotaro Kujo! ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – chilló de emoción - ¡Y también de mi [Stand] favorito: [Star Platinum]! - ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – siguió en modo fangirl.

Damas y caballeros, Cana acababa de enterarse recién de que Natsu haría el papel de uno de sus personajes favoritos.

 **(Fin del OST)**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Sección: Respondiendo reviews y demás (Aquí, todos aparecerán en modo chibi)**

Podemos observar un estrado con todos los personajes de Fairy Tail, sentados, incluso algunos de JoJo's, los más representativos de cada saga. Cada uno estaba esperando esta sección con palomitas y gaseosas, mientras sonaba DES-PA-CI-TO como música de fondo.

\- ¡Ya me tienen hasta los ovarios con el despacito! – reaccionó Erza de tanto escuchar esa letra, al igual que todas las féminas interesadas en Natsu. Cabe decir que la única que disfrutaba era una chibi Cana, quien estaba por completo melosa y roja, buscando con la mirada al peli salmón - ¡Díganle a ese remedo de autor que ya pare con esa canción de pacotilla! – gritó.

\- ¡QUE LA APAGUE! – secundaron las demás damas.

Fue allí que las luces se apagaron, para luego enfocarlas en el telón, que decía "Respondiendo los reviews y demás by DarkTemplar28". El telón subió y allí pudieron ver a Natsu, vestido de la misma manera que el videoclip de "Despacito". Ryunosuke también estaba allí.

\- ¿Cómo están todos, chicos y chicas? – preguntó el azabache a voz alta, pero a cambio recibió una mirada de muerte femenina – Vaya, pero que carácter – dijo con sarcasmo – Y por si las dudas, el autor tiene algo que decirles – lo dijo, mientras sacaba una grabadora. Le dio "PLAY".

 _\- ¡SOY EL AUTOR Y ME DA LA MALDITA GANA DE PONER DES-PA-CI-TO! ¡ASI QUE…. ARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARI~ ARIVEDERCI] –_ y dicho esto, la grabación terminó. Todos tuvieron un gotón en la cien, incluso los personajes de JoJo's, en especial el personaje que hacía ese grito [Stand], aunque sus colegas se reían bajito para pasar desapercibido.

\- Disculpen al autor – pidió Natsu con una sonrisa conciliadora, la cual apaciguó a casi todo el público de mujeres presentes – Saben que ahora anda en recuperación, por lo que deben tener tolerancia hacia su persona – dijo tranquilamente – Muy bien, ahora que ya estamos en el final, yo y _Baka-Ryu_ responderemos a los reviews.

\- Muy bien, empecemos – habló Ryunosuke – Primero, queremos agradecer a los nuevos que han dejado sus favoritos y sus follows. Entre ellos están: TheDevilZero, Zemrit, YasuoKashida, Antoni0390, Leviathan Kirito-sama, antifanboy, Ronaldc v2, Guajardo, heckran21, godseater, OrekiHikigaya, CodeBlack243, G0dz1llex, Fadse1005, E-HERO-KnightMare, Victor Dragneel, Etherias Juan Dragneel, Infernaldragonforce, RivasKurosakiDragneel, Lux Dragneel, dannplugger, alkirius, Kaiser kai charlychan500, ElTioJoss, jtc44, Arashi Namikaze Uzumaki, , Jack480, Touma605, Kaishikaith13 y MBlacky. En los follows, tenemos a TheDevilZero, Zemrit, YasuoKashida, Antoni0390, Leviathan Kirito-sama, antifanboy, Ronaldc v2, Guajardo, heckran21, godseater, OrekiHikigaya, Zeros Perevell, CodeBlack243, G0dz1llex, Fadse1005, E-HERO-KnightMare, Victor Dragneel, Etherias Juan Dragneel, Infernaldragonforce, RivasKurosakiDragneel, Damegazero, Lux Dragneel, dannplugger, alkirius, Kaiser kai charlychan500, ElTioJoss, jtc44, , Jack480, , Touma605, Kaishikaith13 y MBlacky – dijo el joven cantante.

\- Empecemos ahora con los reviews – dijo el peli salmón – Primero, tenemos a Rafael-Dragneel. Muchas gracias por tu review. De verdad, creo que Kanna merecía tener un padre y una madre, eso ya lo había visto el autor desde hace tiempo, tener una familia normal, por lo que decidió hacerlo. Me agradó que te haya gustado esa idea, además de que ahora, no directamente, hemos visto las reacciones y posibles repercusiones hacia Tohru – en eso, vemos a las miembros del SDT, con capuchas, armar un muñeco de trapo en forma del autor y quemarlo en medio de una hoguera. Esto generó nerviosismo en todos - Espero que sigas apoyando el fanfic. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo 😊

\- Segundo, tenemos a [Rey Pirata] – fue el turno de Ryunosuke – Muchas gracias por tu review. El autor tomó en cuenta tu sugerencia acerca de tu nombre, además del pedido, ya que este es un capítulo largo (como unas 80 páginas). Aunque no hemos visto lucha directa, ya hemos visto posibles repercusiones, además de nuevas chicas en la carrera por Natsu-san – lo decía, mientras Natsu gritaba que no era un objeto que podía ser usado como quisiera de manera muy cómica - Por lo que esta mierda se va a prender aún más – dijo con sonrisa troll – Espero que sigas apoyando el fanfic. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo 😊

\- Tercero, tenemos a Primordialdragon – habló Natsu – Muchas gracias por tu review. Muchas gracias por haber compartido la historia y espero que la sigas compartiendo a más personas que le gusten, incluso el otro crossover del autor. Espero que sigas apoyando el fanfic. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo 😊

\- Cuarto, tenemos a Zalalalo – dijo Ryunosuke – Muchas gracias por tu review. Créeme, según me dijo el autor, va a haber un capitulo zukulemtho, pero muy zukulemtho, por lo que esperes con ansias. Espero que sigas apoyando el fanfic. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo 😊

\- Quinto, tenemos a Miguel - puentedejesus – fue el turno de Natsu- Muchas gracias por tu review. Bueno, es una lástima que mi decisión no te haya gustado, por lo que te deseo lo mejor en tu futuro – sin embargo, tuvo un gotón en la cien, al ver que una chibi Hisui estaba haciéndole a un pequeño altar, con el título: ¡Gracias por apoyar mi idea y matemos al autor por no poner harem! – Nos vemos en otros proyectos que tiene el autor 😊

\- Sexto, tenemos a TheDevilZero – dijo Ryunosuke – Muchas gracias por tu review. Vaya, vaya, yo también no soy el único que cree que Natsu-san y Tohru-chan son familia, junto a Kanna-chan, ehhh – susurró. Natsu y Tohru, al unísono, dijeron cómicamente que "NO ERAN PAREJA", generando risas en todos – Bueno, diciendo que les creemos, dejaremos que el autor diga todo. Espero que sigas apoyando el fanfic. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo 😊

\- Séptimo, tenemos a Eleazar-yagami – habló Natsu – Muchas gracias por tu review, hermano. Me agradó saber que te gustó el capítulo y espero que sigas apoyando el fanfic. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo 😊

\- Octavo, tenemos a DarkSoldier41 – comentó Ryunosuke – Muchas gracias por tu review, hermano. Es verdad, a veces pienso también que el autor es un lolicon o un pervertido de primera, pero, bueno, que se le va a hacer – susurró con risa nerviosa – Tranquilo, que Kanna-chan puede provocar diabetes, pero no para tanto – le recomendó – Espero que sigas apoyando el fanfic. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo… 😊

\- Noveno, tenemos a Arago2 – fue el turno de Natsu – Muchas gracias por tu review, hermano. Es verdad, Rosa cumplió aquí su sueño, el de Dilemas de Campeón. Es verdad, aunque sé que me falta mucho, pero debo ser una buena imagen paterna para Kanna-chan. Además, según me dijo el autor, en el siguiente capítulo, algunos [Dragon Slayer] ya conocerán a Tohru, además de los otros dragones. Con respecto a las preguntas, no ha habido tiempo de preguntar, ya que tenemos que tomar en cuenta el estado de salud del autor y su recuperación. Él es primero – dijo amenamente – Bueno, espero que sigas apoyando el fanfic. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo 😊

\- Décimo, tenemos a G0dz1llex – habló Ryunosuke – Muchas gracias por tu review. Es verdad, esta mierda se prendió, aunque ahora si se va a prender más, ya que hemos visto más chicas. Espero que sigas apoyando el fanfic. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo 😊

\- Undécimo, tenemos a TheMesias – dijo Natsu – Muchas gracias por tu review. Es verdad, ese final fue un poco WDF, pero realmente valió la pena, eso creo – dijo con un gotón en la cien – Espero que sigas apoyando el fanfic. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo 😊

\- Duodécimo, tenemos a Guest – fue el turno de Ryunosuke – Muchas gracias por tu review. Esta mierda se va a prender, we, se va a prender demasiado, así que descuida y disfruta del fanfic. Espero que sigas apoyándolo y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo 😊

\- Ahora, para los que dejaron un mensaje de apoyo al autor, este les mandará un "MENSAJE PRIVADO" lo más pronto posible, con palabras de agradecimiento hacia sus personas – indicó Natsu.

\- Muy bien, creo que eso sería todo – susurró el azabache acompañante de Natsu.

\- ¡Espera! ¡Falta el título del siguiente capítulo! – le dijo el [Dragon Slayer]. Los dos se juntaron y dijeron a coro:

 **Siguiente capítulo: Capítulo 04: Interactuación: Dragon-Dragon Slayer, Mujer–Mujer y Niña-Escuela**

\- Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo. Nos vemos en cuanto el autor se mejore un poco más para que actualice más rápido. Cuídense y recuerden ver su salud… - ambos se despidieron con las manos, mientras el telón se bajaba y toda la escenografía se apagaba.

\- ¡Y NOS VAMOS CON UN DES-PA-CI-TO! – Natsu y Ryunosuke hicieron la coreografía final, pero muchos tomatazos fueron lanzados por féminas y varones cansados de esa letra.

 **(Aquí, coloquen el OST Yes - Roundabout / Short Version for Memes /To Be Continued)**

Cuando estuvieron a punto de impactar contra los rostros de ambos, la escena se congela por completo.

* * *

 _Continuará_


End file.
